


Tumbling Together

by aRo



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Body Shots, Complete, F/M, Fluffy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not beta-read, Pretend Relationship, Singing in the Shower, Slow Build, Stress Baking, UST, and a LOT of second hand embarrassment thoughout, especially for Eddie, ice ice baby, more silly tropes than i can name, mostly cw-verse, not actually a crackfic, oh yeah and an actual plot does happen at some point I promise, the bachelorette party to end all bachelorette parties, whip cream fights
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 63,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aRo/pseuds/aRo
Summary: 배리와 렌이 우연히 이웃이 되었다는 걸 알게 되었을 때, 두 사람은 오해, 그리고 놀라울 정도로 많은 공통점과 함께 새로운 생활을 펼쳐나가는 법을 배운다.





	1. 대단한 우연

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tumbling Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119645) by [RedHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHead/pseuds/RedHead). 
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 배리와 렌이 우연히 이웃이 되었다는 걸 알게 되었을 때, 두 사람은 오해, 그리고 놀라울 정도로 많은 공통점과 함께 새로운 생활을 펼쳐나가는 법을 배운다.

_성경에 네 이웃과 원수를 사랑하라고 나와 있는 이유는 그 둘이 사실상 같은 사람이기 때문이다. _

_-G.K. Chesterton_

배리는 치과가 싫었다. 어쩌면 그게 어제 예약을 놓친 이유일지도 몰랐는데, 첫 인상에 전혀 도움이 안 됐다. 오늘이 처음으로 새 치과에 가는 날이었다. 한 달 전에 새 아파트로 이사 온 후, 배리는 예약이나 뭐 그런 것들을 새집 근처로 옮기고 있었고, 예전 치과를 좋아하지도 않았으니 잘된 일이었다. 이 치과는 어제 예약을 빠뜨렸는데도 다시 스케쥴을 잡게 해 줄 정도로 친절했는데, 좋은 신호였다. 플래시 일 덕분에 늦거나 아예 못 가는 일이 왕왕 있었고, 그게 바로 어제 일어난 (치과를 싫어해서가 아니었다고 생각하고 싶었다) 일이었다. 두 번 연속은 늦지 않으려고 일찍 왔기 때문에, 오늘은 시계가 9시 45분을 가르키고 있었다.

배리는 대기실에 홀로 앉아 지루하고 초조한 기분으로 다리를 떨고 있었다. 기다리는 게 제일 힘들었다. 사실, 기다리는 거랑 진료 끝의 잔소리가. 어릴 때부터 충치가 많았던 탓에 귀에 딱지가 앉도록 잔소리를 들었는데, 배리는 아이리스의 베이킹 취미를 탓했다. 

현관이 울리며 다른 환자가 들어오자 배리는 활기차게 고개를 들었다. 다른 사람을 보고 있으면 시간이 더 잘 갈테고, 어쩌면 잡담을 나누거나 할 수―엥?

치과에 들어온 사람은 레너드 스나트였다. 

두 사람은 서로를 쳐다보았고, 스나트는 문가에서 순간 멈칫했다. 배리는 눈을 크게 뜨며 다리 떠는 걸 멈췄다. 바로 그 순간, 배리에게 시선을 고정한 채로, 스나트는 천천히 접수처로 걸어가 등을 보이지 않고 시선 절반은 배리에게, 나머지 절반은 직원에게 둔 채 높다란 카운터에 몸을 기댔다. 

"레너드 스미스로 예약했는데요," 그가 직원을 바라보기 위해 배리에게서 눈을 떼며 말했다. 

"딱 맞춰 오셨네요, 스미스 씨. 잠깐 앉아 계시면 치위생사분이 오실 거예요." 

스미스라니. 뻔한 이름이군. 배리는 꼿꼿하게 앉아 스나트를 쳐다보았다. 정말 치과 예약 때문에 여기 온 게 가능한 일인가? 스나트가 고개를 끄덕인 후, 직원에게 매력적인 미소 비스무리한 것을 날린 다음 배리 바로 옆자리에 앉는 걸 봐선, 그럴 일은 없어 보였다.

"뭘 꾸미고 있는 거지, 스나트?" 배리는 잇새로 내뱉으며 두 사람의 무릎이 맞닿지 않을 정도로 자리를 옮겼다.

스나트는 일부러 그를 쳐다보지 않은 채 아무 잡지나 집어 태연하게 펼쳐 들며 페이지를 넘겼다. "그 말은 날 따라다니는 게 아니라는 건가, 레드?"

"널 따라다닌다고? 네가 날 따라다니는 게 아니라?"

이제서야 그럴 수도 있겠다는 생각이 들긴 했지만, 만약 스나트가 배리가 다니는 치과와 오늘 아침으로 예약을 다시 잡았다는 사실을 알고 있는 거라면, 엄청나게 소름 끼치는 일이었다. 에오바드 쏜 레벨의 스토킹이나 다름없었다. 

"앨런 씨?"

치위생사가 뒤쪽에서 나타나자, 배리는 고개를 번쩍 들었다. "전데요."

"이쪽으로 오세요." 동양계 의사의 따뜻한 미소에 그는 약간 긴장을 풀었다. 배리는 그녀를 따라 뒤쪽으로 향하며, 마지막으로 스나트를 향해 의심스러운 눈초리를 쏘아 보냈다. 스나트는 그를 향해 씩 웃곤 이 모든 상황이 재밌다는 눈을 하고 있었다. 하나도 재미없었다.

금속 도구들이 이를 쑤셔대는 동안, 배리는 의자에 앉아 두 사람이 정말로 우연히 같은 치과를 다닐 통계적 확률을 계산해 보았다. 센트럴 시티의 인구와 두당 필요한 대략적인 치과 의사의 수를 토대로, 리뷰와 별점, 그리고 지리적 요인으로 측정된 치과의 질에 대한 방정식을 더하면―

"아프신가요, 앨런 씨?"

"아아, 어, 어 어," 길고 날카로운 도구로 입안이 가득 찬 채, 배리는 고개를 저으며 대답하려 애썼다. 왜 항상 입에 거울이랑 도구를 집어 넣고서 뭘 물어본단 말인가?

그 후엔, 질문에 대답하느라 방정식을 완성할 정신이 남아있지 않았다. 그러다가 스나트의 목소리가 다시 들려왔다. 그는 배리의 옆 방에 앉아 있었다. 진료실은 문으로 막혀있지 않았고, 치과 의사가 환자들 사이를 편하게 돌아다니거나 치위생사들이 자유롭게 왔다 갔다 할 수 있도록 뒷부분이 완전히 트여 있었는데, 그 말인즉슨 배리가 들으려고만 한다면―"마지막으로 엑스레이를 찍은 게 일 년 전이네요, 스미스 씨? 오늘 몇 장 찍읍시다."

정말 정기 검진이었어? 앗 젠장, 배리의 치위생사가 배리가 뭔가를 놓친 것처럼 보고 있었다.

"죄송해요, 다시 말해 주실 수 있나요?" 잇몸 퇴축을 확인하던 그녀의 손가락이 빠져나가자 배리가 물었다.

"주기적으로 치실을 사용하시나요?"

그는 찡그렸다. "으음…그렇게 자주는 아니구요?"

배리가 몇 주간 치실질을 하지 않았다고 인정할 때까지 그녀는 계속 이것저것 물어보았다. 하루에 두 번 이를 닦는데 치실이 왜 필요하겠는가?

"충치가 있나요?" 그는 여전히 그게 불안했다―힐링 펙터가 치아에까지 적용이 되나? 그렇게까지 운이 좋을 수가 있을까?

"보기엔 괜찮은 것 같지만, 정말 그런지는 의사 선생님이 알려주실 거예요."

그 말과 함께 그녀는 치실질에 대해 잔소리를 하기 시작했고, 배리는 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 건너편 방에서 스나트의 치과 의사가 비슷한 질문을 하는 소리가 들려왔다. 당연히 스나트는 매일 치실질을 하겠지. 그게 거짓말이라는 데 돈을 걸 수도 있었다. 

불소를 맞은 후, 회진하러 온 치과 의사가 배리의 저번 의사가 보낸 엑스레이 사진을 들여다보았다. 그런 다음, 배리한테 충치가 하나도 없다는 사실을 알려주었다.

"그렇다고 해서 대충하라는 뜻은 아니예요. 여기 보니까 충치 때문에 고생한 것 같은데―단 걸 좋아하시나 보죠? 마지막으로 충치를 떼운 게 고작 2년 전이었으니까 계속 양치질과 치실질을 하세요. 특히 뒤쪽 어금니요." 

배리는 약간 혼난 기분이었지만, 한편으로는 기쁜 마음으로 고개를 끄덕였다. 성공, 충치 없음. 치위생사가 서류 작업을 끝내고 다음 약속을 잡아주기를 기다리고 있는데, 의사가 옆 방으로 들어가 스나트와 이야기하기 시작하는 소리가 들렸다.

"스미스 씨, 언제나처럼 충치는 없으시군요―뒤쪽 어금니 주변, 특히 왼쪽 어금니에 약간의 탈염증은 조심해야 하겠지만요. 아직도 매일 밤 교정 장치는 착용하고 계시나요?"

스나트가 교정 장치를 낀다고?

"물론입니다." 

"잘 됐군요―그 모든 작업을 해놓고 아름다운 치열을 잃어버리긴 싫으니까요. 민감한 부분이 있으신가요? 온도라거나, 아니면―"

배리가 엿듣고 있는 도중 치위생사가 다음 약속 시간을 잡기 위해 끼어들었고, 그는 제일 먼저 들은 날짜를 고른 후 가능한 한 빨리 그곳을 빠져나왔다. 레너드 스나트가 교정 장치와 치아와 치실질에 대해 말하는 걸 듣는 것은 너무나도 초현실적이었다. 배리는 새 치과의사가 필요했다. 끝. 

* * *

그게 끝이 아니었다.

불편한 치과 예약으로부터 사흘 후―배리는 시스코, 케이틀린, 심지어는 조에게조차 그 일에 대해 언급하지 않았는데, 왜냐면 무슨 말을 한단 말인가?―그 일이 또 일어났다. 치과 진료가 아니라, 왜냐하면 거긴 다시 가지 않을 테니까, 스나트랑 마주치는 것 말이다. 이번엔 은행이었다.

배리는 막 지점을 바꾼 참이었는데, 마지막 남은 수표를 새 집주인에게 집세를 내는 데 써버렸기 때문에 새로운 수표를 받으려면 필요한 서류를 제출하기 위해 은행에 들러야 했다. 그는 1년 동안 임대를 하고 있었고, 또다시 조의 집에서 나와 자신만의 공간을 가지게 된 게 마음에 들었다. 물론 조와 함께 사는 것보단 비용이 더 들었지만, 아버지 같은 사람과 같이 사는 건 예전에야 편리했지 이젠 딱 어색할 따름이었다.

하지만 어쩌면 그가 이사하는 게 나쁜 징조였을지도 몰랐다. 왜냐하면 그가 서 있는 줄 바로 앞에 레너드 스나트가 서 있었으니까. 수트를 입은 채로.

"신께 맹세컨대 스나트, 여길 털러 온 거라면, 내가―"

"진정해, 배리." 스나트가 배리의 속삭임만큼이나 작은 소리로 맞받아쳤다. "믿거나 말거나, 아무리 범죄자라도 은행 계좌는 필요하거든. 일 때문에 온 거야."

"일이라고? 여길 조사하는 건가?" 말이 되긴 했다. 여긴 더 크고 좋은 지점들 중 하나였지만 시내 중심부에서는 떨어져 있었으니까. 

배리를 바보라고 생각하는 게 분명한 표정이 스나트의 얼굴에 뚜렷히 떠올랐다. "투자한 게 있어, 꼬맹아. 어른이 됐을 때 신경 써야 할 것들이지." 

배리가 목소리를 높였다. "투자라고? 그걸 그렇게 부르는―"

"다음 분!"

스나트는 배리에게 경고의 시선을 쏘아 보내곤 앞으로 향했다. "레너드 핀스키. 예약했습니다."

핀스키라고? 진심으로?

"핀스키 씨, 만나서 반갑군요. 좋은 하루를 보내고 계신가요?"

또 한 번, 스나트는 접수원에게―이번엔 목소리가 낮고 풍성한, 피부가 검은 미남이었다―세상의 모든 접수원들을 위해 남겨둔 게 분명한 매력적인 미소를 건넸다. 접수원 역시 빙그레 웃었는데, 배리는 그의 눈이 스나트를 친근한 것 이상으로 훑어봤다고 확신할 수 있었다.

놀랍게도, 배리는 스나트의 목소리가 매끄럽게 변하는 것을 눈치챘다. "지금까진 좋았죠―" 그가 접수원의 옷깃에 붙은 이름표를 힐끗 보더니 말을 이었다. "레이먼드. 항상 더 나아질 수는 있겠지만."

접수원의 미소는 누가 보기에도 약간의 장난끼로 물들었고, 배리의 입이 딱 벌어졌다. 레너드 스나트가 바로 앞의 남자에게 작업을 걸고 있었는데, 이건 일종의 강도짓을 위한 사전 준비일 수밖에 없었다. 접수원이 목표물이었나?

"글쎄요, 바라건대 당신의 하루를 훨씬 더 좋게 해 줄 무언가를 제공할 수 있길 바라요."

좋아, 방금 그건 전혀 일하는 사람의 태도가―

"그리고 코필드 씨가 곧 오실 겁니다. 기다리시는 동안 커피나 차라도 한 잔 드릴까요?"

하느님 감사합니다. 적어도 레이먼드 접수원의 예의범절 감각이 돌아온 모양이었다. 스나트는 한숨을 쉬며 음료를 사양한 다음, 접수원이 배리에게 앞으로 오라고 손짓하는 동안 옆으로 비켜섰다.

배리는 방금 목격한 게 대체 뭐였는지 알아내려 애쓰며, 간신히 스나트에게 눈을 떼고 앞으로 향했다. 그래, 수트를 입은 스나트는 괜찮아 보였지만―딱 맞고, 직접 맞춘 게 분명해 보였고, 꼭 맞는 부위에 들어맞았으며, 새까만 색깔과 파란색 넥타이가 눈을 돋보이게 해 줬다―그는 범죄자 아닌가! 잘생긴 접수원은 몰랐겠지만 사실은 사실이었다. 스나트가 가죽 자켓을 입은 걸 못 본 게 다행이지.

"어, 전 배리 앨런이예요. 웹사이트에 채워 넣으라고 적혀 있던 양식을 가져왔는데요?" 접수원이―레이먼드였던가?―스나트에게 했던 것 보다 덜 친절한 태도로 그걸 받아들며 카드를 달라고 했다. 어쨌거나, 그가 뭘 안단 말인가? 배리는 그가 괜찮게 생겼다는 걸 알았고, 적어도 기회만 생기면 여길 싹 털어버릴 정신 나간 도둑은 아니었다. 그는 옆을 흘끗 보았고, 씩 웃고 있는 스나트가 시야 한구석에 들어왔다.

"제대로 적어 오신 것 같군요, 앨런 씨. 다른 볼일은 없으신가요?"

비싼 수트를 입은 늙은 백인이 나와 스나트를 맞이하고는 그를 사무실로 데려가는 모습이 보였다. "뭐―아아, 네. 그거면 됐어요. 감사합니다."

그가 다시 접수원을 돌아보았을 때, 레이먼드는 재밌다는 표정을 짓고 있었다. "그 사람 잘생겼죠? 아는 사이예요?" 

"뭐, 저 사람이요? 그러니까 스―제 말은, 핀스키가요? 잘생겼다고요? 하, 전, 어, 몰랐네요. 제 말은, 네, 아는 사이예요, 그냥 가볍게―같이 일한 적이 있죠, 딱 한 번, 친하진 않고―" 그는 횡설수설하고 있었고, 레이먼드는 그에게 일종의 '알고 있다는' 표정을 지어 보이며 나름대로의 결론을 내린 것 같았다. 배리는 얼굴이 달아오르는 걸 느낄 수 있었다.

"음, 그 사람과 같이…일했었다니, 운이 좋으시군요. 좋은 하루 보내세요, 앨런 씨."

정정해주기엔 너무 당황한 채, 배리는 귀가 빨갛게 달아오른 채로 은행을 빠져나왔다.

* * *

마침내 주말이 되자 배리는 제정신을 차렸다. 그는 사소한 범죄를 감시하며, 귀를 열어놓은 채 도시를 뛰어다니고 있었다. 911이나 도시 곳곳에서 구조 신호가 들어왔을 때 케이틀린과 시스코가 알려줄 수 있도록.

"레더웨이 음악원에서 여는 전시회를 위해 무장된 차량이 그쪽으로 향하고 있어―잠깐, 이 도시의 모든 게 하틀리의 부모님 거―"

"그럴 때가 아냐, 시스코." 배리가 대답했다.

케이틀린이 대신 대답했다. "수송차가 전 세계에서 10개 중에 딱 하나밖에 안 남은 스트라디바리우스 비올라를 옮기고 있어. 아주 비싼 거야, 배리." 

"수백만 달러쯤 된다 이 말씀이지." 시스코가 덧붙였다.

"수송 장소로 가는 가장 빠른 방법은?"

통신기를 통해 대답을 들은 배리는 속도를 높였고, 몇 초 안 걸려서 도착했는데…

"스나트?!" 

배리는 현장을 보며 미끄러지듯 멈춰 섰다. 스나트―리사 스나트가 뒷문이 폭파된 운송 트럭 위에 올라가 있었다. 번호판이 없는 SUV 세 대는 모두 텅 빈 채 문이 열려 있었다. 레너드 스나트는 트럭 안에 들어가 그와 비올라 케이스 사이를 가로막는 자물쇠를 얼려버리고 있었다. 믹 로리가 경비원들을―보기엔 8명이었다―트럭 옆에 묶어둔 채 플레임건을 겨누고 있었고, 경비원들의 무기는 SUV 안에 무더기로 쌓여 있었다. 배리는 히트웨이브로부터 15피트 떨어진, 스나트가 들어가 있는 트럭의 뒷부분이 보이는 도로에 서 있었다. 

"우, 플래시, 나타나 줘서 고맙군."

배리는 리사를 노려보았다. "글라이더." 그의 시선이 로리에게로 향했다. "히트웨이브." 

믹 로리는 대답 대신 거슬리는 신음을 내곤 쥐고 있는 총을 꽉 쥐었다. 그들이 이름을 말해준 적이 있었던가? 

"플래시―이런 일에 대해 거래를 한 줄 알았는데?" 스나트―레너드 스나트가 트럭 안에서 외치며 케이지를 열었다. 그는 배리 쪽으로 뒤돌아보지조차 않았다. 

"네가 원하는 건 뭐든지 훔치게 둘 거라고 말한 적은 없는 걸로 아는데!"

스나트는 웃음을 터트렸고, 비올라 케이스를 꺼내 들고선 트럭 뒤로 와 섰다. "그럼 우릴 막아보시던가! 3대 1이라는 건 알고 있겠지, 꼬맹아?" 스나트가 트럭 주변을 돌아 믹을 힐끗 바라보자, 배리는 긴장한 채 그의 시선을 따라갔다. "만약 우릴 어떤 감옥에라도 끌고 갈 생각이라면, 우리 거래가 더 이상 유효할 거라고 기대하진 마, 스칼렛." 

배리는 뛰었다―먼저 히트웨이브를 향해 달려들어서 그를 경비원들로부터 끌어낸 다음, 수송 트럭에 쾅 하고 밀쳤다. 아직 아무도 다치지 않았지만 그는 로그즈의 누구도 믿지 않았다. 멀리서 사이렌 소리가 들렸지만 그의 최우선 순위는 안전이었고, 금빛으로 얼룩지는 걸 간신히 피하며 경비원들에게 달려가 그들의 속박을 풀어주었다. 배리가 믹 로리의 결코 좋아한 적 없는 총에서 뿜어져 나오는 화염을 아슬아슬하게 피하는 동안, 경비원들은 무사히 풀려나 사이렌이 들려오는 방향으로 뛰어갔다.

배리의 다음 목표는 리사였고, 총을 쏘며 트럭에서 뛰어내리는 그녀의 움직임을 쫓으며 스나트의 얼음 광선을 피했다. 그는 가까이 다가가며 그녀의 총을 피했고―젠장! 믹의 화염이 그의 옆구리에 닿자, 배리는 몇 피트쯤 땅으로 내던져지며 이를 갈았다. 

"후끈해질 준비 됐나, 플래시?" 그가 소리쳤고, 배리는 그를 다음 타켓으로 겨냥했다. 마지막 순간에서야 그게 방해 작전이라는 걸 눈치챘는데, 리사와 스나트가 비올라를 차에 싣고 있었기 때문이었다. 경찰이 점점 가까워지고 있었고, 그는 로리에게 휙 다가가 그의 주변에서 빙빙 돌다가 스나트 남매에게로 되돌아갔다.

"네가 비올라를 가지고 빠져나가게 두지 않겠어, 콜드!" 

"하루에 한 번 치실질도 못 하는 어린애가 잘도 말하는군! 넌 여기서 진짜 어른들이랑 놀고 있는 거야, 플래시. 그 반대가 아니라."

지금―이 무슨―감히 배리의 치실질 습관을 여기까지 끌고 오다니?! "교정 장치를 끼고 있는 쪽이 누군데 그래, 스나트!" 그가 자동적으로 맞받아쳤다. 리사는 두 사람에게 혼란스러운 눈길을 보냈고, 배리는 혼란의 순간을 틈타―앞으로 달렸고―

배리는 얼음 광선으로 돌진했다. 스나트는 그가 움직이자마자 콜드건을 쐈고, 팔을 휘둘러 머리 위로 얼음 아치를 만들었다. 배리는 빙판에 부딪히는 순간 미끄러졌고, 가속도로 인해 스나트 남매 머리 위를 스키 점프마냥 넘어간 다음 아스팔트 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 그의 몸이 땅에 부딪히고, 미끄러지고, 핑핑 돌고, 얻어맞은 채로, 입안에서 피 맛이 감돌았다. 발목이 뒤틀려 있었다. 젠장. 

"가자! 경찰들이 금방 올 거야!" 스나트의 목소리가 들리자, 배리는 손과 무릎으로 일어나 앉으려 애쓰며 신음했다. 발목이 욱신거렸다. 

멀리서 스나트와 로리가 질주하며 "다음번엔 잘 해봐, 꼬맹아!" 하고 외치는 소리가 들렸다. 배리는 땅바닥에 피를 탁 뱉었다. 그 역시 돌아갈 시간이었다. 

* * *

낫는 데는 하루가 걸렸다. 몇 시간 안에 멍이 가라앉았고, 다음 날엔 발목 부근을 조심해야 했지만, 저녁쯤 되자 완전히 괜찮아졌다. 왜 스나트와 치아 위생에 대한 말을 주고받았는지 더없이 궁금해하는 시스코와 케이틀린에게 치과 사건을 설명해줘야 했지만. 그가 사정을 털어놓았을 때, 배리는 친구들이 그렇게까지 안심한다는 것에 놀랐다. 시스코가 이렇게 말하기 전까진―

"맙소사, 다행이다. 너랑 스나트가 몰래 재미 보고 있거나 그럴까 봐 걱정했잖아."

배리는 홀짝이던 물에 질식할 뻔했다. "재미 보―시스코 너 미쳤어? 내가 왜 캡틴 콜드랑 재미를 보겠어? 레너드 스나트랑?!"

"나야 모르지! 새파란 눈이랑 위험한 분위기가 있잖아!"

"너야말로 스나트랑 재미 보고 싶은 거 아냐?" 배리의 목소리가 필요 이상으로 날카로웠을지도. 그는 앉아서 발목에 얼음팩을 올려놓은 채로 이 얘기를 들었다는 것에 감사했다. 

"첫 번째로, 난 내 적들과 재미 보지 않거든. 두 번째로, 만약 내가 그렇게 한다면, 스나트랑 할 게 아니라―"

"그만하면 됐어, 시스코!" 케이틀린이 끼어들었다. "시스코 말은, 배리 네가 레너드 스나트한테 매력을 느끼고 있다고 해도 완전히 말 되는 데다가, 널 비난하지 않을 거라는 소리야. 네가 양성애자라고 말해줬었고, 전에 메타휴먼 수송에 도움이 필요했을 때 왜 굳이 스나트를 찾아갔는지 이해가 안 갔었는데, 어쩌면 네가…"

"어쩌면 내가…?"

"푹 빠졌다고, 친구." 시스코가 그녀 대신 말을 끝맺었다. "스나트한테 그냥 도와달라고 한 것보단 훨씬 말 되잖아."

"스나트가 유일한 선택지라서 도와달라고 했던 거야!" 

"글쎄, 어쨌던 간에, 너랑 캡틴 콜드가 위험한 밀회를 가지지 않아서 다행이야. 발목은 내일이면 괜찮아질 거야." 

배리는 화제가 바뀌었다는 것에 감사하며 고개를 끄덕였다. 왜 사람들이 자꾸 그와 콜드 사이를 넘겨짚는단 말인가? 친구들까지도! 그는 접수원 레이먼드에 대해선 절대로 말해주지 않을 생각이었다. 

* * *

불행히도, 스나트와 거리를 두는 건 겨우 일주일밖에 가지 않았다.

배리는 거의 문 닫을 시간에 가깝도록 늦은 저녁에 장 보는 걸 좋아했다. 많이 먹는 만큼 많이 잘 필요는 없었지만 더 자는 걸 좋아하는 탓에 출근하기 전에 장을 보는 건 딱 질색이었다. 가게가 대부분 비어 있고, 온갖 종류의 탄수화물과 단백질로 장바구니를 채우며 한가롭게 돌아다닐 수 있다는 게 늦은 시간에 장 보러 가는 걸 좋아하는 이유였다. 많이 먹는 데다가, 조가 차로 데려다주는 대신 양손에 가득 찬 장바구니를 들고 아파트까지 몇 블록이나 걸어가야 했기 때문에, 그는 보통 일주일에 두 세 번 정도 식료품점에 들렀다. 

토요일 저녁이었고, 배리는 평소보다 조금 일찍 도착했다. 늦은 시간 서두르는 쇼핑객들로 가득 찬 가게는 평소보다 북적거렸다. 그의 이웃은 비교적 다양하고 진보적인 사람들로 이루어져 있는 것 같았는데, 그게 이 동네를 고른 이유 중 하나였다. 조가 살고 있는 동네의 교외적 느낌은 가끔 숨이 막혔지만, 여긴 노인과 젊은이, 독신자와 가족들, 부유하고 고군분투하는 다양한 생활 양식이 잘 어우러져 훨씬 다른 속도로 굴러가는 동네였다. 여기에선 삶이 더 빠르게 굴러갔고, 배리의 박자에도 가까웠다. 

유제품 코너에서 나온 배리는 신선한 딸기를 고르는 다른 쇼핑객들을 이리저리 피하며 잘 익은 아보카도를 찾아 손을 뻗는 동안 그런 생각을 하고 있었다. 또 다른 손이 그의 손과 동시에 뻗어 나왔고, 두 사람은 순간 멈칫했다.

배리는 누구든지 간에 아보카도를 양보하려 고개를 들었지만― "스나트?"

"배리?" 이번만큼은, 스나트 역시 진짜로, 마침내, 약간 놀란 것 같았다. 그는 배리를 향해 눈을 가늘게 떴다. "정말로 날 스토킹하는 게 아냐, 꼬맹아?"

"내가? 너야말로―" 그는 주변을 슬쩍 둘러보고는 목소리를 낮췄다. "날 치여죽이려고 한 사람이잖아, 스나트. 대체 내가 왜 쉬는 날까지 널 따라다니겠어?" 

콜드는 어깨를 으쓱이곤 아보카도를 집어 들었다.

"잠깐, 그거 내 꺼거든!"

"너무 느려, 꼬맹아." 그가 능글맞게 웃자 배리는 그를 노려보았다. 그런 다음, 스나트는 몸을 돌려 배리로부터 멀어지며 걸음을 옮겼다. 

"이봐, 어디 가는 건데?"

"마저 쇼핑하러. 왜 날 따라오는진 모르겠지만, 그만 보내주지 않을래. 이것보다 더 중요한 일이 있거든."

배리는 입을 딱 벌렸다가 이내 그를 따라잡았다. "따라다니는 쪽은 내가 아냐!"

"방금 따라왔잖아." 그가 눈썹을 들어올렸다.

"넓은 의미에서 그렇다고, 지금 당장이 아니라. 그리고 나도 이 방향으로 가야 하거든. 모를까 봐 말해주는 건데, 나도 장 보는 중이었다고."

스나트가 그의 장바구니를 슥 들여다보았다. "냉동 피자 포켓이 그렇게까지 많이 필요한가?"

배리는 짜증으로 거의 눈이 튀어나올 뻔했다. "진심으로, 지금 내 음식 선택을 비판하는 거야?"

만약 다른 사람이었더라면 놀리는 것에 가까웠겠지만, 스나트가 쏘아 보내는 시선은 어딘가 움츠러드는 점이 있었다. 그런 다음 그는 통로로 꺾었고, 배리는 따라가는 대신 스나트에게 눈을 둔 채로 그가 있는 통로를 피하면서 마저 쇼핑을 했다. 처음엔 치과, 그 다음엔 은행, 그리고 여기―그 방정식을 마저 완성해야 할 필요가 있었다. 스나트가 뭔갈 꾸미고 있지 않는 한, 그들이 이런 식으로 만날 확률은 거의 0.005%에 가까울 것이다. 

카운터에서 계산한 후, 겨우 두 줄 떨어진 곳에서 계산을 마친 스나트를 보자 그의 의혹은 더욱더 짙어져만 갔다. 공교로운 타이밍이군. 그는 눈을 가늘게 뜬 채 가게에서 나오는 스나트를 따라잡았다. "뭘 꾸미고 있든 간에 포기해. 진지하게."

그는 굳은 얼굴로 배리를 쏘아보았다. "내 의도가 정확히 뭐라고 생각하는 거야, 레드? 두 손이 꽉 찬 데다가, 콜드건이 당장 손 닿는 곳에 있는 것도 아니라고."

그건…확실히 맞는 말이긴 했다. 두 사람 모두 식료품을 양손 가득 들고 있었고, 스나트는 스웨터에 청바지 차림이었는데, 슈퍼빌런치고는 너무나 평범해 보였다. 스나트도 슈퍼빌런으로 쳐야 하나? 정확한 기준이 뭔지 배리는 확신할 수 없었다. 

"네가 무슨 일을 꾸미는지 내가 어떻게 알겠어? 내가 아는 건, 우리가 오로지 우연만으로 이렇게 여러 번 만날 리가 없다는 거야." 

배리는 두 사람이 어디로 향하는지 별로 신경 쓰지 않고 있었지만, 횡단보도에 이르자 고개를 들었고, 그의 아파트 방향으로 가고 있다는 걸 알아차렸다. 스나트는 정면을 응시했고, 눈썹을 내린 채 생각에 빠진 듯 입술을 꾹 다물고 있었다. 그가 마침내 배리를 힐끗 보았을 때, 두 사람은 교차로의 반대편에 서 있었다. 스나트는 고개를 삐딱하게 기울이곤 까닥였다. 

"우연이 아니라…다른 것 때문이라고 치자고. 난 널 스토킹한 적 없고, 너도 날 스토킹한 적 없는데, 우리가 마주치는 건 우연의 일치가 아니라는 거지."

"그럼 뭔데?" 

"어쩌면, 여러 개의 작은 우연들이 아니라, 하나의 아주 불행한 우연일지도 모르지."

배리는 모퉁이에 멈춰 선 채 그를 향해 몸을 돌렸다.

"이봐, 스나트, 이게 다 대단한 '우연'이라거나 그런 거라도 상관없어―그렇게 하라지. 그치만 네가 집까지 따라오는 건 원치 않으니까 그냥 갈 길 가는 게 어때?

스나트는 배리가 모르는 사실을 알고 있는 것 마냥 길고, 생각에 잠긴 시선을 보냈다. "내가 사는 곳도 이 방향이야, 배리." 

배리는 차가운 시선을 마주하고는 이를 갈았다. "좋아." 그러든지 말든지. 스나트가 그의 집을 알아내기 위해 이러는 게 아니라는 게 반쯤 분명했다. 그러기엔 더 쉬운 방법이 있었으니까. 그래서 배리는 그냥 몸을 돌리곤 계속해서 걸음을 옮겼다. 

두 사람은 같은 거리로 들어서며 보조를 맞춰 걸었고, 배리의 아파트에 가까워지자 어색한 침묵이 참을 수 없을 만큼 팽팽해졌다. 배리는 얼른 집에 가서 이 괴상한 오후의 저녁에 대해 잊고 싶을 따름이었다. 감옥과 시크릿 아이덴티티를 가지고 스나트와 한 약속은 치과와 은행 예약과 식료품점까지 확장되어서는 안 되는 거였다; 그는 플래시와 캡틴 콜드로서가 아니고서는 스나트와 마주칠 거라고 생각해 본 적이 없었다. 메타 휴먼 수송이나 뭐 그런 것 때문에 일부러 찾아내지 않는 이상은. 

마침내, 영원처럼 느껴지는 10분간의 산책이 끝나고, 그들은 4층짜리 계단이 있는 건물 앞에 다다랐다. 배리는 안도의 한숨을 내쉬며 바로 앞에 멈춰 섰다.

"음, 그것참 어색했지만―" 그는 입을 열었지만, 스나트는 장바구니를 옮겨 들며 열쇠를 찾고 있었다. "어, 지금 뭐 하는 거야?"

그는 배리에게 등을 돌린 채, 아파트 문을 열고선 배리가 들어올 수 있도록 문을 잡아주었다. 배리는 생각하기도 전에 문 안으로 들어왔다. 바로 그 순간 뇌가 멈춘 것 같았다. 왜냐하면…그럴 리가 없으니까.

"은행 일이 있고 나서부터 궁금해졌는데 말이야. 알다시피, 오늘 일도 있고." 스나트는 배리 보다 앞서 계단을 오르기 시작했고, 그가 계속해서 말하는 동안 배리를 둘러싼 현실이 서서히 분명해지기 시작했다. "실제로 우리가 그렇게나 가까이 살고 있을 거라고 생각해 본 적은 없거든. 적어도, 네가 이 방향으로 걸어오기 전까진." 

그들은 2층을 지났고, 배리는 어안이 벙벙한 채 잠자코 그를 뒤따랐다. 카펫이 발소리를 가려주었지만, 바닥이 약간 삐걱거렸다. 배리는 그 소리에 주의를 기울였다.

"그러고 나서, 집에 가까워질수록 떠오르더군." 두 사람이 다음 층으로 올라왔을 때, 스나트는 말을 이어나갔다. 배리는 여전히 그의 뒤를 따라가고 있었다. 그는 스나트를 따라 계단을 오르며 카펫에서 그의 어깨로 시선을 옮겼고, 심장이 서서히 빠르게 뛰었다. "이번 달에 누군가가 4C로 이사를 왔다는 게. 그리고, 스칼렛, 우린 지금 4층에 서 있지." 

4C―배리의 집이었다. 스나트가 그의 호수를 알고 있었다. 스나트가 그와 같은 건물에 살고 있었다. "그럴 리가 없어." 배리가 마침내 입을 열었다. 생각한 것보다 목소리가 강하게 나왔다. 두 사람은 식료품을 두 손 가득 든 채 복도를 걸었고, 스나트는 배리의 문 바로 옆의 문에 멈춰 섰다. 그는 열쇠를 넣고 돌렸다. 

바로. 옆집에.

"그럴 리가 없다고? 내가 보기엔 그런 것 같은데…이웃사촌." 


	2. 진행 중인 협상

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 배리와 렌은 몇 가지 기본적인 규칙을 세우며 이웃으로써의 삶을 처리해 나간다.

이웃―이웃이라니. 그것도 캡틴 콜드랑. 

떨쳐낼 수 없는 생각이었다.

배리는 그 정보를 이해하려 애쓰며 거의 기계적으로 남은 저녁을 보냈다. 어떻게 이런 일이 있을 수 있지? 대체 우주의, 타임라인의 어떤 끔찍한 부분이 그를 최대 적수의 옆집에 던져놓았단 말인가? 그것도 1년 임대 계약과 함께!

게다가 스나트는 수백만 달러 상당의 장물을 가지고 있는 범죄의 달인이 아니였나? 왜 이런 건물에 살고 있는 거지? 돈을 죄다 파카와 보드카에 쏟아붓는 건가? 가죽자켓? 아니면 오토바이?

젠장, 주차장에 있던 오토바이를 알아봤어야 했다―항상 주차장을 가로질러 가니까. 그치만 오토바이가 달라봤자 얼마나 다르겠는가? 배리 눈에는 전부 똑같아 보였다. 

쓸데없는 생각이었다. 

시스코나 케이틀린한테 말해야 하나? 조는 물론이고 CCPD 또한 의심할 나위 없이 레너드 스나트의 아파트 위치를 알고 싶어 할 것이다. 그치만 안 될 말이었다. 그건 곧 두 사람의 이상한 휴전을 깨뜨리는 셈인 데다가, 기록이 말소된 후로부터는 어떤 것도 스나트의 짓으로 못박아 기소하는 게 불가능하다는 건 말할 필요도 없었다.

배리는 당분간 아무 말도 하지 않기로 결정했다―그런다고 해서 달라지는 일은 없을 테고, 걱정을 끼치고 싶지도 않았다. 그런 다음, 배리는 그 일을 너무 많이 생각하지 않기로 마음먹었다. 

* * *

이 새로운 변화는 불편할 게 틀림없었다. 플래시를 이웃으로 둔다는 건 렌에게 몇 가지 의미가 있었다. 첫 번째로, 그리고 무엇보다도, 가능한 한 빨리 새 아파트를 구해야 했다. 이사하는 건 약간의 고통이었고 렌은 여길 좋아했지만, 이 경우라면 꼭 필요한 일이었다. 어쩌면 괜찮은 집을 찾을 때까지 시간을 쪼개 세이프 하우스를 왔다 갔다 해야 할까? 배리 앨런이 뭘 할지는 모르겠지만, 얼마간 집에서 시간을 보내고 싶어 할 것 같진 않았다. 그건…현명한 일이 아니었으니까. 

그 이상으로, 렌은 흥미를 느꼈다. 두 사람이 이렇게나 가까이 살게 될 확률이 얼마나 된단 말인가? 배리는 하고많은 곳 중 왜 하필 이 동네, 이 건물로 왔을까? 아파트뿐만 아니라, 이 상황의 다른 모든 것들도 렌의 궁금증을 불러일으켰다. 이웃집에 살고 있다니, 두 사람이 자꾸 마주치는 게 그나마 말이 되긴 했지만, 그럼에도 불구하고 거의 1년 넘게 옆집에 살던 세입자와는 겨우 두어 번 어깨를 스친 게 다였다. 그와 배리는 이상할 정도로 비슷한 스케줄을 가지고 있었다. 

소파에 앉아 억지로 긴장을 풀며, 렌은 가능성을 따져보기 시작했다. 그는 플래시의 옆집에 살고 있었다. 심지어 비상구를 공유하기까지 했다. 그 말인즉슨 배리 앨런에 대해 더 많은 걸 알 수 있다는 뜻이었다―친구들, 약점, 스케쥴, 패턴, 두 사람의 작은 게임에서 우위를 차지하게 도와줄 사실상 모든 것들을. 물론 그 반대도 마찬가지였다―렌은 앨런에게 밝히고 싶지 않은 수많은 비밀을 가지고 있었지만, 어쩌면…그가 똑똑하게 군다면, 이 상황에서 이득을 취할 수도 있을 것이다. 

그는 남은 저녁을 고민하며 보냈다. 현재의 교착상태와는 다른, 일종의 휴전이 필요할 것이다. 규칙을 정해야겠지만…어쩌면 해낼 수 있을지도 몰랐다. 그동안은 만약을 대비해 세이프 하우스 중 하나를 조금 더 잘 채워 넣을 생각이었다. 

* * *

그 후로 배리는 거의 2주 동안 스나트와 마주치지 않을 수 있었다. 현실적으로 따져봤을 때, 어쩌면 필요 이상으로 조심하고 있는 건지도 몰랐다. 그는 장 보는 습관을 바꾸어 출근하기 전 아침에 더 자주 식료품점에 들렀다. 한번은 스나트가 길 건너 델리로 들어가는 걸 보고는 뒤돌아서 다른 방향으로 걸어갔다. 배리는 은행에 가는 대신 모든 청구서를 온라인으로 지불했다. 

당연히 운이 바닥날 거라는 걸 알았어야 했다. 새로운 일상에 어느 정도 자신감을 갖기 시작하던 바로 그 순간에 말이다. 출근길 아침, 배리는 커피를 마시기 위해 아파트 근처에 있는 카페에 들어갔다. 옛 단골 가게인 지터스를 배신한 것에서 오는 약간의 죄책감에 가슴이 쓰렸지만, 여기가 훨씬 집에서 가까운 데다가, 끝내주는 아메리카노를 판다는 얘기를 들었다. 

그는 핸드폰을 보느라 주위에 크게 신경을 기울이지 않았는데―초고속으로 다닐 수 있게 된 후로부터, 줄 서기는 언제나 딴짓과 병행되었다―뒤에서 목소리가 들려왔다.

"이런 이런 이런, 결국 이사 가지 않은 모양이군."

배리는 핸드폰에서 눈을 떼며 곧바로 고개를 들었다. "스나트."

"배리."

왜 스나트는 늘 그를 이름으로 부른단 말인가? 그가 특유의 낮은 목소리로 배리의 이름을 말할 때마다, 배리는 등골이 오싹해지며 불편한 기분이 들었다. 

"다음 분 주문하세요." 

그는 스나트를 노려보곤, 바리스타에게 미소를 지으려 애쓰며 아메리카노를 주문했다. 배리가 지갑을 꺼내고 있을 때, 스나트가 가까이, 너무 가까이, 말 그대로 살갗이 닿을 정도로, 팔이 스칠 정도로 가까이 다가와 이렇게 말했다―"내가 사지."

잘도 그러겠다. 그러나 배리가 미처 반응하기도 전에 스나트는 계속 말을 이었다. "바닐라 라떼. 아몬드 밀크로." 

"아몬드 밀크? 정말로?" 그가 돈을 내는 동안, 배리는 그것에 대해 스나트와 실랑이를 벌여야 한다는 사실을 거의 잊은 채 시선을 보냈다. 

스나트는 그저 어깨를 으쓱였고, 바리스타에게 아무렇지도 않은 미소를 지어 보인 후 배리를 향해 몸을 돌렸다. "뭐가 어때서? 유당불내증이라고." 

배리는 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 그래, 뭐, 말이 되긴 했지만―"네가 가향 라떼를 주문하는 타입일 줄은 몰랐는데." 

음료가 나오길 기다리는 동안, 스나트는 눈썹을 들어올렸다. "네 충치 이력을 보건데, 넌 딱 그 타입일 줄 알았지." 

배리는 턱을 단단히 당기며 고개를 삐딱하게 기울였다. "정말 계속 그 얘기를 꺼낼 거야?"

"왜 안 되는데? 네가 답답해하는 걸 보는 게 재밌다고."

"그래서 커피를 사주는 건가? 날 빡치게 하려고?" 

놀랍게도, 스나트는 웃음을 흘리며 음료를 받아들었다. "아니 꼬맹아, 그건 뇌물이었어―우리의 생활 현황에 대해 얘기하는 게 좋겠어." 

당연히 뇌물이겠지. 실망해서는 안 됐다. 스나트가 아무 이유 없이 그에게 커피를 사주는 것보단 훨씬 나았으니까. 배리는 커피를 홀짝였고, 젠장, 끝내준다는 말이 사실이었다. 스나트가 그냥 가만히 쳐다보고 있음에도 불구하고, 배리는 기분이 약간 더 나아졌다. 

"좋아―얘기하든지." 

아마도 좋은 생각일 것이다; 만약 두 사람 모두 장 보는 시간 같은 기본적인 것에 동의한다면 스나트를 피하는 일이 훨씬 더 쉬워질 것이다. 스나트가 테이블 쪽으로 손짓하자 그는 자리에 앉았고, 배리는 무슨 협상을 하든 간에 이 카페를 누구 것으로 할 것인가를 흥정할 수 있는 방법을 고민했다. 왜냐하면, 이 집 커피는 정말로 맛있었으니까. 

"그래서." 스나트가 말했다. 그게 다였다.

배리는 기다렸지만, 스나트는 기꺼이 말을 이을 것 같지 않았다. 그는 자리에서 몸을 뒤척이며, 이 상황이 얼마나 이상한지를 깨달았다. 대낮에 스나트와 마주 앉은 채 커피를 마시고 있다니. 스나트는 이번에도 가죽 자켓을 입고 있었고, 배리는 출근을 위해 칼라가 달린 셔츠와 스웨터를 입은 채였다. 

"그래서…?" 실제로 가야 할 곳이 있는 배리가 끝내 되물었다. 

"우리가 계속 옆집에 살 거라면, 앞으로 어떻게 할 건지에 대해 몇 가지 기본적인 규칙을 정해야 할 것 같더군. 일단, 이 정보를 다른 사람들에게 공유하지 않기로 동의하는 게 현명해 보여. 예를 들자면 CCPD, 혹은 로그즈에게." 

"아무한테도 말 안 했어." 배리가 곧바로 끼어들었다.

"잘됐군. 나도 마찬가지야. 이걸 서로를 잡거나 마주치는 데 사용하지 않기로도 합의해야 한다고 봐. 일은 일이지만, 이건 사생활이잖아." 

"사생활이라고?"

"더 나은 말이 있나, 스칼렛?" 

그는 또 한 번 자리에서 뒤척였고, 그걸 숨기기 위해 커피를 한 모금 마셨다. 더 나은 말은 없었지만, 사생활은 그냥 어색하게 들렸다. 배리는 한숨을 쉬었다. "알겠어, 우리 아파트는 우리의…그게 뭐든 간에, 우리가 하는 일에서 제외하자. 더 이상 충치나 치실질로 날 못살게 굴면 안 된다는 뜻인 건 알고 있지, 응?"

레너드 스나트가 뒤로 몸을 젖힌 채 음료를 홀짝이며 즐거워하는 걸 보는 건 확실히 이상했다. "코스튬을 입고 있을 때라면 모르겠지만, 여기서까지?"

"좀, 너야말로 교정 장치를 끼는 쪽이잖아."

"상대방이 그걸로 부끄러워해야 놀릴 수 있다는 걸 아는가 모르겠네." 

배리는 거의 눈을 굴릴 뻔했으나, 꾹 참으며 팔짱을 끼고 뒤로 몸을 기댔다. "알겠어, 이것과 일을 분리하기로 동의한 거지. 그치만 할 수 있는 한 너를 적게 보고 싶다고, 스나트. 더 이상 내 아보카도를 빼앗기거나 이 카페에서 마주치고 싶지 않아." 이 카페라는 말에 집중해야 할 텐데. 제발 스나트가 이 카페에 애착이 없기를.

"아직도 아보카도 때문에 화난 거야? 그나저나 끝내주더군. 그걸로 과카몰레를 만들었지." 이상했다. 이 대화 자체가 이상했다. "뭘 제안하는 건데, 꼬맹아? 서로를 완전히 피하기 위한 일정이라도 짜자고?"

"그래!" 완벽해. 스나트도 동의하는 게 틀림없었다.

"바보 같은 짓이야." 

아니었다. "뭐? 왜?" 

"왜냐하면," 스나트가 몸을 앞으로 내밀자 배리는 방어적으로 몸을 굳혔다. "스칼렛 네가 일정을 고수할 리가 없을뿐더러, 정말로 네가 매시간 언제 어디에 있을지 내가 알고 있길 바래?"

배리는 핼쑥해졌다.

"그럴 줄 알았어." 

"그럼 서로를 마주치지 않도록 지도를 만들고, 각각 다른 식료품점과 카페, 가게들을 고르자고 설득할 수 없다는 말인가?" 

스나트는 웃음을 터트렸다. "잘해봐―이 카페는 못 넘겨줘, 레드." 

젠장. "나를 계속 '레드'나 '스칼렛'이라고 불러야겠어? 딱히 미묘한 호칭은 아니거든." 배리는 투덜거렸다. 당장은 코스튬을 입고 있지 않았고, 만약 일과 사생활을 분리할 거라면…

"날 계속 '스나트'라고 불러야겠나?"

"달리 뭐라 부르는데?"

"렌."

배리의 눈이 튀어나올 뻔했다. "렌? 렌이라고 불러 달라고?"

스나트는 무엇보다 그의 반응에 짜증스러워 보였다. "왜 안 되는데? 고작 이름일 뿐이야, 꼬맹아. 저녁 식사 초대가 아니라."

"레너드는 어때?"

"널 바솔로뮤라고 불러줬으면 좋겠어?"

배리는 움찔했다. 요점 접수. "알겠어…렌. 할 말은 이게 다야? 서두르지 않으면 일에 지각하게 생겼거든."

스나트는―렌은―고개를 끄덕였다. "나중에 봐, 배리." 

* * *

그 후로, 렌은 자연스럽게 일상으로 돌아간 게 기뻤다. 배리는 더 이상 야채 코너에서 그를 따라다니지 않았고, 그는 치아 위생을 가지고 그 꼬맹이를 놀리는 걸 그만두었다. 그리고 어쩌다 계단에서 마주치기라도 한다면―여태까지 딱 한 번 그랬지만 일어나긴 했다―그들은 정중하게 고개를 까닥였고, 그게 다였다.

정확히 렌이 바라고 계획했던 대로였다. 그는 플래시의 일상과 스케줄 상당 부분을 알게 되었고, 속도에 대한 약간의 통찰 또한 얻을 수 있었다. 배리가 비상구를 통해 번개 같은 속도로 아파트에서 (대부분) 들키지 않고 빠져나간다는 걸 알아차렸는데, 어쩌면 그게 처음부터 이 아파트를 고른 이유일지도 몰랐다. 렌은 플래시가 어느 밤에 더 활동적인지 (주로 주말이었다), 그게…뭐든 간에 플래시 일로 S.T.A.R 연구소에 가려면 언제 집에서 나가야 하는지 등의 정보를 알아낼 수 있었다. 

옆집에 산다는 건 렌에게 배리 앨런이 어떤 사람인지에 대해서도 더 깊게 이해하도록 해주었다. 그날 배리의 식료품 구입 습관에 대해 알게 된 것 외에도―그 꼬맹이는 슬플 정도로 전형적인 독신자 타입이었다―아이리스 웨스트나 시스코 라몬 외에는 어떤 친구도 초대하지 않았다는 사실을 알아차렸다. 글쎄, 어쩌면 렌이 없는 동안 다른 사람을 초대했을지도 모르지만, 복도에서 아파트로 향하는 배리 외의 다른 목소리를 들을 때마다, 렌은 그 목소리의 주인을 알고 있었다.

그는 또한, 이상하게도, 배리가 사랑스러운 목소리로 노래를 부른다는 것 또한 알아냈다. 그럴 거라고 예상한 적은 없었지만, 분명한 사실이었다. 여러 아침 가운데 렌은 오로지 벽 너머에서 들려오는 소리를 듣기 위해 샤워를 한 적이 몇 번 있었다. 뒷편에 놓인 욕조를 보건대 두 욕실이 벽을 사이에 두고 나란히 붙어 있는 게 분명했다. 파이프와 벽이 무슨 요술을 부리든 간에, 만약 두 사람이 같은 시간에 샤워를 하면 노랫소리가 흘러들어왔다. 여태까진 대부분 뮤지컬 노래였지만, 렌은 그걸 듣는 재미가 들렸다. 집에서의 생활을 콜드와 플래시 간의 언쟁을 위한 정보로 사용하지 않기로 동의한 게 유감이었다. 왜냐하면 배리의 '그리스' 공연을 가지고 정말로 놀려먹고 싶었으니까. 

그리고 때때로, 건너편 욕실에서 쿵 하는 소리가 들려왔다. 노랫소리는 잦아들었지만 물은 여전히 흐르고 있었고, 렌은 배리의 샤워 루틴에 또 뭐가 포함되어 있을지 궁금했다. 그가 신경 쓸 일이 전혀 아닌 데다가, 배리가 평범하고 건강한 남자라는 걸 알려줄 뿐이었지만, 보통 그 질문이 마음속에 떠올랐을 때, 렌은 배리가 벽 건너편에서 그걸 하고 있을지도 모른다는 상상을 하며 같은 걸 했다. 그의 노래하는 목소리와 가죽 수트와 예쁘장한 얼굴, 그리고 샤워 중인 배리를 상상하는 건 성욕을 억누르는 데 도움이 되지 않았다―사실, 그 정반대 효과를 냈다. 

* * *

두 사람의 합의 이후 배리는 스나트를 자주 보지 못했는데 그거야말로 괜찮은 것 이상이었다. 몇 주 동안 플래시 일에, 스탈링 시티에 다녀오고, 아이리스와 에디의 결혼 준비를 도와주느라 집에 붙어있던 적이 별로 없긴 했었다. 즐거운 일이었다. 믿을 수 없을 정도로 심란하긴 했지만, 아이리스는 그에게 '남자 들러리'를 맡아달라고 부탁했고―남자라는 말을 꼭 붙여야 했다―존재하는지도 몰랐던 것들을 도와주느라 붙들려 있었던 것이다. 하지만 대부분의 순간 배리는 두 사람이 함께라는 사실이 기뻤고, 이젠 약혼까지 했으니 정말로 아이리스를 향한 마음을 극복해야 할 때였다. 그녀는 행복했고, 만약 그게 다른 사람과 함께한다는 의미일지라도, 배리가 진정으로 원하는 건 그게 다였다. 

그렇다고 하더라도 결혼 준비는 생각한 것보다 훨씬 따분했는데, 금요일 밤 청첩장에 쓰일 종이와 폰트 종류를 고르기로 되어 있었을 때 플래시 일로 방해를 받자, 배리는 센트럴 시티의 범죄에 그토록 감사했던 적이 없었다. 아이리스는 그가 가봐야 한다는 걸 아주 잘 이해해 주었고, 최종 후보 몇 개를 좁혀놓겠다고 말했다. 폰트가 많아봤자 얼마나 많겠는가? 어쨌든 간에, 그는 가능한 한 빠르게 빠져나와 시스코의 전화를 받았다.

그리고 오 젠장―"폭탄이라고?! 얼마나 큰데?! 혹시 누구라도―"

"사상자는 없어, 배리!" 케이틀린이 통신기 너머로 그를 안심시켰다. 시스코가 막 아이언 하이츠의 동쪽 벽과 외벽, 그리고 감방 안에 구멍이 났다고 말해준 참이었다.

"정말 다행이다." 즉시 아빠가 걱정됐지만, 무사하신 한 더 중요한 일들이 있었다―누가 감옥 구내와 외벽에 구멍을 냈는지, 대체 어떻게 감옥 안팎에서 동시에 그런 짓을 저지를 수 있었는지, 그리고 얼마나 많은 죄수들이 탈출하고 있는지 같은 것들. 

배리는 남은 저녁을 상황을 정리하는 데 썼다―군대가 감옥 한 곳에서 끓어오르는 폭동을 진압하는 걸 도와주는 동안 탈출한 죄수들을 다시 감방에 집어넣는 게 바로 그 일이었다. 군대에 방해가 되지 않게끔 주의를 기울였고 (아일링이 보이지 않긴 했지만), 경찰 역시 출동했는데, 싱 서장은 주변에 있는 플래시에게 도움을 받는데 거리낌이 없었다. 그 후 몇 시간은 조로부터 탈출한 사기꾼이 향한 장소나 지역을 건네받길 기다리느라 흐릿하게 흘러갔고, 어느 순간에 배리는 그들이 센트럴에 도착하기도 전에 다시 감옥으로 끌고 갔다. 

끝날 때쯤엔 두 명의 죄수들―제임스 제시와 악셀 워커―만이 행방불명된 상태였다. 당연히 그렇겠지. 두 사람의 감방은 폭탄이 터진 곳이 아니었지만, 배리는 놀라지도 않았다. 그들이 다른 탈출로를 이용하는 동안 시선을 돌릴 수단이었던 게 틀림없었다. 폭탄을 심기 위해 누굴 고용했냐는 건 다른 날에 생각할 문제였다.

집에 돌아가기 전, 배리는 아빠를 방문하기 위해 몰래 숨어들었다. 관심을 끌지 않고서는 오래 머무르지 못했지만, 그럼에도 불구하고 언제나처럼 위로가 되었다. 그는 곧 다시 찾아오겠다고 약속했다. 

그리곤, 완전히 지친 채로 집으로 향했다. 배리는 마지막 남은 힘을 끌어모아 센트럴까지 달렸고, 비상구까지 속도를 높여 창문을 통해 들어갈 준비가 되어있었다. 5시간, 아침에 서둘러 준비한다면 6시간 정도는 잘 수 있을지도 몰랐다. 4층에 다다랐을 때, 배리는 그가 혼자가 아니라는 걸 알아채고 급히 멈춰 섰다.

"콜드."

렌은 잠옷 바지와 가벼운 헨리 차림으로 비상구 옆 난간에 기대 있었다. 따뜻한 밤이었지만 그렇게까진 따뜻하지 않았는데, 춥지도 않나? 밖에서 뭘 하고 있었던 거지? 비상구에서 보이는 풍경이라곤 아래의 골목길이 다였는데, 그게 배리가 여길 고른 이유 중 하나였다―그가 드나드는 걸 보는 사람이 아무도 없는 것. 

"플래시. 늦게 들어오는군. 도시를 구하느라 바빴나 보지?" 

골목은 어두웠지만 서로의 표정이 보일 정도는 되었는데, 배리는 그게 신경 쓰였다. 그는 배리를 기다리거나 하던 게 아닌 것 같았고, 생각보다 더 수상쩍어 보였지만, 뭐 상관없었다. 배리는 렌의 맞은편 비상구에 몸을 기대고 카울을 벗었다. 

"헤, 그런 셈이지." 그는 작은 미소를 지었다. 긴 저녁이었지만, 결국 좋게 풀렸던 것이다. 

"하와이에서부터 달려온 것 같은 몰골인데." 

"알고 싶지 않을걸." 누가 알겠어―어쩌면 알고 싶을지도. 재밌는 이야기였으니까. 그러나 당장 이야기를 풀어놓기엔 배리는 너무 지쳐 있었고, 달리기를 멈춘 순간 움직이고 싶은 생각이 싹 사라졌다. 창문을 통해 기어들어 가는 것 조차 힘든 일 같았기 때문에, 그는 대신 이렇게 물었다. "안 자고 뭐 해?"

"잠이 안 와. 마흔이 넘으면 잠들기가 더 힘들어져―젊음을 만끽하라고."

렌이 그렇게 나이가 많았나? "그렇게 나이가 많아 보이진 않는데."

"칭찬인가?"

"난…그냥 관찰이야." 어째서인지, 배리는 접수원 레이먼드를 떠올렸다. "그래서 날 자꾸 '꼬맹이'라 부르는 거군. 난 네가 그냥 개자식인 줄 알았지 뭐야."

렌은 웃음을 흘렸다. "난 마흔두 살이야, 배리. 몇 달 뒤면 마흔셋이 되지."

"뭐 좀 물어봐도 돼?" 미처 생각하기도 전에 말이 불쑥 튀어 나갔다.

렌은 고개를 기울였다. "왜 좋아하지 않을 것 같은 느낌이 드는 걸까?" 

"아니, 아니, 그냥―은행에서, 그때 한 번 마주쳤을 때―정말 그냥 일 때문이었어? 아님 조만간 은행 강도 사건으로 불려 나가야 하나?"

렌은 코웃음을 쳤다. "일 때문이었어. 움직이는 목표물을 치는 게 더 좋아―은행은 너무 뻔한 목표인 데다가, 경찰서랑도 가까우니까."

"그치만 네 콜드건이라면―"

"날 부추기는 건가, 배리?" 문득 강렬해진 렌의 시선이 그에게 꽂혔고, 배리는 움찔했다.

"뭐―아냐! 난 그냥, 글쎄, 네 시야를 열어줄 수 있을 거라고 생각했을 뿐이야." 

"내가 은행에 투자하느니 차라리 터는 게 나은 것처럼 행동하고 있잖아." 

"그 투자가 도둑맞은 물건으로 이루어졌다는 걸 은행이 알고 있긴 해?"

"정말 내 계좌에 그렇게까지 신경을 쓰나?"

"난 그냥―만약 뭘 계획하고 있던 게 아니라면 왜 접수원한테 작업을 걸었는데?" 물어보지 말았어야 했다―너무 피곤한 데다 충동 제어가 고장 나지 않았다면 물어보지 않았을 것이다. 할 수만 있다면 말을 주워 삼키고 싶었다. 그냥 자러 갔어야 했는데.

"내가…뭐라고?" 렌은 믿을 수 없다는 표정을 지었고, 큰 소리로 진심 어린 웃음을 터트렸다. "지금 농담하는 거지―내가 거길 조사하느라 작업을 걸었다고 생각한 거야? 그런 걸 두고 데이트 상대를 구한다고 하는 거야, 꼬맹아. 밖에도 좀 나가고 그래." 

배리는 가까스로 얼굴을 붉히거나 쏘아보지 않을 수 있었다. 그는 충분히 밖에 나갔다. 그걸 증명할 필요는 없었다. 그 무엇도. "밖엔 충분히―잠깐, 너 게이야?" 그의 입이 사회생활을 변호하는 것보다 더 중요한 일이 있다고 결정 내린 모양이었다.

스나트는 고개를 앞으로 기울였다. "문제 있나?"

"아니! 아니, 그냥 몰랐던 것뿐이야―내 적들이나 그들의―그냥, 적을 그런 식으로 생각하지 않거든. 그게 다야." 진짜로 입 다물고 자러 가야 했다. 대신 렌은 눈썹을 들어올렸고, 배리가 편견을 갖고 있다고 생각하지 않게 하려면 말을 이어나가야 할 것 같은 기분이 들었다. "나도, 그러니까 말하자면, 난 양성애자야." 

렌의 눈이 휘둥그레졌다. 잘됐군, 아직도 그를 놀래킬 게 남아있다니. 보통 사람들에게 말하고 다니는 일은 아니었지만, 렌이 그에게 털어놓았다면, 그도 그렇게 하는 것이 옳은 일처럼 느껴졌다. 

"글쎄, 보아하니 내가 위선자였던 것 같군. 이제 내가 놀란 쪽이니까. 이런 이런, 진홍의 스피드스터―왜 코스튬으로 가죽 재질을 골랐는지 알겠는데." 

배리는 마침내 얼굴을 붉혔다. 렌이 어두운 불빛 속에서 그걸 볼 수 없기만을 바랄 뿐이었다. "뭐? 아냐! 코스튬은 시스코가 고른 거야, 그리고 가죽이 아니라 트라이폴리메어―"

"네 말은 시스코가 너한테 감정이 있다는 거야?"

"정말 말을 꼬아버리는 재주가 있구나, 렌." 

"작업 좀 걸었다고 은행을 털 거라 생각했던 사람이 누군데 그래." 

배리는 한숨을 쉬며 손으로 얼굴을 쓸어올렸다. "자, 그것참 이상한 대화였네. 이제 자러 가야겠어." 

"잘 자, 배리."

배리는 한 발은 창문 안에 들여놓고 한 발은 밖에 걸친 채로 잠시 멈췄다. "잘 자, 렌." 


	3. 겨울왕국과 조그만 불꽃

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 믹이 렌에게 하루 동안 딸을 봐달라고 부탁한다. 배리가 그걸 어떻게 받아들여야 하나?

비상구에서 배리와 마주친 지 일주일이 지난 후, 믹이 에이든을 봐달라고 부탁했다. 

타당한 이유로 거절하기는 힘들 것이다. 첫 번째로, 베이비시터가 바쁠 때 몇 번이나 에이든을 집으로 데리고 와 맡아준 적이 있었기 때문에 안된다고 할 수가 없었다. 두 번째로, 믹은 오늘 렌에게 아무런 계획이 없다는 사실을 알고 있었고, 그게 애시당초 부탁한 이유였다. 그리고 세 번째로, 플래시의 옆집에 살고 있다고 말할 순 없는 노릇 아닌가. 따라서 렌은 약간의 망설임과 함께 믹이 일하는 동안 딸을 맡아주겠다고 말할 수밖에 없었다. 

에이든을 데리러 가기 전에 집안일을 끝내 놓을 수 있도록, 렌은 하루를 일찍 시작했다. 그 말인즉슨 배리가 샤워를 하는 시간인 7시에 그가 부르는 노래가 뭔지 궁금해하며 씻는다는 걸 의미했다―렌은 요즘 유행하는 브로드웨이나 팝 음악을 잘 몰랐다. 벽을 통해 제목이 뭔지 물어보고 싶은 마음이 있긴 했지만, 앞으로의 감상 시간을 포기하게 되는 거나 마찬가지였으므로 그런 일은 일어나지 않을 것이다. 누군가가 샤워실 벽에 쿵 하고 기대는 소리를 듣자마자, 렌의 맥박이 즉시 빨라졌다. 파블로프의 개가 된 기분이었지만 즐기고 있다는 사실을 부정할 생각은 없었다. 

물론, 배리에 대한 몇 가지 음란한 생각들로 욕실에서 조금 더 길게 머무는 게 남은 아침 시간을 잡아먹긴 했다. 에이든을 데리러 제시간에 믹의 집에 도착하려면 식료품점에서의 쇼핑을 서둘러야 했다―밀가루처럼 크고 덜 중요한 물건 대부분을 사지 않으며 말이다.

에이든은 세 살 반이었는데, 즐거움의 결정체나 다름없었다―아빠와는 정반대였다. 에이든의 다정한 태도가 어디서 온 건지는 아무도 몰랐는데, 누가 봐도 부모에게 물려받았을 리가 없었기 때문이다. 에이든은 잘 웃고, 행복했고, 까끌까끌한 믹의 얼굴 때문에 깔깔 웃으며 '파파의 수염'을 문지르는 걸 좋아했다. 그녀가 유일하게 싫어하는 건 큰 소리였다. 믹을 실망시킨 게 한 가지 있다면, 에이든은 불에 대해 요만큼도 신경 쓰지 않는다는 점이었다. 렌과 리사 모두 그녀의 무관심에 남몰래 가슴을 쓸어내렸다. 

그가 믹의 집에 도착했을 때, 에이든은 이미 스타킹과 분홍색 드레스를 입고 있었다. 렌은 미소를 지었다―리사는 계속 파란색이나 초록색 옷을 입히려 했지만, 온통 분홍색으로 차려입은 에이든은 꼭 작은 공주님 같았다. 그녀는 한 손에 작은 몬스터 트럭을, 다른 한 손에는 CD를 들고 있었다. 요즘 세상에 누가 CD를 듣는단 말인가? 정말이지 믹을 21세기로 끌어올릴 필요가 있었다. 

"준비됐어, 꼬맹아?" 렌은 그녀의 눈높이에 맞춰 무릎을 숙였다.

"레니 삼촌―에사 공주님 노래 들어두 대요?" 

그게 에이든이 들고 있는 CD인 모양이었다. "물론이지, 귀염둥이."

"왔군," 믹이 마침내 전화를 끊으며 말했다. 그는 렌을 들여보낸 이후로 누군가와 계속 통화하는 동안 집안 여기저기를 돌아다니며 나갈 준비를 하고 있었다. "갈 준비 됐어?"

"그런 것 같네. 이따 로스코랑 만난다고 했나?" 

믹이 알아들을 수 없게끔 투덜거렸는데, 그렇다는 뜻이었다. "안부 전해줘―리사랑 일이 잘 안 풀린 것 때문에 내가 아직도 화났다고 생각하더라고."

"맞잖아, 스나트."

렌은 동의의 의미로 고개를 까닥였다. 어쨌든 간에.

그런 다음 믹은 에이든을 안아 들고 뺨에 뽀뽀했고, 그녀는 킥킥거리며 미소를 지었는데―에이든이 믹의 딸이라는 사실이 정말 수수깨끼였다. 믹의 딸인 건 확실했다. 친자 확인 검사를 했었으니까. 

"몸 조심해. 자정쯤에 데리러 올 거지?"

"그래."

그리고 나서 그들은 집을 나왔다―렌은 에이든의 카시트를 고정시키고 "에사 공주님'이 얼마나 예쁜가 하는 얘기를 들어주었다. 이따 찾아보든지 해야 할 것 같았다. 렌은 벌써부터 다음 생일 선물을 고민하고 있었다. 교통 체증에 갇힌 운전길, 렌은 에이든이 아까부터 듣자며 흔들어내던 CD를 플레이어에 집어넣었다. 그리 나쁘진 않았고, 라벨이 없는 걸로 봐선 믹이 온라인에서 다운받은 게 틀림없었다. 애들 영화에 나올 것 같은 노래였다.

집에 거의 도착했을 때, 렌은 아는 노래가 나왔다는 사실에 놀랐다. CD 플레이어를 내려다보았지만 제목 대신 'track 5'라고 나와 있었기 때문에 별 도움은 안 됐다. 

"에이든, 예쁜아, 이거 무슨 노래야?"

"에사 공주님 노래!"

역시 별 도움이 안 됐다. 하지만 "렛 잇 고! 렛 잇 고오오!" 하는 후렴이 나오는 걸로 봐선 거기서 단서를 찾을 수 있을 것이다. 그나저나 왜 배리는 애들 영화에 나오는 노래를 불렀던 거지?

주차한 다음 렌은 구글에 노래를 검색해 보았고, 곧바로 웃음을 터트렸다. '겨울 왕국'에 나온 노래라는 게 믿기지 않을 정도였다. 그는 가사를 찾아보았는데―'추위 따윈 두렵지 않다네'? 그게 적힌 셔츠나 뭐 그런 걸 산 다음, 배리에게 건네줄 방법을 찾아야 할지도 몰랐다. 

* * *

배리는 아이리스와 이른 점심을 먹기 위해 픽쳐 뉴스로 향하던 참이었다. 아이리스는 다음 날 나올 일요판에 쓸 기사를 마무리하고 있었고, 배리는 일터 근처 그녀가 제일 좋아하는 레스토랑의 음식으로 글쓰기의 고통에서 해방시켜주기로 약속했던 것이다. 하지만 계단을 내려가기 시작하자마자 음식 생각이 뇌리에서 싹 지워졌다. 

그는 하마터면 렌과 정면으로 부딪힐 뻔했다. 렌과…작은 꼬마라고?!

배리는 심장마비가 올 뻔했다.

레너드 스나트, 캡틴 콜드가 작은 소녀를 데리고 계단을 올라오고 있었다. 밝은 갈색 곱슬머리에 분홍색 드레스를 입고 분홍색 배낭을 메고 있는 어린 소녀와―'하이 도라' 가방을 어깨에 달랑 멘 렌이라니. 

두 사람은 얼어붙은 채로 서로를 응시했다. 배리는 난간을 손으로 짚고 한쪽 발을 공중에 띄운 채, 다음 계단에 발을 디디며 3층에서 2층으로 내려오던 참이었다. 렌은 행복한 꼬마를 품에 안은 채 세 계단 밑에서 그를 올려다보고 있었다.

"너 아빠였어?!" 뇌가 정보를 받아들이자마자 배리는 불쑥 말했다. 

"뭐―내 애 아냐!" 

"뭐?! 이젠 애들까지 납치하는 거야, 렌?" 어쩌면 소리를 질렀을지도. 

"믹 딸이야―애 보는 중이었다고!"

"딸―무슨―히트웨이브의? 누가 히트웨이브랑 애를 가졌다고?!" 배리는 충격에 휩싸여 또 한번 소리쳤다. 

미소짓는 걸 멈춘 작은 소녀가 두 사람을 번갈아 쳐다보더니, 한쪽 손으로 입을 막은 채 눈물이 그렁그렁해졌다. 그녀는 천천히 흐느끼기 시작했다.

"이런 젠장―"

"말조심해, 스칼렛!"

소녀는 통통한 뺨을 눈물로 물들이며 본격적으로 울고 있었다. 방금 캡틴 콜드한테 욕했다고 혼난 건가? 배리는 다른 차원으로 걸어 들어온 기분이었다. 그는 계단을 내려갔고, 계속 걸어가야 할지 아니면―아니면 뭘 해야 하지? 배리는 알 수 없었다. 

렌은 울고 있는 꼬마를 달래며, '시끄러운 남자'는 '나쁜 녀석'이 아니며, 그녀한테 화난 게 아니라고 말해주고 있었다. 렌이 작은 소녀를 안심시키는 광경을 보고 있자니 혼란스러운 걸 넘어 어마어마한 개자식이 된 기분이었다. 

"내가 뭐라도…어…" 배리는 꼬마들 주변에서 많은 시간을 보낸 적이 없었다―학교 소풍이나 과학 숙제로 경찰서에 오는 꼬마들, 그리고 아이리스의 사촌 몇 명이 전부였다. 

그러나 렌은 가늠하는 눈으로 배리를 응시하더니, 어린 소녀에게로 즉시 부드러워진 시선을 돌렸다. 렌의 표정이 그렇게나 빨리 바뀌는 걸 보고 있자니 과부하가 걸릴 지경이었다. 

"에이든, 예쁜아," 목소리마저 더 부드럽고 매끄럽고 상냥했다. "만약 시끄러운 남자가 네가 좋아하는 노래를 불러주면 기분이 좀 나아질까? 노래하는 걸 좋아해서 시끄러운 거래." 

이때쯤 소녀의 울음소리는 작은 훌쩍임으로 변해 있었지만, 그녀는 렌의 말을 알아듣고는 배리를 수줍게 바라보았다. 배리는 어찌할 바를 몰랐다. 

"오늘 아침에 샤워하면서 불렀던 거 불러줘, 레드. '렛잇고' 인지 뭔지 하는 거." 

"그게 들렸―" 배리의 귀는 이미 빨개졌지만, 목소리가 커지기 전에 입을 딱 다물었다. 렌은 능글맞게 웃고 있었고, 배리는 쪽팔림으로 죽을지도 몰랐다. 그가 노래하는 걸 얼마나 들었을까? 또 뭘 들은 거지? 그날 아침엔―혹시 렌이 그것도―

"레리꼬?" 작은 목소리가 끼어들었고, 배리는 거의 심장이 녹아내릴 뻔했다. 렌의 어색한 엿듣기는 나중에 걱정해도 될 것이다. 그는 렌을 향해 휙 시선을 돌렸다. 

"진심이야?"

"눈보라만큼이나." 

좋아, 렌은 정말 이상했다. 방금 그게 캡틴 콜드 농담인지 아니면 겨울왕국 농담인지 아니면…무슨 상관이람. 대신 배리는 심호흡을 하고 애써 미소를 지었다. 늘 '좆까지 뭐' 하는 방식으로 살아가긴 했으니까. 

"_하얀 눈 뒤덮인 산 위에,_" 작은 소녀에게서 고작 두 발짝 떨어진 곳에 서 있었기 때문에, 배리는 평소보다 부드러운 목소리로 노래를 시작했다. 그가 노래를 부르자마자 소녀는 미소를 지으며 눈을 크게 떴다. 배리는 더욱 밝게 웃으며 계단참에서 큰 소리를 내지 않으려 애쓰며 노래를 계속 불렀다. 반쯤 창피하긴 했지만, 작은 소녀는 웃으며 박수를 치고 있었다. 후렴부에 다다르자 그녀는 노래를 따라 불렀고 (잘 알아들을 순 없었지만 사랑스러웠다) 배리는 웃음을 터트리며 약간 긴장을 푼 채로 그녀와 함께 노래를 불렀다. 

그가 노래를 겨우 절반쯤 불렀을 때, 소녀가 렌의 팔 안에서 버둥거리며 배리를 향해 "안아조!" 라고 말했다. 

"안돼, 요 쬐끄만 악동아." 렌은 그녀를 고쳐 안으며 다정한 미소를 지었고, 배리에게 묻는 듯한 시선을 보냈다. "배리는 갈 곳이 있대." 

"아 맞다, 아이리스! 만나서 반가웠어, 음―"

"에이든. 에이든, 이쪽은 배리야. 악수하고 싶어?" 

에이든은 배리를 향해 손을 뻗으며 커다랗고 행복한 미소를 지었다. "안녕 배리!" 배리는 손을 뻗어 소녀의 쪼끄만 손을 맞잡았다.

"안녕 에이든. 만나서 반가워."

"또 노래 불러주면 안대?"

"지금은 안돼, 가야 하거든. 다음에 어때?" 

"으응! 눈사람 노래 불러조!" 

렌은 어리둥절한 표정이었지만 배리는 미소를 지었다. "알겠어―다음엔 '_나랑 눈사람 만들지 않을래_' 불러줄게." 그가 노래하듯 가사를 읊자 에이든은 킥킥거리며 박수를 쳤다. 

"안녕!"

"빠빠이!" 그녀는 이미 손을 흔들고 있었다.

"또 보자, 꼬맹아." 렌은 알 수 없는 표정을 지었지만, 이미 늦었기 때문에 배리는 별로 신경 쓰지 않았다. 대신, 그는 에이든을 향해 다시 한번 미소를 짓고는 서둘러 계단을 내려갔다.

히트웨이브한테 그렇게 귀여운 딸이 있을 거라고 누가 상상이나 했겠는가? 

* * *

그 만남 이후, 배리의 하루는 어째서인지 다소 옆길로 샜다. 아이리스와의 점심은 좋았다. 충분히 적응할 시간이 지났으므로, 아이리스가 새 아파트는 어떻냐는 질문을 해왔을 때 계속 거짓말을 해야 한다는 게 약간 마음에 걸리긴 했지만. 그는 새집이 마음에 들었고, 그녀에게도 그렇게 말했지만, 아이리스나 다른 사람에게나 이웃에 대해서는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 뭐라고 해야 한단 말인가?―상황을 바꾸거나 할 수 있는 것도 아니었고, 걱정시키고 싶지도 않았다. 서로 아무한테도 말하지 않기로 렌과 약속한 건 말할 것도 없었다. 

게다가 믹 로리한테 자식이 있다니. 점심을 먹은 후, 배리는 그게 어떤 의미인가를 깨닫기 시작했다. 때려눕히는 게 작고 귀여운 소녀의 아버지라는 걸 알면서 어떻게 믹 로리와 싸운단 말인가? 게다가 로그즈들이 자식을 낳고 애를 본다는 사실을 어떻게 받아들여야 하지?―전부 범죄자들이 아닌가. 게다가 엄마는 어딨는 거지? 양심을 달래기 위해 렌한테 가서 몇 가지 대답을 얻어내기로 결심했지만, 이윽고 그의 저녁은 엉망진창이 되었다. 

새로운 메타 휴먼이 나타났는데, 시스코가 '더 탑' 이라고 부르는 (더 괜찮은 이름이 있었을 텐데. 배리는 케이틀린의 '터바인' 제안이 훨씬 낫다고 생각했다) 말도 안 되는 속도로 회전하는 미친놈이었다. 폭발하는 조그만 팽이들 탓에 배리는 쉬지 않고 뛰어다녀야 했고, 그런 다음, 히트웨이브가-애가-있다니 상황을 어떻게 할지 결정하기도 전에, 히트웨이브 본인이 화염방사기를 들고 나타났다. 배리는 주먹을 날리고 싶은 걸 꾹 참으며 로리를 다치게 하지 않는 동시에 머큐리 연구소에서 뭔지 모를 무언가를 훔치지 못하게끔 막느라 치열한 접전을 벌였다. 경찰이 나타나자 더 탑이라는 놈은 총알을 피할 수 있을 만큼 빠르게 돌 줄 안다는 걸 보여주었고 (그를 스치고 지나간 총알이 하마터면 히트웨이브를 맞출 뻔했다) 더 탑이 로리, 그리고 훔친 물건과 함께 빠져나가기 전, 배리는 간신히 경찰들을 보호할 수 있었다. 기분이 좋지 않았다. 

뭘 어떻게 할지 결정하기 전까진 꼬마 에이든에 관한 건 쏙 빼놓은 채 시스코와 케이틀린과 대화를 나눈 다음 집으로 돌아왔을 때는 이미 자정이 지난 후였다. 배리는 온몸이 쑤셨고, 짜증이 난 데다가, 배도 고팠다. 그는 샌드위치를 마구 먹은 다음 욕실로 가 땀과 폭발물 냄새를 씻어냈다. 들어간 지 일 분도 채 지나지 않았을 때 갑자기 소리가 들렸는데―

"지금 농담하는 거지." 

건물의 화재 경보가 울리고 있었다. 배리는 끙 소리를 내며 샤워실 벽에 머리를 박았다. 이럴 순 없어. 이미 충분히 긴 하루였다고. 몇몇 자비로운 이웃들이 복도로 들어와 모두를 깨워 밖으로 나오게 하려고 문을 두드리는 소리가 들렸다.

배리는 한숨을 쉬며 욕실 바닥에 놓인 바지를 집어 들었고, 머리를 수건으로 말리며 아파트 현관으로 향했다. "일어났어요, 살아있다구요, 갑니다." 배리는 날카로운 경보음 소리를 뚫고 그의 문을 두드리고 있는 노부인에게 말했다. 그녀는 배리의 말투에 별로 감명을 받은 것 같지 않았다. "죄송한데 부인, 잠깐 신발만 좀 신을게요." 

"자네도 알겠지만, 건물에 불이 났을 땐 어떤 이유로도 멈추면 안 돼, 젊은이."

단지 거짓 경보일 뿐일 게 확실했다. 거의 대부분이 거짓 경보였으니까. 그렇다고 하더라도, 그는 이렇게 말했다. "압니다, 부인, 감사해요―" 배리는 그녀의 무심한 시선 아래 탁자 옆에 놓인 열쇠를 움켜쥐며 런닝화를 구겨 신었다. 복도로 나오자마자, 그는 렌의 문이 여전히 닫혀 있다는 걸 알아차렸다. 

"혹시나 해서 여쭤보는 건데, 저 문도 두드려 보셨나요?" 

"오, 물론이지." 부인은 배리에게 팔짱을 낀 채로 계단을 내려가기 시작했다. "몹시 투덜거리던걸. 세 명 다 벌써 밖으로 나갔어."

"세 명이라뇨?"

"그래, 얘야―레너드랑, 그의 파트너랑, 사랑스러운 어린 소녀 말이야. 나 때였다면 남자 두 명이 함께 아이를 키우는 건 상상도 못 했을 일이지. 시대가 변하고 있다는 게 참 좋다니까." 

배리는 숨이 턱 막힌 채 가까스로 놓칠 뻔한 중심을 잡았다. 설마 믹 로리랑 렌이 커플이라고 말하는 건가? 잠깐―두 사람 커플이야? 그건―그 생각을 받아들이는 건 쉬운 일이 아니었다. 그거라면 렌이 왜 믹의 애를 봐주고 있었는지 설명이 되었고, 렌은 게이였으니까 만약 로리도 그런 거라면―

배리는 차가운 밤공기가 피부에 닿는 감각에 온몸을 떨었다. 그는 아직 이름을 모르는 부인과 여전히 팔짱을 낀 채로, 그녀의 1970년대 이야기에 고개를 끄덕이며, 몇몇 사람들과 함께 문을 나섰다. 밖에 나와서야 배리는 그가 여전히 상체를 벗은 채였고, 추웠으며, 몸이 덜 마른 데다가 젖은 머리가 목 뒤로 흘러내리고 있다는 사실을 깨달았다. 목에 수건을 두르고 있었지만, 수건은 너무 작고 젖어있어서 추위를 피하는 데 조금도 도움이 되지 않았다. 

"아가, 사시나무처럼 떨고 있잖니! 손이 얼음장 같아!" 노부인이 배리의 손을 쓰다듬으며 걱정스러운 눈길을 보냈다.

배리는 이를 딱딱거리며 안심시키는 미소를 지으려 애썼다. "괜찮아요. 전 혈액순환이 아주 잘 되는 편이고―"

바로 그 순간 배리는 믹 로리를 발견했고, 상황이 딱 들어맞았다. 여전히 히트웨이브 복장을 하고 있는 믹 로리. 그가 아니면 대체 누가 토요일 새벽 한 시에 아파트 건물에 불을 지르겠는가? 갑자기 추위에 대한 걱정이 사그라들었다. 대신, 배리는 화가 났다. 

* * *

"내 말 들어, 믹, 소방관이 오기 전에 에이든 데리고 빨리 가. 넌 지금 방화복 차림인 데다가, 경찰들이 널 찾고 있는데 내 총은 위에 있다고. 싸우거나 내 아파트를 수색할 빌미를 주고 싶지 않아. 애시당초 가려고 나온 거잖아." 

그들은 골목길 근처의 그림자 아래에 서 있었다. 빌딩에서 나온, 바라건대 아무 생각 없을 다른 사람들에게서 떨어진 채. 

"난 아무 짓도 안 했어, 렌. 그리고 멍청한 면상을 가진 꽉 막힌 소방관 자식이 온다고 해도―"

"믹." 렌은 할 만큼 한 걸 넘어섰다. 큰 소리에 잠이 깬 에이든은 믹이 달래든지 말든지 울고 있었고, 그녀가 입고 있는 닌자 거북이 잠옷은 9월치고는 추운 날씨를 막아주지 못했다. 

"좋아. 하지만 소방관이 올까 봐 가는 게 아냐, 그리고―"

"가기나 해." 

믹이 에이든을 고쳐 안고 손을 내밀자 렌은 그의 손바닥에 차키를 떨어뜨렸다. "2분도 안 남았으니까 서둘러." 

"저 자식이 날 이상하게 쳐다보고 있어."

또 무슨―렌은 눈을 굴리며 그게 누군지 보려고 몸을 돌렸고―오, 배리였다. 젠장. 플래시가 믹의 강도짓을 막은 걸 생각하면, 이쪽 방향을 노려보는 게 무리도 아니었다. 

"한 판 해야겠어." 

"안돼!" 렌은 휙 뒤돌아 믹과 얼굴을 마주했다. "안돼, 믹. 에이든 데리고 집에 가."

"하지만―"

"저 꼬맹이는 내가 처리할게. 옆집 사는 애야. 네가 불을 질렀다고 의심하면, 내가 알아서 할게." 그리고 배리는 분명 믹이 불을 질렀다고 의심하고 있을 것이다. 그의 친구가 배리에게 싸움을 걸게 하는 건 재밌겠지만, 좋은 결과가 나올 리 없었다. "90초 남았어, 믹―빨리 가." 

사이렌 소리가 점점 커졌고 믹은 씩씩댔지만, 울고 있는 에이든이 품으로 파고들자 싸울 의지가 사라진 것 같았다. 렌은 그가 골목과 그 너머 주차장을 향해 걸어가는 걸 지켜보았고, 보는 눈이 한 쌍이 아니라는 사실을 알아차렸다. 배리의 시선이 믹의 등에 꽂혀 있었다. 

믹이 안전해지자, 렌은 마침내 배리를 제대로 살펴볼 시간이 생겼고, 그 꼬맹이는, 세상에, 생각했던 것보다 더 큰 바보인 게 틀림없었다. 배리의 머리는 젖어 있었고, 벗은 상체에는 여전히 비눗물이 묻어 있었는데, 4F의 돌로레스 톰슨이 그를 두고 야단법석을 떨고 있었다. 슈퍼 스피드를 가진 주제에 화재 경보가 울렸을 때 셔츠 입을 시간도 없었나? 그렇다 해도 그 광경이 싫다는 말은 아니었는데, 특히나 그의 샤워 판타지에 새로운 반찬을 제공했기 때문이다. 배리는 귀여운 무늬의 점이 있었고―

배리가 그를 쳐다보려 몸을 돌리자, 렌은 그의 눈길을 마주하기 위해 시선을 휙 올렸다. 소방차들이 도착했고, 사람들을 밖으로 안내하며 소리치고 있었다. 렌은 실제로 불이 나진 않았다는 걸 알았으므로 크게 신경 쓰지 않았다―경보를 울린 건 믹의 총이었다. 감사하게도, 화재경보기는 복도에 있었고, 그 말인즉슨 렌의 아파트를 뒤질 일이 없다는 뜻이었다. 

그는 걸음을 옮겨 배리와 돌로레스로부터 몇 피트 떨어진 곳에 멈춰 섰다. 

"안녕, 배리."

"레-레너드."

이를 딱딱거리면서 그렇게까지 화난 목소리를 낼 수 있다니. 렌은 그의 일행에게 시선을 돌렸다. "그리고 톰슨 부인, 만나서 반갑군요."

"레너드, 얘야," 노부인은 앞으로 손을 내밀어 특유의 행복한 방식으로 그의 두 손을 꼭 쥐었다. "이 어린 청년한테 얼어 죽을지도 모른다고 말하던 참이었단다. 겉옷을 빌려주지 않겠니?" 

"흥미로운 단어 선택이지만, 톰슨 부인, 안될 이유는 없죠." 

렌은 낮은 목소리로 느릿하게 말했고, 덜덜 떨며 그를 노려보는 배리를 향해 눈을 찡긋하고 싶은 걸 간신히 참아냈다. "괘-괜찮아, 네 코-코트 피-필요 없어, 코-콜드." 

그러나 렌은 이미 외투를 벗고 있었다―그의 검은색 털가죽 피코트를. 그는 코트를 내밀었지만 배리는 '괘-괜찮다'고 주장하며 받아들지 않았다. 그래서 렌은 씩 웃고는―운을 시험하며―한 발짝 다가가 배리의 어깨에 코트를 두른 다음 앞섶을 꽉 여며주었다.

"얼마간은 여기 있어야 할거야―감기라도 걸리면 큰일인걸, 배리." 렌은 필요 이상으로 가까이 선 채 옷깃에서 손을 떼지 않으며 도전하듯 말했다.

"착하기도 하지." 돌로레스가 렌의 팔을 쓰다듬자, 그는 그녀에게로 몸을 돌리며 미소를 지었다. "네 멋진 남자랑 어린 소녀는 어디 갔니? 네가 젊은 애들이랑 시시덕거리는 걸 좋아할 것 같진 않은데―난 기꺼이 무슨 일이 있었는지 얘기해 줄 거란다." 

"그래, 렌. 믹 로리랑 딸은 어디 간 건데?" 배리의 목소리는 약간 거칠었지만 적어도 더 이상은 입술이 새파랗지도, 덜덜 떨고 있지도 않았다. 렌은 배리의 입술에 꽂힌 시선을 억지로 들어올려 그의 눈에 신경을 기울였다. 여전히 화가 나 있고, 여전히 가까운 눈을. 

"친구는 딸이랑 집에 갔어요." 그는 돌로레스를 향해 말했는데, 그게 배리를 열 받게 할 거라는 걸 알았기 때문이다. "그리고 마지막으로 말하는 건데, 톰슨 부인, 믹이랑 전 그냥 친구라고요." 

그는 배리를 힐끗 보며 재밌다는 시선을 나눌 생각이었지만, 배리는 그저 혼란스러운 표정을 짓고 있을 뿐이었다. 렌은 눈썹을 들어올렸다. "혹시 나랑 믹이 그런 사이일 거라고 생각한 건―"

"나야 모르지! 내 말은, 네가 믹 애를 보는 데다가, 일도 같이하고―말이 되잖아!"

배리는…그 꼬맹이는, 신께 맹세하건대 뺨이 달아올라 있었다. 그저 찬 공기 때문일까? 부끄러워서 얼굴을 붉히는 사람을 마지막으로 본 게 언제였던가. 이렇게까지 사랑스러울 리 없었다. 

"질투할 필요는 없어, 스칼렛." 그가 능글맞게 웃자 배리가 더듬거렸다. 

"난 질투한 적 없―너 미쳤어?"

"알다시피, 내 자켓 입고 있잖아."

"네가 입혀놨으니까!" 

맞는 말이었으나, 배리는 아직 벗어던지지 않았고, 오히려 코트를 꽉 여미기 위해 옷깃을 잡고 있었다. 렌은 그저 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. 배리는 반발하려는 것 같았지만 렌은 이미 대답을 준비해놓고 있었는데, ('지나친 긍정은 부정이라는 말도 있지') 돌로레스가 끼어들었다.

"자자, 얘들아, 난 부부싸움의 원인이 되고 싶지 않단다―"

렌은 노부인에게 슬슬 짜증이 나기 시작했다. "마지막으로 말하건대―"

"톰슨 부인, 렌이랑 잠깐 얘기 좀 해도 괜찮을까요?" 

그녀는 마치 그가 믹에게서 렌을 훔쳐 가기라도 할 것처럼 비난 어린 눈빛으로 배리를 쳐다보았다. 믹이 아닌 다른 남자를 아파트에 데려올 때마다 그러지만 않았더라도 웃겼을 것이다. 노부인은 그저 씩씩대며 다른 세입자들에게 소방관에 관해 물어보러 떠났다.

"배리?"

"로리가 화재경보기를 울렸지, 안 그래?"

"탐정이 따로 없군." 그의 목소리에서 빈정거림이 뚝뚝 떨어졌다.

"나쁜 자식―그럴 줄 알았어! 아주 기나긴 하루를 보낸 사람도 있는 데다가, 그게 다 믹이랑 '더 탑'인지 뭔지 하는 놈 때문이었는데, 너랑 네 친구들이 나타나서―"

"내 탓하지 마. 믹한테 가서 따지고 싶다면, 얼마든지 해 보라고. 하지만 믹이 내 아파트의 화재 경보를 울린 걸 플래시가 어떻게 알고 있는지 설명해야 할걸. 아니면 어설픈 법학 전문가, 배리 앨런으로서 싸울 생각이었나?" 게다가 딜런을 '더 탑'이라고 부른다고? 바라건대 시스코는 그거보다 더 잘 할 수 있었다. 

"어설프다고?!"

렌은 딴 곳을 보며 미소를 가라앉히려 애썼다. "너무 쉬운데, 배리." 배리는 부글부글 끓어올랐고, 렌은 그의 즐거움을 능글맞은 미소로 바꾸었다. 

"실제로 불을 내진 않았다고 말해줄래."

"만약 그랬다면, 나부터가 말렸을 거야. 아파트는 무사하니까 진정 좀 하지 그래. 곧 들어갈 수 있을 거라고." 배리는 끄덕였고, 렌은 조금씩 긴장을 풀었다. 

대화는 자연스럽게 끝났지만 렌은 가만히 있을 생각이 없었다. 여기 같이 있는 한 플래시에 대해 알고 싶은 사실들이 있었으니까. 어떤 식으로 접근해야 대답을 얻어낼 수 있을지 고민하고 있던 찰나, 배리가 선방을 쳤다. 

"저기―로리의 딸 말인데―엄마는 어디 있어? 내 말은, 두 사람이 여전히 함께인지, 아니면…?"

렌은 고개를 삐딱하게 기울인 채 배리를 응시했다. 두 사람은 너무 가까이 서 있었다. 렌은 고작 2피트 떨어진 거리에서 배리에게 가늠하는 시선을 보냈다. 그 정보를 어디다 쓸 작정이지? "엄마는 없어." 그는 결국 솔직하게 말했다. 에이든의 양육에 대해 플래시가 어떤 걱정거리를 만들어내든 간에 나중에 다 처리할 수 있었다. 

"혹시―"

"살아 있어."

"왜―그러니까, 어쩌다가 로리가 맡게 된 건지 물어봐도 돼? 엄밀히 따지자면 믹 로리는―"

"훌륭한 본보기가 아니라고?" 렌은 한숨을 쉬었다. "에이든의 엄마는 일 년쯤 전에 관계없는 사람이 됐어. 모든 양육권을 가지고 있었는데, 주말 동안 믹한테 맡겨놓고 다시는 돌아오지 않더군…살아있는지 보려고 추적했었는데, 마약 소굴에서 찾아냈지. 그 뒤로 에이든 근처에도 못 가게 하고 있어." 

배리는 잇새로 휘파람을 불었다. "알겠어, 그럼 로리가 더 나은 부모란 말이네. 네가 도와주는 거야?"

"나랑 리사랑 몇몇이. 사실, 믹은 꽤 잘해나가고 있어. 보면 놀랄걸."

배리는 새로운 정보를 소화하고 있는 게 분명했다. 그가 다른 질문을 하기 전에, 소방관들이 세입자들을 안으로 돌려보냈다. 렌은 사람들 틈에 끼어 아파트 안으로 향했고, 배리 역시 뒤따라왔다. 두 사람이 4층에 도달했을 때, 배리는 헛기침을 했다. 렌이 어깨 너머로 흘낏 보자, 배리는 거의 도전하는 눈으로 코트를 내밀고 있었다.

"천만에." 렌이 코트를 받아들며 말했다.

"고마워." 배리는 그 말을 하는 게 실제로 쓰리기라도 한 것 같았다. 하지만 렌은 이제 배리의 벗은 몸에 가까이 서 있었고, 시선을 그쪽으로 돌리지 않기 위해 안간힘을 써야 했다. 

"어쩌면 다음번엔 내가 필요한 게 있을지도 모르지, 배리." 

아파트로 들어가며, 렌은 또 한 번 윙크를 날리고 싶은 충동을 간신히 참아냈다. 


	4. 블랙 포레스트 케이크를 탓하라

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 배리와 렌은 리사에게 보이는 그대로라고 설득하려 한다. (전혀 아니였지만)

배리는 가짜 화재경보 사건 이후로 일주일 내내 카페나 식료품점에서 렌과 마주치지 않았다. 다행이라고 생각하려 애썼다. 

목요일 저녁, 배리는 (처음으로) 휴식을 취하며 저녁으로 무슨 냉동 피자를 먹을지 고민하고 있었는데, 문가에서 노크 소리가 들렸다. 버저가 울리지 않았으므로 건물 안의 세입자인 게 틀림없었다. 흔치 않은 일이었는데, 어쩌면 돌로레스 톰슨 씨일지도…

배리는 냉장고를 닫고 문으로 걸어갔고, 문가에 서 있는 사람은 바로, "렌?"

"안녕, 배리. 혹시 집에 밀가루 있나?"

"뭐라고?"

"밀가루―밀-가-루? 요리하거나 베이킹할 때 쓰는 하얀 가루?"

배리는 눈을 깜빡였다. 밀가루가 왜 필요한 거지? 렌은 그저 눈을 굴리곤 배리를 지나쳐 아파트 안으로 걸음을 내디뎠다.

"이봐―지금 뭐 하는―" 그가 부엌으로 향하자 배리는 렌의 뒤를 쫓았다. 렌은 찬장을 열기 시작했다. 여긴 배리의 부엌이었다.

"거긴 접시 놔두는 곳―"

"왜 접시를 여기 넣어두는 건데?"

"왜냐면 원래 거기 넣―저기, 베이킹 재료는 아래 찬장에 있어." 렌은 배리의 말에 쪼그리고 앉아 찬장을 열고 안에 든 물건을 뒤적거리더니―

"고마워." 그는 아직 뜯지도 않은 작은 밀가루 봉지를 들고 문으로 향했다. 

"무슨―야! 그냥 통째로 가져가면 안 되지!"

"왜 안 되는데? 난 도둑이야. 넌 훔쳐 달라고 하고 있는 거나 마찬가지고." 

배리는 그를 따라 복도로 나왔고, 렌은 열쇠를 꺼냈다.

"문 잠갔어? 무슨 한―1분 동안 나와 있었으면서?"

"나올 땐 항상 문을 잠그도록 해." 

배리는 열쇠를 갖고 있지도 않았지만, 그냥 어깨를 으쓱이곤 렌의 뒤를 따라 집 안으로 들어갔다. 렌은 즉시 걸음을 멈추고 배리를 쳐다보았다.

"지금 뭐 하는 거지?"

"내 밀가루를 지키는 거야―필요한 만큼 가져간 다음 돌려줘." 

"이젠 내 밀가루야, 꼬맹아. 아직 뜯지도 않았잖아." 

"그렇다고 해서 안 쓸 거라는 뜻은 아니거든. 다 쓰고 새로 산 걸 수도 있잖아!" 이사 온 이후로 쭉 찬장에 있었다는 사실을 굳이 말해줄 필요는 없었다; 어쨌든 그의 밀가루였으니까. 

렌은 회의적으로 눈썹을 치켜올렸지만, 배리가 따라오게 내버려 두며 부엌으로 향했다. 이래야 공평한 거지, 배리는 생각했다―만약 렌이 이웃이라는 이유만으로 배리의 아파트로 쳐들어와 아무거나 들고 갈 수 있다면, 배리도 똑같이 할 수 있어야 했다. 그는 한 발짝 뒤에서 거실을 지나치며, 궁금증 어린 시선으로 주변을 둘러보았다. 

"그나저나 뭘 만드는 거야?" 

"케이크." 케이크라고? 레너드 스나트가 베이킹을, 그것도 케이크를 굽는다고? "너 베이킹할 줄 알아?" 

"할 줄 알아. 오늘이 리사 생일이라 한 시간 뒤에 오기로 했는데, 계획보다 일이 밀렸어. 안 그랬으면 그냥 가게에서 밀가루를 사 왔겠지."

휴, 뒤에 서 있는 게 정말 다행이었다. 배리는 거의 킥킥거릴 뻔했다. 일정이 어긋나는 걸 싫어하는 캡틴 콜드라니. "리사를 위해 케이크를 구워주다니, 그것참 다정하네." 마침내 배리가 말했다. 그게 사실이었으니까. 그는 한 번도 아이리스에게 케이크를 구워준 적이 없었다. 

"흠." 렌의 반응은 그게 전부였다. 그는 밀가루를 카운터에 내려놓고 소매를 걷어 올렸다. 배리는 촉촉하고 어두운 색깔의 재료가 담긴 그릇을 보다가, 손목에서 시작되어 스웨터 소매로 올라가는 문신을 따라 시선을 옮겼다. 곧바로 궁금증이 고개를 내밀었고 더 보고 싶었지만, 물어보기엔 너무 사적인 질문 같아서 대신 베이킹에 집중하려 애썼다.

"무슨 케이크인데?"

"블랙 포레스트. 리사가 제일 좋아하는 거야." 

"우, 잼 들어 있는 거?" 

"잼이 아니라 체리. 아이싱 대신 생크림이 올라가."

"너 유당불내증 아니었어?"

"코코넛 크림이야." 

렌은 저울로 정확하게 무게를 잰 재료들을 밀가루와 섞었다. 그릇 안에 아무렇게나 재료를 던져넣고 섞으며 결과물이 잘 나오기만을 바라는 배리와는 완전히 정반대였다. 아이리스가 브라우니와 간식을 향한 사랑으로 배리를 꾀어내지 않았더라면 베이킹을 할 일도 없었을 것이다. 간식을 싫어하는 건 아니었지만 대부분의 경우 직접 만드는 것보다 사 먹는 게 좋았다. 기본적으로 화학에 불과하다는 걸 알았지만, 먹을 수 있는 재료보다는 폭발성과 부식성 화학 물질을 섞는 게 훨씬 재미있었다.

그럴지라도 평범한 생활 속 렌을 보는 건 매혹적이었다. 그는 배리의 질문에 아무 생각 없이 대답하면서도 여전히 꼼꼼했고, 주의를 기울이고 있었다. 배리는 보통 부엌에 있을 때 이런저런 걸 하라고 시키는 아이리스에게 익숙해져 있었다. "내가 좀 도와줄까?" 

렌은 고개를 들어 날카롭게 가늠하는 시선을 보냈다. 

"일이 밀렸다며, 아냐? 내가…도와줄 수 있는 일이라도?"

길고 강렬한 응시의 순간이 이어졌다. 배리는 안절부절못한 채로 서 있었다. 그러곤, 렌은 단호히 고개를 끄덕였다. "냉장고에서 생크림을 꺼내. 그릇은 구석 찬장에, 거품기는 옆 서랍에 있어." 

배리는 그 말대로 필요한 것들을 꺼낸 다음, 그릇에 생크림을 붓고 저을 준비를 했다. 그냥 저으면 되겠지, 그치? 그러면 뻑뻑해지는 건가? 그는 렌이 젖은 재료와 마른 재료를 같은 그릇에 넣고 조심스레 번갈아 섞는 걸 보며 생크림을 젓기 시작했다. 

렌의 긴 손가락이 교묘하게 움직이는 모습에 한눈 팔지 말았어야 했다, 왜냐하면 바로 다음 순간, 생크림이 이상적이지 않은 속도로 빠르게 휘저어지며 그릇 밖으로 마구 튀었기 때문이다. 그의 스웨터와 냉장고 앞부분과 렌의 팔이 온통 생크림 투성이었고―음, 엉망진창이었다. 

"젠장! 미안해!"

"배리―"

"치울게, 잠시만―" 그는 싱크대에 놓인 천을 가지고 번개 같은 속도로 엉망진창으로 튄 생크림을 닦다가, 천이 렌의 팔에 닿자마자 움직임을 멈췄다. "―기다려 봐. 음, 어, 미안." 배리는 뒤로 물러섰다. "나도 모르게."

"네 셔츠가―" 

그는 셔츠에 생긴 하얀 선을 내려다보았고, 천으로 그걸 닦아냈다. "괜찮아." 

렌은 짜증스러워 보였지만 아무 말도 하지 않았고, 대신 자신의 그릇으로 시선을 돌려 똑같은 크기의 케이크 팬 세 개에 반죽을 붓기 시작했다. 쫓겨날 거라고 거의 확신했을 때, 마침내 렌이 말했다. "팬트리에 앞치마가 있어. 생크림이 뻑뻑해진 다음 가루 설탕 넣는 거 잊지 마." 

배리는 안도했고, 계속 머물 수 있게끔 허락받은 게 어째서인지 기뻤다. 그리고 맞다, 설탕, 안 그래도 뭔가를 까먹은 것 같더니. 그는 팬트리를 찾아 두리번거렸고, 쌓여 있는 캔과 박스를 지나 앞치마를 집었다. 입자마자 앞치마 앞부분에 겨울왕국 엘사가 떡하니 그려져 있다는 걸 깨달았다. 아이스크림을 든 엘사 밑에 '추위 따윈 두렵지 않다네' 라는 글이 적혀 있었다. 

"진심이야, 렌? 겨울왕국 앞치마? 아무리 너라고 해도 이건 아니지." 그렇게 말하면서도 배리는 카운터에 몸을 기대며 그릇에 생크림을 더 부었다. 

막 케이크 팬을 오븐에 넣고 온 렌이 희미한 미소를 지으며 그를 바라보았다. "글쎄―잘 어울리는데, 레드."

"대체 어디서 산 거야?" 

배리는 슈퍼휴먼만큼은 아니였지만 빠른 속도로 젓기 시작했다. 

"선물로 받았어. 리사는 내 유머 감각을 좋아하거든." 

"누군가는 그래야 하니까." 

렌은 웃음을 터트렸고, 배리 또한 미소를 짓는 스스로를 발견했다. 그런 다음 렌은 가루 설탕 한 봉지를 들고 와서 그릇에 붓기 시작했다. 

"한 알씩 무게 재는 거 아니었어?"

"네가 크림 무게를 안 쟀으니까, 옛날 방식대로 해야 해." 

"그게 뭔데?"

"직접 먹어보는 거."

배리는 웃음을 터트렸다. "불만은 없어." 

긴장을 푼 채로 생크림을 젓는 건 놀랄 만큼 재미있었다. 많은 양이 필요할 게 분명했으므로, 렌은 그릇 하나를 더 들고 와서 함께 젓기 시작했다. 배리의 크림이 뿔 모양으로 올라왔다. "기다려." 렌이 그의 것을 내려놓았다. "테스트할 시간이야." 

그는 스푼 두 개를 꺼냈고, 두 사람 각자 크림을 맛보았다. "설탕 더 넣을까?" 렌이 물었다. 

"정말? 괜찮은 것 같은데." 

렌이 스푼을 다시 그릇에 담그자 배리가 그를 가로막았다. "잠깐―한 번 빨았던 거잖아!"

"여긴 초등학교가 아니야, 배리. 병균 같은 거 없으니까 안심해." 

오 그렇단 말이지―배리는 숟가락을 다시 집어넣은 다음, 그걸로 렌을 향해 생크림을 튕겼다. 

잠시 침묵이 흘렀다. 레너드 스나트의 코끝에 생크림이 묻어 있었다. 배리는 커다란 미소를 참을 수가 없었다. 렌이 화났든 말든 상관없었다. 완전히 놀란 것 같았고, 웃긴 광경이었으니까.

렌은 천천히, 조심스럽게 그릇에서 스푼을 꺼냈고, 똑같이 느린 속도와 완전히 무표정한 얼굴로 스푼의 내용물을 배리의 정수리 위로 떨어뜨렸다. 

두 사람 모두 웃음을 터트렸다. 렌은 환한 미소를 지었고, 배리는 고개를 뒤로 젖힌 채 뱃속에서 우러나오는 웃음을 내뱉었다. 그게 시작이었다. 

배리는 렌을 향해 또 한 스푼을 던졌고, 그걸 피한 렌은 자신의 그릇을 움켜쥔 채 배리에게 생크림을 던졌다. 슈퍼 스피드는 반칙이라고 생각한 배리는 능력을 쓰지 않고 피하려 애쓰고 있었다. 

"받으시지!" 배리가 도전하듯 휙 던진 생크림이 렌을 지나 또다시 냉장고에 튀었다. 

"시도는 좋았어!" 

렌이 던진 생크림은 천장에 튀었고, 일부가 배리의 뺨과 턱에 떨어졌다. 배리는 렌의 조준 실력을 비웃으며 가까이 다가가는 동시에 턱을 스푼으로 훑었다. 렌은 배리의 손목을 붙든 채 스푼을 입에 넣었다. "확실히 설탕을 더 넣어야 해, 배리."

배리는 희미한 미소를 지었다, "모르겠어, 렌. 내가 보기엔 정말 괜찮은 것 같은데." 

"먹어봐!" 렌은 배리의 손목을 놓아주며 손가락으로 배리의 뺨에 묻은 생크림를 훑었다. 배리는 아무 생각 없이 고개를 내밀어 그의 손가락을 입술로 감쌌고, 혀로 아래를 감은 채로―

"여기서 정확히 무슨 일이 벌어지고 있는 거야, 레니?" 

오 젠장. 맥주 여섯개들이를 든 리사 스나트가 충격 어린 표정으로 렌의 부엌 문간에 서 있었다. 배리는 멈춘 듯한 시간 속에서 깨달았다―배리가 든 생크림 그릇이 두 사람 사이를 매웠고, 그는 렌의 앞치마를 입고, 머리와 옷에 온통 생크림이 튄 채 렌의 검지를 입에 넣고 있었고, 지금 배리의 입천장을 누르는 그 손가락이 젠장 젠장 젠장―

순식간에 새빨갛게 달아오른 배리는 손가락을 뱉어내며 그릇을 방패마냥 꼭 든 채로 등에 냉장고가 닿을 때까지 황급히 뒤로 한 발짝, 또 한 발짝 뒷걸음질 쳤다.

"리사! 일찍 왔군." 

"내가 방해하게 될 줄은 몰랐으니까, 레니. 누구야?"

젠장.

"이웃이야." 

"남자친구 말하는 거지?" 

겨우 식은 배리의 얼굴이 또다시 새빨갛게 달아올랐다. 뭐라고? 대체 왜 리사가 그렇게 생각―젠장, 당연히 그렇게 생각하겠지. "어…"

"리사―"

"뭐, 나한테 말 안 해준 거 가지고 화낼 줄 알았어? 같이 베이킹하는 걸 봐선 진지한 관계겠네. 뭐 구울 땐 부엌에 나도 못 들어오게 하잖아. 그나저나, 여기 완전 엉망진창이다."

"우린 그러니까, 내 말은 난―" 렌이 그녀의 생각을 정정하지 않을 게 분명해 보였기 때문에, 배리는 입을 열었다. 리사는 시선을 돌리곤 그를 노골적으로 훑어보았다. 

"넌 미성년자 같은데. 이름이 뭐야?"

"배리," 그가 간신히 말했다. 

리사는 고개를 끄덕이곤 렌을 향해 고개를 돌렸다. "귀엽네. 생긴 것 보단 나이가 많다고 말해줄래?" 

"스물다섯 살이야."

렌이 그의 나이를 알고 있다고? 

"천만다행이네. 왜 내 생일 저녁에 초대했다고 말 안 해줬어? 진짜로, 레니, 다음번엔 미리 얘기 좀 해줘. 오빠가 누굴 만나고 있는 것도 몰랐는데?" 

배리는 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 렌을 바라보았다. 렌은 그에게 의문 반 도발 반의 복잡한 표정을 지어 보였다. 젠장 젠장 젠장 젠장―

"그래도 난 기쁘니까 걱정할 필요는 없어. 너무 오랫동안 애인 없이 지냈잖아." 리사는 그녀가 끼치는 영향을 조금도 의식하지 못한 채로 카운터로 가 물건들을 내려놓은 다음, 냉장고에 맥주를 넣기 위해 배리를 지나쳤다. 

"진짜 이웃 맞아. 옆집에 살거든." 마침내 배리가 그릇을 내려놓으며 말했다. 이걸 바로잡을 필요가 있었다. 끝. 

리사는 배리를 반쯤 무시한 채 몸을 돌려 렌을 향해 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. "이웃이랑 사귀는 거야, 레니? 그런 적 없었잖아." 

"글쎄," 렌이 말했고, 배리는 마침내 렌이 해명한다는 것에 안도의 한숨을 내쉴 뻔했지만, "내가 어떤지 알잖아. 이렇게 예쁜 얼굴에 어떻게 안 빠질 수가 있겠어." 

뭐라고?! 

렌은 가까이 다가와 배리의 허리에 손을 감았다. 배리는 온몸을 굳혔지만 그게 다가 아니었다. 왜냐하면 바로 다음 순간, 렌이 그의 볼에 키스를 했으니까. 바로 생크림이 묻어 있는 곳에. 렌이 볼에 묻은 생크림을 빨아들이자, 배리는 뱃속이 꽉 죄이는 것 같았다. 기절하는 것과 렌을 죽여버리는 것 사이에서 꼼짝 못 하고 있는 가운데 렌이 뒤로 물러났고, 여전히 배리의 옆에 서서 허리에 손을 감은 채로―

"오빠 앞치마 입은 모습이 귀엽네." 리사는 미소를 지으며 마침내 앞으로 나와 배리에게 한쪽 손을 내밀었다. 배리는 대체 이게 뭐 하는 건가 생각하며 반쯤 기계적으로 손을 맞잡았다. "만나서 반가워, 배리. 난 리사야." 

"맞아, 그럴 거라고 생각했어. 내 말은―렌이 네 얘기 많이 했거든. 왜냐면 우린 사귀는 사이고, 그게 남자친구가 하는 일이잖아, 서로 얘기하는 거. 그러니까, 어, 드디어, 어, 만나서 반가워." 

렌이 배리의 허리를 움켜쥐며 알아들을 수 없는 무언가를 전달하려는 게 느껴졌다―거짓말에 동참해줘서 고맙다는 뜻인가? 거짓말을 못 한다고 혼내는 건가?―알아내기도 전에, 마침내 손이 떨어졌다. 배리는 렌이 손을 떨어뜨리기 전에 등을 어루만졌다는 걸 놓치지 않았다. 

"이제 서로 통성명도 했으니까, 두 사람만 괜찮다면 케이크랑 저녁을 마저 만들러 가야겠어." 

배리는 렌에게 앞치마를 맡기곤 뭘 어떡해야 할지 모르는 기분으로 거실을 향해 떠밀렸다. 대체 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지, 애초에 왜 이런 일이 일어난 건지, 무슨 거짓말을 해야 할지 전혀 알 수가 없었다. 정작 거짓말에 능한 건 리사였고, 렌은 배리가 그녀와 대화를 나누게끔 놔둔 것이다. 쇼파에 앉자마자 손바닥에 땀이 뱄다. 배리는 언제부터인가 손에 들려 있는 맥주를 한 모금 마셨다. 그는 제정신이 아니었다. 

"자, 배리, 말해줘―렌이랑 사귄 지 얼마나 됐어?"

"어―두 달 정도?" 너무 긴가? 렌을 치과에서 만났을 때가 딱 그 정도였다. 지금 뭘 하고 있는 거지? "그치만, 얼마 전까지만 해도 정식으로 사귀는 사이는 아니었고, 그냥 만나보는 정도였어…" 그래, 만나보는 정도. 그걸 그렇게 말할 수도 있겠네―온갖 장소에서 마주치고, 아보카도를 빼앗기고, 콜드건에 맞고, 새벽에 화재 경보가 울리는 것. 만나보는 정도.

"이웃으로 처음 만나게 된 거야?" 

"아아―난 음, 그냥 이사 온 뒤로부터 계속 이 잘생긴 이방인이랑 마주치게 되더라고―치과랑, 은행이랑, 모퉁에 있는 카페에서. 하루는 렌이 나한테 커피를 사 줬고, 어쩌다 보니 그게…이렇게 된 셈이지." 얼굴이 후끈하게 달아오르는 게 느껴졌고, 배리는 맥주를 들고 있다는 사실에 감사하며 쭉 들이켰다. 

부엌에서 렌이 움직이는 소리가 들렸다. 작은 아파트였기 때문에 렌도 두 사람의 대화를 들을 수 있을 것이다. 만약 배리의 거짓말에 문제가 있다면 끼어들면 될 일이었다. 안 그랬지만. 리사는 엑스레이 비전이 있는 것 마냥 배리를 쳐다보며 그 무엇도 놓치지 않는 것 같았고, 그는 자리에서 몸을 뒤척였다. 배리는 뒤늦게나마 여기서 실수를 한다면 리사에게 정체를 들킬 수도 있다는 사실을 깨달았다. 그래서 렌이 거짓말을 하는 건가? 그를 도와주려고?

"넌 어때, 리사, 만나는 사람 있어?" 문득 배리는 그에게 집중된 대화의 방향을 간절히 돌리려는 시도로 물었다. 

"아니, 지금은 없어. 그러기엔 너무 바쁘거든. 한 귀여운 과학자한테 푹 빠져있긴 하지만." 

"과학자라고?" 배리가 듣기에도 그의 목소리가 꽉 죄인 것 같았다. 시스코를 말하는 건가?

"그럼, 난 똑똑한 애들이 좋거든. 말이 나온 김에, 넌 무슨 일을 하는데, 배리?"

젠장, 뭐라고 말해야 하지? 렌이 여동생한테 CCPD에서 일하는 사람과 사귀고 있다는 걸 밝히고 싶어 할까? 리사한테 의심할 건덕지만 제공하는 꼴이 아닐까? 배리는 무슨 말을 해야 할지 전혀 모르는 채로 입을 열었지만, 부엌에 있는 렌이 그의 대답을 가로챘는데―

"배리는 짭새야, 리즈." 

리사는 눈을 크게 뜬 채 입을 딱 벌렸지만, 바로 다음 순간 표정을 회복했다. 주방과 거실 사이에 벽이 있었기 때문에 여기선 렌을 볼 수 없음에도 불구하고, 그녀는 부엌을 향해 몸을 돌렸다. "경찰이랑 만나는 거야, 렌?" 그녀의 목소리에 감돌던 부드럽고 달콤한 말투가 싹 가셨다. 배리는 맥주를 마저 마셨다. 엉망진창이었다. 

"경찰이 아니라 법의학자야." 신께 감사하게도, 렌은 부엌 입구로 나와 거실 사이에 벽에 기대섰다. 이제 그의 모습을 볼 수 있었다. 그 웃긴 앞치마를 입고 있었다.

"너 혹시―" 리사는 배리를 향해 날카롭게 돌아섰고, 이내 렌을 향해 몸을 돌렸다. "혹시―"

"배리도 알아." 

잘됐네. 배리는 안도의 한숨을 쉬었다. 캡틴 콜드랑 사귀는 줄도 모르는 눈치 없는 멍청이인 척할 필요가 없었으니까. 그는 렌의 거짓말을 받쳐주기 위해 입을 열었지만, 리사는 이미 완전히 상황을 받아들인 채 그를 향해 몸을 돌리고 있었다. "렌이 자기…생활 방식에 대해 말해줬다고? 오빠가…얼음을 좋아한다는 사실도?" 

배리는 웃음을 터트렸다. "그렇게 말할 수도 있겠네. 그래, 알고 있어. 렌이…캡틴 콜드라는 걸." 솔직하게 얘기하는 편이 좋을 것 같았다. 또다시 리사는 구멍이라도 낼 듯한 시선을 보내며 놀란 표정을 지었다. "으음…?"

"그냥―레니는 평소에 그렇게 솔직하지 않거든." 그녀가 두 사람 사이를 번갈아 보았다. "정말 진지한 사이구나?"

"리사," 렌의 목소리에 일종의 경고가 담겨 있었다. "내 남자친구를 첫 만남부터 심문하진 말자고, 알겠어?" 

"동생이 할 일이야, 레니. 내 생일에 소개시켜준 오빠 잘못이지―나한텐 묻고 싶은 걸 물어볼 수 있는 권한이 있다고." 

그리고 명백하게도 상황에 만족한 렌이 부엌으로 돌아갈 동안, 리사는 계속 질문을 던졌다. 배리는 CCPD에서의 일과, 렌이 캡틴 콜드라는 걸 알게 된 계기와―캡틴 콜드가 처음으로 플래시를 불러냈을 때의 비디오를 봤는데, 그걸 렌의 목소리와 연결시킨 (왜냐하면 그의 모든 기록이 말소되었으니까) 다음 직접 물어봤다는 거짓말을 해야 했다―렌이 그에게 정말로 큰 의미이기 때문에 그 부분까지 받아들일 수 있다고 말했다. 렌이 어떻게 배리를 함락시켰는지를 설명하기 위해 화재경보가 울렸던 날 밤 렌이 자켓을 빌려줬다는 얘기를 끌어와야 했다. 

완전 코미디나 다름없었기 때문에 배리는 몇 번이나 얘기하다가 웃음을 터트릴 뻔했는데, 리사가 그의 억누른 웃음을 렌과 함께한다는 기쁨에서 오는 것이라고 해석하길 바랄 뿐이었다. 그래, 배리와 그의 남자친구인 캡틴 콜드. 더 이상 시민들을 해치지 않고, 귀여운 법의학자가 그저 사랑스러운 남자친구를 너무나 좋아하기 때문에 아무렇지도 않게 받아들인 악당다운 생활 방식의 소유자. 그저 완벽할 따름이었다. 어쩌다 이런 상황에 놓이게 된 거지? 하지만 리사는 그의 말을 전부 믿었고, 안심하는 것 같아 보이더니, 배리의 손을 꼭 잡으며 이렇게 말했다. "오빠한테 네가 있어서 다행이야, 배리. 레니는 너무 오랫동안 혼자였거든." 

그건, 와우, 레너드 스나트에게 죄책감과 슬픈 감정을 느껴선 안 되는 거였다. 그는 리사를 향해 애써 입꼬리를 당겼다. "나도 렌이 있어서 다행이라고 생각해." 낙뢰 정신병보다 이게 더 나빴다.

리사는 미소를 지었고, 개자식이 된 기분이었지만, 렌이 저녁 먹을 시간이라며 배리를 더 이상의 대화로부터 구해주었다. 

다른 건 몰라도 이 바보 같은 거짓말 때문에 공짜 저녁과 (맛있는) 케이크를 먹을 수 있었다. 끝내 밀가루는 돌려받지 못했지만. 

* * *

리사는 머리가 약간 핑 도는 상태로 오빠의 집을 나섰다. 이런 생일 기념 서프라이즈가 다 있다니―렌이 언제부터 플래시와 사귀었단 말인가?! 진심으로, 그녀가 그렇게까지 멍청할 거라고, 정녕 모를 거라고 생각한 건가? 그녀는 배리의 목소리를 들었었고, 카울 밑의 얼굴 절반을 본 적이 있었다. 배리가 '캡틴 콜드'라는 단어를 말하자마자 정보를 조합하기에 충분한 정보였다.

하지만 그녀가 플래시의 정체를 알아차리기 전 처음으로 부엌에 들어갔을 때, 두 사람은 믿기지 않을 정도로 사랑에 빠져 있는 것 같아 보여서 다른 걸 신경 쓰기가 꽤 힘들었다. 왜 그냥 이웃일 뿐이라고 말하려고 했는지 이제서야 이해가 갔다. 사실이라는 점이 웃겼다. 그게 두 사람을 이어주는 데 도움이 된 게 틀림없었다. 계속 마주쳤다는 카페 이야기는 좀 허술한 거짓말이긴 했지만. 그렇지만 생각해보니 렌과 플래시가 충치랑 치실질에 대한 농담을 주고받은 적이 있긴 했었다. 정말 그렇게 시작된 걸까? 

집으로 운전하는 동안, 리사는 입술을 깨물었다. 렌과 짭새 플래시라니―오빠가 로맨틱한 결정에 그렇게까지 운이 없을 수가 있을까? 어쩌면 아닐지도. 이번이야말로 그의 도둑질과 콜드 페르소나에 대해 알고 있는 남자를 찾은 데다가, 경찰과 일하고, 말 그대로 슈퍼히어로 일을 하면서도 배리는 여전히 별이라도 따다 줄 것 같은 눈빛으로 렌을 바라봤으니까. 어찌나 달달한지 충치가 생길 지경이었다. 

그리고 이제…얼마 동안이나 아무것도 모르는 척을 할 수 있을까? 그 생각을 하고 있자니 그녀의 입가에 사악한 미소가 떠올랐다. 재미를 좀 볼 시간이었다. 


	5. 복잡해지는 이야기

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 배리와 렌은 가짜 연애를 위해 계획을 세우지만, 당연하게도 거의 즉시 망해버리고 만다.

렌은 저녁을 무사히 넘겼고, 리사는 배리에 대해 아무것도 모르는 것 같았다. 적어도 아직까지는. 배리가 설거지를 돕는 동안 리사가 이만 가봐야겠다고 하자, 모두가 문가로 가 작별 인사와 또 한 번의 생일 축하를 나눴다. 그런 다음, 리사가 렌의 아파트를 무사히 떠나자마자, 배리는 불쑥 화를 냈다. 

"대체 그게 뭐였어?" 이미 소리를 지르고 있었지만, 배리는 목소리를 조절하려 애쓰며 강한 어조로 물었다. 다정한 남자친구 행세는 집어치운 모양이군. 

"그건, 플래시, 네 정체를 숨겨주던 거였어." 

배리는 렌의 시선을 마주하며 눈을 굴리곤 부엌으로 향했다. 렌은 눈을 깜빡이며 그를 따라갔다. 설거지를 마저 하려는 건가? 

"사귀는 척하는 게?" 배리는 광나도록 닦고 있는 캐서롤 접시를 분노의 희생양으로 삼은 것 같았다. 뭐라 하거나 불평할 생각은 없었지만. 

"리사는 똑똑해―내가 아무 이웃이랑 함께 요리하지 않을 거라는 걸 알아. 게다가 낯 뜨거운 자세로 들키지 않은 것도 아니고." 

배리의 얼굴이 빨갛게 달아올랐고, 렌은 씩 웃었다. 그런 다음 배리는 렌더러 물기를 닦으라는 듯 캐서롤 접시를 건넸다. 렌은 접시를 받았다. 

"이봐, 꼬맹아, 만약 파고들 이유가 있었다면, 리사는 파고들었을 거야. 난 널 돕기 위해 가장 편리한 핑계를 댄 거라고. 굳이 따지자면 넌 나한테 빚진 거야." 렌은 그 말을 하며 배리를 바라보았다. 어쩌면 당연하게도, 배리는 입을 떡 벌린 채 그에게로 시선을 돌렸다. 

"빚진 거라고?! 날 네 거짓말에 끌어들인 게―지금 설거지하는 게 누군데 그래! 너야말로 나한테 고마워해야지!" 

"너한테 저녁을 대접한 데다가, 케이크도 두 조각이나 줬거든," 렌이 맞받아쳤다. 그가 마지막 접시의 물기를 닦고 있긴 했지만, 어쩌면 배리가 설거지를 해 준 것에 대해 고마워해야 할지도. 하지만 그런다는 건 어떤 패배를 인정하는 거나 마찬가지일 것이다. 

"좋아, 쌤쌤이라 치자고." 렌이 의기양양하게 마지막 접시를 넣는 동안, 배리는 싱크대의 플러그를 뽑아 물이 빠지게 두었다. 그런 다음 배리는 문 쪽으로 돌아서고 있었는데, 안 될 말이었다. 

"기다려, 스칼렛." 

"또 뭔데?"

"끝난 게 아니라는 거 알지?"

배리는 렌을 힐끗 보던 시선을 텅 빈 싱크대로 옮겼다. "설거지는―"

그거보단 똑똑할 줄 알았는데. 

"사귀는 척하는 거." 렌은 눈을 굴리고 싶은 걸 간신히 참았지만, 목소리에 배어 나오는 우쭐함은 숨길 수 없었다. 

"헤어졌다고 해." 오, 배리는 허리에 손을 척 얹고 도발적으로 그를 보고 있었다. 렌은 물러설 생각이 없었다. 저녁과 디저트를 먹는 동안 충분히 생각했으므로 이 계획에 자신이 있었다.

"그래, 왜냐면 몰래 사귀던 짭새를, 그것도 내 범죄의 삶에 대해 털어놓을 만큼 좋아하는 데다가―그 범죄의 삶을 용서해 줄 정도로 날 좋아한다고 저녁 내내 말한 짭새를―리사가 만난 직후에 갑자기 헤어졌다고? 리사가 잘도 가만있겠군."

"네 비도덕한 범죄 생활 방식을 감당할 수 없었다고 해." 

"네가 저녁 내내 용서한다고 말했다는 부분 못 들었어? 무고한 법의학자, 배리 앨런에게 내 동생의 노여움이 쏟아지길 바래?" 렌 또한 생각해 봤었다―아무 이유 없는 갑작스러운 이별은 리사의 분노를 향한 초대장이나 다름없었다. 리사의 알아선 안 될 정보를 캐내는 나쁜 습관과 렌의 일에 간섭하는 버릇을 보건대, 이 불안정한 계획이 무너질 때까지 캐물을 빌미를 제공할 뿐이었다. 

"나도 몰라―네가 바람폈다거나 하면 안 돼?" 

그는 믿을 수 없다는 눈으로 배리를 쳐다보았다. "동생의 분노가 나한테 쏟아지길 바랄 것 같아, 꼬맹아?"

배리는 웃음을 터트렸다. "캡틴 콜드가 유일하게 두려워하는 사람이 여동생이란 말이야?"

렌은 굳이 부인하지 않았다. "그럴 만한 이유가 있지." 

마침내, 배리는 한숨을 쉬며 몸을 축 늘어뜨렸다. 좋았어. "그래서 나한테 원하는 게 뭔데?"

"나랑 사귀는척 해." 

"이미 그러고 있잖아!" 배리는 명백히 짜증난 태도로 손을 휙 던졌다. 렌은 인상을 썼다. 

"한 달 동안만 그러자는 얘기야, 꼬맹아. 그런 다음 내가 리사한테 잘 안 풀렸다고 말할게―자연스러워 보이게 몇 주간 삐걱거리는 척하면 돼. 그동안은 네 정체를 지킬 수 있을 거고, 리사도 날 못살게 굴지 않겠지."

처음의 경악스러운 표정이 사라지자, 놀랍게도 배리는 팔짱을 끼고 입술을 오므린 채 실제로 고려해보는 것 같았다. 생각했던 것 보다 일이 훨씬 쉽게 풀리는군. "한 달이라고? 누구한테 들키는 건 아니겠지, 그렇지? 조한테 협박받고 싶지 않다면 그 누구도 알아내서는―" 배리의 눈이 휘둥그래졌다. "―잠깐, 만약 직장의 누군가가 알아내기라도 한다면 난 형법상으로 책임이 있는 것뿐만 아니라 짤릴 수도 있어. 이걸로 나한테 빚진 거야, 렌." 

빚진 거라고? 말도 안 되는 소리. 호의를 베푸는 사람은 렌이었다. 그 반대가 아니라. "우린 네 정체를 지키자고 이러는 거야, 배리. 내 정체가 아니라. 게다가 나한테는 이게 쉬울 거라고 생각해? 모집해야 할 로그즈가 있는데, 너랑 사귀는척 하는 게 그 일을 딱히 쉽게 만들어주진 않거든." 

젊고 매력적인 남자를 팔에 매달고 생크림을 핥는 게 올해 일어난 최악의 일은 아닐지도 모른다는 걸 굳이 언급하진 않았지만. 결국 배리를 너무 몰아붙일 필요는 없었으니까. 그러나 배리는 다른 것에 정신이 팔린 것 같았고, 눈을 가늘게 뜨며― "'모집해야 할 로그즈'라니, 그게 무슨 소리야?"

그 말은 하지 말았어야 했는데. 

"너무 까불지 마." 렌은 싸늘하게 말했다. 사귀는 척하든 이웃이든 간에, 플래시에게 그의 로즈그에 대한 정보를 넘겨줄 생각은 없었다. 고맙게도, 배리는 별생각 없이 그저 고개를 저으며 코웃음을 쳤다. 

"그러거나 말거나, 렌." 그는 긴 목덜미를 긁적이더니, 끝내 마음속으로 결정을 내린 듯 똑바로 섰다. "좋아. 한 달이랬지. 그런 다음 리사가 내 사생활을 캐내지 않게끔 헤어지는 거야."

"좋아." 어쩌면 너무 빨리 대답한 걸지도 모르겠지만, 뭐 어때. 이거야말로 최고의 시나리오였다. 한 달은 진짜처럼 보이기에 충분한 시간이었고, 렌의 얼룩진 연애사를 고려하면 리사의 예상에도 크게 빗나가지 않을 것이다. 그는 이 모든 게 얼마나 위험할지 고민하고 있는 배리에게 가늠하는 시선을 고정시켰다.

"미리 말을 맞춰야 해." 배리가 말하자, 렌은 고개를 삐딱하게 기울였다. 정해졌군. "리사한테 말한 걸 전부 적어 놓을 테니까, 너도 뭐라고 말했는지 알려줘." 

"알겠어. 적어도 한 번은 우리랑 점심을 먹어야 하고, 리사가 계속 물고 늘어진다면 술 마시러 가거나 또 여기 와야 할 거야." 

다행스럽게도 배리는 고개를 끄덕였어. "알겠어, 그냥 언제인지만 알려줘." 

그 말을 끝으로 배리는 옆집으로 향했고, 렌은 문을 잠근 후 마침내 참고 있던 무거운 한숨을 내쉬었다. 

처음부터 배리가 문 안으로 발을 내딛게 두다니. 아파트 안으로 들여보내다니. 그렇게나 오래, 더군다나 이런 상황에서. 너무 부주의했다. 이게 다 그 망할 앞치마 때문이었다. 주문하고 나서 바로 어제 택배가 도착했는데―에이든을 위한 똑같은 앞치마와 함께―배리가 그걸 입고 그 바보 같은 노래를 부르는 상상을 하며 즐거움에 푹 빠져 있었던 것이다. 그렇기 때문에, 그가 베이킹하는 모습을 배리가 지켜보기 시작하자 당연히 그 생각이 머리를 스쳤고, 그런 다음 기회가 오자…

배리의 입술이 손가락을 감싸는 감각을 결코 머릿속에서 지울 수 없을 것이다. 젠장, 그의 입안은 죄악처럼 뜨거웠다. 다음 샤워를 위한 상상 속 배리의 이미지에 입술의 감각이 더해지는 것 말고도 문제가 될 게 분명했다. 그 부분이라면 렌의 상상 속 배리는 점점 너무 세밀해지고 있었기 때문에 상상하는 걸 곧 멈춰야 할 것이다. 그러나 지금 당장은 더 큰 문제들이 있었다. 허리나 어깨에 팔을 감는 것처럼 별거 아닌 스킨십일지라도 실제로 배리를 만지면서, 이미 하고 있는 것보다 훨씬 더 많은 추파를 던지며 어떻게 다음 한 달을 버텨 낼 수 있을 것인가 하는 것 말이다. 그게 나쁜 생각이라는 데 백만 가지 이유가 있었지만, 렌은 배리에게 푹 빠지는 단계에 다다르고 있었다. 

갈비뼈 아래나 배꼽 위 어딘가에서 죄책감 비스무리 한 감정이 솟구쳐 올랐다. 이 시점에서 배리가 마주 추파를 던진다는 게 꽤 확실했지만―렌의 손가락을 입술로 감쌌다는 게 그 증거였다―그렇다고 해서 배리가 렌과 같은 재미를 얻고 있다는 뜻은 아니었으니까. 이게 배리의 잘못인 데다가 거의 그를 위한 일이었음에도 불구하고, 배리가 위험에 빠질 수 있는 복잡한 상황을 떠안고 싶어 할 리가 없었다. 그러나 어쨌든 간에, 모든 끌림과 죄책감을 제쳐두고서라도, 그가 말한 모든 건 진심이었다―한 달 동안 플래시를 옆에 딱 붙여두는 건 일을 엉망진창으로 만들 게 분명했다. 그렇지만 렌에게는 수습책이 있었고, 이 모든 게 끝나면, 플래시는 그에게 빚을 지게 될 것이다. 그거면 충분했다. 

* * *

무사히 아파트로 돌아온 배리는 마침내 렌 앞에서 숨기고 있던 멘붕을 풀어놓았다. 그는 양탄자가 그슬리고 탈 때까지 번개 같은 속도로 빙빙 돌다가 소파에 털썩 주저앉으며 커다란 눈으로 천장을 응시했다.

레너드 스나트와 사귀고 있다니. 가짜였지만. 그런 척하는 거였지만. 실제로 사귀진 않지만 여전히 볼에 키스를 받기는 하는 식으로. 그리고 생크림을 핥아주는―혼자 있긴 했지만 배리는 빨개진 얼굴을 감추려 쿠션에 얼굴을 묻었다. 어쩌다가 그렇게 된 거지? 왜 렌의 손가락을 입에 넣었지? 렌이 몇 살이라고? 마흔두 살? 와우, 세상에, 진짜로 사귀지 않는 게 다행이었다. 그렇게까지 나이 들어 보이진 않는데. 한 삼십 대 중반처럼 보였다. 오 그래, 적어도 이제는 렌이 또 접수원에게 작업을 건다면 놀릴 수는 있겠네. 리사와 함께 어딜 가야 한다면, 어쩌면 질투 많은 연하 남친인 척, 예쁘장한 들러리인 척하며 재미를 볼 수도―그래, 생각의 굴레를 끊어낼 필요가 있었다. 

반쯤 히스테릭한 웃음이 목구멍을 통해 흘러나오자, 배리는 얼굴을 묻은 쿠션을 더 꽉 껴안았다. 어쩌면 쿠션에 질식하고 다음 날 아침에 깨어나면 이 모든 게 이상한 꿈에 불과할지도 몰랐다. 

* * *

꿈이 아니었지만, 다음 며칠은 그 모든 것에 대해 잊어버릴 만큼 정신없이 굴러갔다.

탈옥한 트릭스터들의 위치에 대해선 여전히 아무런 단서도 없었으나, 배리는 웨더 위저드인 마든 일로도 손이 꽉 차 있었다. 마든이 마침내 조를 뒤쫓아 말썽을 일으키기 위해 경찰서로 찾아왔는데, 이번엔 그를 상대할 준비가 되어 있었고, 부상자도 없었다. 파이프라인 감옥은 더 이상 선택 사항이 아니었다. 그 모든 일이 일어난 후, 그리고 그와 시스코, 케이틀린이 메타 휴먼들의 갱생에 도움이 되지 않았다는 걸 감안했을 때, 배리는 더 이상 그걸 선택지로 고려하지 않았다. 그 덕분에 마든을 파이프라인으로 휙 끌고 가지도 못한 채 경찰의 도움을 받아 맞서 싸워야 했다. 그들은 간신히 마든을 진정시켰고, 가벼운 얼음과 우박으로 인한 부상만을 입은 채 그를 잡을 수 있었지만―아무도 번개에 맞지 않았다 (배리만 빼고. 하지만 그렇게 아프진 않았으니까)―그는 여전히 메타 휴먼들에 대한 영구적인 해결책이 필요했다. 계속 이런 식으로 싸웠다가는 무고한 사람이 죽거나 크게 다치는 건 시간문제였다.

그래도, 당분간은 이걸 승리라고 부를 수 있을 것이다. 

며칠 후, 마침내 생크림 난장판™에 대한 모든 생각을 성공적으로 제쳐놨을 때, 누군가가 문을 두드리는 소리가 들렸다. 이번에는 정말로 톰슨 부인이거나, 아니면…그래, 톰슨 부인이 아니라 렌이었다. 

"이번엔 설탕을 훔치러 오셨나?"

"점심 식사. 토요일. 리사랑. 올 수 있어?"

맞아, 점심을 같이 먹기로 했었지. 젠장. 그는 잠시 생각하며 눈을 깜빡였다. 

"음, 그래. 쉬는 날이니까 숙적 두 명이랑 점심을 먹는 데 아무런 문제 없어." 배리가 환하게 웃자 렌은 짜증스러워 보였다. 잘됐군. "생각해 봤는데, 내가 리사랑 얘기를 덜 나눌수록 비밀을 지키는 게 더 쉬워질지도 몰라. 삐걱거리는 척하기로 했으니까 어쩌면 마지막 순간에 취소하는 게―"

"지난번엔 충분히 거짓말을 잘한 데다가, 마찰은 서서히 일어나야 해, 꼬맹아. 통화하는 동안 리사가 세 번이나 널 두고 달콤하다고 했다고." 렌은 신 레몬을 깨문 것 마냥 그 말을 내뱉었고, 배리는 리사 스나트가 그더러 달콤하다고 했다는 걸 어떻게 받아들여야 할지 모른 채 눈을 깜빡였다. 

"알겠어. 그럼 점심 먹는 동안 덜 다정하게 굴어야 한다는 거야?" 

"어떻게 해야 할지 미리 알려줄게. 말을 맞추려면 미리 만나는 게 좋겠어." 

끝내주는군, 적과의 가짜 연애를 풀어나가기 위해 더 많은 시간을 보낸다니. 배리의 쉬는 날이 꾸준히 줄어들고 있었다. 그날 저녁 아이리스를 만나 웨딩 린넨 천 샘플을 고르기로 했었다. 그것 또한 끝내주는군. 

"좋아, 언제 어디서 볼지나 말해줘." 

"이번엔 리사가 고를 차렌데, 아직 자세한 건 말해주지 않았어. 내가 운전하지―같이 도착하는 게 더 나아 보일 거야." 

천 샘플에 대해선 까맣게 잊은 채 배리는 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. "네 오토바이로?"

"차를 생각하고 있었는데, 네가 원한다면―"

"차가 좋아." 배리는 맹세코 삑사리를 내지 않았다. 

렌은 능글맞게 웃었지만 아무 말도 하지 않았다. "한 가지만 더, 스칼렛―네 번호가 필요해. 이 계획을 이어나갈 거라면 서로 교환하는 게 좋을 거야." 

"난―오. 넌 대포폰 같은 거 쓰는 거 아니었어?"

렌이 또다시 거들먹거리는 표정을 짓자 배리는 얼굴을 찡그렸다. "티비 좀 그만 봐, 꼬맹아. 이건 빌런 101이 아니야. 일할 땐 대포폰을 쓰지만 개인적인 일에 쓰는 핸드폰이 따로 있어." 

"지금 개인적인 번호를 주는 거구나."

"벌써부터 후회하게 만드는군." 

배리는 웃음을 터트렸다. "알겠어, 그걸로 네 위치를 추적하거나 그러지 않기로 동의해야겠지?"

렌은 눈을 가늘게 떴다. "네 말이 맞아. 이건 나쁜 생각이었―"

"잠깐만! 저기, 그러지 말고. 네 번호를 사악한 목적으로 쓰지 않을 거라고 약속할게. 오, 엄밀히 따지자면, 이 경우엔 도덕적인 목적이겠지만, 알 게 뭐야. 난 바로 옆집에 살고 있잖아. 널 추적하는 게 목표였다면 못할 것도 없다고." 

렌은 미심쩍어 보였지만, 배리를 한참 바라본 다음 번호를 줄줄 외웠고, 잠시 후 배리의 핸드폰에 '렌'이라는 이름이 저장되어 있었다. 배리 또한 그의 번호를 불러주었고, 그런 다음 렌은 몸을 돌려 떠났다. 

"토요일에 보지." 

손을 흔들 수도 있었겠지만 렌은 말 그대로 바로 옆집에 살았고 이미 문을 열고 있었으므로, 배리는 그냥 "그래, 어, 나중에 봐." 라 대답하고는 문을 닫았다. 

* * *

렌에게서 문자를 받은 건 금요일이었다. 12시 15분에 만나서 1시에 리사와 점심을 먹으러 갈 거라는 내용이었다. 말을 맞추는데 한 시간 가까이 걸린다고? 그렇게까지 복잡한 일도 아니었는데. 어쨌든 배리는 알겠다고 답장했다. 

토요일이 되었고, 렌은 정확히 12시 15분에 (확인하려고 시계를 봤다) 문을 두드렸다. 그가 시간을 엄수할 거라는 걸 알고 있었어야 했다. 

"렌." 배리는 문을 열었다.

"배리." 

두 사람은 잠시 동안 어색하게 서 있었고, 그런 다음― "들어가도 되나?" 

"오, 어, 그래." 

배리는 렌이 그냥 불쑥 들어오는 대신 허락을 구했다는 데 반쯤 놀라며 그가 들어오게끔 뒤로 비켜섰다. 

그는 렌을 거실로 안내하며 대놓고 주위를 둘러보는 태도에 너무 불편해하지 않으려 애썼다. "생각보다 깔끔하군." 마침내 렌이 말하자, 배리는 눈을 굴리곤 다시 소파에 쓰러지듯 앉았다. 렌은 그 반대편 끝에 앉았고, 그래, 음, 이건 다른 차원의 이상함이었다. 어째서인지 같이 케이크를 만드는 것보다 더 이상했다. 적어도 그건 렌의 환경이었으니까. 여긴 배리의 홈구장, 말 그대로 그의 집이었다. 

"그래서…" 배리는 입을 열어야 할 것 같은 기분이었다. "말을 맞추잔 말이지." 

"네가 한 거짓말 적어 놨어?" 

배리는 눈 깜짝할 사이에 책상으로 달려갔다가 소파로 돌아왔다. "여기," 그는 렌에게 종이 한 장을 건넸다. 렌은 검은색 버튼 업 셔츠와 배리가 처음 보는 자켓, 그리고 짙은 청바지를 입고 있었다. 캐주얼하고 멋진 모습의 전형인 렌에게 약간 질투가 났다. 배리는 절대 그런 식으로 소화할 수 없을 것이다. 그는 리스트를 읽는 렌을 지켜보는 동안 다리를 달달 떨며 엄지 끝을 잘근잘근 깨물었다.

"긴장돼, 배리?" 렌의 눈은 종이를 떠나지 않았다. 

"뭐―오." 그는 떨고 있던 다리를 멈췄다. "지루한 거거든. 점심 먹기 전에 내가 알아야 할 게 있어?" 

렌은 배리의 질문을 무시하며 다 읽은 리스트를 탁자에 내려놓았다. "대부분 실제 상황에 근거한 좋은 거짓말들이군." 

"그래, 압박감 속에서 생각할 수 있는 거라곤 그게 다였어."

"우리 첫 데이트가 언제였지?"

"진심이야? 난…음. 저녁 먹고 영화 본 걸로는 안 되려나?"

렌은 배리를 긴장하게 만드는 낮고 따뜻한 웃음소리를 내뱉었다. "널 술집에 데려가서 당구를 쳤다고 해두지." 

"나 당구 잘 못 치는데, 볼링으로 할 수는―"

"당구야." 

배리는 혀를 쏙 빼물고 싶은 충동을 꾹 참았다.

"네 여동생이 정말 우리의 첫 데이트에 대해 물어볼까?"

"아니."

"그럼 대체 왜―"

"여기 네 리스트가 귀여워서." 

배리는 손으로 얼굴을 쓸어내렸다. "신께 맹세하건대, 너한테 초음속 펀치를 날릴 거―"

"그러면 가정 폭력인 거 알고 있지?"

배리는 짜증 어린 신음소리를 내며 소파 쿠션에 몸을 기댔다. "나 지금 심각하다고." 

"알아, 놀리면 안 되겠지." 렌은 반성하는 것처럼 들리지 않았다. "첫 데이트엔 당구를 쳤고, 네 실력은 끔찍했다는 거지. 그 정보가 쓸모가 있을지도 모르겠군. 리사는 다른 것 보다 네 직업이랑 내가 콜드로서의 일에 대해 얼마나 말했을지를 더 걱정하고 있어." 

좋아―그거라면 배리도 할 수 있었다. 두 사람은 몇 분 더 이야기를 나누며 여러 가지 세부 사항을 결정했고, 렌이 가야 할 시간이라고 말하자 배리는 그의 뒤를 따라 아래층 바깥으로 향했다. 주차장에 도착한 렌은 새 차 만큼이나 반짝거리는 새까만 1984년 폰티악 파리지엔으로 걸음을 옮겼다. 배리는 하마터면 웃음을 터트릴 뻔했다. 

"세상의 돈이란 돈은 다 가지고 있으면서 여기다가 돈을 쓴다고, 렌? 낡은 고성능 자동차를 최상으로 유지하는 데?" 

렌은 씩 웃으며 시동을 걸었다. "스타일 감각이 있어야지, 꼬맹아. 그게 없는 삶이 무슨 재미겠어." 

배리는 그저 고개를 저었다. 몇 분 후, 자리에 앉아 스쳐 지나가는 건물들을 보다가, 렌이 운전면허가 있는지 묻자 배리는 없다고 대답했다. 보아하니 그것 또한 귀여운 모양이었다. 

"그냥 딸 필요가 없었던 것뿐이야. 조가 운전하는 법을 가르쳐 주려고 했지만 재앙이나 다름없었던 데다가, 별로 따고 싶었던 적도 없었어. 난 항상 버스 타는 걸 좋아했다고." 

"항상 늦는 걸 좋아한다는 말이겠지." 

배리는 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 왜 떨떠름한 기분이 들지? 오, 왜냐하면… "어떻게 알았어?"

그는 렌을 쳐다보았다. 눈앞의 도로와 차량들을 똑바로 응시하는 렌은 어쩌면 처음으로 후회에 가까운 표정을 짓고 있었다. "네 이름을 알게 된 후, 너에 대한 모든 걸 알아내려고 했어―온라인에서 찾을 수 있는 모든 걸 찾아보고, 네 집이랑 직장 앞에서 잠복하고, 그건 네 S.T.A.R. 연구소 친구들도 마찬가지였지만, 또―" 

"날 스토킹했다고?!" 

"널 조사한 거야!"

"그거나 그거나!" 

"네 약점을 만족할 만큼 알아낼 때까지만 그랬던 거야." 렌은 딱 잘라 말했고―

"그게 더 나쁘게 들린다는 거 알지?" 자동차 안에선 훨씬 조용했지만, 배리의 목소리는 여전히 날카로웠다. 

"나한테 뭘 기대한 건데, 배리? 가진 정보를 유리하게 쓰지 않기를?"

배리는 렌의 방향으로 찌를 듯한 시선을 보냈다. "'열 받은 남자친구'랑 점심 먹을 준비가 됐으면 좋겠네, 왜냐면 지금 딱 그럴 기분이거든." 

"'딱 그럴 기분' 이려면, 네가 실제로 내 남자친구여야 해, 배리." 렌이 맞받아치며 왼쪽으로 차를 휙 돌리더니 주차 구역에 급정지했다. 

배리는 뭐라 대답해야 할지 고민하기 전에 차에서 내렸다는 사실이 기뻤다. 두 사람은 식당으로 걸어 들어갔는데, 리사가 시야에 들어오자마자 렌은 거의 즉시 배리의 허리에 팔을 감았고, 배리는 몸을 굳히지 않으려 애썼다. 

"안녕 리사," 렌은 미소를 지었고, 배리도 그렇게 했다. 

"레니, 배리," 리사가 고개를 끄덕였다. "우리 자리를 준비하고 있대. 전에 여기 와 본 적 있어?" 

"와본 적 있어." 배리가 끼어들었다. 픽쳐 뉴스가 한 블럭 아래에 있었으므로, 점심시간에 아이리스와 함께 온 적이 있었다. 

그들은 테이블로 향했고, 리사가 메뉴를 추천해달라고 하자 배리는 안전한 주제에 머무르게 된 것에 기뻐하며 준비한 거짓말들을 기억하려 애썼다. 자켓을 벗어 의자 뒤에 걸어놓은 렌이 소매를 걷어 올리자 그 생각은 저 멀리 날아갔지만. 저 팔뚝, 저 문신들이 또다시 눈앞에 있었다. 배리는 침을 삼키며 시선을 돌렸고, 버튼 업 자켓을 의자 위에 벗어 놓으며 렌의 팔뚝을 쳐다보지 않으려 안간힘을 썼다. 가짜 연애의 세부 사항을 정할 때 문신에 대해 물어봤어야 했다. 

웨이터가 음료를 주문받으러 왔고, 여태까지는 정말 잘 풀리고 있었는데―

"물로 하죠―아주 차갑게." 

배리가 코웃음을 치자 리사가 다정한 눈길을 보냈다. "모든 음료를 그런 식으로 주문하지 않는다고 말해 줄래." 

"중요한 것만 그래, 자기야." 즐거운 게 분명한 렌이 능글맞은 미소를 지었다. 아직도 스토킹을 용서하지 못한 배리는 싸늘한 미소를 지어 보였다. 그런 다음 렌은 리사에게 요즘 뭐 하고 지내는지 물으며 대화를 조심스레 안전한 방향으로 돌렸다. 그러다가 음식을 주문했는데, 렌은 웨이터를 향해 따뜻한 미소를 짓고 있었다. 웨이터는 배리 나이쯤 되어 보이는, 귀여운 보조개와 부드러운 목소리를 가진 젊은 남자였다. 배리는 딱 질색이었다. 웨이터가 주문을 받고 사라지자마자, 그는 렌에게 시선을 돌렸다. 

"꼭 영업이나 서비스업에 종사하는 매력적인 사람을 볼 때마다 작업을 걸어야겠어?" 

"방금 그건 작업이라고 할 수 없어, 배리." 렌은 배리가 싸우기 시작할 건지 확신이 없는 눈빛을 보냈다. 당연히 싸울 생각이었다. 한동안 이게 궁금했었는데 물어볼 좋은 핑계가 생긴 것이다. 

"매력적인 서비스직을 만날 때마다 웃어주잖아. 접수원에서부터 웨이터까지. 전부 다. 무슨 강박증이라도 있어?" 

"만날 때마다 그런 건―" 

"치과랑, 크로스로드 커피의 바리스타들이랑, 은행에서 일하는 레이먼드에 대해선 말도 꺼내지 마―"

"이름까지 기억하고 있었어, 배리?" 

"네가 고깃덩이라도 되는 것처럼 쳐다봤다고―"

"그땐 사귀는 사이조차 아니었잖아!" 

두 사람은 높게 울리는 웃음소리에 의해 싸우던 걸 멈췄다. "오 세상에―두 사람 정말 너무하다." 리사는 둘 중 하나가 특별히 웃긴 농담이라도 던진 것 마냥 고개를 저으며 깔깔 웃고 있었다. 

"우린," 배리는 혼란스러운 눈으로 렌을 쳐다보다가 리사에게로 시선을 돌렸다. "하루 종일 싸우고 있어." 삐걱거리고 불편한 사이처럼 보여야 했다. 귀여운 게 아니라. 배리는 스나트 남매가 그를 귀엽다고 부르는 게 지긋지긋했다. 

"그건 레니가 누군가의 짜증을 돋우지 않고는 배길 수가 없어서 그래. 걱정하지 마, 배리. 오빠가 널 좋아해서 그런 거니까. 렌은 주목받는 걸 좋아하거든." 

배리는 얼굴을 찡그리며 렌을 곁눈질했다. "그건 이미 알고 있는 사실이네." 

그 덕분에 렌은 웃음을 내뱉었다. "그걸로 탓할 생각은 아니겠지." 

리사는 또다시 배리를 향해 미소를 지었고, 이건 재앙이나 다름없었다. 어떻게 가짜 싸움을 망칠 수가 있지? 그녀가 이렇게 말하자 상황이 더 나빠졌는데, "네가 질투해서 다행이야, 배리. 그만큼 좋아한다는 말이니까." 

그는 침을 삼키며 질린 표정으로 물을 한 모금 마셨다. 이 게임에서 '질투심 많은 연하 애인'을 이렇게까지 빨리―혹은 아예 연기하게 될 줄은 몰랐는데. 이제 어떻게 한단 말인가? 

"그래, 어, 렌은 그냥 나보다 훨씬…능숙하니까. 난 작업 거는 걸 잘해 본 적이 없거든." 렌이 몸을 돌려 그를 쳐다보는 모습이 시야 끄트머리에 들어왔지만, 배리는 리사에게 계속 시선을 고정했다. 영감이 떠올랐다. "그리고 좋아한다는 걸 이상한 방식으로 표현하는 건 나뿐만이 아냐. 우리가 사귀기 시작했을 때 렌이 날 예의 주시하고 있었다는 거 들었어? 말 그대로 스토킹했다고?" 그는 렌이 계속 보내려 할지도 모르는 어떤 신호를 완전히 무시하며, 목소리를 낮추고 리사 쪽으로 몸을 숙였다.

"놀랄 일도 아니네. 네가 하는 일을 생각해보면 레니는 널 완전히 믿어도 될지 알고 싶었을 거야. 오빠는 엄청나게 조심스럽거든. 게다가 지금쯤이면 너도 알아차렸겠지만, 보호 본능이랑 소유욕은 오빠한테 있어서 거의 디폴트나 다름없다고." 

배리는 눈을 깜빡였다. 보호 본능과 소유욕이라니. 새로운 소식이었다. 하지만 그가 뭐라 대답하기도 전에, 배리의 귀에―

"배리?"

그는 불쑥 고개를 들었다. 패닉이 갑자기 온몸을 덮쳤다. 아이리스. 그녀는 식당 앞쪽에 있는 카운터 근처에 서 있었지만, 테이블과 가까운 데다가 시야가 탁 트여 있어서―젠장 젠장 젠장 젠장 젠장.

아이리스가 이쪽으로 걸어오고 있었다. 

그는 당황한 눈길을 렌에게 보냈고 리사는 몸을 뒤로 빼고 두 사람을 번갈아 보고 있었는데, 렌의 눈이 가늘어지더니―

"안-녕, 아이리스." 배리가 힘없이 말했다. 젠장 젠장 젠장 젠장 젠장 젠장―

"미안, 점심시간이라 테이크아웃을 가지러 왔어. 이분들은 누구야?" 아이리스는 렌과 리사를 향해 미소를 지었고 오 세상에 배리는 토할 것 같았다. 그 대신, 실제 말들이 입에서 흘러나왔고, 어떤 말들이었냐면―

"아이리스, 이쪽은 내 남자친구 렌이랑, 렌의 여동생 리사야." 배리는 그 말을 하는 도중 숨이 턱 막히거나 더듬거리지조차 않았다. 그의 입에서 그런 말이 나오면 안 됐다는 것만 빼면. 아이리스는 가장 친한 친구였고 배리가 지금 만나는 사람이 없다는 걸 알았고 똑똑했으니까―아이리스는 렌을 바라보았고, 놀라서 눈을 크게 뜨더니 이제서야 상황을 파악하기 시작한 것 같았다. 배리는 아이리스와 렌을 번갈아 쳐다보았다. 렌이 아이리스가 알고 있다는 사실을 알고 있다는 걸 알았고―

"'렌'이라면 레너드? 혹시 레너드 스나―"

"좋-아 아이리스! 나중에 얘기하는 게 어떨까? 네가 퇴근하고 나서?" 배리가 필사적으로 끼어들자, 아이리스는 믿을 수 없다는 시선을 보냈다. 그녀는 명백한 충격에 휩싸여 그와 렌을 다시 한번 번갈아 쳐다보았고, 렌은 무슨 수를 쓴 건지 냉랭하고 무표정하게 아이리스를 거의 노려보고 있었다. 그녀는 마침내 어렴풋이 즐거워 보이는 리사 쪽을 쳐다보았다. 배리는 실제로 즐겁고 편안한 리사가 어떤지 봤기 때문에 진짜 즐겁기보단 디폴트로 박힌 사악한 즐거움이라는 걸 알았고, 무슨 수를 써서라도 리사와 아이리스가 말을 섞는 걸 막아야 했다. 

"배리―"

"아이리스, 레너드 스나트랑 사귀고 있다고 미리 말 안 한 건 정말 미안한데 나중에 설명하겠다고 약속할게, 제발 지금 여기서 안 이러면 안 될까?"

아이리스는 천천히 숨을 내쉬었고, 온몸을 굳힌 채 지나치게 차분한 표정으로 배리를 돌아보았다. 그런 다음 언제나처럼 사랑스러워 보이는 모습으로 지갑을 고쳐잡았고, 배리는 그녀의 따뜻한 눈이 차가움과 상처 언저리에 있다는 사실이 싫었다. 

"그래, 배리, 나중에 얘기하자," 그녀가 렌에게 고개를 돌리자, 배리는 거의 얼굴을 찡그릴 뻔했다. "만나서 반가워요…레너드."

"마찬가지야, 웨스트 양." 

그녀는 눈썹을 치켜올리곤 고개를 끄덕였다. 배리는 테이블에 머리를 박고 싶은 걸―그냥 컵에 코를 박고 질식해버릴까?―가까스로 참았다. 

"리사."

"아이리스."

그런 다음 아이리스는 뒤도 돌아보지 않고 사라졌고, 배리는 버터나이프와 포크 중 어느 게 더 빠른 죽음을 선사할지 고민하고 있었는데, 웨이터가 그들의 음식을 가져왔다. 

"그것참…" 리사는 어색한 침묵을 깼다.

"아이리스가 날 죽일 거야."

"어떻게 아는 사이야?" 

배리는 그의 접시를 내려다보았다. "아이리스는…가장 친한 친구야. 기자고, 아빠랑 약혼자 둘 다 나랑 같은 경찰서에서 일하는 형사인데―" 그는 얼굴을 일그러뜨렸다. 더 이상 거짓말하지 않기로 약속했는데. "나랑 렌 사이를 말해 줄 수가 없었어. 내 말은―" 젠장, 리사가 믿게끔 만들어야 했다. 안 그런가? "―그러고는 싶었지만. 아이리스가 렌을 만나서 내가 보는 렌을 보길 바랬지. 곧 말할 생각이었지만, 이제는…" 

"받아들여 줄 거야." 렌이 아마도 안심시키려는 듯한 몸짓으로 배리의 손을 잡자, 배리는 렌을 올려다보았다. 그는 가짜 (진짜) 말다툼을 까맣게 잊어버린 채 렌에게 고개를 끄덕였다. 

"그래야 할 텐데." 

그 후 배리는 조금 더 침울하고 초조한 기분으로 점심 식사를 끝냈다. 만약 리사가 약간이라도 의심을 품고 있었다면 점심이 끝날 때쯤 씻은 듯이 사라진 게 분명했다. 아이리스가 '진실'을 알아낸 것에 배리가 받은 상처와 너무도 진짜 같은 걱정이 먹힌 것 같았다. 식사가 끝날 무렵, 리사는 아이리스에게 무슨 말을 해야 할지에 대해 조언을 해주었다. 만약 배리와 아이리스가 그녀와 렌의 사이 같다면―처음으로 두 사람이 남매라는 걸 부정하지 않았다―그는 명백히 남매와의 끔찍한 의사소통 능력에서 구원받을 필요가 있는 모양이었다. 나름대로의 방식으로 다정했고, 렌의 차에 올라탈 때쯤, 배리는 진심으로 골든 글라이더의 관계 조언에 고마워하고 있었다. 


	6. 판돈을 두 배로

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 배리는 아이리스가 '진실'을 알게 된 여파를 감당하려 애쓰는데, 어째서인지 그 때문에 일이 더욱 혼란스러워진다.

점심 식사가 끝난 후, 렌은 침묵 속에서 아파트까지 운전해 갔다. 배리는 계단을 지나 그를 따라 집으로 들어올 때까지 잔뜩 토라져 있었다. 렌은 아무 말도 하지 않기로 마음먹고 조용히 문을 열었다. 문이 닫히자마자 배리는 토라진 태도를 버리고 마침내 입을 열어 소리를 지르기 시작했다. 

"너랑 사귀는 척하는 유일한 조건은 아무도 알아내지 않는 거였어!"

"알고 있어, 레드."

"아이리스가 알아버렸잖아!"

"그것도 알고 있어." 

"이거야말로 일어나선 안 될 일이었다고, 렌!"

"센트럴 시티의 하고많은 식당 중에 네 남매가 하필이면 거길―" 

"나랑 아이리스는 남매가 아냐." 

"너한테 무슨 존재든 간에. 그녀가 거기 나타난 게 정말 내 잘못이라고 생각해?"

"조한테 말하면 어떡해?!"

"어떻게든 해야지." 렌은 홱 쏘아붙였다. 아이리스 웨스트는 아빠한테 아무 말도 하지 않는 편이 좋을 것이다.

"어떻게든 한―조가 날 죽일 거라고! 너는 말할 것도 없고." 

렌은 짜증스럽게 한숨을 내쉬었다. "그럼 절대 말 안 하게 만들던가. 내가 무슨 말을 해주길 바라는데, 배리?"

"이건 취소야―가짜 연애 뭐시기는 재앙이나 다름없어. 아이리스한테 사실대로 말할 거고―"

배리가 휴대폰을 향해 손을 뻗자 렌은 빠르게 다가가 그의 손목을 잡아챘다.

"그게 더 나은 생각이라고 생각해? 악명 높은 범죄자랑 사귄다고 얘기하는 것 보다, 악명 높은 범죄자 바로 옆집에 살면서 마찬가지로 범죄자인 여동생을 위해 거짓말을 하며 사귀는 척한다고 말하는 게?" 

"사실이잖아!" 

"정신 나간 소리처럼 들려."

"정신 나간 게 맞으니까! 이 모든 게 미친 짓이야, 그리고 미친 짓이라면 잘 알고 있거든―난 말 그대로 시간 여행도 할 수 있는데 이건―" 

"잠깐잠깐―뭘 할 수 있다고?"

배리는 신경질적인 웃음을 터트렸다. "인생이 왜 이 모양일까?" 

"시간 여행을 할 수 있다고." 그 부분으로 돌아가서. 

"벽을 통과할 만큼 빨리 달릴 수 있는데도 아이리스한테 거짓말을 하게 되잖아." 

그는 목소리에 깃든 경의를 숨기지 못한 채 말했다. "꼬맹아…넌 정말 끝내주는 도둑이 될 수 있을 거야." 시간 여행이라니. 제대로 설명해달라고 배리를 설득할 수 있을까? 게다가 벽을 통과할 수 있다니, 대체 어떻게―배리는 얼굴을 붉히고 있었다. 렌은 그가 가까이 선 채로 배리를 빤히 바라보며 여전히 얇은 손목을 쥐고 있다는 사실을 깨달았다. 그는 침을 삼키고 평정을 되찾은 다음, 손목을 놓아주고 뒤로 물러섰다. 

"내가 착한 편이라서 다행이네."

"도시한테는 좋은 소식이겠지만 사업에는 나쁘지." 

"내가 라이벌 도둑이라면 사업에 좋지도 않을 거야, 렌." 

그는 고개를 삐딱하게 기울이며 음절 하나하나를 느릿하게 내뱉었다. "말 되네." 왜 꼭 라이벌이어야 하지? 배리는 렌의 편에서―

배리는 한숨을 쉬며 고개를 가로저었다. "아이리스한테 거짓말을 할 순 없어, 렌. 여태까지 너무 많은 거짓말을 해왔다고. 아이리스는 제일 친한 친구야." 그랬지. 배리가 한숨을 쉬자 렌은 당면한 문제에 주의를 돌렸다. 

"그럼 아빠한테 말하지 않기만을 바래야겠군." 

배리는 끄덕였다. "절대 말 안 하게 할게. 아이리스는 조가 날 죽이게 놔두지 않을 거야. 난 신부 들러리니까, 여전히 결혼식에 내가 필요하다고." 

렌의 표정에 농담이 섞여들었다. "신부 들러리라고? 네가 드레스를 입은 모습을 볼 수 있다는 말인가, 스칼렛?" 

배리는 눈을 굴렸지만 여전히 웃고 있었다. "네 소망이겠지."

"불만은 없어." 

배리는 입을 딱 벌렸지만 미소를 지었다. "너―" 

렌은 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다. 

"조심해, 안 그럼 리사한테 네가 착한 남자친구가 아니라고 말해버릴 거야." 

"벌써 해 봤잖아, 기억해? 리사는 별로 불쌍하다고 생각 안 해. 평생 동안 날 참아내야 했다고. 이제 날 상대할 다른 사람이 생겼다는 걸 좋아라 할 걸." 

* * *

배리는 집에 오고 나서야 어째서인지 렌에게 소리를 지르는 걸로 시작해서 놀림받는 것으로 끝났다는 걸 깨달았다. 플래시에 대한 정보를 너무 많이 줬다는 건 말할 것도 없었다. 또 말이다. 그는 유일하게 믿을 수 있는 소파 쿠션을 집어 들어 얼굴을 묻으며 짜증 어린 신음을 내뱉었다. 적어도 이 쿠션만큼은 배리의 친구였다. 

마음을 가다듬은 후, 배리는 퇴근하는 아이리스를 데리러 갔다. 지금 와서야 난생처음으로 다가오는 주제 대신 웨딩 옷감과 린넨에 대해 얘기할 수 있기를 바랬다. 

픽쳐 뉴스에 도착한 배리는 아이리스가 일을 끝낼 때까지 어색하게 기다렸다. 그녀는 싸늘한 태도였다. 그 시선 한 무더기와 침묵 요법으로 조와 겨룰 수도 있을 것이다. 마침내 준비를 마친 아이리스는 열 받은 빠른 걸음으로 배리를 지나쳐 갔다. 그는 아이리스를 뒤따라 지터스로 향했다. 두 사람에게, 배리에게 창피한 기억들로 점철되지 않은 장소를 골랐다면 좋았을 텐데. 

커피를 받아 자리에 앉자마자, 배리는 싸늘한 시선을 마주하곤 거의 움츠러들 뻔했다. 

"아이리스…들어봐, 네가 생각하는 그런 게 아냐. 너한테 얘기해주려고 했는데, 이 모든 게 완전 정신 나간 짓이라 정확히 무슨 말을 해야 할지 알 수 없었어. 렌이랑 난 거래를 했고 그래서…" 그녀의 눈이 가늘어졌다. "그래, 처음부터 시작하는 게 낫겠지?"

"글쎄, 배리, 도대체 뭐에 홀려서 나한테 거짓말을 했는지부터 설명하는 게 어때! 또 말이야!" 

"미안해, 아이리스. 정말 미안해―그치만 렌이랑 진짜로 사귀는 건 아니야." 

아이리스는 눈썹을 들어올렸지만 배리가 보기엔 깜짝 놀란 것 같았다. 문득 그녀는 눈을 휘둥그래 뜨며 걱정스러운 듯 앞으로 몸을 숙여왔다.

"배리, 혹시 그 사람이 널 협박하는 거야? 왜냐하면 거기서 널 보자마자 그 생각이 들었거든―만약 스나트 남매가 널 괴롭히거나 약점이 잡힌 거라면, 내가 도와줄 수 있어, 배리, 우리 모두가 도와줄 수 있어. 약점 때문에 스나트의 남자친구인 척할 필요는 없―"

"아냐! 아니 아니, 아이리스. 완전히 잘못 이해했어. 렌은 날 해치는 게 아냐. 나도 동참하고 있어, 내 말은, 사귄다는 뜻은 아니지만, 이 모든 건 같이 하고 있는 거야."

아이리스는 눈을 깜빡였다. "무슨 말을 하는지 모르겠어, 배리." 

그는 한숨을 쉬곤 두 손으로 머리를 마구 헤집었다. "나도 알아. 그러니까―렌이랑 난 이웃이야." 

"두 사람이…이웃이라고. 캡틴 콜드랑?"

"맞아. 렌은 바로 옆집에 살아. 얼마 전에 안 건데 그거 가지고 뭘 어떻게 하진 않기로 동의했어―우리 둘 다 임대 계약에 묶여 있으니까"―렌이 임대 계약에 묶여 있나?―"그냥 무시하면서 살려고 했는데, 리사가 낯뜨거운 자세로 있는 우리를 발견했고, 그래서―"

"어떤 낯뜨거운 자세?"

그는 움찔하는 동시에 얼굴을 붉혔다. "그건…그건 좀 민망했다고나 할까?" 

아이리스는 기다렸다.

"어쩌면 베이킹하는 걸 도와주고 있었을지도. 그리고 생크림 싸움을 했을지도. 그리고 렌의 손가락에 묻은 생크림을 핥았을지도―"

"배리! 방금 실제로 사귀는 건 아니라고 했잖아!"

"아니니까!"

"그럼 대체 왜 핥았던 건데?"

배리는 괴로운 신음을 뱉었다. "그런 식으로 말하니까 실제보다 훨씬 더 나쁘게 들리잖아."

"그게 가능할 것 같지는 않은데." 

그 순간 배리는 렌의 앞치마를 입고 있었다는 사실을 아이리스에게 말하지 않기로 결심했다. "들어봐, 그냥 어쩌다 보니 그렇게 된 거야. 리사가 우리 둘이 사귄다고 착각해버려서 그냥 그렇게 놔둔 거라고." 

"왜?"

"내가 플래시라는 게 들통나지 않도록? 리사가 너무 의심하길 원치 않았어. 그러니까 진짜로, 우린 실제로 사귀는 게 아니야―그냥 사귀는 척하는 거지. 리사를 위해서. 그리고 한 달 안에 헤어지는 척을 할 거라고." 

그는 아이리스가 혼란스러워하지 않도록 서둘러 모든 걸 설명했다. 그러나 그녀는 눈썹을 이마까지 치켜올린 채 천천히 고개를 저으며 배리를 보고 있었다. 

"'플래시라는 걸 캡틴 콜드의 여동생에게 들키지 않도록 그와 사귀는 척하기'가 인류 역사상 제일 얄팍한 변명에다가 미친 소리라는 거 알고 있어? 그게 헤드라인이었다면 어떨지 상상이나 가? 아무도 안 믿을 거라고." 

"뭐―무슨 소리야? 아무도 안 믿어도 돼―그게 사실인걸!" 

"콜드가 뭔가를 얻어내려고 널 조종하는 게 아닌 거 확실해? 이 가짜 연애가 계략이라면? 어쩌면 콜드랑 콜드의 여동생이 미리 짜고 친 게 아닐까?"

"아냐, 내 말 믿어. 리사가 나타났을 때 렌은 나만큼이나 놀랐어. 우리가 이웃이 될 거라는 것도 모르고 있었다고. 우리 모두에게 충격이었지." 아이리스는 미심쩍어 보였다. 배리가 얼마나 쉽게 속아 넘어가는가를 떠올리는 게 분명했기 때문에, 배리는 그녀를 설득하려 계속 밀어붙였다. "정말로, 렌은 그렇게까지 나쁜 사람이 아냐. 네가 생각하는 그런 사람이 아니라고 장담할게. 케이크를 굽고, 아이도 돌봐주는 데다가, 동네 델리에서 손질된 고기를 사 먹는다고. 완벽한 치실질 습관을 가지고 있을뿐더러, 바리스타한테 팁을 넉넉히 주고 과카몰레까지 만든다니까. 그런 표정 짓지 마, 미친 소리처럼 들리겠지만, 실제 삶 속 렌은 모범생이나 다름없어. 아마 못 믿겠지만―터프하게 보이려는 이유만으로 새것 처럼 관리하는 오래된 차도 있다고. 그러니까 제발, 내 말 믿어줘; 이 모든 건 가짜고 렌은 다른 목적을 가지고 있는 게 아니야." 

"지금 무슨 소리를 하는지 알기나 해? 너야말로 콜드를 유혹하기 위해 이 정신 나간 가짜 남자친구 행세를 하는 사람 같아, 그 반대가 아니라." 

"뭐―무슨―넌―그건―너야말로 무슨 소리를 하는 거야? 말도 안 돼!" 

"그렇게 들린다니까―그가 얼마나 좋은 사람인지, 케이크도 만들고 자동차는 또 얼마나 좋아하는지 계속 말해주고 있잖아! 배리, 정신이 똑바로 박힌 사람이라면 누구랑 사귀는 척 같은 건 안 해. 더군다나 네가 말해준 그 멍청한 이유로는. 정말 가짜인 거 맞아?"

"당연하지! 우린 적이라고!"

"적끼리 생크림 싸움을 한다고?" 

배리는 짜증스러운 신음을 내며 뒤로 기대앉았다. "내가 만회하게 두지 않을 거지, 안 그래? 그건 사귀는 척하기 전이었다고." 

"가짜가 아니라고 믿을 이유만 더 생겼네." 아이리스는 놓아줄 생각이 없는 듯 배리가 뒤로 기댄 만큼 앞으로 몸을 숙였다. 

"내가 무슨 말을 해야 널 설득할 수 있는데?"

"어떤 말로도 안 될걸. 정반대 증거를 보기 전까진, 난 너랑 레너드 스나트가 사귀고 있다고 생각해. 그리고 직접 만나보고 싶어."

배리는 똑바로 앉은 채 그녀의 아름다운 모습 속 농담의 흔적을 찾으려 했지만, 아무것도 찾지 못했다. "뭐? 안돼! 렌과의 난장판이 내 사생활까지 침범하게 둘 순 없어." 

"이미 그렇게 됐어―'렌과의 난장판이' 네 사생활 그 자체인 것 같다는 건 제쳐두고서라도. 우린 제일 친한 친구고, 그 말은 적어도 네 남자친구를 만나봐야 한다는 뜻이야."

"가짜 남자친구겠지." 

"말했잖아, 가짜라는 부분은 너무 확신하지 말라고. 그리고 만약 가짜라고 하더라도, 이 남자가 네 말의 반만큼이라도 믿을 만한지 직접 봐야겠어. 진짜로 사귀든 가짜로 사귀든, 여전히 캡틴 콜드잖아. 네가 메타 휴먼들을 이송하는 걸 도와달라고 했을 때 너와 모두를 배신했던 거 아직도 기억해." 

그는 움찔했다. 그 기억을 대충 훑어보려고 했던 게 바로 최근이었으니까. "알겠어, 그렇게 해서 네 기분이 나아진다면, 우리 집으로 와서 만나보던가." 

"오, 안돼―우린 더블데이트를 할 거야."

그는 뱃속이 내려앉는 기분으로 충격에 휩싸여 입을 열었다. "더블―안돼! 에디가 너의 반만큼이라도 아무렇지도 않을 리 없잖아. 에디나 조한테 말하면 안 돼. CCPD의 어느 누구한테도 말하지 않기로 렌이랑 약속했다고."

"그리고 넌 나한테 더 이상 거짓말하지 않겠다고 약속했잖아. 내가 에디한테 거짓말하지 않을 거라는 건 말할 필요도 없지―사랑하는 사람들이 거짓말을 하는 게 얼마나 가슴 아픈지 잘 아니까. 당분간은 아빠한테 말 안 할 거지만, 이게 계속된다면 네가 직접 말해야 해." 

그는 한숨을 쉬었다. 아이리스가 완강히 버티고 섰을 땐 실랑이하지 않는 편이 나았다. "알겠어. 더블데이트란 말이지. 그치만 에디가 어떤 정보도 렌을 체포하거나 맞서는 데 쓰지 않겠다고 약속해야 해." 

아이리스는 그의 머릿속을 들여다보려는 듯 뚫어지게 쳐다보았다. 마침내, 그녀가 대답했다. "물론이지, 배리. 네 연애를 그런 식으로 망칠 수야 있겠니." 

* * *

그날 배리를 다시 보게 될 줄은 몰랐기 때문에, 늦은 저녁 문을 두드리는 소리에 놀랄 수밖에 없었다. 렌은 TV를 껐다―키친 나이트메어의 재방송을. 그는 리얼리티 쇼에 젬병이었다. 그럴 수밖에 없는 게―TV에서 해주는 드라마 절반은 너무 과장되었거나 비현실적이었고 경찰이 나오는 건 보고 싶은 생각도 안 들었는데 요즘 나오는 쇼의 절반이 그 모양이었다. SF 장르는 이미 거의 다 본 데다가, 코미디는 공감할 수 있을 때만 재밌었다.

문 앞에 서 있는 사람은 당연하게도 배리였다. 

"스칼렛, 웨스트 양과의 대화가 정확히 계획대로 흘러갔다고 봐야 하나?" 배리의 얼굴에 떠오른 초조한 표정을 보건대 완전 망한 것 같았지만. 

"들어가도 돼?"

렌은 길고 괴로운 한숨을 내쉬며 뒤로 비켜섰다. 배리가 와 있는 걸 크게 개의치 않았기 때문에 꾸며낸 태도에 가까웠지만. 렌이 그와 보내는 시간을 얼마나 즐기는가를 배리가 알 필요는 없었다. 

"저기…아이리스는 그냥…우리가 진짜로 사귄다고 생각해." 

"사실대로 말한 줄 알았는데, 꼬맹아?" 렌은 부엌 쪽으로 걸어가 팔짱을 낀 채 카운터에 몸을 기댔다. 바로 다음 순간 잠옷 바지와 스웨터를 입은 채로는 원하는 것만큼 위협적인 모습이 안 나온다는 걸 깨달았지만. 

"그랬는데 내 말을 안 믿어." 렌은 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. 배리는 맞은편 카운터에 기댄 채 손으로 가장자리를 잡고 있었다. 모든 걸 고려해 봤을 때, 그건 꽤 열려 있는, 어떻게 보면 무방비한 자세였지만 배리는 그가 렌 주변에서 안전하다고 느끼고 있단 걸 눈치채지조차 못한 것 같았다. 부엌은 넓기보다는 길었는데, 그 말인즉슨 두 사람 사이의 거리가 2피트 정도라는 소리였다. "내 말은, 믿긴 하는데, 너랑 실제로 사귀려는 핑계가 아닌 한 사귀는 척할 리가 없다고 생각해. 그래서 지금 아이리스는 널 내 가짜-진짜 남자친구라고 생각하고 너랑 얘기해 보고 싶어 해." 

렌은 눈을 깜빡이며 배리의 얄쌍한 몸 선을 눈여겨보는 대신 그게 무슨 말인가를 받아들이는 쪽으로 주의를 돌렸다. 만약 배리가 그와 진짜로 사귀고 싶어 했더라면. 그게 잘 풀릴 거라는 말은 아니었지만 상상은 해 볼 수 있는 거였다. "그건…복잡하군." 배리가 대답을 기다리는 것 같았기 때문에, 마침내 렌은 말했다. 

"내 말이." 

"웨스트 형사한테 말했나?"

"아니―그치만 아이리스가―에디 쏜한테는 말할걸? 약혼자니까?"

그는 화가 치밀어오르는 걸 느끼며 심호흡을 했다. "꼬맹아―"

"렌―들어봐, 나도 알아, 응? 에디는 믿을 만한 사람이고, 아이리스는 약혼자한테 거짓말을 하지 않는 데다가, 그러라고 할 수도 없었어. 그치만 사귀는 척이라곤 말 안 하고, 우리가 이웃에다 사귀는 사이라고만 한대"

그는 배리를 빤히 쳐다보았고, 카운터에 주먹을 내리치고 싶은 걸 꾹 참으며 천천히 숨을 내쉬었다. 그런 다음 초췌한 표정으로 고개를 뒤로 젖힌 채 천장을 응시했다. "그러니까 이제―형사가―CCPD의 일원이 내 주소를 안다고?"

배리는 지나치게 조용했다. "음…그런 셈이지." 

열 받은 렌은 반 발짝 앞으로 나섰다. "꼬맹아, 당장 오늘 밤에라도 이사 가고 싶은 마음이 여기까지 차올랐으니까 만약 네가―"

"야! 안돼, 그러지 마, 안돼―에디는 괜찮아. 네가 리사나 로그즈한테 당장이라도 내 정체를 밝힐 수 있다는 걸 우리 둘 다 아는데, 이게 어떻게 더 나쁜 일이야?"

"경찰이잖―" 

"나도 경찰이랑 일하거든! 진짜로, 에디는 아무 짓도 안 할 거야, 렌. 내가 장담할게. 에디는 정말 정말 괜찮은 사람이라고." 

렌은 눈을 가늘게 떴다. "쏜한테 다른 감정 없는 거 확실해, 배리?"

배리는 거의 질식할 뻔했다. "아냐, 세상에, 아니야, 렌! 에디는―와우, 아냐. 내 타입 아냐." 

쏜을 향한 배리의 확고한 믿음 덕에 아주 약간 기분이 나아지는 걸 느끼며, 렌은 다시 카운터에 몸을 기댔다. 그 말인즉슨, 배리가 그를 신뢰하는 게 평소의 바보스러움에서 오는 신뢰가 아닐 수도 있다는 뜻이었다. 배리는 귀엽고 초능력이 있는 걸 다행으로 여겨야 했다.

"잘됐네, 내 가짜든-진짜든-네-친구가-뭐라고-생각하던-간에-내-남자친구가 자기 남매의 약혼자를 두고 삽질해서는 안 되는 거니까."

"마지막으로 말하건대, 나랑 아이리스는 남매가 아냐." 

"왜 그렇게까지 강조하는 건데?"

배리는 렌의 시선 아래 몸을 뒤척이며 눈을 피했다. "십 대 내내 그 소리를 들었거든. 12살 때 아이리스네 집으로 갔는데―그러니까, 우리 아빠 사건의 법정 일이 다 끝나고 난 뒤였지. 사람들한테 우린 남매 같은 사이라고 온 십 대 동안 말하고 다녔지만, 정말로 그렇게 느껴진 적은 없었어. 그냥 이상한 기분이었지. 누가 봐도 혈연관계는 아니었으니까." 

렌은 어깨를 으쓱했다. "많은 사람들이 실제로는 아니거나, 입양됐거나, 부모 중 하나가 다를지라도 서로를 혈육이라 생각해. 나랑 리사도 이복 남매야. 내 어머니는 흑인 여자였으니까 아예 있을 수 없는 일도 아니고, 너랑 아이리스가 피가 섞인 관계일 수 없는 것도 아니지." 

배리는 놀란 표정이었다. "너랑 리사가 이복 남매라고? 전혀 몰랐어." 

"음, 우리 둘 다 아버지로부터 똑같은 성을 받았으니까. 두 어머니 모두 별로 가까운 사이는 아니었지―내 어머니는 만나 본 적도 없어. 옛날 사진 몇 장이 다야. 리사의 어머니는 몇 년에 걸쳐 몇 번쯤 들렀었고. 아버지가 우리 두 사람의 양육권을 갖고 있었지만." 

이게 두 사람의 계획에 필요할지도 모른다는 건 제쳐두고서라도, 대체 왜 배리한테 이걸 다 말하고 있는지 알 수 없었다. 딱히 전략적으로 쓸 수 있는 정보도 아니었지만, 플래시가 그의 사생활을 필요 이상으로 알게 되어도 괜찮은지 확신할 수 없었다. 그러나 배리는 그 정보를 소화하며 고개를 끄덕이고 있었을 뿐이었고, 렌은 말한 걸 후회하지 않았다. 

"그 부분이라면 공통점이 있는 것 같네. 우리 엄마는 내가 어렸을 때 돌아가셨어. 이미 알고 있겠지만." 

렌은 고개를 끄덕였다. 

"해리슨 웰스의 짓이었어―사실 진짜 이름은 에오바드고 미래에서 왔지만, 모두가 그를 웰스로 알고 있지. 그 사람이 우리 엄마를 죽인 거야." 

렌은 그 정보를 받아들이려 애쓰며 팔짱을 풀었다. 미처 생각하기도 전에 말이 튀어나왔다. "네 아버지가 그런 줄―"

"아니야. 죄를 덮어쓰셨지만 아빠는 결백해. 웰스가―에오바드가―미래에서 날 죽이러 왔다가 대신 엄마를 죽이게 된 거야. 그 또한 스피드스터야." 

해리슨 웰스가 시간 여행을 하는 스피드스터였다고? 시간 여행이라니. 진심으로. 술 없이는 시간 여행에 대해 질문할 준비가 되지 않았다. 그러나 그 이상으로, 렌은 제일 이상하게 느껴지는 부분에 주의를 기울였다. 

"네 무고한 아버지가 종신형을 받았는데 짭새가 될 만큼 사법 제도를 신뢰했단 말이야?"

그가 웃음을 터트리자, 렌은 배리가 얼마나 초조한 상태였는지를 깨달았다. 말하는 동안 얼마나 움츠러들어 있었는지를. 무슨 일이 일어났는지 말하기가 힘들었을까, 아님 이런 일로 렌과 얘기하는 게 익숙치 않은 걸까? 어쩌면 둘 다? 어느 쪽이든, 배리는 이제 긴장을 풀고 있었다. 

"잘못된 걸 고쳐서 더 좋게 만들고 싶었어. 법의학적 지식으로 아빠를 감옥에서 빼낼 수 있다고 생각한 적도 있었지만…그런 일은 없을 거야. 이제 와서는. 하지만 난 시스템의 양면을 보며 자랐어. 아빠에게 죄를 씌운 사람이긴 하지만 조는 좋은 경찰이고, 에디도 좋은 경찰이고, 싱 서장님도―사실, 많은 경찰들이 그래." 

렌의 뱃속이 약간 뒤틀렸다. 조 웨스트가 배리의 친부를 감옥에 넣은 사람이었다고? 그게 그를 성자로 만드는지 괴물로 만드는지는 알 수 없었다. 

"내 아버지는 아니었어. 내 말은, 좋은 경찰이 아니었다고. 그것 때문에 나머지에 대한 편견이 생겼을지도." 

"맞다―조가 그 얘기를 했던 것 같아. 처음으로 네가 다이아몬드를 훔치는 걸 막았을 때. 조가 말하길…" 배리는 얼굴을 찡그렸고, 렌은 조 웨스트가 뭐라고 했을지 궁금해졌다. 그 시절 웨스트는 경찰이었을지도 몰랐다. 젊은 경찰이었겠지만, 그의 아버지가 감옥에 갈 때 여전히 주위에 있었을지도. 그가 스나트 가족에 대해 뭘 알고 있든 간에, 렌은 문득 궁금증이 솟아올랐다. 그걸 가지고 배리와 얘기하고 싶을 만큼 궁금한 건 아니었지만.

"지난 일이야." 

배리는 입을 꾹 다물고 카운터에서 몇 걸음 물러섰다. "저기, 에디가 알게 돼서 미안해. 만약 내가 틀렸고, 에디가 조나 싱 서장님한테 말해서 네가 감옥 같은 곳으로 끌려간다면, 내가 직접 널 감옥에서 빼내 줄게." 

그 제의에 충격을 받은 표정을 짓고 있다는 걸 알았지만, 렌은 표정을 숨길 수가 없었다. 지금 플래시가 '공짜 탈옥' 카드를 제시한 건가? 그게 꼭 필요하다는 말은 아니었지만, 그래도. 배리는 그의 표정을 혼란스러움으로 착각한 듯 서둘러 설명을 하기 시작했는데―

"알다시피, 할 수 있어. 난 충분히 빠르다고. 예전에도 들락날락했던 적 있어. 벽을 통과하는 것 역시 도움이 되니까…" 

"그래, 하지만 그렇게 할 건가?" 꼬맹이의 아빠가 여전히 감옥에 갇혀 있는데 렌을 탈옥시켜주겠다고 하다니. 

"뭐, 그래. 거래를 했잖아, 렌." 

렌은 불신보다는 경탄에 가까운 표정으로 그를 바라보았다. 프리 패스라기보단 배리의 친구들을 만나는 데 렌의 걱정을 덜어주기 위함일 터였다. 그 말인즉슨 배리가 정말로 렌이 그의 친구들을 만나는 걸 신경 쓴다는 뜻이었다. "알겠어, 스칼렛. 웨스트 양과 약혼자를 만나도록 하지."

배리의 얼굴 위로 미소가 피어오르자 렌의 가슴 속 무언가가 들썩거렸다. "고마워. 나쁘지 않을 거라고 약속할게." 

그는 배리에게 키스하고 싶은 정신 나간 충동을 느꼈다. 어쩌면 정신 나간 게 아닐지도. 정신 나간 게 아니라, 완전히 이해 가는 충동일지도. 왜냐하면 배리가 그렇게 웃을 때면―천만 와트짜리 순수한 햇빛마냥―누구라도 그에게 키스하고 싶을 테니까. 당연히 렌은 그에게 키스하지 않았다. 아이리스 웨스트가 어떻게 생각하든 간에, 두 사람은 사귀는 척하는 것에 불과했으니까. 그렇지만 키스에 대한 생각이 머릿속을 스치고 지나갔다. 곧 얼마나 망한 건가 하는 생각이 뒤를 이었다. 

* * *

볼링장으로 향하는 차 안에서 배리의 손바닥에 땀이 송글송글 맺혔다. 왜 아이리스가 볼링을 택했는지는 모르겠지만, 그렇게 된 것이다. 린다와 만나던 때의 우연한 더블데이트와 똑같았다. 그땐 배리가 지금의 반만큼도 긴장하지 않았다는 점만 빼면. 

렌과 리사와 점심을 먹고 아이리스와 대화를 나눈 지 불과 닷새가 지난 후였다. 월요일에 에디는 아주 이상한 눈빛을 보내왔지만 일주일 내내 그걸 가지고, 아니 거의 모든 걸 가지고 아무런 말도 하지 않았다. 에디가 알고 있다는 건 알았다. 아니면 알고 있다고 생각한다는 걸 알던가. 아이리스는 딱 그렇게 믿었기 때문에 에디에게 그와 렌이 실제로 사귀는 사이라고만 말했으니까. 

그래서 지금 렌과 가짜-진짜 데이트를 나온 것이다. 또다시. 그날 뒤로부터 더블데이트에 대해 놀랄 만큼 착하게 굴던 렌과 말이다. 그 주 화요일 배리가 금요일에 시간 되냐고 묻자, 렌은 흔쾌히 알겠다고 하며 태워주겠다고까지 했었다. 그게 바로 배리가 잔뜩 신경을 곤두세운 채 이 차를 타고 데이트에 가고 있는 이유였다. 

"신경 치료라도 기다리는 것 같군, 스칼렛. 볼링을 좋아한다고 한 줄 알았는데?"

빨간불이 되자 렌은 그를 힐끗 쳐다보았고 배리는 한숨을 내쉬었다. "좋아해. 그치만 아이리스가 뭘 기대하는지 모르겠고, 혹시 아이리스가…나도 몰라, 너한테 맞서거나 그럴까 봐 긴장된다고." 아니면 에디가 그러거나. 하지만 배리는 에디에 관해선 언급하지 않을 생각이었다. 

렌은 코웃음을 쳤다. "리사보다 심하기야 하겠어. 감당할 수 있을 거야." 

배리는 움찔했다. 같은 공간에 있는 리사와 아이리스―절대로 일어나서는 안 될 일이었다. 정확히는, 다시 일어나서는 안 될 일이었다. 점심 식사로도 충분히 나빴다. 

"그래. 뭐, 적어도 볼링이긴 하네. 저번에 레스토랑에서 그룹 데이트를 했을 땐 농담 아니고 살아생전 제일 어색한 밤이었어." 

"그래?" 

"레이 팔머가 레스토랑을 통째로 빌렸는데, 아이리스랑 에디는 거의 헤어질 뻔했고, 난 에오바드를 어떻게 처리할지 고민하는 동안 두 커플 사이에 끼여 있었다고." 

놀랍게도 렌은 웃음을 터트렸다. "끼어 있었다고? 데이트 상대를 못 구했다고 말하는 건 아니겠지, 배리." 

"가짜 연애는 제쳐두고서라도, 믿거나 말거나, 난 딱히 연애에 운이 트였던 적이 없어." 

"안 믿기는데. 너처럼 잘생긴 사람이?" 

배리는 가슴 속에서 따뜻한 무언가가 퍼져나가는 걸 느끼며 그를 힐끗 바라보았다. 놀리는 건가? 렌은 눈썹을 들어올릴 정도로 오랫동안 그를 쳐다보았고, 배리는 그게 뭔갈 암시하는 건지 아니면 단순한 농담인지 알 수 없었다. 

"지금 날 놀리는 거야?" 

"무슨―아냐, 꼬맹아. 그런 걸 두고 칭찬이라고 하는 거야."

"오." 그는 뱃속의 감정을 애써 억눌렀다. "플래시가 되기 전엔 지금이랑 달랐어―그땐 그냥 삐쩍 마르고 어색하기만 했거든." 

그가 씩 웃자 배리는 '내가 보기엔 지금이랑 별다를 게 없는 것 같은데' 라는 말을 예상했지만, 대신 렌은 이렇게 말했다. "그때는 어땠었는데?"

설명할 게 많았다. 마침내 벗어난, 아이리스를 향한 오래된 감정, 린다와의 관계. 그러나 주차장에 도착했기 때문에 굳이 그 안으로 뛰어들지 않아도 되었다. 배리는 이렇게만 말했다, "네 생각보다 운이 없었지." 

렌은 차에서 내리며 "허" 하는 소리를 냈지만, 그게 다였다. 

그리고 두 사람은 안으로 들어갔고, 일이 생각한 만큼 잘 풀리고 있었다.

에디는 딱딱하게 격식을 차렸다. 그는 티셔츠 위에 잠그지 않은 버튼 업 셔츠를 입고 있었는데, 배리는 에디가 렌이 온다는 이유만으로 직장에서 입는 옷을 입고 오지 않은 것에 반쯤 안심했다. 에디는 그에게 고개를 끄덕이며 렌과 악수하기 위해 손을 내밀었다. 

"스나트."

"쏜."

배리와 아이리스는 시선을 교환했다. 그녀가 눈을 굴리자 배리는 킥킥대고 싶은 걸 꾹 참았다.

"웨스트 양, 다시 만나서 반갑군." 

"아이리스라고 불러줘." 

렌은 특유의 단호한 미소를 지으며 반쯤 끄덕였다. "그럼 아이리스로. 렌이라고 불러줘." 

"그럼, 신발 가져와서 몇 판 치다가 술 마시러 갈까?" 아이리스는 배리의 생각보다 훨씬 붙임성있게 제안했다. 함정이 있는 게 분명했는데, 그게 뭔지 알아내야만 했다. 

"딱이군." 

렌이 방금 딱이라고 말한 거야?

그들은 볼링화를 들고 와서 레인에 자리를 잡았다. 에디는 내내 지나치게 곧은 자세로 옅은 인상을 쓴 채 배리를 절대 똑바로 쳐다보지 않았다. 그냥…딱이군. 처음엔 대화라고 할 게 없었지만―에디는 렌과 어떻게 평범한 대화를 나눠야 할지 모르는 것 같았고 아이리스의 픽쳐 뉴스 일에 대한 렌의 정중한 질문은 그리 오래가지 않았다. 어쨌거나 배리는 밀고 나갔고, 감자튀김을 주문하곤 처음 몇 라운드를 스트라이크 몇 번으로 완전히 전멸시키며 그가 더 잘한다는 사실을 렌의 면전에 기쁘게 들이밀었다. 

"볼링에서 널 완전히 발라버릴 거라고 했잖아." 아이리스가 까다로워 보이는 4-7 스플릿을 시도할 때 배리가 말했다. 

"그래, 그랬었지." 

"그래서…?"

"자랑하는 건가, 배리? 영웅이 그래도 되는 거야? 나랑 당구 치러 가. 웃는 사람이 누군지 보자고." 

"으음―됐네요. 패스할게. 가짜 당구를 친 걸로도 충분해." 

"어, 배―"

"캡틴 콜드한테 질까 봐 무서운 거잖아." 렌이 윙크를 날렸다. 신께 맹세코 방금 그건 윙크였다. 열 받은 배리는 입을 딱 벌렸다. 

"저기, 배―"

"무섭다는 건 어불성설이지만 지기 싫은 건 맞아! 누가 어마무시하게 비싼 비올라를 훔치기로 한 뒤로부터 존엄성을 유지할 필요가 있다고―말이 나온 김에, 그거 아직 안 까먹었거든." 

"이 볼링 게임으로 네 명성을 끌어올리겠다는 소리야, 꼬맹아?"

"배리!"

두 사람 다 눈을 깜빡였다. "에디?" 배리가 물었다. 

"일 분 넘게 불렀다고. 네 차례야."

배리는 눈을 깜빡이고는 렌 옆에서 일어나 앞으로 나갔다. "아 맞다! 어, 난 그냥―그래." 

그는 뺨이 달아오르는 걸 느끼며 아이리스의 즐거운 웃음소리에 볼링공을 거터로 굴려버렸다. "너랑 더 자주 볼링을 치러 와야겠어, 렌. 배리를 무너뜨리는 건 쉽지 않은 일이거든." 

"맘껏 웃으셔." 배리는 방금의 샷을 만회하기 위해 다른 공을 집어 들며 중얼거렸다. 

"필요하다면 레인으로 휙 달려가서 모든 핀을 쓰러뜨릴 수도 있을 텐데, 배리. 끌어올려야 할 명성이 있다니 우리도 별말 안 할게." 렌은 우쭐한 표정으로 미소를 짓고 있었고, 아이리스는 또다시 웃음을 터트렸다. 배리는 두 사람 모두를 향해 눈을 굴리곤 미스 샷을 스페어로 넘겼고, 허공에 주먹을 휘둘렀다. 

"아, 의기양양한 히어로 포즈군." 렌은 여전히 그를 놀리고 있었지만 입가엔 미소가 떠올랐다. 배리는 그의 옆에 앉았다. 

"네 차례야. 방금 그걸 이길 수 있는지 보자고." 

"당구 치러 가는 거 잊지 마." 

배리는 볼링공을 가지러 가는 렌의 걸음걸이나 똑바로 조준하는 몸짓이 약간 거들먹거린다는 점을 알아차릴 수밖에 없었다. 그의 발걸음 하나 하나에 포식자의 우아함, 빠르고 자신만만한 움직임, 그리고 힘이 물씬 풍겼다. 정말 섹―

"네가 사귀는 사람이 누군지 아이리스한테 들었을 때, 농담인 줄로만 알았어."

배리는 맞은편에 앉은 에디를 보며 눈을 깜빡였다. 그 말에 아이리스는 에디를 향해 엄한 시선을 던졌고, 배리는 불편하게 몸을 뒤척였다. "어, 그래, 음…아무렇지도 않게 굴어줘서 고마워, 에디. 아마도 이게―"

"정신 나간 것처럼 보인다고?"

배리는 움찔했다. "그래. 나도 알아. 그치만 렌은―"

"그래, 아이리스가 그것도 말해줬어." 

배리는 옆을 힐끗 보며 형편없는 샷을 덜 형편없게 만들려 세 번째 공을 들어 올리는 렌을 향해 희미한 미소를 지어 보였다. 렌이 막 던지려던 밝은 빨간색과 노란색 공을 향해 고갯짓하며 씩 웃자, 배리는 활짝 웃었다.

"두 눈으로 직접 보지 않았더라면 못 믿었을 거야." 에디의 목소리에 그는 다시 현재로 돌아왔다.

"뭘?"

"너랑 스나트―저녁 내내 시시덕거리고, 옆에 있으면 나머지 세상이 존재한다는 것도 잊어버리는 거. 어떻게 그게―"

렌이 자리로 돌아오자 에디는 말을 멈췄다. 렌은 아까와는 다르게 팔로 배리의 어깨를 감쌌다. 그는 뒤늦게 렌이 그가 에디를 좋아한다고 생각했던 걸 깨달았다―웃겨 죽겠네. 정말로, 모든 걸 고려해 봤을 때.

"네 차례야, 쏜."

"그렇군."

에디가 렌을 향해 눈을 가늘게 뜨자 방 안의 온도가 내려가는 것 같았지만, 어쨌거나 에디는 몸을 일으켰다. 아이리스는 손뼉을 짝 치곤 지나치게 밝은 미소를 지었다. 

"자―그렇게까지 나쁘진 않네. 린다 때보다 낫지, 응?" 

"린다?" 렌이 물었다. 

배리는 허 소리를 내며 렌의 팔에 머리를 기댔다. "진심이야, 아이리스?" 

"미안. 그냥 좋은 시간을 보내고 있다는 뜻이었어." 

그는 팔뚝에 닿아 있는 렌의 차가운 손가락을 지나치게 의식한 채, 렌에게 고정된 아이리스의 가늠하는 시선을 마주하기 위해 고개를 뒤로 젖혔다. 

"충분히 즐거워, 아이리스."

"나도야." 별 의미는 없겠지마는 배리는 끼어들었다. 

"좋아―나까지 세 명이네." 

아이리스는 에디의 샷을 축하하기 위해 몸을 일으켜 뺨에 키스를 한 다음, 그녀의 차례가 오자 레인으로 나갔다. 또다시 이 세 명뿐이었다. 어색한 시간이 흘러갔다. 배리에게 있어서 그 순간들은 늘 길게 늘어지는 것 같았다. 뭐라 설명할 순 없었지만, 시간이 그를 괴롭히기 위해 일부러 늘어나기라도 하는 것 같았다. 

에디의 시선이 그와 렌 사이로, 배리의 어깨에 걸쳐진 렌의 팔로 향했고―소유욕 넘치는 행동에 대해 정말 렌과 얘기를 해 봐야 할 것 같았다―두 사람이 얼마나 가까이 앉아있는지 알아챈 것 같았다. 정말 가깝긴 했다. 렌은 사실상 그의 곁에 딱 붙어 있었다. 불편하다기보단 오히려 그 반대였지만, 배리는 아이리스에게 두 사람이 진짜로 사귀는 게 아니라고 설득해야 한다는 걸 자꾸만 잊어버리는 것 같았다. 보아하니 렌도 잊어버린 모양이었다. 아님 진실을 모르는 에디가 이 자리에 있으니까 아이리스를 설득하지 않기로 한 건가? 에디에게 거짓말을 할 이유가 전혀 없었지만―어쩌면 있을지도. 두 사람이 사귄다고 생각하면 렌을 적대하거나 체포하겠다고 협박하는 게 덜할지도 모르니까? 어쩌면 이게 리사와 배리의 CCPD 친구들 둘 다에게 거짓말하는 걸로 된 건가? 어쩌면―

"아까 일어나기 전에 무슨 말을 한 거지?" 그의 옆에 앉은 렌이 차분하게 물었다. 

"뭐, 나?" 에디는 눈을 깜빡였다. "난 그냥, 어, 두 사람이 어떻게 해서 사귀게 됐는지 궁금해서. 의외의 조합이잖아." 

같은 자리에 놓인 렌의 손가락이 팔뚝을 꽉 움켜쥐었다. 그는 다시 입을 열었지만 돌아온 아이리스가 배리에게 그의 차례라고 말하자, 배리는 렌에게 설명을 떠넘기며 황급히 자리를 떴다. 리사한테 한 거짓말을 그대로 가져오려나? 에디한텐 먹히지 않을 텐데. 배리가 플래시라는 걸 알고 있으니까. 그렇다면…그는 고개를 젓곤 렌이 알아서 하게끔 놔두기로 했다.

자리로 돌아왔을 때, 아이리스는 웃으며 박수를 치고 있었고, 렌은 우쭐해 보였으며, 에디는 인상을 쓰고 있었다. 오, 안돼. 

"배리―" 아이리스가 숨을 쌕쌕거렸다. "왜 화재 경보 얘기 안 해줬어? 노부인이랑?" 

"화재―아, 그거? 대체 그 얘기는 왜 한 거야, 렌?" 

"나도 한 번은 영웅 노릇을 해봐야지, 스칼렛. 내 가장 빛나는 순간을 끌어온 거야."

"그치만 그건―"

"반쯤 벗은 널 보긴 했잖아." 

배리는 뺨이 달아오르는 걸 느꼈다. 아, 맞아. 그런 일이 있었지. 렌의 아무렇지도 않은 미소에 대고 할 수 있는 말이라곤 이게 다였다. "네 차례야."

그런 다음 배리는 자리에 앉아 인생이 어떻게 돌아가는지 정신이 하나도 없는 채로 렌이 저녁 내내 추파를 던졌다는 사실에 너무 놀라지 않으려 애썼다. 그리고 배리는, 어쩌면 뒤늦게, 그게 추파라는 걸 알아차렸다. 렌이 계속 쏘아 보내는 미소는 그가 접수원이나 바리스타를 위해 남겨둔 바로 그 미소였다. 그는 아이리스와 에디가 뭐라고 생각할지 걱정하는 대신 저녁을 즐기며 너무 파고들지 않기로 결심했다. 어찌 된 영문인지, 두 번째 게임이 끝났을 때는―아이리스가 이겼는데, 렌이 너무 즐거워했으므로 배리는 패배를 받아들이고 싶지 않았다―에디마저 몇 번 미소를 지을 정도로 긴장을 풀었다. 그렇지만 에디는 술은 다음에 마시자고 했고, 배리는 동의하는 것 이상이었다. 아이리스는 그들을 놓아주었지만 조만간 저녁을 같이했으면 좋겠다고 말했고, 렌은 배리를 대신해 기꺼이 그러겠다고 했다. 

술을 마셨든 안 마셨든, 집으로 돌아가는 길은 완전히 기진맥진이었다. 저녁 내내 거짓말을 해서 그런 걸지도 몰랐지만, 생각해보니 정작 거짓말은 단 한마디도 한 기억이 없었다. 

"그렇게 나쁘진 않았네." 렌이 차 안의 침묵을 뚫고 말했다. "쏜이 단 한 번도 무기를 꺼내 들지 않았으니까." 

배리는 코웃음을 쳤다. "에디가 무기를 꺼내 들 줄 알았어?"

"경찰이잖아, 배리." 

"좀 믿어봐, 좋은 사람이라고 했잖아. 아이리스가 섣부른 짓은 하지 말라고 했으니까 안 그럴 거야." 

렌은 고개를 끄덕였다. "아직은 네 공짜-탈옥 카드를 쓰지 않아도 될 것 같네, 스칼렛." 

배리는 웃음을 터트렸다. "그걸 그렇게 불러? 좋아, 렌. 그냥 기억이나 해 두라고, 너야말로 조만간 저녁을 먹자고 한 사람이었어." 

렌은 음 소리를 냈지만 아무 말도 하지 않았고, 나머지 시간은 편안한 침묵 속에서 흘러갔다. 아파트로 걸어 올라가는 동안, 배리는 하마터면 그의 집을 지나쳐 자기도 모르게 렌을 따라갈 뻔했다. 그는 재빨리 정신을 차렸다.

"그럼, 어…잘 자?"

만약 그들이 평범한 커플이었다면―진짜 커플이었다면―지금이야말로 굿나잇 키스를 하기 완벽한 순간이었을 것이다. 그렇지만 두 사람은 진짜 커플이 아니었으므로, 렌은 그냥 미소를 지었다. 거의 부드럽다고 말할 수 있는 미소를. "잘 자, 배리." 렌은 이렇게 말하곤 그의 아파트로 들어갔다. 배리의 가슴 속 무언가가 꽉 조여들었다.

그는 너무 깊게 생각하지 않으려 애썼다. 


	7. 그대의 적을 알라

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 렌과 배리는 그들의 '연애' 계획을 짜며 이웃의 개념을 확장시킨다.

데이트 다음 날 아침, 렌은 베이킹을 하고 싶은 충동과 함께 깨어났다. 정신을 차려보니 컵케이크를 만들고 있었다―레드벨벳 컵케이크를. 남은 베이킹소다를 다 쓰긴 했지만 배리에게서 훔쳐 온 밀가루는 유용했는데―옆에 붙어 선 배리의 감각이 머릿속에 떠올랐다. 렌보다 따뜻한 살결, 그의 팔 아래 쏙 들어오는 날씬한 어깨, 여름 폭풍과 바닷바람이 합쳐진 향기―

렌은 컵케이크 반죽을 쓰레기통에 던졌다. 다 만들고 나면 배리에게 주고 싶어질 게 뻔했다.

정오쯤 리사에게서 전화가 걸려왔지만 무시했다. 리사의 연락을 피한 게 이번으로 두 번째였다―첫 번째는 아이리스 웨스트와 에디 쏜과의 다가오는 데이트에 너무 긴장하지 않으려 애쓰던 며칠 전이었다. 리사는 그를 너무 잘 알았기 때문에, 당장 렌의 목소리를 들으면 뭔가 잘못됐다는 걸 눈치챌 것이다. 그게 리사의 연락을 무시하는 이유였다. 렌은 빠져도 아주 단단히 빠졌다는 걸 알았다―어젯밤부터 하고 싶은 거라곤 배리에게 키스하는 거였으니까. 그건…분명 문제가 될 것이다. 

렌은 한숨을 쉬며 계획을 세웠다. 뭘 해야 할지 알고 있었다.

* * *

데이트로부터 이틀이 지난 후, 누군가가 막 퇴근한 배리의 문을 두드렸다. 

"렌!"

배리는 주저 없이 렌에게 들어오라고 손짓하며 냉동 피자를 꺼내려 부엌으로 향했다 

"어우. 피자를 직접 만드는 법을 배우는 게 어때, 꼬맹아." 

"속물 같긴." 렌이 근처 카운터에 기대는 동안, 배리는 예열된 오븐을 확인했다. "좀 나눠 줄 수도 있겠지만, 네 센스를 모욕하는 셈이 되겠네." 

"난…우리 상황에 대해 얘기 좀 해." 

그는 눈을 깜빡이며 렌을 올려다보았다. 렌은 팔짱을 낀 채 정면을 노려보고 있었다. 그 모습이 위협적으로 보이던 때가 있었을지도 모르겠지만, 이젠 그냥 웃길 뿐이었다. 렌은 또 스웨터를 입고 있었는데, 그것 역시 답답하기 짝이 없었다. 배리는 그 아래의 문신을 보고 싶었으니까. 

"아이리스랑 에디가 알게 되서 그래?" 배리는 걸음을 옮겨 물을 한 잔 따랐다. "줄까?" 그가 묻자 렌은 눈을 깜빡이곤 '어, 그래' 라고 했고, 그는 렌을 위해 한 잔을 더 따랐다. "얼음도?" 렌이 끄덕이자 배리는 냉장고에서 얼음 몇 개를 꺼내 넣고는 잔을 건넸다. 렌은 어리벙벙한 표정으로 잔을 받아들었는데, 보통 렌이 그를 놀리는 쪽이라는 걸 생각하면 답지 않게 행동하는 게 조금 웃기긴 했다. 

"자, 소파에서 얘기하자." 

렌은 그를 따라왔고, 배리는 그가 앉기 전에 재빨리 좋아하는 쿠션을 휙 가져왔다.

"그래서, 무슨 일인데?" 

렌은 물을 한 모금 마시곤 주위를 둘러보았다. "코스터는?" 

그는 웃음을 터트렸다. "완전 어른이잖아. 코스터 같은 건 없어." 

렌은 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "너도 어른이야, 배리."

"하! 성공이다―내가 꼬맹이가 아니라는 걸 인정하게 만들었어!" 그는 허공에 주먹을 휘두르며 천천히 입을 딱 벌리는 렌을 노골적으로 비웃었다. 

"믿을 수가 없군, 레드―정말로 한 방 먹었잖아." 

"패배의 맛이 어떠신가, 프로스티?" 배리는 씩 웃었다. 렌이 계속 플래시 기반 별명으로 그를 부르니까 어쩌면 어느 저녁 내내 맞받아칠 좋은 별명들을 고민했을지도.

그러나 렌은 눈썹을 치켜올리며 미소를 짓고 있었다. "오, 그렇게 나쁘진 않아. 복수를 기대하라고―그런 말이 있잖아, 복수는 차가울수록―"

"나한테 스타 트렉 인용하지 마, 렌. 시스코로도 충분하다고." 

렌은 웃으며 몸을 뒤로 기댔고, 배리는 미소를 지었다. "알겠어. 그냥 조심하란 뜻이야." 

"그러시겠지. 그래서 무슨 얘기를 하고 싶은데? 대중문화 레퍼런스는 아닐 테고?" 

렌의 얼굴에서 농담기가 싹 가셨다. "헤어지는 거." 

배리의 가슴이 답답해지며 뱃속이 꽉 조여들었다. "뭐? 지금 당장? 그치만 에디는 우리가 진짜 사귄다고 생각하는 데다가, 아이리스는 저녁 계획을 짜고 있는데, 우리가 망쳐버리면 열 받은 아이리스가 네 집 문을 두드릴 거라는 걸 알잖―"

"이만하면 됐어, 꼬맹아! 이게 어디까지 가는 건데?" 

렌이 옳다는 걸 깨달았을 때―배리는 입을 다물었다. 그들의 계획은 리사를 설득시키기 위해 한 달 동안 사귀는 거였는데 벌써 3주가 넘었고, 지금까지 일어난 일이라곤 아이리스랑 리사가 두 사람이 진짜로 사귄다고 생각하는 게 다였다. 에디는 직장에서 그와 렌이 완벽한 한 쌍인 것 같으며, 두 사람이 함께라는 사실에 행복하다고까지 말했다. 그렇게 나쁘진 않았다. 이게 다 거짓말이라는 것만 빼면. 

"난…알겠어." 그는 손을 내려다보았다. 렌이 무릎에 팔꿈치를 대고 몸을 숙이는 게 시야 끄트머리에 들어왔다. "우리가 싸우고 있다는 걸 리사한테 납득시켜야 할 것 같은데, 안 그래? 왜냐면 지금까지 리사 눈엔 우린 세상에서 제일 귀여운 커플일 테니까. 내 가족이랑 더블데이트를 했다는 건 말할 필요도 없고." 

렌은 옆에서 한숨을 쉬었다. "그래―싸우는 척해야겠지. 플래시랑 관련된 일일 수는 없어. 둘 중 누구도 바람핀 걸로는 안 돼." 

"너무 즉각적이면 안 돼." 배리가 조심스레 말했다. "싸우는 중이거나 문제가 있는 것처럼 보이려는 거잖아, 그치? 리사한테 우리가 싸웠다고 말해줄 수 있어?" 

"그러지. 뭘 가지고?" 

배리는 아무 생각이 없었다. 지금 생각해보면 미친 것 같았다. 렌의 스토킹 정도가 그나마 유일하게 싸울 뻔한 주제에 가까웠으니까. 리사는 그 모든 대화를 배리가 렌에게 애착을 갖고 있다는 뜻으로 받아들였지만. "네 속물 같은 음식 취향?" 

그의 노력에 렌은 쿡쿡 웃었다. "네 혼나야 할 치아 관리 습관은 어때?" 

"바로 어제 치실질했거든!"

"원래 매일 해야 하는 거야, 배리…"

"좋아, 어쩌면 네가 내 일을 가지고 개자식처럼 굴었다던가? 에디를 모욕했다거나?" 

렌은 천천히 고개를 끄덕였다. "괜찮을 것 같네. 그리고 난 네가 쏜 편을 들어서 화난 거고?"

"네가 너무 질투하니까." 

"난 너무 질투한 적 없어, 그냥―"

탁자에 놓인 배리의 핸드폰이 진동하기 시작했다. 

"시스코야."

렌은 말이 끊긴 것에 조금도 아랑곳하지 않는 듯 고개를 끄덕이곤 기대앉았다. 배리는 전화를 받았다. 

"저기, 지금은 좀―"

"게디 자연사 박물관에 누가 침입했어. 방금 더 탑이 보안 영상에―"

"또 더 탑이야? 훤한 대낮인데―박물관이 열려 있을 시간 아냐?!" 

"한 시간 전에 문 닫았어. 기다릴 필요가 없다고 생각했나 보지." 

"알겠어, 바로 갈게." 

그는 렌을 쳐다봤지만 이미 가보라고 손짓하고 있었으므로 배리는 별걱정 없이 휙 나섰다. 무엇보다도, 이런 일에 대해 거짓말을 하지 않아도 되는 사람과 사귀는 건 꽤나 괜찮은 일이었다. 

* * *

배리 앨런이 빨간 빛줄기가 되어 문밖으로 휙 나가자, 그는 짜증스럽게 자리에 털썩 주저앉았다. 즐거운 연애 어쩌고 하는 걸 그만두고 싶지 않았지만, 제정신을 유지하려면 그래야만 했다. 언젠간 실수로 배리에게 키스를 하고 말리라. 바로 전, 배리가 집을 나서기 전에도 그러고 싶었다. 렌의 자제력이 특별히 강한 것도 아니었고, 머지않아 어리석은 짓을 하게 될 운명이라는 걸 알았다. 

_삑. 삑. 삐이이이익. _

이게 무슨―렌은 본능적으로 몸을 일으켰고, 곧 그게 오븐 타이머 소리라는 걸 알아차리며―그가 있는 곳이 배리의 아파트라는 걸 기억했다. 그것도 혼자. 그 꼬맹이는 나가면서 문을 잠그거나 오븐을 끄지도 (그런데도 믹이 불을 낼까 봐 걱정한다고?) 않았다. 혼자 남은 그의 숙적이…무슨 짓을 할 줄 알고. 무슨 짓이래봤자 별것도 아니었지만. 

렌은 피자를 꺼내 자른 다음 한 조각을 먹으며 부엌을 둘러보았다. 꼬맹이가 뭐라 생각하든 간에, 그는 음식에 까다롭지 않았다. 그냥 배리를 열 받게 만드는 게 재밌을 뿐이지. 피자를 씹으며, 그는 화장실, 복도 벽장, 그리고 배리의 방에 머리를 들이밀었다. 여기저기 흩어져 있는 옷들과 책, 그리고 종이 무더기를 뒤져보는 건 정말로, 아주 많이 끌리는 생각이었다. 하지만 일적인 것 보다는 개인적인 호기심에 가까웠으므로, 렌은 애써 충동을 억눌렀다. 스토킹에 대한 배리의 불만과는 전혀 상관없고말고. 

그는 거실에 있는 사진들을 살펴보았다. 아이리스 웨스트와 함께 있는 배리와 웨스트 가족과 에디와 함께 있는, 아마도 가족 식사인 것 같은 사진을. 그는 액자를 내려놓으며 배리가 교묘하게 쿠션을 자기 쪽으로 옮겨 놓은 소파를 돌아보았다. 렌은 어깨를 으쓱하곤 자리에 앉아 쿠션을 무릎에 올려놓은 채 텔레비전을 켰다. 놀랄 것도 없이 배리에게 넷플릭스 계정이 있었다. 시청 기록을 확인하는 건 스토킹이 아닐 것이다. 거의 대부분이 SF였고, 다큐멘터리도 몇 개 있었지만―배리, 외계인이라고? 진심이야?―'당신을 위한 추천' 카테고리는 온통 뮤지컬이었다. 당연히 그렇겠지. 

렌은 애써 미소를 억누르며 탁자에 놓여 있는 배리의 잔을 마저 비운 다음, 이상하게도 편안한 쿠션을 껴안고 다큐맨터리 하나를 켰다―'빅풋에 대해서'란 제목이었다. 형편없고 말도 안 되는 내용이었지만, 배리가 이런 것에 푹 빠져 있을지 궁금해하며 웃고 있는 스스로를 발견했다―미지의 불가사의 같은 것 말이다. 다큐맨터리가 끝나고도 배리는 돌아오지 않았기 때문에, 렌은 기다리길 포기하고 문손잡이에 달린 자물쇠를 달칵인 다음 그의 집으로 향했다. 누군가는 꼬맹이의 인생을 보살펴 줘야 했다. 스스로 할 줄 모르는 게 분명했으니까. 

* * *

렌은 누군가가 문을 마구 두드리는 소리에 잠에서 깼다. 어차피 깊게 잠드는 편도 아니었지만, 저런 식으로 계속 노크를 했다간 온 복도를 다 깨울 것이다. 그는 으르렁거리는 소리와 함께 침대에서 일어나 빌어먹을 새벽 2시에 그의 문을 두드리는 게 좋은 생각이라고 생각한 망할 놈을 얼려버리기 위해 콜드건을 들고 문으로 향했다. 

문을 열기 전 구멍을 통해 밖을 내다보았는데―

"지금 농담하는 거지!" 그는 문을 활짝 열며 으르렁거렸다. 플래시 복장을 한 배리는 양손으로 문틀을 잡고 있다가 렌이 문을 열자마자 앞으로 휘청였고, 렌은 콜드건을 들지 않은 손으로 배리를 붙들었다. 

"배리?"

"으으응." 배리는 렌의 가슴팍에 기대 있다가, 손으로 이마를 짚은 채 정신을 차리려 애쓰며 똑바로 섰다.

"괜찮아?" 렌의 으르렁거리는 목소리가 잦아들고 평소에 잘 쓰지 않는 걱정 어린 말투가 그 자리를 메웠다. 그는 배리가 앞으로 넘어질까 봐 어깨를 잡아주고 있었다. 

  
"먹을 거어어," 배리가 속삭이자 렌은 안도의 웃음을 내뱉었다. 다친 게 아니라 그냥 배고픈 거였어? 그는 콜드건을 문 가까이에 있는 탁자에 내려놓으며 배리의 한쪽 팔을 어깨에 감아 부축하곤 발로 문을 차 닫았다. 온통 빨갛게 차려입은 배리를 소파로 데려가는 동안, 손가락 아래의 가죽처럼 매끄럽지만 어딘가 다른 느낌인 수트가 얼마나 부드러운지 알아채지 않을 수 없었다. 렌은 배리를 부드럽게 눕히려 했지만, 그는 렌의 손아귀에서 몸을 빼내며 휙 누워버리곤 카울을 벗었다. "너무 배고파." 

"그러시겠지." 그는 미소를 억눌렀다. 이것보다 더 나쁜 일로 깬 적도 있었으니까. 레드벨벳 반죽을 버리지 않았다면 좋았을 거라는 생각과 함께 부엌으로 향한 렌은 빵과 재료를 가져와 샌드위치를 양껏 만들기 시작했다. "왜 네 부엌으로 가는 대신 우리 집 문을 두드린 건지 말해줄래?" 

소파에서 신음소리가 들려왔다. "문이 잠겨 있던데. 네가 잠근 거야? 나 열쇠 안 들고나왔어." 

열쇠를 안 들고 나왔―바보 같으니. "항상 문을 잠그고 다녀, 꼬맹아." 

"으으응, 그럴 기운이 생기면 그냥 페이징해서 갈게." 

그 페이징이라는 것, 그리고 시간 여행이 여전히 궁금했지만, 당장은 이렇게만 물었다. "왜 뭘 먹고 오지 않고?" 

"문이 잠겨 있을 줄 몰랐으니까?" 

렌은 샌드위치가 가득 쌓인 접시와 물 한 잔을 들고 거실로 나왔다. 샌드위치는 몇 초 만에 자취를 감췄는데, 매혹적인 방식으로 약간 징그러운 광경이었다. 그게 다 어디로 가는 거지? 배리는 기대앉은 채 한숨을 쉬었고, 배를 쓰다듬으며 미소를 지었다. 주방에서 새어 나오는 불빛 덕분에 이젠 어둑어둑한 방 안 배리의 얼굴을 볼 수 있었다. 그는 완전히 지친 것 같았다. 눈도 제대로 못 뜨고 있었고, 머리카락은 달리기로 인해 착 달라붙었고, 기진맥진함이 자세에서 배여 나왔다. 

"100년은 잘 수 있겠다." 배리는 금방이라도 잠들 것처럼 중얼거렸다. 렌은 미소를 지을 뻔했지만, "너한테 따질 게 있어, 렌." 

"그래? 음식에 대한 불평이 아니어야 할 거야. 한밤중에 갑자기 나타나 놓고 고급 서비스를 기대할 순 없는 거거든." 

배리는 한쪽 눈을 뜬 채 그를 보았다. 렌은 여전히 서 있었고, 배리는 소파에서 일어날 힘도 없는 것 같았다. "로스코 딜런이 당최 누구야?" 

렌은 표정을 굳혔다. "그게 누군지 내가 어떻게―"

배리는 힘을 짜내 렌에게 손을 휘휘 저었다. "파일에 나온 연관 인물에 리사랑 믹이 있었어. 네 기록이 말소되기 전엔 너도 있었겠지." 

젠장. "왜 그래, 배리? 우리가 하는 일에 플래시랑 콜드는 끼어들지 않기로 한 줄 알았는데?" 

렌이 접시를 들고 부엌으로 향하자 배리의 목소리가 뒤따라왔다. "내가 왜," 하품 소리가 들렸다. "그러냐면," 또 한 번. "그놈―더 탑은, 손에 넣은 어떤 기술을 가지고 도시 절반을 날려버릴 커다란 폭탄을 만들고 있는 메타 휴먼이니까." 소파에서 뒤척이는 소리. "주지사를 납치해서 과거의 범죄 이력을 지우는 데 쓰려는 걸 내가 막았어."

배리는 말끄트머리에 또 한 번 하품을 했고, 렌은 여전히 접시를 든 채로 부엌에 서 있었다. 로스코가 뭘 했다고?! 세상에, 리사가 그 개자식이랑 헤어진 게 천만다행이었다. 그러려고 머큐리 연구소 일에 믹을 고용했던 건가? 

거실로 돌아와 보니 배리는 소파에 푹 퍼진 채 한쪽 다리를 달랑거리고 있었다.

"딜런은 지금 어디 있지?" 그가 물었다. 

"누가 알겠어." 배리는 눈을 뜨지 않은 채 투덜거렸다. "그 능력이라면 난장판이 될걸. 시스코가 놈을 가둘만한…뭔가를 급히 만들었지만 잡는 게 우선이야. 지금으로선, 그 폭탄만이라도…"

배리가 볼 수 있는 건 아니었지만, 렌은 고개를 끄덕였다. 로스코가 회전하는 걸 본 적이 있었고, 개인적으로 엮이고 싶진 않았지만, 배리로서는 이런 일을 처리하는 게 일종의 직업인 셈이었다. 

"그럼 내가 왜 그 문제에 끼어들어야 하는지 모르겠군, 레드. 네가 알아서 잘하고 있잖아." 

배리는 한숨을 쉬며 뒤척이더니 눈을 뜨고 주의를 환기했다. "그러지 말고, 렌. 놈이 정말 센트럴 시티를 날려버렸으면 좋겠어?"

그는 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 딜런이 그런 짓을 실제로 저지를 만큼 미친놈인 데다가 나르시스트라는 걸 알았다. 플래시를 돕고 싶어서가 아니라. 적어도 공짜로는. "알겠어, 꼬맹아. 딜런에 대해 아는 걸 말해 준다 치자고. 그 대가로 정보를 원해." 

배리는 숨을 몰아쉬며 다시 눈을 감았다. "으으음. 물론." 

렌은 결정을 내렸다. "아침에 얘기하지. 딜런에 대해선 아침에 얘기하고, 대가로 무슨 정보를 원하는지 생각해 보겠어." 

배리는 어찌나 피곤한지 따지지도 않고 그저 중얼거렸다. "알겠어." 그 말을 하는 것도 힘든 것 같았다. 

"잠옷을 좀 갖다줄게." 

"알겠어." 

렌은 휙 돌아 방으로 가서 티셔츠와 잠옷 바지, 그리고 여분의 담요를 챙겼다. 거실로 돌아가는 길에, 렌은 배리가 그의 소파에서 잘 거라는 사실을, 그가 소파를 내주었다는 사실을 깨달았다. 거실 문 앞에 도착하자마자, 그는 움직임을 멈췄다. 배리가 플래시 수트를 벗고 있었다. 상체를 벗은 채 발에서 부츠를 빼내며. 그는 가만히 서 있다가, 배리가 바지의 지퍼를 내리기 시작할 때쯤 정신을 차리곤 목을 가다듬으며 앞으로 나섰다. 나쁜 버릇 목록에 관음증까지 추가할 생각은 없었다. 

  
"여기 잠옷."

배리는 옷 벗는 걸 멈추곤 몽롱하고 4분의-3쯤-잠든 미소를 지어 보였다. "고마워, 렌." 

그는 옷 무더기를 배리의 무릎 위에 떨어뜨리고 몸을 돌렸는데, 배리가 그의 손목을 잡았다. 팔에 매달린 배리가 흐릿한 눈으로 그를 바라보자, 문득 렌의 심장이 빠르게 뛰었다. "언젠가는, 그 문신들에 대해 얘기해 줘야 할 거야." 

렌은 가슴에서 우러나오는 웃음을 내뱉었다. 너무나도 애정 어린 웃음을. "그러던지, 배리." 

배리는 만족한 듯 손목을 놓아주었고, 렌은 그가 옷을 마저 갈아입도록 자리를 비켜주었다. 한 시간 후, 잠이 오지 않아 물이나 한잔 마시러 나왔을 때, 소파에서 몸을 쭉 핀 배리가 눈에 들어왔다. 잠옷 없이 속옷 차림으로, 반쯤 베고 반쯤 껴안은 베개 아래에 한쪽 팔을 넣고 엎드린 배리가. 담요가 바닥으로 흘러내려 그의 등과 한쪽 다리가 완전히 나와 있었다. 웃긴 모습이었지만 추워 보이기도 했다. 렌은 미소를 지었고, 걸음을 옮겨 담요를 집어 들고 배리에게 다시 덮어주었다. 

그는 자기도 모르게 배리의 머리를 부드럽게 쓰다듬다가 화들짝 손을 뗐다. 뭘 한 거지? 이런 기회를 죽어라 원했을 시절이 있었다. 그의 앞에서 무방비한 플래시, 자유롭게 들락날락할 수 있는 그의 아파트, 이렇게나 가까이에서 기진맥진해 있는 플래시를. 센트럴 시티의 슈퍼파워 히어로를 해치기 위해 뭐든 할 수 있는 기회를. 그렇지만 지금, 그의 소파에서 엎드려 자고 있는 모습을, 살짝 벌어진 너무나 부드러워 보이는 입술을 내려다봤을 때, 렌의 눈에 비친 건 진홍의 스피드스터가 아니었다. 그는 배리 앨런을 보고 있었다. 

바로 그 순간, 렌은 배리와 헤어지더라도 완전히 망해버렸다는 걸 깨달았다.

* * *

커피 향기가 배리를 잠에서 깨웠다. 그는 눈을 깜빡이며 몸을 일으켰다. 소파에서 잠들었나? 배에서 꼬르륵 소리가 났고, 베이컨 냄새와 팬에서 지글거리는 소리가―

"여기가 어디야?" 

그는 주위를 둘러보았다. 여기가 혹시 렌의 집―

"일어났나, 스칼렛?" 

그는 렌의 목소리에 곧바로 정신을 차리며 소파에 똑바로 앉았다. 어젯밤의 기억들이 흘러들어왔다―더 탑과 싸웠고, 그가 본 얼굴을 시스코가 범죄 데이터베이스와 대조했고, 주지사를 납치하려고 하는 그를 쫓아갔고, 폭탄과 연결된 기폭장치를 떼어냈었다. 그렇지만 결국 딜런은 놓쳤고―

배가 꼬르륵거리며 꽉 죄여 들었다. "오 세상에. 먹을 거." 

부엌에서 렌의 웃음소리가 들려왔다. "가는 길이야, 배리." 

그는 신음소리를 내며 다시 소파에 몸을 기댔다. 렌의 집으로 온 기억은 희미했다. 모든 일이 끝나자 너무 피곤했고, 조는 경찰들을 도와주기 위해 남아야 했던 데다가, 통신기를 통해 시스코와 케이틀린에게 오늘은 이만 들어가 보겠다고, 수트는 집에 들고 가겠다고 한 것 말고는 기억나지 않았다. 

배리는 다시 일어나 앉으며 주위를 둘러보았는데―저기 수트가 바닥에 떨어져 있네. 벗은 기억도 없었다. 그런 다음 내려다보고 깨닫기를―

"나 왜 벗고 있어?!" 속옷은 입고 있었지만, 어쨌든. 

렌이 커피 한 잔과 음식을 들고 거실로 들어오자, 배리는 속옷 외엔 아무것도 안 입고 있다는 사실을 더 이상 신경 쓰지 않았고―

"기억 안 나? 내 거실에서 옷을 벗기 시작했잖아." 

"안 그랬어!…그랬나?" 

렌은 코웃음을 쳤다. "분명한 건 소파에서 한 발짝도 안 움직였다는 거야. 탁자에 옷이 있어." 

배리는 부끄러워서 움츠러들었지만 앞에 놓인 음식이 우선이었다. 그는 슈퍼 스피드에 달하는 속도로 음식을 먹어 치웠다. 접시는 이미 텅 비어있었으므로 렌이 부엌으로 돌아간 게 기뻤는데, 그가 접시를 들고―

"더 있어?"

"더 있어, 배리." 

렌은 미소를 지으며 배리 앞에 두 번째 접시를 놓아주었다. 이번엔 좀 더 현실적인 속도로 음식을 먹기 전에, 배리는 순진한 미소를 지어 보였다. 존엄성을 지키기 위해 (렌의 거실에 옷을 마구 던져놨는데 이제 와서 무슨 소용이겠냐마는) 허리께에 담요를 감은 채로. 그는 베이컨과 해시 브라운의 맛이 느껴질 정도로 천천히 식사를 했다. 다 먹었을 무렵, 그는 옷을 벗고 있다는 사실만큼이나 식욕 때문에 부끄러워졌다. 

"그러니까…좀 많이 먹는 편이야." 

"그런 것 같군. 더 줄까?"

"어…"

"팬케이크를 만들고 있어." 

"오세상에다행이다." 

렌은 미소를 지었는데―와우, 미소를 지으니까 사람이 달라 보였다. 씩 웃는 게 아니라, 아무런 조건 없이 활짝 핀 미소였다. 그렇지만 미소를 기억에 단단히 새기기도 전에 렌은 휙 돌아섰고, 배리는 그가 가져다준 커피를 홀짝이며 위로 올라가려는 입꼬리를 애써 진정시켰다. 렌이 아파트 온도를 꽤 낮게 맞춰놓았으므로, 그는 탁자에 놓인 티셔츠를 입었다. 

"고마워." 그는 부엌을 향해 소리쳤다. "이 모든 게 다." 

"별 수 없었어, 꼬맹아. 먹을 걸 달라며 내 잠을 깨웠잖아. 네 문을 잠갔을 때 이렇게 될 줄 알았어야 했는데. 난 내가 호의를 베푸는 거라고 생각했지." 

아 맞다, 기억이 찰칵하고 제자리를 찾았다. 렌의 품으로 쓰러지는 자신, 그리고 샌드위치가 가득 든 접시. 이보다 더 쪽팔릴 수가 있을까? 그의 적에게 보살핌을 받아선 안 되는 거였다.

또 어렴풋이 기억나는 게 있었는데―

"내가 더 탑에 대해서 물어봤었나?" 

렌이 팬케이크 더미와 시럽을 가지고 돌아오자 입에 침이 고이기 시작했다. 

"물어봤었어. 아침에 얘기하기로 했었지. 대가로 정보를 원해."

그동안의 이력을 봤을 때, 렌이 아침을 만들어주고 소파에서 재워준 것 가지고 대가를 요구하지 않는다는 것에 약간 놀랐지만, 그걸로 불평할 순 없는 거였다. 적어도 렌이 정보를 주는 것엔 동의했으니까. "어떤 종류의?"

"시간 여행. 페이징. 메타 휴먼." 

배리는 팬케이크를 꽂은 포크를 입으로 반쯤 가져가고 있었다. 렌은 팔짱을 낀 채 서 있었는데, 배리는 또다시 그 망할 문신들에서 눈을 떼고―팔을 덮은 채 티셔츠 가장자리, 그리고 아래의 어깨까지 이어지는 복잡한 그림과 글자, 문양과 회색 선들―렌의 완전히 무표정한 얼굴에 시선을 맞춰야 했다. 

"그게 네 포커페이스야, 렌?" 배리는 펜케이크를 꿀꺽 삼키며 능글맞은 웃음을 참으려 애쓰는 렌을 보았다. 렌은 실패하곤 그저 고개를 삐딱하게 기울이며 어깨를 으쓱했다. 

"네가 언급한 미스터리가 궁금증을 불러일으키더군." 

배리는 한숨을 쉬고는―"알겠어. 내 능력이든 뭐든 물어봐. 그치만 이렇게 할 거라면, 로그즈에 대한 것도 물어보고 싶어―더 탑에 대한 정보가 그렇게까지 필요하진 않거든." 

렌의 눈이 가늘어졌지만 결국 고개를 끄덕였다. "커피 좀 가져올게." 

그런 다음 그들은 소파에 앉아 질문을 주고받았다. 배리는 팬케이크를 천천히 다 먹었고, 렌은 커피를 홀짝였다. 배리는 페이징이 작용하는 방법, 시간 여행, 과거로 달릴 수 있는 능력과 웜홀을 만들 수 있는 능력, 그리고 캡틴 콜드의 질문 덕에 해리슨 웰스에 대해 생각보다 훨씬 더 많은 것들을 설명했다. 보답으로, 그는 로스코 딜런이 리사의 전남친이었는데, 입자 가속기 폭발이 그를 1인용 토네이도보다 빠르게 회전할 수 있을 뿐만 아니라 훨씬 똑똑하게 만들어주기 전에 두 사람이 사귀었다는 사실을 알아냈다. 또한 누가 로그즈의 일원이고 누가 아닌지도 알게 되었는데, 배리는 렌이 더 탑을 그의 크루로 치지 않는다는 사실에 몰래 안심했다. 만약 그랬다면 좀 어색했을 테니까. 쇼나 배즈와 로이 비볼로가 로그즈가 되는 것에 동의했다는 사실에 놀랐지만, 카일 님부스는 생각이 다른 모양이었다. 배리는 카일에 대해 크게 아쉬워하지 않았다―그는 암살자였고, 그가 렌과 함께 일한다는 사실은 그닥 들어맞지 않았다. 렌은 그에게 팬케이크를 만들어주고 소파에서 재워줬으며, 배리가 커피를 어떻게 마시는 걸 좋아하는지 알고 있었으니까. 

"전에 딜런이랑 일한 적이 있다면, 어떻게 같이 일하는 로그들이랑 그냥 범죄자들을 구별할 수 있는 거지? 히트웨이브가 이번 달에 딜런과 같이 일했었잖아." 

렌은 어깨를 으쓱했다. "우린 코드가 있어―규칙이랄까. 무고한 사람들을 죽이지 않고, 정기적으로 내게 체크인하고, 함께 뭉치는 거지. 리사 말로는 유일한 규칙이 시스코로부터 받은 이름이 있어야 하는 거라던데―'STAR 연구소 레이더에 잡힐 만큼 충분히 나쁜 놈'이 되어야 한다나."

배리는 코웃음을 치며 커피를 마셨다. "우린 스스로를 팀 플래시라고 불러, 알다시피."

"생각보다 더 별론데." 

"자기 범죄자 무리를 로그즈라고 부르는 사람이 누군데." 

"네가 만들어낸 말이잖아, 배리. 난 그냥 귀엽다고 생각했을 뿐이야." 

그는 기억해내곤 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 렌은 자리에서 일어나 기지개를 켰다. 

"더 물어볼 거 있어?" 

배리는 정신을 차렸다. 그는 렌의 티셔츠가 접힌 모양을, 렌이 기지개를 켰을 때 드러난 배를 볼 수 있을 만큼 밀려 올라간 모습을 보고 있었다. 

"어…없는 것 같은데. 넌?"

"당장은 없어."

그 역시 몸을 일으켜 렌을 따라 부엌으로 갔다. "그러면―세상에 지금 몇 시야?"

완전 지각이었다. 배리는 작별 인사랄 것도 없이 빠르게 나와 그의 아파트로 페이징했고, 옷을 갈아입자마자 출근하기 위해 달렸다. 

* * *

토요일 아침이 되자마자 전화가 걸려왔다. 협탁 위에 놓인 핸드폰이 그의 귀 바로 옆에서 울려 퍼졌고, 렌은 화면을 보자마자 신음했다. 

  
"아침 7시야, 리즈. 원하는 게 뭔데?"

"흠, 오빠가 베이글이랑 잉글리쉬 머핀 중 뭘 좋아할지 궁금해서?"

"난―" 렌은 베개에서 고개를 들기 위해 몸을 일으켰다. "둘 다 싫어. 오지 마." 

"으응, 베이글이란 말이지." 

"안돼, 리즈." 

"계속 날 피하고 있잖아. 지긋지긋하다고. 오늘 가족끼리 보내자. 수영하러 갈 거야―쇼나가 에이든도 데려온대. 믹도 출근하기 전에 아침 먹으러 올 수 있다고 했다고." 

그가 수영장을 질색하는 건 리사도 알고 있는 사실이었다. "난 수영하러 안 갈 거고, 가족끼리 보내지도 않을 거야, 리즈. 바쁘다고." 

"뭐 하느라?"

렌은 손으로 얼굴을 쓸었다. 지금쯤이면 리사한테 거짓말이 안 먹힐 거라는 걸 알았어야 했는데. 그의 일정은 오토바이를 관리하는 것 외엔 완전히 비어 있었다. "배리랑 있어. 어젯밤에 싸웠거든." 두 사람이 삐걱거린다는 걸 리사한테 말해야 했다. 안 그럼 평생 안 끝날 텐데 그건―그건 안 될 말이니까. "화해하면서 아침을 보내고 있었다고." 

"우, 화해 기념 모닝 섹스?"

그런 거라면 얼마나 좋을까. "오늘 하루만큼은 내버려 둬, 알겠어?" 

"지금 배리 옆에 있지? 안부 전해줘. 베이글을 좋아했으면 좋겠네, 왜냐면 머핀은 쇼나랑 에이든 꺼 밖에 안 샀―"

"리사, 신께 맹세코―"

"그러지 말고, 레니! 배리랑 화해하는 거 도와줄게. 배리도 수영하러 오면 되잖아! 어느 쪽이든, 두 사람이 싸웠다면 오빠가 망쳐버릴 거란 걸 알아. 금방 갈 테니까 옷이나 입고 있어. 주차하는 중이거든." 

리사가 전화를 끊자 그는 욕설을 내뱉었다. 리사는 벌써 건물 안에 있었다. 배리에게 전화해야 했다. 


	8. 아침 먹기 전 나쁜 결정

배리는 따뜻하고, 편안하고, 그 무엇 보다 잠들어 있었다. 전날 밤 내내 로스코 딜런을 쫓아다니다가 시스코의 기술로 구석으로 몰아 막아내느라 꼭두새벽까지 깨어있었다는 걸 감안하면 기분 좋은 일이었다. 그는 마침내 더 탑에게 수갑을 채웠는데, 렌이 건넨 충고가 그의 자만심을 가지고 놀며 유인하는 데 큰 도움이 됐다. 시스코와 케이틀린에게 그 천재적인 아이디어가 어디서 왔는지 말할 준비는 안 됐지만, 어쨌든 간에 더 탑을 경찰에게 넘기기 전까지는 시스코의 기술로 충분히 잡아둘 수 있을 테니 잘 풀린 밤이라고 할 수 있었다. 그 모든 게 끝난 후, 배리는 잠을 잘 자격이 있다고 생각했다…원하는 만큼 오랫동안. 그런데 귀 가까이에서 울리는 쨍한 알림음이 그의 잠을 깨웠고…

"여보세요?" 거의 잠든 상태인 배리는 핸드폰에 대고 반사적으로 중얼거렸다.

"배리, 이쪽으로 와. 지금 당장." 

렌이었다. 배리는 시계를 봤다. 토요일 오전 7시 15분이었다. 

"미쳤어? 나 자고 있거든."

"날 좀 가만 냅두도록 리사한테 어젯밤부터 너랑 같이 보냈다고 말했는데, 지금 여기로 오는 중이니까 만약 네가 없으면―"

"빌어먹을."

배리는 침대에서 빠져나와 옆집 문으로 향했는데, 여전히 잠겨 있었다. (이러지 마, 렌) 계단 아래에서 리사의 목소리가 들려왔기 때문에 (통화하는 중인가?) 배리는 망할 문을 페이징했고, 하마터면 부엌에서 문 쪽으로 오던 렌과 부딪힐 뻔했다.

"대체 어떻게―"

"페이징했어. 네 동생이 계단에서 통화하고 있던데?" 배리는 짜증스럽게 핸드폰을 카운터에 내려놓았다. 머리카락이 이리저리 뻗쳐 있었고, 페이징을 하느라 잠이 깨긴 했지만 여전히 정신이 하나도 없었다. 

그는 렌을 쳐다보았는데…잠옷을 입고 있었다. 잠옷을 입은 렌이라니. 그가 입고 있는 잠옷 바지는 부드럽고 따뜻해 보여서 금방이라도 껴안고 싶었고, 위에 입은 흰색 탱크 탑은 소매 문신과 기타 등등을 통째로 드러내서 껴안는 것과 아주 반대의 일을 하고 싶게 만들었다. 비슷한 차림을 한 렌의 모습과 손아귀에 잡혀 있는 그의 손목이 뇌리에 떠올랐지만, 배리는 렌의 짜증스럽고 초조해 보이는 표정을 알아차렸다.

"남자친구랑 밤을 보냈는데 보통 그렇게 우거지상이야, 렌?"

"동생이 내 아침을 망치기로 했을 때만." 렌이 그를 아래위로 훑어보자 문득 배리는 그가 STAR 연구소 티셔츠와 브리프만 입고 있다는 걸 깨닫곤 주의를 집중하려 애썼다.

"그나저나 왜 그런대?"

"리사를 피하고 있었는데, 내 하루를 조져버리는 게 그 복수인가 보지. 주차장에 도착하고 나서야 전화를 하더라." 복도 밖 계단을 딛는 발소리와 문 너머의 리사의 목소리가 들려왔다. 

"배리, 그 티셔츠 벗어. 정체를 광고하는 거나 다름없어." 

배리는 아래를 내려다보았고―젠장. 그는 순식간에 티셔츠를 벗었다―"어디―"

"내 방에―"

그는 티셔츠를 렌의 방에 던져놓고 미처 둘러볼 시간도 없이 돌아왔고―잠깐만 미친 거 아냐―렌의 부엌에 속옷만 입은 채 서 있었다. 다시 돌아가서 렌의 옷 중 입을 만한 게 있는지 찾아보려는 찰나, 렌이 그의 팔을 잡았다. 

"무슨―"

"이거 가지고 날 때리진 마―"

자물쇠에 열쇠가 꽂히는 소리가 들렸다.

렌은 두 사람을 빙 돌려 배리를 냉장고에 밀어붙이곤 깊숙이 입을 맞췄다. 등에 닿는 차가운 냉장고에 숨을 헐떡이자―세상에 혀가 들어왔다. 배리는 생각하는 걸 멈추는 대신 렌의 어깨에 팔을 두르고 마주 키스하며 탱크 탑을 꼭 쥐었고, 곧 렌의 양손이 그의 헐벗은 허리와 등을 쓸어 올렸다. 단단한 손과 자신 넘치는 움직임. 렌은 키스를 잘했다. 그가 능수능란한 혀를 배리의 입 안으로 밀어 넣으며 몸을 가까이 붙이자 배리는 하마터면 신음을 흘릴 뻔했다. 키스한 지 고작 몇 초밖에 되지 않았지만 배리는 이미 더 많은 걸 원하며 몸을 앞으로 밀어붙이고 있었다. 

문이 활짝 열렸다. 

배리의 심장 박동이 빨라졌고―이미 빠른 것보다 더―입맞춤을 끊어내며 고개를 뒤로 빼냈다. 렌은 천천히 물러나며 손을 완전히 떼지 않고 배리의 허리께로 미끄러뜨렸고, 리사는 이미 무어라 말하고 있었는데―

"그래, 좋은 아침이야. 맙소사, 레니, 내가 거의 다 와 가는 거 알고 있었잖아." 

문간에 서 있는 리사를 보고 뺨이 달아오른 배리는 손을 빼내려 했지만, 렌이 물러서지 않아 손을 어디다 두긴 해야 했는데, 렌의 팔뚝이 안전한 (그리고 잡을 만한) 부위인 것 같았다. "그리고 넌 내가 배리랑 아침을 보내고 싶어 한다는 걸 알고 있었잖아." 

함께 뭘 하고 있긴 하네, 배리는 별 도움 안 되는 말을 머릿속으로 덧붙였다. 조만간 헤어지는 척하려던 거 아니었나? 남은 시간을 함께 보내는 척하는 건 정확히 그 반대 같은데. 진한 키스를 나누는 것도 정확히 그…반대였다. 모든 것의. 

"렌, 난…" 배리는 렌의 품에서 몸을 빼내려 하며 입을 뗐다. 아파트로 몰래 돌아가 제일 좋아하는 쿠션에 대고 캡틴 콜드와 키스하는 게 얼마나 끝내줬는지 멘붕하고 싶을 뿐이었다. 

리사는 핸드폰에 대고 말했다. "끊어야겠어, 쇼나. 20분 뒤에 보는 거지? 알겠어, 안녕."

"리사, 마지막으로 말하건대, 난 배리랑 보내고 싶은 거지―"

"적어도 아침은 먹을 수 있잖아, 안 그래?" 리사는 입을 삐죽 내밀었다. 배리 조차 넘어가지 않았지만, 렌이 그의 허리를 놓아주지 않는 상태로서는 꼼짝달싹 못 하는 채였다. "배고프지 않아, 배리? 크로스로드에서 베이글을 사 왔는데?" 

그의 배에서 즉시 꼬르륵 소리가 났다. 리사가 들고 있는 가방에서 냄새가 풍겨왔다. 그녀는 배리에게 시선을 맞추며 미소를 지었다. "식욕이 도나 보지, 귀염둥이?"

"난, 어…이런 젠장," 그가 얼굴을 붉히자 렌은 가짜 섹스를 두고 너무 우쭐해 하지 않으려 애쓰는 것 같았다. "위에 입을 걸 좀 찾아야겠어." 렌이 팔을 놓아주자, 그는 말을 끝낸 후 렌의 방으로 향했다. 걸어가는 동안 렌이 반성의 기색이 전혀 없는 리사를 혼내는 대화 소리가 들려왔고, 배리는 등 뒤로 문을 닫았다. 그러곤 거기 가만히 기댄 채 지난 몇 분이 훅 몰려드는 걸 느꼈다.

렌이 그에게 키스하다니. 그리고 그 역시 마주 키스하다니. 세상에, 즐기기까지 하다니. 그치만 렌은 정말 키스를 잘했으므로 배리의 잘못이 아니었다. 허리나 골반께에 놀랍도록 기분 좋게 감긴 차갑고 기다란 손가락이 정신을 쏙 빼놓았고, 그리고 그 팔은―언제부터 그렇게 단단했던 거지? 렌의 상체가 기대오는 느낌이 얼마나 좋았는지는 말할 필요도 없었고―오 젠장.

언제부터 캡틴 콜드에게 끌렸단 말인가?!

하지만 오―안 돼. 정말이었다. 그는―맙소사, 렌은 정말 키스를 잘했다. 계속 그 부분에 집중하게 됐다. 게다가 수트를 입은 렌은 정말 섹시했고, 잠옷을 입었을 때라면 특히 더 그랬다. 접수원 레이먼드가 부러워하겠군. 배리는 그 생각에 신경질적인 웃음을 터트릴 뻔했다. 렌이 섹시하다니. 언제부터 이렇게 된 거지? 그 목소리. 손가락. 정말, 정말로 그 손가락이 그의―

배리는 두 손으로 머리를 감싸며 새어 나오려는 신음을 삼켰다. 완전, 완전 제대로 좆된 것이다. 이걸 무슨 수로 렌에게서 숨긴단 말인가? 모든 게 그날 밤 렌의 소파에서 잠들고, 아침을 먹고, 바닥에 떨어진 망할 플래시 수트를 까먹어서 다시 가지러 와야 했을 때 (능글맞게 웃으며 트라이폴리메어의 질감에 대해 말하며 배리를 놀려먹던 렌이 얼마나 멋져 보였던가. 게다가 배리도 같이 시시덕거리고 있었다, 안 그래?) 부터 이미 그의 손을 떠나 있었다. 젠장, 렌의 침실에 서 있을 때 이런 생각을 하면 안 되는데. 

그리고 배리는 여기가 숙적의 침실이라는 걸 깨달았다. 상황이 어떻든 간에, 이건 끝내주는 기회였다―렌의 계획에 대한 단서를 찾을 수도, 정말로 파카 콜렉션이 있는지 볼 수도 (그래, 찾아보긴 했지만 딱 한 벌의 파카가 다른 종류의 겉옷과 함께 걸려 있었다), 또 뭐가 있던 간에 가능한 모든 걸 밝혀낼 수 있을 테니까. 그렇지만 당장 이 방에서 얻은 달갑지 않은 깨달음, 그리고 리사가 바로 밖에서 옷을 입고 나오길 기다리고 있다는 걸 생각하면, 걸칠만한 걸 찾느라 더 이상 시간을 낭비할 수 없었다. 그는 흰색 티셔츠와 렌이 입은 모습이 상상이 안 가는 빨간색 체크무늬 잠옷 바지를 골랐는데, 둘 다 그에겐 너무 컸지만 없는 것보단 나았다. 배리는 발로 STAR 연구소 티셔츠를 킹사이즈 침대 밑으로 밀어 넣었다. 킹사이즈라니, 당장은 알 필요 없는 정보였다. 

그런 다음, 배리는 심호흡을 하곤 아침 식사를 하러 나갔다. 렌을 가장 가까운 표면에 엎어뜨리고 싶다고 생각하지 않으려 애쓰며. 

* * *

배리에게 키스하는 건 최선인 동시에 최악의 결정이었다. 최선인 이유는 리사를 열 받게 만들려는 목표를 곧바로 달성했기 때문인데, 그의 가짜 화해 기념 모닝 섹스를 망칠 셈이었다면 그래도 쌌다; 최악인 이유는 키스가 빌어먹게 기분 좋았으며 문제가 될 게 뻔했기 때문이다. 멍청한 짓을 하지 않고 시시덕거리기와 요상한 상황에 대처하려고 애써왔지만, 배리의 마른 몸이 그의 품속에 헐벗은 채, 생각보다 훨씬 더 열정적으로 반응해 왔을 때―그렇게 열렬한 반응은 둘째치고 배리가 아예 반응할 거라곤 생각하지 못했다―그는 중대한 실수를 저질렀다고 확신했다. 이제 원하는 거라곤 리사를 내쫓고 하던 걸 마저 하고픈 생각뿐이었는데, 일어날 리 없는 일이었다. 왜냐하면 리사가 가버리자마자, 관객 없이는 남아서 렌과 키스할 이유가 없는 배리 역시 가버릴 테니까.

렌은 코를 찡그리며 이상한 생각을 밀어내려 애썼고, 리사가 흥얼거리며 그를 놀릴 때 커피 메이커를 앞에 두고 전혀 입을 삐죽이지 않고 있었다. 그는 리사의 곤란한 말들을 무시하며 물었다. "믹이랑 에이든이랑 같이 오기로 한 거 아니었나?"

"그리고 쇼나도. 금방 올 거야." 

렌은 고개를 끄덕였다―쇼나 바에즈는 이따금 에이든을 봐주고 있었는데, 믹이 딸을 위해 좀 더 안정된 직업을 가지며 안정된 생활을 하려 하자 점점 자주 그 일을 하고 있었다. "그리고 수영장에 간다고?"

"오빠도 가는 거야." 

"마지막으로 말하건대, 난 갈 생각―"

"수영복까지 샀―"

"내가 수영장 싫어하는 거 알잖아. 속셈이 뭐야, 리즈?"

"나? 그냥 오빠를 보고 싶었어, 렌. 이번 달에 세 번이나 날 바람맞히고 계속 내 전화를 씹었잖아." 

뭐, 그걸 가지고 실랑이할 순 없지. 거짓말이고, 할 수 있는 데다가, 그렇게 하려고 했는데―

"이거 커피 향기야?" 배리가 순진한 미소를 지으며 부엌으로 돌아오자, 렌의 뱃속이 이상하고 흥미로운 방식으로 들썩였다. 배리는 사랑스러워 보였다. 그는 렌의 옷을 입고 있었는데, 마른 몸에 비해 옷이 너무 커 보였고 머리는 엉망이었지만 웃고 있었고―

렌에게 심각한 문제가 생겼다. 문제의 이름은 배리 앨런이었다. 

"물론이지, 예쁜아." 리사가 대신 대답하자, 렌은 그가 뚫어지게 보고 있었다는 걸 깨닫고 리사가 찬장에서 머그잔을 꺼내는 동안 시선을 홱 돌렸다. 그는 컵을 건네받아 배리에게 커피를 따라주었고, 단 하나의 기회도 놓치지 않으려는 속셈으로 컵을 내밀며 배리의 뺨에 입을 맞췄다. 기쁘게도, 리사가 렌의 등에 가려진 그의 표정을 보지 못함에도 불구하고, 배리는 움찔하는 대신 따뜻하고 수줍은 미소를 지었다. 

"세상에." 배리가 한 모금 마시며 중얼거렸다. "적어도 두 잔은 받아야겠어. 날 꼭두새벽부터 깨웠잖아."

렌은 그가 좆됐다는 걸 알며 부드럽게 미소를 지었다. "더 만들어 줄게." 

"두 사람 토나오게 귀엽다," 리사는 그들의 뒤에 선 채 커피를 한 잔 따랐고, 배리가 부끄러워하며 고개를 숙이는 동안 말을 이었다. "행운 좀 나눠줘, 레니. 나도 응석을 받아줄 나만의 너드 과학자가 필요하다고."

배리 말고는 볼 수 있는 사람이 있는 것도 아니었지만, 렌은 눈을 굴리곤 아침을 차리는 걸 도와주기 위해 리사를 따라 식당으로 향했다. 

2분 후, 믹이 에이든을 옆에 끼고 터벅터벅 걸어들어왔다. 어쩌면 배리한테 미리 경고했어야 했나.

"스나트," 믹이 툭 내뱉었다. 렌은 아직도 어떨 때 '스나트'고 어떨 때 '렌' 이고 어떨 때 부르고 싶은 대로 부르는지 알아내지 못했다―믹은 이름처럼 간단한 것에도 일관성이 없었다. "누구야?"

"믹, 이쪽은 배리야. 내 남자친구지. 배리, 이쪽은 내 친구 믹이야." 

잠시 침묵이 흘렀고, 배리가 긴장하는 게 느껴졌는데―"저번에 여기 왔을 때 날 이상하게 보던 꼬맹이 아니야?"

배리와 렌은 동시에 믹을 바라보았고, 배리는 커다란 눈을 깜빡이더니 이내 기억해 낸듯―"저번에 화재 경보를 울린 사람이구나!"

렌은 웃음을 꾹 참았다.

"그 꼬맹이 맞아, 믹. 네가 싸우게 두지 않아서 다행이지. 사실, 너한테 고마워해야 할 것 같군. 자켓을 둘러주고 영웅 노릇을 할 수 있었으니까. 덕분에 데이트를 따냈지."

"잘됐군."

리사는 눈을 굴렸다. "믹, 자기, 내 편 들어주기로 했잖아. 레니가 우릴 피한 걸로 화내야지, 기억해?"

그러니까 렌의 하루를 망치기 위해 믹까지 끌어들였군.

믹은 그저 어깨를 으쓱였다. "난 그냥 공짜 베이글 때문에 왔을 뿐이야."

렌과 배리가 마침내 자리에 앉았을 때, 믹은 이쪽으로 걸어오고 있었는데, 에이든이 꺅 소리를 냈다. 렌은 그 소리에 움찔했고, 리사와 믹이 놀란 눈으로 올려다보는 동안 배리는 벌떡 일어났다. 에이든은 벌써 배리를 향해 달려가고 있었고―"에사 공주님!!"

렌은 문득 웃음을 터트렸다. 배리의 헤드라이트를-마주한-사슴 같은 표정을 보고 있자니 점점 참기가 힘들어졌다. 에이든은 누가 말리기도 전에 배리의 의자 쪽으로 달려가 "안아조!" 라고 말했다. 렌은 여전히 웃고 있었고, 리사와 믹은 누가 봐도 혼란스러워하고 있었다. 배리는 에이든을 안아 들어 무릎에 앉혔고, 로그즈와 같은 방에 있는 걸 잊기라도 한 듯 졸린 미소를 지었다. 

"노래 불러주기로 약속했었지, 응?"

"으응! 또 불러줄 수 이써?"

"눈사람 아님 렛잇고?"

선택의 기로에 놓인 에이든의 눈이 동그래졌고, 렌은 그녀를 향해 미소를 짓고는 믹에게 시선을 돌렸다. "저번에 배리랑 복도에서 마주쳤었어. 에이든이 좋아하는 얼음 영화에 나오는 모든 노래를 알고 있더군." 

"허." 자리에 앉은 믹은 '눈사람'―그게 뭔진 모르겠지만―노래를 고른 행복한 에이든을 바라보았고, 배리는 목을 가다듬곤 노래하기 시작했다. 리사의 눈썹이 치솟았지만, 렌은 그저 미소를 지었다. 배리는 렌이 듣고 있다는 걸 알고 난 뒤에도 노래 부르는 걸 멈추지 않았기 때문에, 그는 배리가 노래하는 스타일을 무엇보다 잘 알고 있었다. 모두가 가만히 앉아 듣고 있었고, 배리와 에이든은 내내 서로에게 집중하고 있었는데, 노래가 끝나자 에이든이 또다시 꺅 소리를 냈다. "또 불러조! 또 불러조!"

"에이든, 예쁜아," 리사가 부드럽게 말했다. "주세요를 붙여야지."

에이든이 조심스럽게 숨을 들이마시는 광경은 너무나 사랑스러웠고, 이어지는 말에 렌은 녹아내릴 뻔했다. "또 불러주세요?"

배리는 웃음을 터트리며 주위를 둘러보았고, 렌과 잠시 눈을 맞추며 그의 숨을 앗아갔다. 배리는 원래 적이여야 할 사람들과 아침을 먹으며 아무 걱정 없이 환하게 미소지었고, 에이든은 그의 무릎에서 방방 뛰고 있었다. 렌의 마음속 깊이 숨겨진 일부는 이걸 원했고, 또―

"정신 팔려 있을 때 출근하는 게 좋겠어." 믹은 냅킨에 손가락을 닦으며 남은 커피를 마저 마셨다. 그는 테이블을 빙 둘러 아무렇지도 않게 배리 주위로 다가가선 에이든의 이마에 뽀뽀를 했는데, 렌은 배리가 이런 상황에 처한 게 이상한 건가 싶었다. 이 중 어떤 일도 일어나게 둘 생각이 없었지만, 이제 와선 되돌릴 수도 없었다―'이제 물러서는 건 앞으로 나가기보다 어려운 일' 인 셈이었다.

믹을 마중하고 돌아와 보니 에이든은 여전히 배리의 무릎 위에 앉은 채 흥얼거리며 테이블 위에 장난감 자동차를 굴리고 있었고, 배리는 리사와 무언가를 의논하고 있었는데―

"수영이라고?"

"가족끼리 수영하러 가기로 했거든. 너도 오고 싶을지도 모른다고 생각했어."

오 안 돼. 리사는 렌을 향해 능글맞게 웃었고, 눈을 가늘게 뜬 채로―

"나 수영하는 거 진짜 좋아해!" 렌의 표정을 올려다보고는, "내 말은―갈 수 있을진 모르겠어. 이미 계획이, 음―"

"말도 안 되는 소리!" 리사는 펄쩍 뛰었고 렌은 좆됐다는 걸 알았다. 단 1초도 두 사람끼리 남겨두지 말았어야 했는데. "너랑 렌이 누워서 하는 다른 활동을 계획했단 건 알지만," ―배리는 벌써부터 어쩔 줄 몰라 하고 있었고, 렌은 그가 얼마나 쉽게 당황하는지 잠시 감상할 틈이 있었다― "수영장도 재밌을 거야. 레니가 수영하는 걸 어찌나 좋아하는지―"

"질색하는 거 알잖아." 그는 배리의 머그잔을 다시 채워주기 위해 잔을 들고 부엌으로 향하며 끼어들었다.

"으음, 내가 껴도 될지 모르겠어. 내 말은 만약 가족끼리 가는 거라면―"

그래, 좆된 게 확실했다. 리사는 배리라면 얼마든지 환영인 데다가, 어차피 에이든의 보모도 오기로 했다고 말하고 있었다. 

"오, 에이든한테 보모가 있어?"

렌은 한숨을 쉬었고, 졌다는 걸 알며 커피를 따르곤―잠깐, 젠장. 바에즈가 곧 여기―

똑 똑 똑

―올 텐데.

건물 버저를 지나는 건 피카부에게 문제도 아니었다. 

그는 잔뜩 긴장한 채 배리나 리사가 일어나기 전에 문을 열어주러 걸음을 옮겼다. 그녀가 배리를 알아볼까?"

"바에즈."

"스나트." 그녀는 그를 지나쳐 갔고, 렌은 따가운 시선을 쏘아 보내며 배리의 커피를 홀짝였다. 으윽, 설탕을 안 넣다니. 그와 쇼나는 누가 에이든이 가장 좋아하는 보모인지에 대해 친근한 경쟁을 벌이고 있었다―조심하지 않으면 배리가 두 사람 모두를 넘어설 것 같았지만.

"부 이모!"

아 맞다, 젠장―렌은 서둘러 식당으로 향하며, 쇼나 그리고/혹은 배리가 당황하는 광경에 대비했다. 하지만 그가 모퉁이를 돌았을 때―

"와우, 이 잘생긴 친구는 누구야?" 쇼나는 탐욕스러운 미소를 지으며 배리에게 음흉한 시선을 보내고 있었는데, 렌은 하마터면 으르렁거릴 뻔했다. 

"내 남자친구."

쇼나는 렌과 배리를 번갈아 쳐다보더니, 배리가 입은 잠옷을 알아차렸다. "아, 하하, 알겠어. 알아들었어, 스나트." 

"부 이모! 안아조!"

쇼나는 재빨리 정신을 차린 다음, 리사가 에이든이 '주세요'라고 말하게 만드는 동안 그녀를 안아 들러 식탁을 빙 둘러갔다. 배리는 약간 압도된 듯 그저 렌을 바라보고 있었다. 렌은 그에게 커피를 건네주며 어깨를 꾹 쥐었다.

"지루할 틈이 없군, 내 사랑."

* * *

어쩌다 이렇게 됐는지 아직도 완전히 확신할 수 없었지만, 배리의 하루는 자는 것에서 캡틴 콜드, 골든 글라이더, 히트웨이브의 딸, 그리고 피카부와 수영장에 가는 걸로 바뀌어 있었다. 가능한 모든 이유와는 반대로 그는 바로 여기에서, 렌의 차에서 내리며 가족끼리 수영하는 시간을 보내기 위해 가까운 수영장에 발을 디디고 있었다. 그는 아파트로 돌아와 수영복을 입고, 갈아입을 옷과 수건 등 필요한 걸 챙긴 다음 리사에게 끌려왔다. 리사와 쇼나는 에이든과 따로 차를 타고 왔기 때문에 배리와 렌은 운전해 오는 동안 평범한 대화를 나눌 수 있었다. 보아하니 렌은 배리가 이사 오기 1년 넘게 여기서 살고 있었고, 하키를 보는 거랑 하는 걸 좋아했으며, 키스톤 콤비스를 응원하는 것 같았다. 배리는 축구를 더 좋아한다고 말했는데, 그 사실이 웃겨 죽을 것 같은 모양이었다.

"네가 뛰는 게 공평할 리 없어, 꼬맹아."

"난―이봐, 번개 전부터 좋아했었거든."

렌의 웃음소리는 깊어지기만 했다. "그렇게 부르는 거야? 네가 20대인 건 알지만, 능력을 두고 힙스터처럼 굴 필요는 없잖아, 배리."

그는 입을 딱 벌렸다. "힙스터라는 단어를 알아?"

렌이 그를 힐끗 쳐다보았다. "난 범죄자지, 땅에 묻힌 사람이 아냐."

그래. 그랬지. 어쨌든.

그런 다음 두 사람은 리사와 쇼나랑 합류해 건물 안으로 들어갔는데, 배리는 렌이 얼마나 쉽게 웃는지를 알아차렸다. 그가 항상 의연하거나 음울하게 즐거워할 거라 생각했지만, 사생활에서라면 렌은 항상 누군가나 무언가를 두고 쿡쿡 웃거나 그냥 대놓고 배리를 향해 웃는 것 같았다. 캡틴 콜드가 (어두운) 농담을 던지거나 모든 걸 게임으로 만들어버리는 경향을 생각해보면 그렇게 놀랄 일도 아니겠지만, 이렇게 친근한 유머 감각은 생각치 못했던 것이다.

탈의실에 들어가는 동안에도 여전히 그 부조화에 대해 생각하고 있었는데, 락커에 물건을 넣으며 문득 깨닫길―세상에나 렌이 옷을 벗고 있었다. 배리는 이미 수영복을 안에 입고 왔고, 수영하고 나온 뒤 입을 옷을 챙겨왔지만, 렌은 청바지를 입고 있었는데 그 말인즉슨―

"금방 올게." 렌이 셔츠를 벗어서 갑자기 그 모든 문신이 드러나자 배리는 황급히 뒤돌았다. 정신을 차려보니 화장실 쪽으로 걸어가고 있었는데, 자리를 피할 좋은 핑계인 데다가 수영장에 들어가기 전에 갔다 오는 게 좋을 것이다. 하지만 손을 헹군 뒤 수영장에 들어가기 전에 샤워하러 렌을 뒤따라갔을 때, 그는 그저 렌만을 보고 있었다. 배리는 정말로, 정말로 안간힘을 썼지만, 렌은 맞은편 샤워기 아래에 섰고, 그냥 불가능한 일이었다. 그의 눈은 계속 렌에게로 돌아갔고, 그의 상체, 근육, 문신으로 흘러내리는 물줄기가―

"마음에 드는 거라도 있나, 배리?"

그는 렌과 시선을 맞추기 위해 눈을 휙 들었다. 너무 뻔하게 굴고 있었다. 안전한 대답을 생각해내려 애쓰는 동안 목이 꽉 조여들었다. "네 문신. 장난 아니네."

그 말이 사실이라는 걸 이제는 볼 수 있었다. 렌은 양 손목부터 어깨까지 덮는 소매 문신이 있었다. 여러 번 배리의 정신을 빼놓는 디자인들, 총과 갈가마귀, 여자의 얼굴, 그리고 다른 것들이 이리저리 섞인 요소들. 렌의 왼쪽 가슴, 심장 바로 위에는 해골과 그 아래의 글귀가, 반대쪽에는 스페이드 잭이 놓인 카드들이 새겨져 있었다.

렌은 자신의 몸을 내려다보고는 고개를 들었다 ."미리 얘기했어야 했나." 

배리는 눈을 깜빡였다. 두 사람은 각자 샤워기 아래에 서 있었다. "거짓말을 위해서? 그래, 혹시 모르니까. 리사는 내가 본 적 있다고 생각할 거 아냐." 

"결혼식 첫날밤까지 안 기다려도 되는 거 확실해, 배리?"

그는 인상을 썼다. "네가 계속 그런 식으로 군다면야." 

그 후, 두 사람은 메인 구역으로 나갔다. 렌이 몇 걸음 앞서 있었고, 그의 등에 새겨진 또 다른 문신이 눈에 들어왔다. 피겨 선수였는데, 그는 고개를 기울여 문신을 바라보다가 렌이 걸음을 멈추자 하마터면 부딪힐 뻔했다.

"여자들은 평생 걸릴 것 같군. 온탕이나 가자." 

그는 렌의 몸을 너무 뚫어져라 보지 않으려 안간힘을 쓰며 침을 삼키고 고개를 끄덕였다. 배리는 그를 따라 온탕로 갔고, 렌의 건너편에 몸을 담그며 긴장을 풀었다. 이런 아침 시간엔 두 사람뿐이었는데, 수영장에 있는 사람이래 봤자 다른 가족 몇 명이 다였다. 렌은 발과 종아리만 담근 채 가장자리에 앉았다.

"그러지 말고, 렌―너한텐 충분히 차갑지 않아서 그래?" 그가 미소 짓자 렌은 눈썹을 치켜올렸지만, 재밌어하는 희미한 미소가 입가에 걸린 채였다. 

"따뜻한 것도 즐길 줄 알아. 그냥 시원한 걸 더 좋아할 뿐이지."

"그러는 사람은 너밖에 없을걸."

그들은 몇 분간 거기서 긴장을 풀었다. 배리는 몸을 쭉 피고 뒤로 기댄 채, 온탕 양쪽에 팔을 걸치곤 고개를 젖히며 한숨을 쉬었다. "그래도 정말 좋다. 더 자주 담가야겠어. 맨날 뛰어다니니까…" 그의 근육이 서서히 풀리자, 배리는 따뜻하고 편안한 상태로 눈을 감고 고개를 젖힌 채 만족스러운 소리를 뱉어냈다.

렌은 숨이 막힌 것 같은 소리를 내곤 목을 가다듬었다. "여자들이 탈의실에서 나온 모양이군. 발이 너무 뜨거워. 가자." 

배리는 눈을 깜빡이며 떴고, 온탕을 떠난다는 사실에 슬퍼하며 갑자기 몸을 휙 돌리는 렌을 뒤따라갔다 .

"레니 삼촌!" 에이든이 렌에게로 달려오자 쇼나가 수영장에선 뛰지 말라며 황급히 혼을 냈다. 에이든이 지원을 요청하며 렌 쪽을 뒤돌아보자 그는 그저 고개를 저었다. 

"안 돼, 에이든. 쇼나 말 들어야지. 뛰면 안 돼." 

"나도 저 나이 때 맨날 뛰어다녔는걸." 배리는 미소를 지으며 말했다. "걷기도 전에 뛰어다녔다고." 

렌은 뭔가를 말하고 싶은 것처럼 보였고, 형편없는 농담일 게 뻔했지만, 쇼나가 에이든과 키드풀에서 놀자며 끼어들었다. 리사는 곧바로 배리와 함께 수심이 깊은 곳에 갔다 오겠다고 말했다. 그는 어깨를 으쓱이곤 리사를 뒤따라갔고, 렌이 몸을 돌려 에이든의 뒤를 따라가기 전 리사의 등을 향해 인상을 쓰는 모습을 놓치지 않았다. 솔직히 말하면 배리는 약간 실망했는데, 키드풀에는 아기들이 놀 수 있는 해적선 모양의 커다란 플라스틱 놀이터가 있는 데다가 렌이 에이든과 해적왕이나 뭐 그런 걸 흉내 내는 걸 보는 것도 재밌을 테니까. 

"무슨 일이야, 리사?" 그녀를 따라 수영장으로 미끄러져 들어간 배리는 차가운 온도에 부르르 떨며 물었다. 

"오, 별거 아냐, 배리. 그냥 감시하는 렌 없이 너에 대해 알아가고 싶어서." 

아 맞다. 하마터면 리사는 그가 플래시라는 사실을 모른다는 걸, 두 번 이상 만난 적 없다는 걸 깜빡할 뻔했다. 우아하게 물 속을 미끄러지며 헤엄치는 리사를 보며, 배리는 골든 글라이더라 이름 지은 시스코에게 마음속으로 찬사를 보내며 물장구를 쳤다. 

"수영하면서 얘기하기 힘들 텐데." 그는 진행 중인 거짓말을 망치고 싶지 않을뿐더러 한시라도 빨리 다이빙해서 수면 아래를 헤엄치고 싶었다. 물속에서 속도를 시험해 본 적은 없었지만 문득 궁금해졌다. 너무 신기하거나 뻔히 보이는 걸, 특히나 로그즈가 주변에 있는 상태에서 시도할 생각은 없었지만. 어쩌면 시스코랑 케이틀린을 설득해서 테스트를 잡아달라고 할 수 있을지도.

"생각만큼 힘들진 않을 거야." 리사는 등을 대고 물 위에 떠 있었다. 배리는 수영장 벽면을 발로 차 그녀를 따라잡으며 너무 들뜨지 않으려 애쓰며 여유로운 속도를 유지했다. "레니 말로는 두 사람이 싸웠다던데?"

그는 젖은 머리칼 사이로 손을 미끄러뜨리며 똑바로 섰다. 소파에서 나눴던 가짜 이별에 대한 대화가 떠올랐는데, 그게 벌써 백만 년 전 일처럼 느껴졌다. "그래, 맞아. 내 친구 에디를 두고 개자식처럼 굴었거든―아이리스의 약혼자야."

"뭐라고 했는데?"

"다 같이 데이트를 하러 갔었는데―"

리사는 물속에서 미끄러져 배리처럼 똑바로 설 수 있을 때까지 허우적거리더니 제자리에서 헤엄을 쳤다. 그녀는 포니테일에서 삐져나와 얼굴을 가리는 젖은 머리칼을 넘겼다. 

"레니가 형사랑 더블데이트를 했다고?"

"난, 어―렌이 그 부분은 말 안 했나 보지?" 배리는 키드풀을 힐끗 보았고, 렌이 노란 미끄럼틀을 타고 내려오는 에이든을 잡아주며 함께 웃는 모습이 눈에 들어왔다. 그는 억지로 리사에게 주의를 돌렸다. "그랬었어. 볼링 치러 갔었거든."

리사는 웃음을 터트렸다. "볼링이라고? 제발―제발 사진으로 증거가 남아있다고 말해줘."

배리는 미소를 짓고 있는 스스로를 발견했다. "다음번에." 

"기억해 놓을 거야, 귀염둥아."

젠장, 가족끼리 수영하는 데 초대받은 데다가 그의 여동생과 웃고 있는데 렌이랑 싸우고 헤어질 준비를 하는 척하는 건 쉬운 일이 아니었다. 그는 발을 딛고 생각할 수 있게끔 발장구를 쳐 레인의 얕은 끝까지 물을 헤치고 나아갔다. 

"글쎄, 데이트는 재밌었지만 렌이랑 에디는 잘 못 어울리더라고. 렌이 데이트 내내 질투했거든. 그럴 줄 알았어야 했지만." 

리사는 머리를 다시 묶고 있었다. "으응, 놀랍지도 않네. 오빠는 널 정말 좋아해, 배리. 그리고 너라고 질투한 적 없는 것도 아니잖아―누구더라, 접수원이었나?"

그의 뺨이 달아올랐다. 그는 레이먼드에게 질투한 적 없었다. 그냥…분했을 뿐이지. "그치만 개자식처럼 굴진 않았다고." 

리사는 회의적인 표정을 지었고…그래. 그런 적이 있긴 했었다. 그치만 이건 잘된 일이었다, 안 그런가? 만약 그가 조금 개자식처럼 행동한다면, 배리가 렌에게 있어 그리 좋은 사람이 아니라고 생각할지도?

"레니는 그냥 약간의 확신이 필요할 뿐이야, 배리. 오빤 자기가 항상 완벽하지 않아도, 네가 생각하는 것만큼 능숙하지 않아도 여전히 자길 좋아할지 알고 싶은 거야." 

리사는 그게 그녀에게도 미스터리인 것처럼 말했고, 배리는 움찔할 뻔했다. 렌을 두고 능숙하다고 한 걸 죽는 날까지 후회하리라. 렌은 배리가 그런 말을 했다는 걸 상기시킬 완벽한 순간을 기다리고 있을 게 틀림없었다. 하지만 정말로, 렌은 능숙하거나 적어도 무언가이긴 했다. 정말로 가까이에서 보고 싶은 문신, 그리고 오늘 아침에 부엌에서 일어난 일의 2라운드. 이번엔 그의 방이나, 아니면 렌의 가슴에서 물이 뚝뚝 떨어지는 샤워 아래에서라던가―배리는 완전히 통제 불능이 되기 전에 생각을 다잡았다. 

"그래. 음, 명심해 둘게―'렌을 안심시키기'―따로 생각해 둔 게 없다면야―"

"왜 안 물어보나 했네." 리사는 지나치게 커다란 미소를 지어 보였고 그제서야 배리는 이게 함정이라는 걸 깨달았다. 그녀가 계획한 함정 어쩌고 하는 것에 당최 언제 빠지고 만 건지 알 수 없었다. 아마도 그날 아침 렌의 아파트에 발을 디딘 그 순간부터인 게 틀림없었다.

"난, 음―"

"레니가 물속에 들어가는 걸 도와줄 수 있을 거야."

"벌써 물 속에 들어가 있는데?" 배리는 혼란스러운 듯 말하며 쇼나가 에이든에게 부드럽게 물을 튀기고, 에이든이 복수할 수 있도록 렌이 물총을 건네주는 광경을 향해 고갯짓했다. 

"그래, 애들 수영장에서라면야. 그치만 여긴 발도 안 들일걸."

배리는 눈을 깜빡였다. "그거랑 렌이 쿨하지 않아도 좋아한다고 안심시켜주는 거랑 무슨 상관이야? 내 말은 능숙하지 않아도?"

리사는 애정 어린 표정을 지었다. "오빠 덕에 끔찍한 농담을 안 하는 게 거의 불가능하지, 응? 그치만 예쁜아, 이거야말로 렌을 안심시켜주는 것 그 자체인걸. 왜냐면 내가 몇 년 동안 오빠한테 가르쳐주려고 했던 걸 넌 가르칠 수 있을지도 모르니까. 오빠는 배우는 걸 완전히 거부하거든."

"뭘 가르쳐 주라는…"

"수영하는 법 말이야."

"렌이 수영할 줄 모른다고?"

"개헤엄치는 것도 본 적 없는걸." 

"그건―그건 생명이랑 직결된 거잖아! 적어도 기초는 알아야지! 우린 커다란 만이 딸린 강 옆의 도시에 살고 있잖아! 부두까지 있다고! 수영을 못 한다니 믿을 수가―게다가 배우지도 않으려 한다고?"

배리가 렌과 대화하기 위해 수영장을 빠져나왔을 때, 리사는 어째서인지 천사만큼이나 순진한 동시에 체셔 고양이 같은 모습을 하고 있었다. 


	9. 사건 사고와 아이스크림

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 배리의 손이 미끄러졌고, 이제 인생이 영영 바뀌게 되었다 (그리고 아냐, 멜로드라마처럼 구는 거 아니거든. 그럴 리가. 그리고 배리는 대물성애자가 아니었다. 정말로)

배리가―끝내주게 멋있는―해적선 놀이터로 다가오자, 렌은 놀란 것 같았다. 

"'바다 괴물과 해적들' 놀이를 할 준비가 안 된 것 같은데, 배리." 렌은 얼굴을 찡그리며 말했다. 그는 낮은 해적선 위 계단 근처에 쭈그려 앉은 채 배리를 올려다보고 있었다. 순간 그게 뭐 하는 게임인지, 렌이 들고 있는 작은 장난감 보트는 뭔지 정신이 팔렸지만, 배리는 곧 원래 계획한 잔소리에 집중을 되돌렸다. 

"노는 건 나중에 해도 돼. 당장은 배울 게 있어." 

"배울 거? 무슨―" 렌이 그의 뒤를 힐끗 보았고, 고개를 살짝 돌리자 장난감 몇 개를 들고 걸어오며 손을 흔들고 있는 리사의 웃는 모습이 보였다. "리사가 무슨 말을 했길래?"

그는 단호히 이를 악물었다. "수영할 줄 모른다는 게 얼마나 위험한지 알아, 렌? 주변이 온통 강인 센트럴 시티에서? 네 생활 방식으로? 누가 널 강에 빠뜨리는 건 시간 문제라고." 

렌은 굳은 표정으로 그를 노려보았지만, 이번만큼은 물러설 생각이 없었다. 어렸을 때 갔던 여름 캠프는 말할 것도 없고, 배리는 어린 시절 내내 수영하는 법을 배우며 만약을 대비해 수영할 줄 아는 건 중요하다는 생각과 함께 자랐던 것이다.

"이건 실랑이할 문제가 아니―"

"잡았다!" 에이든이 높은 목소리로 키득거리며 렌의 등에 달려들어 마치 바다 원숭이처럼 달라붙었다. 렌은 순간 놀랐지만, 곧바로 해적 같은 미소를 지으며 그녀를 간지럽히려 뒤로 손을 뻗었다.

"안 돼, 요 쬐끄만 바다 괴물아!"

에이든은 잔뜩 킥킥거리며 웃음을 터트렸고, 그녀를 떼어내려고 하는 렌의 손을 차 냈다. 렌은 문득 움직임을 멈추고 능글맞은 미소를 지으며 어깨 너머로 에이든을 바라보았다. "재밌는 거 하고 싶어, 에이든?"

"웅!"

"저기 보이지―배리?―배리는 해적 중에서 제일 나쁜 해적이거든. 바다를 통틀어 가장 빠른 배를 가지고 있어서 항상 바다 괴물로부터 도망친다고. 그런데 봐―지금은 물 위에 서 있네." 

"오 렌 그게 말이나 되는―"

이미 늦었다. 에이든은 렌의 등에서 떨어졌고, 배 모양 놀이터에서 폴짝 뛰어내려 물속으로 첨벙이고는 배리 쪽으로 다가오고 있었다. 물은 그의 무릎께쯤 왔지만 에이든에겐 허리까지 오는 깊이였다. 배리는 포기하고는 렌을 흘기며 미소를 지었고, 물속에 주저앉아 바다 괴물 에이든으로부터 도망치는 시늉을 했다. 알고 보니 게임의 룰이라는 게 에이든이 넘어뜨리고 싶은 사람을 넘어뜨리는 것인 모양이었다. 몇 분 후 리사가 배리에게 의미 섞인 시선을 쏘아 보내며 인어 장난감으로 에이든의 정신을 쏙 빼놓자, 그는 그 사랑스러운 괴물로부터 풀려날 수 있었다. 그랬었지. 배리는 마음을 다잡았다. 수영 강습. 

렌은 놀랍도록 따뜻한 미소를 지으며 그를 보고 있다가, 배리가 단호한 표정을 짓자 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 몸을 일으킨 배리는 그에게 손을 내밀었다. "우리 수영하러 갈 거야." 

렌은 그의 손을 노려보며 얕은 물을 딛고 일어섰다. "안 갈 거야." 

"갈 거야. 리사의 명령이라고." 

렌은 눈을 굴렸다. "안 해."

"내가 가르쳐 줄게."

"가르쳐 줄 필요 없―"

"할 줄 모르면 배워야지."

"난 수영하는 거 싫어해."

"해본 적은 있어?"

"처음부터 싫었어." 

"선 헤엄칠 줄은 알아?"

"물리적으로 어떻게 되는진 알아." 

배리는 짜증 어린 소리를 뱉었다. "넌 내 남자친구니까 물에 빠져 죽지 않도록 좋은 일을 해주려는 거야. 네가 원한다면 얕은 곳에 서 있기만 해도 되지만, 나랑 저 수영장에 들어가긴 해야 해." 

렌은 그를 노려보았고, 일 분 동안 눈싸움을 하다가, 끝내 눈을 감으며 고개를 삐딱하게 기울였다. "서 있기. 얕은 곳에서. 그게 다야." 

배리는 의기양양한 미소를 들키기 전에 몸을 돌렸고, 넓은 수영장의 차가운 물 속으로 들어가며 몸을 부르르 떨었다.

"네가 좋아할 것 같네―여기 정말 차갑거든." 

렌이 그의 옆으로 미끄러져 들어왔다. 물은 허리께까지 왔는데, 렌은 아무렇지도 않은 것 같았다. "온도는 괜찮아. 잠수하는 게 싫을 뿐이지." 

"헤엄치기 위해 완전히 잠수할 필요는 없어. 선헤엄치는 건 물론이고." 

배리는 그를 보려 고개를 돌렸고, 렌이 누가 봐도 불편해 보이는 상태로 거의 입을 삐죽이고 있다는 걸 알아차렸다.

"괜찮아, 렌. 네가 원하지 않는데 잠수나 뭐 그런 걸 시키진 않을 거야. 자," 그는 렌에게 가까이 다가가 한 손을 잡고 물이 가슴까지 잠길 때까지 깊숙이 끌어당겼다. "이제 선헤엄을 칠 거야, 알겠지? 불편하면 다시 얕은 곳으로 가도 되지만, 내 다리는 잘 보고 있어."

"내가 어린애라도 되는 것처럼 말할 필요는 없어, 배리."

"그리고 넌 수영 안 하는 걸로 부끄러워할 필요 없어." 

"부끄러워한 적 없어." 

배리는 눈을 굴리곤 렌이 따라 할 수 있도록 조금 떨어진 곳에서 선헤엄을 치기 시작했다. "어때? 별거 아니라고." 

"어렵다고 한 적 없어―할 수는 있다고. 그냥 하고 싶지 않을 뿐이지." 

배리가 물을 튀기자 렌은 짜증스러워 보였지만 이윽고 결심한 듯 수면 위로 팔을 뻗었고, 배리를 노려본 채로 움직이기 시작했다. 몇 분 동안 수업이 계속되었다. 기운을 복돋아주는 배리, 그의 몸짓을 따라 하는 렌, 배리가 실수로 너무 가까이 갈 때마다 종종 부딪히는 다리.

"할 수 있는 것 같네. 앞으로 헤엄쳐 보는 게 어때?"

"안 해." 

그런데도 배리 더러 고집이 세다고 하다니.

"선헤엄 가지고도 그렇게 말했었잖아. 자, 수영장 옆쪽으로 와." 배리는 앞으로 헤엄쳐가며 렌이 수영장 옆쪽 벽까지 걸어오도록 했다. "여기서라면 쉬워―원하면 서 있어도 될 정도로 얕잖아. 여길 붙잡고 발차기를 하면 돼." 

그는 물거품이 생길 때까지 시범을 보여준 다음 팔을 머리 위로 들며 똑바로 섰다. "짠!"

"관심 없어." 

그는 한숨을 쉬곤 물이 가슴께까지 오는 곳에 서 있는 렌 옆으로 헤엄쳐갔다. "내가 이끌어주면?"

"이끌어준다고?"

그는 몸을 돌려 렌의 양손을 잡았다. "이런 식으로? 뒤로 누운 채로 헤엄치면서 널 끌고 다니면 되잖아. 네가 원한다면 발차기를 해도 되고. 그냥 몸만 수평으로 둬." 

렌이 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. "물속에서 네 위에 누워있으면 사람들이 우리더러 방을 잡으라고 할 텐데, 배리." 

"난―내 말은 그런 게―렌!" 그의 얼굴이 달아오르자 렌은 만족한 듯 씩 웃었다. 그런다고 손을 놓진 않았지만. "나랑 같이 해 볼래, 아님 계속 시간만 끌래?"

렌의 얼굴에서 웃음이 지워졌다. "좋아, 배리. 정 원한다면 날 예인선처럼 끌고 다니라고." 

정 원했으므로 그렇게 했다. 생각보다 쉽지 않았다. 렌을 끌고 다니는 게 아니라, 그와 몸을 얽는 게. 렌을 붙잡고 발차기를 해서 함께 앞으로 나아가는 건 생각했던 것보다 더 많은 피부 접촉을 의미했고, 아슬아슬하게 렌의 다리와 얽히지 않도록 애써야 했다. 1분간의 노력 끝에 물이 목까지 차오르는 곳에 도착했고, 렌이 그를 따라왔다.

"이렇게는 안 될지도."

"말했잖아, 레드." 말은 그렇게 해도 렌은 긴장을 푼 채 선헤엄을 치고 있었기 때문에 크게 신경 쓰는 것 같진 않았다. 여전히 배리를 즐겁게 해주기 위해 참고 있는 것처럼 보이긴 했지만. 

"이건 어때, 다시 선헤엄치는 걸로 돌아가서, 너한테 어떻게 하면 앞으로 헤엄칠 수 있는지 보여줄게."

렌이 한숨을 쉬었다. "끈질긴 것 빼면 시체군." 

배리는 고개를 끄덕였고 두 사람은 다시 선헤엄을 쳤는데, 이번에는 렌도 쉽게 따라 했다. "좋아, 이제 방향을 잡기만 하면 돼―그렇게 말고, 그러면 거꾸로 간다고, 앞쪽을 향해야지. 그건 그냥 서 있는 거잖아." 

"서 있는 상태에서 앞으로 가는 게 더 쉬울 것 같은데."

"안 그래, 믿어 봐. 자, 그냥 내가―" 배리는 렌의 곁으로 다가가 그의 어깨에 손을 얹은 채 몸을 수면으로 띄웠다. "내가 어떻게 다리를 뒤로 띄웠는지 보이지?"

그는 상반신이 렌 쪽으로 기울어져 있다는 사실을 무시했다. 오늘 아침엔 키스까지 했는데 이제 와서 가까운 접촉이 문제가 되진 않으리라. 

"불편해 보이는데―왜 얼굴을 물속에 넣으려고 하는 거지?"

"물속에 넣지 않아도 돼. 자, 그냥 상체를 이렇게―" 그가 렌의 옆구리로 손을 옮기자 렌은 움찔했다. 어깨를 잡고 있던 젖은 손이 미끄러지며 물속으로 떨어졌고, 발이 아래로 미끄러지며 머리가 수면 아래로 빠졌다. 그는 손을 뻗어 렌의 팔뚝과 수영복 앞섶을 움켜쥐었고, 물을 뱉어내며 몸을 똑바로 세운 뒤 손에 힘을 풀었는데, 아직도 쥐고 있는 게―

얼굴이 새빨개진 배리는 번개 같은 속도로 손을 뗐는데 하마터면 또다시 물에 빠질 뻔했다― "오 젠장 세상에 미친 미안해 젠장―"

렌의 거기를 움켜쥐고 있었―그의―세상에 그게 렌의―그치만 정말로―

"배리," 렌은 쿡쿡 웃고 있었다. 배리를 향해. "진정해. 손이 미끄러진 거잖아. 그거 가지고 뭐라 할 생각은 없어." 

"난―난 그냥―내 말은 그러면 안됐―네 거기를 만졌―"

"우린 남자친구잖아, 기억해? 거길 잡은 것 정도야 작은 실수라고." 작다니, 아냐, 전혀 작지 않았다, 그건―그건 정말 컸다고, 알겠어? 아주 큰―배리는 젖은 머리칼에서 떨어지는 물이 눈에 들어가지 않게끔 손으로 얼굴을 쓸어올리며 애써 정신을 다잡았다.

"그래. 그렇지. 난 그냥…" 그는 커다란 눈으로 리사와 쇼나 쪽을 향해 대충 손을 저었다. "미안해." 

렌이 여전히 웃고 있다는 걸 알 수 있었다. "알겠어. 그 말은 내가 수영 강습에서 풀려났다는 뜻인가?" 

그는 렌을 향해 휙 고개를 끄덕인 후 수영장을 가로질러 가기 시작했다. 너무나 컸다. 차가운 수영장 안에서 축 처져 있었는데 그런데도 정말 컸다. 그게 어느 정도 큰 건지, 단단해지면 얼마나 커질지 궁금해하다가 문득 물이 차갑다는 사실에 감사했다. 아니, 소용없군, 차가운 물 속에 있더라도 수영장을 나가기 전 몇 번이나 레인을 왔다 갔다 해야 했다. 오늘은 엉망진창이었다. 이제 렌이랑 키스하는 게 어떤 느낌인지 알았다. 두 사람의 몸이 맞닿았을 때 렌의 손이 닿아오는 감촉이 어떤지, 그 모든 문신과 근육, 물이 폭포처럼 흘러내리는 상체가 어떤 모습인지 알았다. 배리는 헤엄치는 속도를 높였다. 하나도 도움이 안 됐다. 이제 렌의 거기에 대해 평생 동안 알게 된 셈이었고, 그게 단단하든 아니든 간에, 배리는 만진 걸 토대로 추정하며 상상할 수 있었다. 

배리는 그가 정말로, 확실하게, 아주 제대로…좆됐다는 걸 깨달았다. 아직 좆으로 뭘 한 적이 없다는 것만 빼면. 아침에 키스까지 했는데도 그러고 싶단 걸 미처 알지 못했다. 지금까지는. 하지만 오, 얼마나 그러고 싶었던가. 

마침내 몸의 열기가 식자, 배리는 헤엄치는 걸 그만두고 여자들 옆에 앉아 에이든과 놀아주었다. 리사가 이제 수영장이 질렸다고 말했고, 렌은 쇼나 옆에 앉은 채 볼 것도 없이 사악한 일에 관해 속삭이고 있었지만 당장 배리는 그를 비난할 수도 없었다. 그런 다음 모두가 짐을 챙겼다. 렌이 다 함께 아이스크림을 먹으러 가자고 하자 에이든이 아주 기뻐했다.

"아이스-크리이이임?" 

리사는 그녀를 향해 미소짓고는 손을 잡았다. "네 머리를 빗겨주는 동안 착한 아이처럼 굴며 불평하지 않는다면."

리사와 쇼나는 벌써부터 머리에 대해 투덜거리고 있는 에이든을 데리고 여자 탈의실로 향했고, 오 젠장, 배리는 렌의 뒤를 따라 남자 탈의실로 향했는데, 그 말인즉슨 이제 정말로 그걸 보게 될 거라는 뜻이었다. 거기를. 그곳을. 그의 중심을. 모든 것을 끝내버릴 자지를―하느님 맙소사, 속으로 횡설수설하는 미친놈이 되어 가고 있었다. 

배리는 서둘러 수건을 움켜쥐고 커튼이 있는 샤워기 쪽으로 걸어갔고, 렌이 그의 샤워기 쪽으로 향하는 소리가 들리자 간신히 그쪽을 쳐다보지 않을 수 있었다. 그는 찬 물을 틀어놓고 침착하려 애썼다. 이럴 때가 아니었다. 정말로 이럴 때가 아니었다. 혼자 멘붕을 하려면 그의 아파트의 소파와 쿠션과 함께여야 했다. 공공 수영장이 아닌 그의 욕실에 있어야 적어도 손가락을 세 개는 넣어서―

이럴 때가 아니었다.

하지만 정말 보고 싶었다. 

진짜로 다잡을 필요가 있었다. 아니 다 잡는다는 게 아니라―세상에. 언제부터 렌에게 너무 끌린 나머지 인간 노릇도 못 하게 된 거지?

배리는 샤워기 아래 차가운 물에 머리를 대고 얼굴에 아무런 감각이 없을 때까지 그렇게 서 있었다. 샤워실에 평생 숨어있을 순 없는 노릇이었으므로, 그는 물을 끈 다음 수영복을 한 손에 들고 재빨리 나와 허리에 수건을 감았다. 그런 다음 고개를 높이 쳐든 채로 락커로 돌아가 몸을 닦고 옷을 입으며 주위를 둘러보지 않기로 굳게 결심했다. 순수하고 더없이 깨끗한 마음이었다. 렌을 보기 전까진. 렌의 벗은 엉덩이가 검은 속옷에 감싸여 있는 걸 보기 전까진. 이제 그의 생각은 더 이상 깨끗하지 않았다. 렌의 엉덩이는 끝내줬고, 만약 거기에―배리의 중심이 어떤 느낌일지―

마음 한구석 어딘가에서, 배리는 너무 흥분한 동시에 쪽팔린 나머지 죽어버리는 게 가능한 일인지 알고 싶었다. 마치 한 달 치 억눌려 있던 모든 게 수면 위로 고개를 드는 것 같았다. 고개를 든다니. 젠장. 진정해, 앨런. 집중해. 쿨하게 굴어. 차갑게(Cold). 

이런 망할. 

그는 렌 곁으로 다가가 사물함을 열었고, 둘 사이를 문으로 막으며 렌이 시야에 들어오지 않게끔 했다. 적어도 렌은 이제 옷을 입은 채였다. 배리는 그를 향해 눈을 돌리지 않으려 빠르게 옷을 입었다. 간신히 스피드를 쓰지 않았는데, 굉장히 끌리는 선택지긴 했다. 지금 당장은 안 끌리는 게 없었다. 

"아이스크림 먹을 거야, 배리?"

휴, 할 수 있어. 대화. 평범하게 흘러가는 대화. "물론."

"괜찮나?" 

그는 진정하려 벤치에 앉아 양말을 신었다. "괜찮아, 완전 괜찮아. 대박 멀쩡해." 

렌은 눈썹을 치켜올렸지만 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 배리는 스멀스멀 올라오는 홍조와 온 힘을 다해 싸웠지만 장렬히 패배하며 얼굴을 붉혔다. 

* * *

렌은 수영장에서 나온 게 기뻤다. 공공 수영장의 모든 게 싫었다. 특히나 수영하는 게. 물에 잠기는 것도 싫었고, 물속에서 허우적거리며 가라앉지 않으려 애쓰는 것 이상을 배운 적도 없었으며, 시끄럽게 소리 지르는 애들로 가득 찬 붐비는 장소는 참기 힘들었다. 그게 이렇게 이른 시간, 너무 많은 가족들이 수영장을 채우기 전에 온 이유 중 하나였다. 

그가 개의치 않는 건 수영장에 들어가기 전 샤워를 하며 렌의 몸을 노골적으로 평가하는, 반쯤 벗은 배리 앨런의 모습이었다. 뭘 하는지 너무 빤히 보였지만 그래도. 만약 배리가 관심이 있다고 확신할 수만 있다면, 이게 뭐든 간에 지금 하고 있는 것에 섹스를 더하는 데 뺄 생각은 없었다. 그런 다음, 뒤로 기대앉은 배리는 대담하게도 눈을 감고 기다란 목을 젖힌 채 온탕에서 사실상 신음을 내뱉었다. 젠장, 야해 빠졌지만 그가 지닌 매력을 모르는 배리가 나른히 몸을 쭉 핀 모습을 보는 것만으로도 설 것 같았다. 

그 후, 리사의 수작질은 약간 거슬리는 것 이상이었고, 무언가의 복수인 게 틀림없었지만, 일이 흘러간 걸 생각해 보면 렌은 그녀에게 감사하고 싶은 심정이었다. '스칼렛'이라는 별명은 정말이지 배리에게 딱이었다. 홍조가 가슴까지 퍼지는 사람은 없을 거라고 생각했지만, 수영장에서 실수로 그의 거기를 붙잡은 배리가 산 증인이었다. 정말 별일 아니었지만―이제 배리가 그를 만졌을 때의 감각을 떠올릴 거라는 것만 빼면. 당연한 거 아닌가―배리는 그것 때문에 믿을 수 없을 정도로 쪽팔려 하는 것 같았다. 웃겨 죽을 것 같았고, 정말이지 배리를 놀려먹고 싶었지만, 그럴 필요조차 없었다. 그저 쳐다보기만 해도 배리는 얼굴을 붉혔다. 만약 그에게 슈퍼 파워가 있다면, 배리 앨런의 얼굴을 빨개지게 만드는 능력일 것이다. 그게 사실이더라도 그렇게까지 나쁘진 않을 것 같았다.

그렇지만 허리에 감은 수건을 제외하곤 홀딱 벗은 배리가 그의 옆에 서 있다는 걸 깨달았을 때는 별로 이상적인 상황이 아니었다. 렌은 티셔츠를 꺼내며 보지 않으려 안간힘을 썼지만, 시야 한구석에 들어오는 드러난 피부를 보지 않는 건 불가능했다. 맙소사 정말이지―꼬맹이가 옷을 빨리 입어서 천만다행이었다.

그리고 두 사람은 로비로 가 여자들을 만났고, 렌은 그제서야 다시 숨을 쉴 수 있었다. 쇼나는 수영장에서 노느라 피곤한 에이든을 안고 있었는데, 렌은 곧바로 그가 건네 안겠다고 제안했다. 바에즈가 성숙한 어른마냥 혀를 쏙 내밀자 렌은 눈을 굴렸다. "마음대로 하던가." 

여자들은 쇼나의 수업이 요즘 어떤지에 대해 잡담을 나누며 그와 배리의 뒤를 따라왔고, 그들은 다 같이 아이스크림을 먹으러 향했다. 쇼나는 계속 배리에게 학교에 다니고 있는지, 무슨 일을 하고 있는지 물어봤고, CCPD에서 일한다고 하자 자세히 말해달라고 밀어붙였다. 렌이 배리의 허리에 손을 감고 어깨 너머로 그녀를 노려보기 전까진. 날이 쌀쌀했기 때문에 배리는 자켓을 입고 있었지만, 렌은 신경 쓰지 않은 채 그 위에 손을 편안하게 올려두었다. 

"그냥 친근하게 굴려고 했을 뿐이야, 스나트."

"지나치게 친근한 것 같군, 바에즈." 

"네 남자친구 엉덩이가 귀엽다고 해서 들이댈 생각은 없거든, 콜-디-락스."

"골디락스?"

"에이든이 골디락스를 알아?" 배리가 반쯤 몸을 돌리며 묻자, 렌이 미처 대답하기도 전에 리사가 끼어들었다.

"오, 에이든은 황금과 도둑질에 관한 이야기라면 뭐든 알고 있어, 배리." 

"잠깐, 배리가 두 사람이 무슨 일 하는지 알아?" 쇼나는 배리를 향해 미심쩍은 시선을 던지고 있었는데, 렌은 그게 마음에 안 들었다. 

"알고 있어. 문제 될 거 없어."

"이름이랑 또―"

"알고 있어, 쇼나―"

"혹시 그것도―"

"전부 다." 

"알겠어, 세-상에나, 콜드." 

"공포 정치하는 거야, 렌?" 배리가 옆에서 키득거리자 렌은 손을 미끄러뜨려 그의 엉덩이를 꼬집었다. 어차피 쇼나가 보고 있을 게 뻔했으니까. 

"야―"

"아이이이스크리이임!"

에이든은 커다랗고 화려한 아이스크림 가게의 똑같이 커다랗고 화려한 간판 위 아이스크림콘 모양을 가르키며 갑자기 버둥거렸고, 쇼나는 그녀를 내려주었다. 렌은 이 가게를 좋아했다. 스타일 감각이 있었으니까. 서른두 가지 맛과 그가 제일 좋아하는 맛의 유제품-프리 버전들은 말할 것도 없고. 그들은 리사와 쇼나를 따라 아이스크림 진열대로 향했다. 렌은 다시 배리의 허리에 손을 올린 채였다. 행운을 시험하는 게 분명했지만, 아직까지는 배리가 팔꿈치로 그의 옆구리를 찌르지 않았다. 

"가게가 못생겼어." 배리가 간판을 올려다보며 말했다. 

렌은 눈을 흘길 수밖에 없었다. "일부 사람들의 취향은 가지각색이니까." 

"내 취향 괜찮거든!"

"남는 시간에 빅풋 다큐맨터리를 보는 사람이 할 말인가?" 

"잠깐만 그걸 어떻게 알―말도 안 돼. 이젠 넷플릭스까지 스토킹하는 거야, 렌?!"

그는 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "날 네 아파트에 달리 할 것도 없이 홀로 남겨둔 건 아나? 언제 돌아올지 말도 안 해줬잖아."

"난―오 세상에 혹시 집에 가면 베이킹 재료들이 깡그리 없어져 있는 건가?" 

누군가가 목을 가다듬자 렌은 그들이 주문할 차례라는 걸 깨달았다. 허리에 놓인 손을 떼자 배리가 입을 삐죽이는 게 시야에 들어왔다. 

"어차피 쓰지도 않을 거 내가 가져가는 게 낫지." 그는 카운터 뒤의 젊은 여자에게 시선을 돌렸고, 평상시보다 덜 위협적으로 보이려 애쓰며 미소를 지었다. "무지개 스프링클을 올린 바닐라 코코넛 아이스크림콘 하나요." 그는 배리에게로 몸을 돌렸다. "뭐 먹을래?" 

"무지개…스프링클이라고?" 지나치게 커다란 미소를 짓고 있는 배리를 향해 눈을 굴리고 싶었지만 입꼬리가 자꾸만 올라갔다. 

"아이스크림이나 주문해, 꼬맹아." 

쿠키 앤 크림 두 스쿱이라니, 놀랍지도 않군. 그들은 콘을 들고 여자들과 합류해 작은 공원으로 가 피그닉 테이블에 앉았고, 쇼나가 에이든을 그네에 태워주는 광경을 지켜보았다. 아이스크림을 먹기엔 약간 쌀쌀했지만 렌에겐 딱이었다. 

"그래서 배리, 할로윈 때 뭐 해? 에이든이랑 트릭 앤 트릿을 하러 갈 건데 별일 없으면 와도 돼." 

렌은 긴장한 채 건너편에 앉은 리사를 노려보았다. 그녀는 렌이 할로윈에 뭘 할지 알고 있었다. 

"아―음, 사실은 밤새 일해야 해. 할로윈 때는 출동할 일이 많아서 경찰서에 일손이 많이 필요하거든. 보통은 십 대들이 장난치는 거지만, 가끔 할로윈에 진짜로 미친놈들이 출몰하기 때문에 밤이 어떻게 흘러갈지는 모르는 거지."

리사는 선웃음을 치며 도시를 지켜줘서 고맙다고 말한 다음, "그날 밤은 이런저런 일들로 빠르게 뛰어다니느라 바쁘겠구나." 

"오, 그렇지. 그래도 나쁘진 않아. 어차피 집에 있으면 빅풋 다큐맨터리나 봤을 걸―그건 허무맹랑한 전설이 아냐, 렌, 목격자들이 얼마나 많은지 알기나…"

배리는 계속 말을 이었지만, 렌은 듣고 있지 않았다. 그는 웃으며 배리의 주장에 반박하는 리사를 바라보았다. 빠르게 뛰어다닌다고. 빠르게. 리사가 알고 있을 리가―

"조심해, 배리, 자켓에 아이스크림 흐를라!"

"아―이런!" 녹은 아이스크림이 콘을 따라 그의 손가락으로 흐르고 있었는데, 배리는 더 흘리지 않으려 손마디와 콘, 그리고 아이스크림까지 혀로 핥아올렸고―

세상에나 배리의 혀는 길었다. 렌은 지옥에 가고 말 것이다. 하지만 눈을 뗄 수가 없었다. 아이스크림을 꼭 그렇게 오랫동안 야하게 핥아먹어야 하나? 여긴 놀이터인 데다가, 그런 종류의 광경은 그저 외설적이었고―

"뭘로 싸웠던 간에 잘 해결된 것 같네. 두 사람이 눈으로 섹스하는 걸 1분이라도 더 참아야 한다면 모닝 섹스를 방해한 게 좀 후회되는걸." 

"무슨―" 배리가 리사 쪽으로 고개를 휙 돌리자 뺨에 아이스크림이 묻었는데, 렌은 그걸 핥아먹고 싶었다. 그는 욕망을 가라앉히려 아이스크림이나 한 번 더 핥았다. 별 효과는 없었지만. 

리사는 두 사람을 번갈아 보며 고개를 저었다. "다신 같이 아이스크림 안 먹을 거야." 

* * *

렌은 (그리고 배리는) 비교적 무사한 상태로 나머지 오후를 간신히 넘겼다. 그들은 반쯤 기진맥진한 침묵 속에서 렌의 아파트로 차를 몰았고, 종종 배리가 오늘 재미있었던 일에 대해 말했다. 렌은 대부분 피곤했고, 오늘 하루에 대해 너무 많이 생각할 준비가 되어 있지 않았다. 플래시가 그가 수영을 못한다는 걸, 쇼나와 일 뿐만 아니라 사생활에서도 어울린다는 걸 알아도 괜찮은지 같은 것들을. 어느 순간에서인가 그의 단조로운 대답을 배리가 알아챈 게 틀림없었는데, 왜냐하면 아파트로 올라왔을 때 렌을 향해 걱정스러운 시선을 던지고 있었기 때문이다. 문 앞에 서자, 배리는 손을 뻗어 그의 팔을 만지기까지 했다. 

"저기, 렌?"

그는 팔에 얹힌 손을 내려다보곤 배리를 향해 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. "왜, 스칼렛?"

"괜찮은 거지, 응? 내가 오늘 따라갔던 거? 내 말은, 네가 오늘 아침에 오라고 한 데다가 리사가 수영장 얘기를 꺼냈을 때 달리 뭘 해야 할지 모르겠더라구."

아, 그렇지. 아침. 세상에, 정말 긴 하루였다. "괜찮아, 배리. 리사한테 거짓말을 한답시고 널 오늘 일에 끌어들인 거니까―리사랑 엮이면 이렇게 될 줄 알았어야 했는데. 넌 괜찮아?"

"응," 그가 진심 어린 미소를 지었다. "재밌었어."

"잘됐군."

"아―그러고 보니 생각났네. 에디랑 아이리스랑 다음 주 수요일 아님 목요일에 술 마시러 갈지도? 아직 정확한 날짜는 얘기 안 해줬지만. 에디의 근무 시간이랑 맞추고 있거든."

"그냥 미리 알려주기만 해. 할로윈이 지난 뒤일테니까 시간이 될 거야."

"할로윈 때 뭘 할 생각―"

"걱정하지 마."

"렌," 배리가 씩씩대는 소리가 조용한 복도에 울려 퍼졌고, 그가 한 발짝 다가오자 렌은 몸을 똑바로 폈다. 

"걱정하지 말라고 했잖아, 꼬맹아."

"신께 맹세하건대 만약 널 잡게 되면―"

"어쩔 건데, 체포하기라도 하게? 리사의 관점에서 보면 아주 끝내주겠군. 플래시가 나를 네가 일하는 경찰서에 데려다 놓다니―네 친구 에디조차도 날 체포하지 않았다고." 

배리는 답답한 신음 소리를 냈다. "믿을 수가 없네." 그 신음 소리를 다른 맥락에서 듣고 싶다는 생각은 좋을 게 없었다. 정말로 이 언쟁에 집중해야 했으니까. "젠장, 알겠어. 그냥 얼간이처럼 굴거나 내가 CCPD 앞에서 뭘 하게 만들지는 마, 알겠지?"

렌은 인상을 썼다. "나 바보 아니거든, 배리."

"잘됐네. 남자친구가 감옥에 가는 것까지 감당할 필요는 없으니까. 이미 아이리스의 결혼식에, 조는 내가 신부 들러리가 아닌 것 마냥 계속 아이리스의 결혼식이랑 에디에 대해 불평해대고, 트릭스터 두 명이 풀려난 데다가, 마크 마든이 최근 벌인 일련의 강도 사건으로 뭘 꾸미고 있는 건지 네가 말해줄 것 같지도 않고…"

"그렇지." 

"그래. 그러니까, 이미 있는 일로도 벅차. 제발 할로윈을 망치지 말아줘."

렌은 한숨을 쉬었다. "별거 아닌 일이야, 배리, 도시 절반을 얼려버리는 게 아니라."

"알았어." 배리는 뭔가를 더 말하고 싶은 것 처럼 보였다. 

"왜?"

"어…이거 좀 이상하지, 응? 그치만…고마워? 그리고 조심해. 할로윈에 미친놈들이 출몰한다는 말은 진심이었어." 

렌은 작게 미소 짓지 않을 수 없었다. "그래. 너도, 배리." 


	10. 검증된 진실 폭탄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 센트럴 시티에 할로윈이 찾아오자 모두가 즐겁게 보낸다…플래시만 빼고.

리사는 감흥 없는 얼굴로 가게의 의상을 둘러보고 있었다. 할로윈 복장을 파는 임시 매장이었는데, 마지막의 마지막까지 미루다가 31일 아침이 되서야 쇼핑을 하고 있었다. 이런저런 일들과, 질려서 더 이상 걸치지 않는 훔친 보석들을 팔 장물아비를 찾느라 바쁜 탓이었다. 에이든을 봐주는 거랑 오빠와 플래시의 말도 안 되는 연애를 감시하는 일은 말할 것도 없고. 그녀가 끼어드는 걸 렌이 원하든 원하지 않든 말이다. 

그녀는 백설 공주 의상을 대충 훑어보며 흠 소리를 냈다. 에이든을 즐겁게 해주려고 차려입는 거지, 섹시하게 꾸미고 파티에 가려는 게 아니니까. 애초에 의상을 입을 생각도 없었지만, 그 말을 들은 쇼나가 깜짝 놀란 탓에 일이 리사의 손을 떠나버렸고, 의상을 먼저 고르지 않는 한 요상한 걸 입게 될 터였다. 겨울왕국 의상은 아니었지만―에이든은 이미 엘사 옷을 골랐다―적어도 디즈니 공주 중 하나긴 했다. 

몸을 돌려 걸음을 옮기자마자, 누군가가 모퉁이를 돌아 섹시하지 않은 여자 의상 코너로 들어왔다. 둘 다 멈춰 선 채로 서로를 바라보았고, 상대방이 눈을 깜빡였다.

"리사―"

"아이리스 웨스트." 

흠. 불편하게 됐군. 친한 척 굴며 정보를 좀 빼낼 수 있을지도. "만나서 정말 반가워, 아이리스." 그녀는 이를 드러내며 미소지었다. 기쁘게도, 아이리스 역시 장단을 맞추려는 듯 거짓 미소를 입가에 띄웠다. 

"리사. 의상 고르는 중이야?" 아이리스는 두 손을 꼭 쥐었고, 리사는 곧바로 그녀가 친구인 배리 보다 만만치 않다는 걸 알았다. 다행스러운 일이었다―그 꼬맹이는 뒤를 봐줄 사람이 필요했으니까. 

"막판 쇼핑이지, 나도 알아." 리사가 지친 인상을 강조하려는 양 한숨을 쉬었다. "사는 게 다 이렇지, 뭐."

아이리스가 통로 안으로 한 발짝 다가왔다. "파티 가는 거야?" 그녀는 간호사 복장을 보고 코끝을 찡그렸다. 

"아니, 친구 딸이랑 트릭 앤 트릿을 하러 가."

"그거 좋네. 난 혼자서 직장 파티에 가거든." 아이리스는 눈을 굴리며 리사가 농담을 알아들은 것처럼 미소를 지었고―그랬지, 아이리스의 아빠, 약혼자, 그리고 가장 친한 친구는 모두 일을 하고 있을 터였다. 

"그렇구나, 방해하지 않을게." 리사는 걸음을 옮기며 대화를 시작하려는 게 아닌 것 마냥 말을 덧붙였다. "아, 맞다, 아이리스, 한마디만 해도 될까? 우리 오빠랑 배리가 네 파트너와 데이트를 했다는 소식을 듣고 정말 기뻤어. 듣기론 볼링을 치러 갔다고?" 

아이리스는 해적 복장을 뒤적이다가 훨씬 덜 싸늘해진, 진짜 같은 미소를 입가에 띄우며 움직임을 멈췄다. "그래, 얼마 전 일이었어―재미있었지. 두 사람이 그렇게 잘 맞을 줄은 몰랐지만, 잘 풀리고 있는 것 같더라구." 그녀는 리사의 못 박힌 시선 아래 입술을 깨물며 말했다. 만만찮든 아니든, 아이리스는 그녀의 친구만큼이나 거짓말을 못 했다. 비리 경찰이 아닌 좋은 경찰에게서 자라면 그렇게 되는 걸지도. 이제 웨스트 양이 뭘 숨기고 있는지 알아낼 차례였다. 

"맞아, 정말 그렇다니까―두 사람의 다른 생활방식―레니의 취미 활동과 법 집행과의 역사, 그리고 배리의 직업을 생각해보면 정말 놀라운 한 쌍이지."

"그렇지. 음, 실례할게." 그녀는 통로를 가로질러 마녀 코스튬 쪽으로 향했다. 리사는 그게 무엇이든 간에 아이리스를 궁지로 몰아넣었다는 걸 알며 미소를 지었다. 

"아, 미안해, 귀찮게 하려던 건 아니었어. 그치만 부탁 하나만 할게, 배리한테 말 좀 전해줄 수 있어?" 

아이리스는 명백한 의심의 눈초리를 보내왔지만, 리사는 따스한 미소를 지으려 애썼다. "만약 오늘 밤 레니와 우연히 마주치게 되면, 너무 화내지 말라고 전해줄래?"

아이리스는 머뭇거리거나, 눈을 굴리거나, 심지어는 리사의 오빠의 나쁜 습관에 입을 대는 대신 날카로운 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 빠르게 다가왔다. 리사가 아닌 다른 사람이었다면 놀랐을 속도였다. "렌과 마주친다고? 배리가, 그것도 CSI가 대체 무슨 일로 캡틴 콜드랑 마주치겠어?"

아. 그렇군. 사소한 말장난으로 눈치챈 걸 보니 아이리스는 렌이나 배리보다 훨씬 똑똑했다. "글쎄, 배리가 CSI니까―"

"알고 있어?!" 그녀는 낮은 목소리로 속삭였는데, 리사의 생각보다 훨씬 더 놀란 것 같았다. 적어도 아이리스가 가장 친한 친구의 정체를 알고 있다는 건 확인받은 셈이었기 때문에 나쁘진 않았다. 그녀는 거짓말을 포기하고 씩 웃었다. 

"왜 자기, 내가 그렇게 멍청할 줄 알았니? 배리의 작은 비밀은 한참 전에 알아냈다고. 뭐, 문제 있어?" 

아이리스의 얼굴은 분노에서 충격, 그리고 경악에서 웃음을 터트리는 것으로 시시각각 변했다. 그녀는 웃음을 터트렸고, 깔깔거리며 말을 하려 애썼다. "오, 말도 안 돼. 오, 세상에, 진짜 웃기다. 알고 있구나. 벌써 알고 있었어. 그리고 두 사람은 네가 알고 있는 걸 모른다고?" 

겨우 진정한 아이리스는 리사가 즐거운 듯 고개를 끄덕이는 모습을 보더니 또다시 웃음을 터트리며 선반을 붙잡았다. 그렇게까지 웃긴 일은 아니었으므로 리사가 모르는 무언가가 있는 게 틀림없었다. 아이리스가 배리한테 리사가 알고 있다는 걸 말할 게 뻔했으므로 볼 장 다 본 셈이었지만.

"오 리사, 그 바보들이 무슨 생각을 하고 있는지 꿈에도 모를 거야. 안지 얼마나 됐어?"

"글쎄, 내 생일날 레니가 배리를 남자친구라고 소개했을 때부터." 

"맙소사―" 아이리스는 또다시 눈물이 고일 정도로 격렬하게 웃으며 속삭였다. "진짜 바보 같아, 진짜로 바보 같아."

"내가 놓친 게 있나, 아이리스?" 리사도 같이 웃고 싶었지만 농담을 알아듣지 못하는 것에 슬슬 짜증이 나고 있었다. 

"오," 아이리스는 킥킥거리다가 눈물을 닦으며 고개를 저었다. "커피 마실 시간이 있다고 해줘. 대충 말해주기엔 너무 웃긴 얘기야." 

* * *

"지금 농담하는 거지?"

"100퍼센트 진실이야." 아이리스는 커피를 마시며 미소지었다. 

"그 바보들!"

"내 말이!"

"왜 그냥 사실대로 말하지 않는 건데?!"

"그러니까!"

"그냥 사귀는 척하면서 서로 더듬거릴 핑계를 찾는 것 같잖아!"

"정확히 그 말이야! 맞아, 리사, 배리가 모든 걸 말해줬을 때 내가 딱 그렇게 말했다니까. 가짜로 사귀는 척하는 사람이 어디 있어? 아무도 안 그런다고! 영화 속이 아니고서야." 

"내가 들어갔을 땐 완전 사랑에 빠진 것 같았어, 아이리스. 렌은 웃고 있었고 배리는 시시덕거리면서―"

"말해줘―네가 들어갔을 때 정말 배리가 렌의 손가락에서 생크림을 핥아 먹고 있었어?"

"오, 완전 야했다니까, 뒤돌아서 나가버릴까 하는 생각이 이까지 차올랐었다고. 부엌 바닥에서 떡치려는 줄 알았어." 

아이리스가 웃음을 터트렸다. 

"어떻게 지금까지 안 들킨 거지?!" 리사는 묻지 않을 수 없었다. 정말로, 진짜여야만 했다. 그게 아니고선 그렇게 키스하고 꼭 껴안고 그날 아침 부엌에서 그렇게나 사랑스러워 보일 리가―"수영하러 갔던 날 배리가 렌의 아파트에 있던데―그게 가짜라면 어떻게 거기서 속옷만 입고 있었겠어?"

"배리가 렌의 아파트에서 속옷만 입고 있었다고?" 새로운 전개에 아이리스의 눈이 휘둥그레졌다. 

"그래, 바로 지난주에 그랬다니까! 같이 수영하러 가자고 했지." 

"세상에. 내 말은, 그냥 스피드를 써서 들어갔나 봐. 그럴 수 있거든." 

그랬지. 슈퍼파워. 하마터면 까먹을 뻔했다. "흠, 알겠어. 그치만 두 사람이 자는 사이가 아니라면, 정말로 자는 사이가 돼야 해. 둘이 눈으로 섹스하는 거 못 봤지―"

"봤거든." 아이리스는 고개를 저었다. "볼링 치러 갔을 때가 최악이었어." 

"볼링이라고? 자기야, 난 수영장에 있었다고. 막판에 아이스크림을 먹는 두 사람을 본 건 말할 것도 없고. 다시는 무지개 스프링클을 똑같이 볼 수 없을 거야." 

아이리스는 그 생각에 얼굴을 찡그렸다. "좋아, 네가 이겼어. 그치만 봐, 배리랑 렌이 서로 좋아하는 게 뻔한 데가가, 너도 이미 알고 있는데 둘이 진짜로 사귀지 않을 이유가 없잖아! 내 말은, 난 이미 진짜로 사귄다고 생각하지만 걔들은 아직도 부정하고 있는 것 같거든." 

리사는 인상을 쓰며 고개를 저었다. "아니, 그렇게는 안 될 거야. 만약 내가 안다는 걸 알면 두 사람이 함께일 이유가 없어져. 그리고 누가 봐도 함께여야 하지―그 바보들은 사랑에 빠진 게 틀림없으니까. 내가 안다는 걸 알면 안 돼. 그럼 헤어질지도 몰라." 

"왜? 둘이 서로 사랑한다는 걸 우리 둘 다 알고 있잖아." 

"그치만 아직 내 생각만큼 플래시랑 로그즈 일을 제대로 정리하지 않은 것 같아, 아이리스. 붙어 있을 이유가 없는데, 깔끔하게 깨지지 않을 이유가 어디 있겠어? 배리는 공무원이고 플래시인데, 우리 오빠랑 사귀면 삶이 더 복잡해질 뿐이잖아." 그녀는 잠시 말을 멈추고 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 그게 사실이었으니까. 아이리스가 문득 그 사실에 동의하며 두 사람이 사귀는 것에 대한 생각을 바꿀 거라 생각했지만, 그러지 않은 게 기뻤다. 아이리스는 그저 고개를 저었다. 

"배리는 몇 년 중 요즘 들어서가 제일 행복해 보여. 이 난장판을 시작한 이후로 말이야. 다시 노래를 부르고, 웃고, 일을 끝내놓고, 밖에 나가서 즐거운 시간을 보내고 있잖아. 어떤 식으로든 렌은 배리에게 정말 좋은 사람이야. 그리고…"

"그리고…?"

"배리는 정말이지 오랜 시간 동안 매달린 사람으로부터 앞으로 나아가야 해. 그리고 진짜든 아니든, 렌과의 관계를 통해 마침내 그렇게 한 것 같아. 그걸 그렇게 쉽게 잃어버리고 싶지 않을 거야. 그치만 네 말이 맞아, 만약 렌이 그만두려고 한다면, 배리는 그걸 위해 싸워나갈 용기가 없을 것 같아. 적어도 지금은. 어차피 잘 안 풀렸을 거라고 생각할 걸. 내 말은, 아직까지는 우리 아빠나 STAR 연구소 친구들한테 말 안 했으니까, 만약 렌이 그만둔다면 지금이야말로 꼬리를 자르고 도망가기 쉬운 순간이라고 생각할 거야. 모두가 알기 전에 말이야." 

리사와 아이리스는 서로를 쳐다보았다. "아이리스…나랑 똑같은 생각 하고 있어?" 

아이리스는 천천히 고개를 끄덕였다. 미소가 그녀의 얼굴에 퍼져나갔다. "혹시―배리더러 렌이랑 사귀고 있는 걸 아빠한테 말하라고 설득할 수 있을 것 같아. 완벽한 방법을 알고 있거든." 

"그리고 난 배리가 우리 오빠의 삶에 더 얽혀들도록 만들게. 그렇게 되면 렌이 그냥 놓아버리거나 깔끔하게 헤어지기 훨씬 힘들 거야." 

아이리스가 씩 웃었다. "알겠어, 좋은 생각이 있어."

리사는 몸을 뒤로 기댄 채 커피를 홀짝이며, 느릿하게 미소를 지었다. "나도." 어째서인지, 정신 나간 것처럼 들리지만 그녀는 오빠와 오빠의 남자친구가 이어지게끔 공모하고 있었다. 이미 사귀고 있는 데다가 사랑에 빠진 두 사람을. 다른 건 몰라도 배리를 두고 이렇게 말할 순 있었다. 그는 렌의 인생, 그리고 리사의 인생까지 훨씬 더 흥미롭게 만들어주고 있었다. 

* * *

할로윈은 완전 난장판이었다. 리사에게 말한 것과는 달리, 배리는 그날 밤 휴가를 냈지만 플래시는 아니었다. 트릭스터 한 쌍은 마침내 다시 모습을 드러냈다. 왜 아니겠어. 또 다른 잭-오-랜턴 폭탄이 발견된 장소로 달려가며, 배리는 잔뜩 화가 난 채 생각했다. 이번엔 심지어 애들 파티였다. 양심의 가책이라곤 없는 인간들이었다. 여태까지는 아무도 다치지 않았고, 배리는 경찰들에게 위치를 중계하며 제시간에 호박 모양 폭탄을 멈출 수 있었는데, 대부분이 그들이 진짜 일을 벌이는 동안 플래시를 바쁘게 하려는 목적이었다. 아무 발표가 없었기 때문에 그게 뭔지는 모르겠지만, 섬뜩한 카운트다운이 돌아가고 있었다. 

폭탄을 찾는 동안, 배리는 시내 곳곳에 불려 다니며 사소한 범죄를 막고, 자기보다 어린 애들의 사탕을 빼앗는 나쁜 녀석들을 혼내주며 지칠 대로 지쳐가고 있었다. 트릭 앤 트릿을 하는 사람을 위해 활짝 열린 문 앞으로 달려가 혼란스러운 노부인으로부터 사탕을 몇 개 가져갔을지도. 신진대사 때문이었다.

밤이 절반도 채 지나지 않았지만 배리는 기진맥진해 있었다. 그렇지만 케이틀린이 센트럴 미술관에 숨겨진 폭탄이 값비싼 유물들로 가득 찬 특별관을 터트릴 준비가 되어있다고 말해주었다. 갤러리는 할로윈을 맞아 몇 세기를 거친 장례 의식을 주제로 전시를 열고 있었다. 원래대로라면 오늘 밤에 열릴 예정이었지만, 꽁꽁 언 파이프가 길을 물바다로 만들고, 그 냉기가 빌딩을 타고 올라가 온 거리를 정전시키는 등 건물에 문제가 생긴 탓에 바로 직전에 취소된 것이다. 배리는 몸을 타고 흐르는 스피드포스가 느껴질 정도로 속도를 높여 달렸고, 입구와 계단을 통과해 특별 전시관으로 들어갔는데―

"렌?"

"플래시?"

"여기서 뭐 하는 거야?" 배리는 폭탄을 찾아 방을 둘러보다가 렌의 손에 들린 작은 조각상을 발견했고―

렌은―아니, 그 차림을 하고 있을 때는 캡틴 콜드였다―콜드건을 들어올리며 배리에게 미심쩍은 눈빛을 보냈다. 플래시에게. "뭐 하는 것 같은데, 꼬맹아? 넌 여기서 뭐해?" 

배리는 시스코와 케이틀린이 듣지 못하도록 통신기의 마이크를 껐다 .

"이러려고 온 게―저기, 이럴 시간 없거든. 이 건물에 폭탄이 있는데―"

"거기 누구 없어요?! 도와주세요!"

복도 저편에서 고함소리가 들리자 그는 소리가 들려오는 곳과 렌을 휙 번갈아 쳐다보았다. 

"경비원이야." 렌은 한쪽 어깨를 으쓱였다. "얼음 속에 발을 가둬 놨지만 다치게 하진 않았어." 

"젠장, 렌, 여기 폭탄이 있는데 사람들을 꼼짝 못 하게 만들어 버리면―타이머가 돌아가고 있다고!"

그는 복도를 달려 경비원에게 다가갔다. 

"제발, 도와주세요, 캡틴 콜드가―"

"압니다, 잠시만요, 이 건물에 폭탄이 있으니까 여기서 내보내 드릴―"

"폭탄이라고요?!"

좋아, 얼음 속에 갇혀 있는 사람한테 그 말은 하지 말 걸 그랬네. "진정하세요, 아시겠죠?"

배리의 수트는 마찰 저항성이었는데, 그 말인즉슨 남자의 다리를 감싸고 있는 얼음을 그의 스피드로 녹일 수 없단 뜻이었다. 그는 대신 야경봉을 잡고 경비원이 얼음을 떨쳐낼 수 있을 때까지 스피드를 이용해 얼음을 깎아냈다. 정확히 7초가 걸렸다. 

"당장 여기서 나가서 지원을 요청하―"

"그가 제 핸드폰이랑 라디오를 들고 갔―"

"그냥 가세요!"

그는 배리의 말대로 건물을 뛰쳐나갔다. 정말이지 이럴 시간이 없었다. 배리는 이 일로 렌에게 화가 났고, 한바탕할 준비가 되어 있었다―여기서 렌을 무사히 내보낸 다음에. 그는 렌이 있는 2층 특별 전시관으로 급히 돌아갔고, 케이틀린과 시스코는 그의 마이크가 꺼져있음에도 불구하고 통신기를 통해 소리치고 있었다.

"터지기 10초 전이야, 배리!" 그가 전시관에 들어가자마자 케이틀린의 목소리가 귀를 찔렀다.

"스칼렛―어쩌면 네 폭탄을 찾은 것 같기도―" 렌은 창문 밖에 한쪽 발을 걸친 채 작은 조각상을 들고 있었는데, 어떤 정교한 장치에 의해 관에서 튀어나와 그의 방향으로 굴러오는 잭-오-랜턴 모양 폭탄을 보고 있었다. 폭발하는 시간에 맞춰 군중들에게 던져질 예정이었겠지만, 지금 다칠 사람이라곤 렌 밖에 없었다. 

배리는 생각하지 않았다―그는 앞으로 휙 달려가 폭탄을 주워들었고, 해체할 시간이 없었기 때문에 창가로 달려가 사람 없는 자동차와 오토바이 외에는 아무것도 없는 텅 빈 주차장으로 던졌다. 폭탄은 바이크 바로 위에서 터졌고, 렌이 다리를 들어 안으로 들어오려던 순간, 폭발이 전시관 안으로 밀려들었다.

두 사람 모두 바닥에 내동댕이쳐졌다. 배리는 약간 그을리긴 했지만, 폭발을 정면에서 맞은 탓에 가슴 부근에 멍이 든 것 말고는 괜찮았다. 귀가 여전히 웅웅거리는 몇 초가 지난 후, 그는 신음소리를 내며 몸을 앞으로 숙였다. 

"괜찮아?"

"견딜만해." 렌의 목소리는 걸걸했지만 괜찮은 것 같아 보였다. 그는 등을 두고 누운 채였고, 고글이 벗겨지고 콜드건은 몇 피트 떨어진 곳에 놓여 있었다. 배리는 몸을 일으켜 그가 일어나는 걸 도와주려고 손을 내밀었다.

"이번 판은 네가 이긴 것 같군." 렌은 배리의 손을 잡고 몸을 일으켰다.

"뭔가를 훔치려고 에이든과의 트릿 앤 트릿을 포기한 게 이해가 안 돼." 

"그냥 뭔가가 아니야, 배리, 개인 구매자가 있었던 데다가, 만만한 밤의 사소하고 즐거운 술래잡기였다고. 네가 계속 불평을 늘어놓던 할로윈 소동으로 바쁠 줄 알았지." 

배리는 어깨를 돌렸다. "말도 못 해. 근데 믹이나 리사는 왜 같이 안 왔어?"

렌은 파카의 그을린 자국에 인상을 쓰며 몸을 털었다. "리사는 에이든이랑 있고 믹은 경비 일을 하는 중이야. 쇼나는 이런 일은 안 하는 데다가 오늘 밤엔 남자친구랑 놀러 갔어. 뭘 훔친답시고 제일 좋아하는 휴일을 날려버리진 않을걸."

배리는 코웃음을 쳤다. "그러니까 인생이 없는 건 너 뿐이구나." 

렌이 짜증스러운 시선을 보냈다. "너야말로 할로윈 자정에 파티를 즐기는 대신 사람들을 쫓아다니고 있네." 

배리는 미소를 지으며 인정했다. "사람들을 구하는 거야, 렌. 적어도 난 이기기라도 했지." 그는 렌이 가져갈 생각을 못 하게끔 바닥에 있는 작은 조각상에 시선을 두었다.

"고작 스트라디바리우스 건을 만회하는 것 정도밖에 안 돼." 렌은 총을 들어올리며 작은 조각상에 미련 섞인 눈길을 던졌지만 손을 뻗거나 하진 않았다.

"이봐, 비올라 건은 볼링으로 만회한 줄 알았는데." 

"그건 치면 안 되지, 레드. 진심으로, 당구를 치러 널 바에 데려가야겠어." 

그는 절대 그런 일은 없을 거라 다짐하며 웃음을 터트렸다. "글쎄, 네가 당구 치는 법을 가르쳐 주는 건 수영하는 거랑 더 가까운 것 같은데." 

렌은 그의 대답에 얼굴을 찌푸리곤 창문으로 걸음을 옮겼다. "그렇다면 더더욱 널 데려가게 해 주는 게 공평하겠네." 

"사랑과 전쟁에서는 모든 게 공평해, 렌."

그는 걸음을 멈추고 배리를 향해 몸을 돌리며 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. "그런가? 그렇다면 지금은 둘 중 어느 쪽이지, 스칼렛?"

배리의 심장이 불편한 박자로 두근거렸다. 그는 침을 꿀꺽 삼키곤 입을 열었다. 순간 렌의 입술에 시선이 쏠렸다. 키스한 적이 없었더라면. "교착 상태야." 

렌은 재밌다는 듯 눈을 가늘게 뜨곤 능글맞은 웃음을 입가에 내걸었다. 배리는 속으로 렌의 입술을 그만 쳐다보라고 되뇌었다. "외교적인 대답이군. 진짜 어른이라도 된 것 같잖아." 

"매일 치실질도 한다고."

마침내, 그 말에 렌은 웃음을 터트렸다. "알겠어, 꼬맹아. 좋을 대로 하던가. 교착 상태든 아니든," 그는 창밖을 힐끗 쳐다보았다. "날 집까지 태워줘야 해." 

"도주용 차가 있지 않아?" 

렌의 뒤에 놓인 창문 밖으로 손을 내저었다. "내 바이크. 네가 거기다가 폭탄을 던졌잖아, 기억해? 1분 전쯤에? 아무리 너라도 그렇게 둔할 리는 없을 텐데." 

"난―젠장. 물어낼 생각 없어." 

렌이 다시 웃음을 터트렸다. "기대도 안 했어."

"신께 맹세컨대, 이번에 트릭스터들을 잡게 되면…" 그는 한숨을 쉬었다. 카울을 벗고 손가락으로 머리카락을 쓸어넘길 수 있으면 좋으련만. 다른 밤에 비하면 얼마나 긴 밤이던가. "그치만 STAR 연구소로 돌아가 봐야 해. 트릭스터들은 여전히 풀려난 채고, 그들을 찾기 위한 해결책을 고안해야 해." 적어도 케이틀린과 시스코는 아무 말이 없었다. 다음 폭탄 안내를 기다리는 게 틀림없었다. "널 그냥 집까지 휙 데려다줄 순 없어."

"그러지 말고, 꼬맹아. 그래봤자 한―12초쯤 걸리나?"

배리는 코웃음을 쳤다. "오래 걸려도 6초거든."

렌의 목소리는 꼬드긴다고밖에 표현할 수 없었다. "가는 길이잖아."

배리는 눈을 굴렸지만 렌의 말을 들어주기로 했다. 어쨌거나 그를 소파에서 재워주고 아침까지 차려준 사람 아닌가. "알겠어, 이번 한 번만이야." 

대답을 기다리는 대신, 배리는 스피드포스를 사용했다. 모든 게 빨라졌으며, 렌을 공주님처럼 안아 든 다음 아파트로 돌아가 화재 비상구 계단으로 향했고, 불안하게 걸음을 내딛는 렌을 내려주었다. 배리는 그가 어지러움에서 회복하며 제대로 서려고 비틀거리는 모습을 보고 씩 웃었다. 

"꽤나 편리한데, 꼬맹아." 

"천만에." 그는 문득 걸음을 멈췄다. "잠깐, 목요일 괜찮은 거지, 응? 아이리스랑 에디랑? 에디가 그날 시간이 된대." 

"그래, 배리, 우리의 다음 데이트 잊지 않았어. 시간 비워 놓을게."

"좋아." 그는 환하게 미소를 지었다. 이제 정말로 가야 했다. 그의 뱃속 무언가가 머무르라고, 떠나기 전에 렌에게 작별의 키스를 하라고 끌어당기고 있었지만. 그거야말로 정말 가야 한다는 신호였다. "난, 음, 나중에 봐."

"나중에 봐, 스칼렛."

* * *

배리는 3초 만에 연구소로 돌아왔는데, 존재를 거의 잊고 있던 케이틀린이 격양된 데시벨의 고음을 내질렀다.

"바솔로뮤 앨런!"

움찔한 배리는 귀를 막기 전에―"뭔데?"

"우리한테 거짓말을 하다니!"

"그런 적 없―" 오 잠깐, 안 돼, 젠장, 그런 적 있잖아. 대체 어떻게 아는, 오 젠장 통신기. 대화 내내 켜져 있었던 건가? 그는 가슴팍을 내려다보곤 폭발로 움푹 들어가 있는 통신기를 발견했다. 렌과의 대화 전체를 방송한 것이 틀림없었다. 

"콜드랑 자는 사이가 아니라고 한참 전에 그랬었잖아, 배리!"

"그 치실질 어쩌고 하는 거, 인마, 뭔가 있단 걸 알았다니까, 너랑 스나트가 서로 쪽쪽 거리―"

"안 그래!" 배리는 서둘러 말을 끊었다. 반쯤은 그게 거짓말인 데다가 친구들이 틀렸기 때문이었고, 반쯤은 맞는 말이고 바로 며칠 전까지만 해도 콜드랑 '쪽쪽 거렸'으며, 이제 진심으로 원하는 게―

"거짓말하지 마, 배리!" 케이틀린의 목소리는 잦아들었지만, 배리의 말을 믿는 것 같진 않았다. 상처받은 걸지도.

"그런 적 없어! 나랑 렌은 그런 게―"

"우리가 방금 들은 건―"

"캡틴 콜드를 '렌'이라고 부르잖아, 친구. 그건 정말―"

"너희가 오해하고 있는 거야!"

케이틀린이 짜증 어린 소리를 내뱉고는 앞으로 성큼성큼 다가와 작은 키에 비해 어마무시하게 위협적인 모습으로 몸을 쭉 폈다. "배리 앨런, 레너드 스나트를 집까지 '태워준' 게 맞아, 틀려?"

"그랬지만―"

"그리고 방금 레너드 스나트와 아이리스랑 에디와의 데이트 계획을 세웠어, 안 세웠어?"

"세우긴 했는데 진짜 데이트가 아니라―"

"그리고 이 모든 걸 의논하던 곳이 네 아파트가 맞아, 틀려?"

"그건―그래 무슨 말인진 알겠는데―"

"너희 집으로 그를 데려가서 나중에 섹―"

"이런미친제발끝까지말하지말아줘."

시스코가 끼어들었다. "배리, GPS를 봤는데, 곧바로 네 아파트로 향하던데. 우리한테 숨길 필요 없어. 만약 너랑 콜드가 침대에서 탱고를 추고 싶다면―"

"시스코, 아냐―거긴 렌 집이야!"

시스코는 입을 딱 벌렸다. 잠깐의 침묵이 지나자 배리는 방금 무슨 말을 한 건지 알아차렸는데, 케이틀린이 불쑥 말했다. "둘이 같이 산다고?! 그래서 조네 집에서 나온 거야?!"

"아냐!" 배리는 답답함에 신음을 흘리며 양손으로 머리를 쥐어뜯었다. 아냐 아냐 아냐, 아냐 아냐― "얘들아―나랑 렌은 이웃이야." 

"우, 이제야 말이 돼―뭐라고? 너랑 캡틴 콜드가 이웃이라고?!"

"그래! 그래서 그랬던―"

"네 이웃하고 자는 거야?" 케이틀린은 캡틴 콜드보다 그 부분에 더 놀라는 것 같았다. 배리는 하마터면 마침내 케이틀린이 이해했다는 것에 안심한 채 한숨을 쉬며 고개를 끄덕일 뻔했는데―

"아냐! 아니야, 케이틀린, 그런 거 아냐. 우린 이웃이지만 이 모든 게 정말 이상하고 복잡한 상황―"

"사실대로 말해줘, 배리―너 레너드 스나트랑 사귀는 거야?"

"그래. 저기, 봐, 사귀는 건 맞지만, 평범한 관계는 아닌데 왜냐면―"

"우리도 알아, 배리. 넌 플래시고, 그는 캡틴 콜드잖아. 그치만 우린 항상 네 행복만을 바란다는 걸 알아줬으면 해. 아이리스와의 그 모든 난장판을 거치고 나서, 그저 네가 잘되길 바랄 뿐이야." 

"그래, 케이틀린. 렌은 날 행복하게 해줘." 그는 케이틀린의 어깨에 손을 올린 채 사실상 애원하고 있었다. 그녀가 걱정스러운 듯 고개를 끄덕이자, 배리는 말이 잘못 나왔다는 걸 깨달았다. "내 말은―"

"야, 우리가 화낼 줄 알았어? 우릴 믿어도 된다는 거 알지, 응?" 시스코가 가까이 다가왔다. "내 말은, 콜드는 막 무섭긴 하지만 그래도―"

배리는 웃음을 터트렸다. "무섭다고? 아니, 진짜로, 전혀 안 그래. 장담할게. 차가운 거대 곰 인형이나 다름없어. 케이크도 만들고, 믹의 딸이랑 겨울왕국도 보고―"

"믹 로리?" 케이틀린은 경악한 채 뒤로 물러섰고, 아 맞다, 납치당했었지. 젠장.

"어, 그렇지? 그치만 봐, 믹은 나쁘지 않아. 그냥 문제가 있을 뿐이지. 에이든한테 좋은 아빠가 되주려고 하는 데다가, 안정적인 직장도 얻었다고. 딸 이름이 에이든이고 3살배기인데, 가끔 렌이 봐주기도 해. 정말 귀여워. 난 노래를 불러줘." 

케이틀린은 뭐라 말하기엔 너무 충격을 받은 것 같았지만, 시스코는 말문이 막힌 적이 없었다. "그게. 무슨. 소리야. 히트웨이브한테 애가 있다고? 히트웨이브? 그러니까 막, 아기 히트웨이브? 막…히트스트록? 히트소화기? 따끈웨이브?" 

"시스코 너 지금―지금 에이든한테 코드네임을 지어주려는 거야?" 배리는 흘러나오는 웃음을 참을 수가 없었고, 아주 살짝 긴장을 푼 채 겨울 왕국 노래를 부르는 꼬마 에이든이 따끈웨이브라고 불리는 걸 상상했다. 하나도 안 어울렸다. "야, 좀, 적어도 직접 만나보기 전까진 기다려!"

"만나보다니―언제 히트웨이브의 자식을 만날 수 있는데?"

"나도 몰라, 로그즈랑 함께 보낼 때 무슨 일이 일어나는지 알면 놀랄걸. 저번엔 다른 사람도 아니고 리사랑 쇼나 바에즈랑 수영장에 갔었다니까. 아―그러고 보니! 시스코, 너 정말로 리사하고 잘해볼 수 있을 것―"

"정말?!"

"배리! 부추기지 마!"

"이봐! 배리도 사악한 스나트랑 사귀는데 왜 나는―"

오 젠장. 하마터면 아직 모른다는 걸 깜빡할 뻔했군. "얘들아 잠깐만, 난 진짜로―"

"그건 다른 얘기니까." 케이틀린은 시스코를 노려보다가 배리 쪽으로 돌아섰다. "리사랑 로리랑 피카부라니―배리, 범죄자들이랑 시간을 보낸다는 걸 알고 있어?"

"난 로그즈랑 시간을 보내는 거야, 케이틀린. 둘은 다르다고. 걔들은 더 이상 사람들을 해치지 않는 데다가, 대부분의 경우 유치한 애들 같다니까. 그리고 난 그들과 싸우는 걸 그만두지 않을 거야. 벌써 렌이랑 플래시와 콜드의 관계는 전혀 바뀌지 않을 거라고 동의했어. 오늘 봤잖아―렌이 전시관에서 조각상을 훔치는 걸 막았다고." 배리는 가슴을 쭉 편 채 지나치게 뿌듯하게 말했다. 두 사람이 일을 처리하고 있다는 게, 게다가 그 망할 비올라보다 잘 풀렸다는 게 기뻤으니까. 

"그를 좋아하면서 어떻게 싸울 건데?"

"난, 어," 정말로 렌을 좋아하긴 했다. "아마도 그건 신뢰 문제―"

컴퓨터 단말기에서 신호가 울리자 모두들 펄쩍 뛰며 여기가 어디고 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지를 떠올렸다. 시스코가 가장 먼저 컴퓨터로 달려들었다.

"다음 폭탄에 대한 단서를 잡았어, 배리―경찰에 따르면 가장무도회를 주최하고 있는 브라이트뱅크 5번가의 호텔이래." 

배리는 순식간에 연구소를 나섰다. 


	11. 느릿한 소용돌이

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 배리와 렌은 일이 너무 진짜 같아진다는 걸 깨닫기 시작하는데, 둘 다 어떻게 해야 할지 알지 못한다.

STAR 연구소를 나선 후, 배리는 남은 밤 내내 트릭스터들을 쫓아다니며 보냈다. 새벽 4시쯤 마침내 그들을 잡긴 했지만 잭-오-랜턴 폭탄 안에 갇혀 버렸는데, 보아하니 그게 마지막 일격인 모양이었다. 일촉즉발의 상황이었지만, 폭탄이 터지기 전에 간신히 빠져나올 수 있었다. 너무 지치고 배고픈 데다가 폭탄 내부엔 달리며 속도를 쌓아 올릴 충분한 공간이 없었는데, 문보다 두꺼운 물체를 페이징하려면 여전히 그래야 했기 때문에 하마터면 페이징을 못 할 뻔했다. 그는 폭탄 안에 갇힌 채 계속 진동만 하고 있었다. 케이틀린과 시스코가 통신기를 통해 격려하며 집중하도록 만들었고, 그는 눈을 감고 렌을 생각했다. 다가오는 아이리스랑 에디와의 데이트를, 그들을 바람맞힐 순 없으며 여기서 무사히 나가야 한다는 걸. 끝내 배리는 약간 놀란 상태로 빠져나올 수 있었다. 트릭스터 두 명을 경찰에게 넘겨준 후, 그는 아주 오랫동안 자야겠다고 결심했다. 렌과의 사이에 대한 케이틀린과 시스코의 추측은 아침에 처리할 수 있을 것이다. 그 문제에 있어서는 그의 감정 역시 마찬가지였다. 홀딱 빠진 건 그렇다 쳐도, 페이징하기 위해 렌을 떠올리는 건 또 다른 문제였으니까. 

모든 건 아침에 걱정할 생각이었다.

배리는 집으로 터덜터덜 돌아가 엎어지기 전 간신히 침대까지 걸어갔다. 휴가가 필요했지만, 불행히도 그런 일은 없었다. 트릭스터의 폭탄에서 긁어낸 증거물을 분석하기 위해 아침 일찍 불려갔고―STAR 연구소에서 이미 연구 중이었지만, 싱 서장님이 이미 시스코와 얘기를 했음에도 불구하고 CCPD는 배리가 그 건을 맡길 원했다. 뜻밖의 결말은 할로윈 아수라장으로 밀린 일 때문에 늦게까지 일하게 됐다는 것이다. 플래시조차 할로윈에 일어난 모든 범죄를 막을 수 없었다. 특히나 처리해야 할 미친 폭파범이 있다면.

저녁이 되자, 배리는 그의 불운을 한탄하고 있었다. 원래대로라면 쉬는 날이여야 했다. 일할 게 아니라 빨래를 할 생각이었는데, 일요일 저녁에 빨래하는 건 딱 질색이었다. 아파트의 모든 주민이 일요일 저녁에 빨래를 하는 것 같았고, 배리는 가만히 앉아서 기다리는 게 정말 싫었다. 

그는 세탁실로 가서 모든 세탁기가 이미 사용 중인 걸 보고 신음을 흘렸다. 빨래는 다음에 해도 될 것이다. 청소도 마찬가지고. 종이 무더기와 싱크대에 쌓여 있는 접시들을 보며, 배리는 그렇게 생각했다. 스피드를 사용해 정리한다면 일도 아니겠지만 지금은 그것조차 하고 싶지 않았다. 대신 배리는 장을 보러 가기로 했다. 적어도 밖에 나가면 집이 얼마나 엉망진창인지 보지 않아도 될 터였다. 왜 저녁에 장을 보는 대신 아침에 일 가기 전에만 봤는지 문득 궁금해졌다. 어쨌거나 불편한 시간인게 틀림없었는데. 

네 개의 통로를 지나 시리얼 상자 두 개를 두고 고민하고 있자니 정답이 찾아왔다. 

"그냥 둘 다 사, 배리. 어차피 하루 만에 다 먹어 치울 거잖아." 렌의 깊고 냉소적인 목소리가 들려오자 배리는 쳐다보지도 않은 채 신음을 흘리며 고개를 푹 숙였다. 

"왜 아니겠어." 

"오늘 밤 여기서 만나게 될 줄은 몰랐는데." 렌의 말에 마침내 배리는 고개를 들어 그를 쳐다보았다. 렌은 여러 가지 채소들과 고기, 커다란 밀가루 한 봉지―배리한테서 훔친 건 벌써 다 쓴 건가?―그리고 아몬드 밀크 한 통이 든 카트를 끌고 있었다.

"빨래는 포기하고 이번 주에 먹을 거나 좀 사려고." 그는 중얼거리며 시리얼 상자 두 개를 모두 카트에 넣었다. 

"원래 일요일에 장 안 보잖아." 

그가 일요일에 장을 안 본다는 걸 렌이 아는 게 렌이 그때 장을 본다는 걸 알아서 안 본다는 걸 인정하는 것보다 나을지 마음속으로 고민하는 동안, 두 사람은 다음 통로로 걸음을 옮겼다. 

"보통은 다른 할 일이 너무 많거든." 그는 렌이 커피를 고르는 동안 옆에서 기다렸다. 렌은 배리가 선택한 음식을 입으로 비판하진 않았지만 카트에 집어넣은 것 하나 이상을 두고 눈썹을 치켜올렸고, 몸까지 돌린 채 배리가 한숨을 쉬며 패밀리 사이즈 과일 롤케이크 상자를 카트에서 뺄 때까지 쳐다보았다. 

"진심이야, 렌?"

"아무 말도 안 했어."

"말 안 해도 알거든." 

배리는 입을 삐죽거리지 않았다. 정말로 삐죽거리지 않았고, 그들은 냉동 식품 코너로 이동했다. 렌이 냉동 피자에 손을 뻗자 하마터면 웃음을 터트릴 뻔했다. 

"왜?"

"그냥―저번에 그거 가지고 잔소리했잖아?" 렌이 코웃음을 치는 동안 배리는 카트에 냉동 피자 다섯 개를 집어넣었다. 

"나도 한 조각 먹었거든."

"정말? 전혀 몰랐어―난 안 먹었거든. 그날 밤에 너네 집에서 자고 옷 갈아입으려고 집에 갔었잖아. 퇴근하고 와 보니까 못 먹겠더라고, 그래서 그냥 버렸어." 

그가 즉각 반응하지 않자 배리는 렌을 쳐다보았다. 그는 정체를 알 수 없는 표정을 짓고 있었다. 어떻게 보면 혼란스러워 보인다고 할 수 있겠지만, 그건 아닌 것 같았다.

"렌?"

"아무것도 아냐, 꼬맹아." 그는 고개를 저었다. "적어도 통째로 버리진 않았군." 

배리는 고개를 끄덕이곤 그를 이해하려 애쓰며 렌을 쳐다보았다. 렌은 자켓을 입고 있었는데―물론 배리도 입고 있었다. 11월이었으니까―어째서인지 그가 익숙해 보이는 방식으로 잘 어울렸다. 렌이라는 사람 자체가 익숙해지고 있었다. 정말이지, 시간을 들여 렌을 향한 감정을 정리했어야 했다. 빤히 쳐다보는 걸 한 번 이상 멈춰야 했고, 혼란스럽고 잔뜩 꼬인 감정들이 그의 내면을 갉아먹고 있었으니까. 그들은 몇 개의 통로를 건너뛰었고, 렌이 베이킹 코너로 향하자 배리는 생각을 한쪽으로 밀어두곤 현재에 집중했다. 

"생각도 하지 마." 배리는 렌의 카트의 끄트머리에 손을 댄 채 같이 끌며 말했다. "온종일 있을 거잖아." 

렌이 모욕적인 눈빛을 던졌다. "종일이라니. 80초겠지." 

"그러지 말자."

렌의 표정을 보고 웃고 싶었지만, 그는 배리를 대수롭지 않게 흘겨보고 있었다. 두 사람이 '자연'식품 코너에 도착하자 렌은 배리를 끌고 코코넛 아이스크림 한 통을 집어 왔는데, 배리는 웃지 않을 수 없었다. 베이커리 코너에 올 때까지 그걸로 렌을 계속 놀리고 있었다. 적어도 렌이 그의 손에서 쿠키 상자를 휙 뺏어가기 전까진.

"안 돼, 꼬맹아. 이건 쓰레기야."

"네가 방금 산 초콜릿 피칸 아이스크림보다 덜 건강하기라도 해?" 배리는 얼굴을 찌푸리며 쿠키 상자를 향해 손을 뻗었다. 

"아니, 내 말은 맛이 쓰레기라고―화합물이랑 뭐 그런 거." 

"정말이지―네 훌륭한 베이킹 감각에 뒤떨어진다고 해서 쿠키를 못 먹게 하면 안 되지, 안 그래? 날 내 자신으로부터 구원해주는 거야?" 

렌은 방금 행동을 돌아보는 듯 얼굴을 찌푸렸고, 살짝 냉랭해진 얼굴로 몸을 똑바로 폈다. "네 말이 맞아―아무 쓰레기나 멋대로 먹던가." 

배리는 코너의 중턱까지 그를 따라갔다―"그러지 말고, 렌, 내가 쿠키를 좋아한다고 개자식처럼 굴 필요는 없잖아." 렌이 그렇게 난리법석을 피운 탓에 카트에 넣지도 않은 쿠키 말이다. 그렇지만 렌은 그저 냉랭한 시선을 쏘아 보냈고, 계산대로 향하는 동안 대화에 감돌던 재미가 빠져나가는 것 같았다. 

여전히 뭘 잘못했는지 알아내려 애쓰는 배리로서는 놀랍게도, 얼음장 같은 침묵을 먼저 깬 사람은 카트에서 물건을 꺼내 벨트 위에 올려놓던 렌이었다. "목요일 말인데, 아이리스랑 쏜과 술만 마시는 건가, 아님 저녁까지 먹나?"

"난―어, 잘 모르겠어. 물어볼게."

그는 고개를 끄덕였다. "물어보고 알려줘."

렌은 배리가 카트에서 물건을 꺼낼 수 있도록 바를 올려두었고, 배리가 물건을 놓자마자 고개를 삐딱하게 기울였다. 그의 차가운 태도에 약간 짜증이 난 배리는 묻지 않으리라 마음먹었지만, 렌이 아보카도 봉지를 집어 들어 그의 쪽으로 가져갔을 땐 가만히 있을 수가 없었다.

"뭐 하는―"

"내가 아보카도를 훔쳐 갔다고 계속 투덜거렸잖아."

"그래서 더 훔치는 거야?"

렌은 배리에게 바보를 보는 듯한 시선을 보냈다. "아니, 배리, 네가 그만 투덜거리게 사주려는 거야." 

배리는 눈을 깜빡이곤 고개를 저었다. "뭐라고? 안 돼―너한테 아보카도를 빚지지 않을 거야, 렌." 

그가 손을 뻗었지만 렌은 손목을 잡아채며 그를 막았다. 렌은 능글맞게 웃고 있었다. "잘해주려고 했던 거야, 알겠어? 하지만 그렇게 요란을 떨어댈 거라면 아보카도에게 작별을 고하면 될 것 같군." 

"그럴 순―"

"이미 했어."

계산원이 그들에게 이상한 눈길을 보냈다. 렌은 손목을 놓아주었고, 배리는 뒷목을 쭉 피며 렌이나 계산대의 젊은 여자 둘 중 누구와도 눈을 마주치지 않았다. 

"총 142.17달러입니다. 뭘로 계산하시겠어요?"

렌은 어린 여성을 향해 근래 들어 배리를 위해 남겨둔 그 망할 미소를 지어 보이며 신용카드를 꺼냈다. 배리는 질투하는 대신 렌의 급격한 태도 변화에 그저 눈을 굴렸다.

"내 아보카도를 두 번이나 훔쳤다는 게 믿기지 않아." 

즐거워 보이는 렌은 어깨를 으쓱였다. "과카몰레 만들어 줄게, 쌤쌤이라 치자고." 

"기억해 둘 거야."

렌이 뭔가를 말하려는 것 같았지만 계산원이 먼저 끼어들었는데―"저기, 죄송하지만, 어, 혹시 두 분 커플이신가요?" 그녀는 그 말을 하자마자 귀가 빨갛게 달아오르며 부끄러워하는 것 같았다. "제 말은―멋대로 넘겨짚어서 죄송하지만, 그게 아니라―그러니까 그냥―" 그녀가 입고 있는 유니폼 옷깃에 달린 버튼을 톡톡 치자 배리는 무지개를 알아차렸다. "어, 저희 회사가 LGBT 청소년들을 후원하기 위한 콘테스트를 개최하고 있거든요. 어려움에 처한 LGBT 청소년들을 돕는 청소년 응급 서비스 단체에 기부하실 수 있고, 기부하시면 2인용 스테이케이션 스파 팩을 받을 수 있는 기회가 생겨요."

렌은 눈을 깜빡였다. "어떻게 기부합니까?"

"오―음, 계산할 때 하실 수 있어요―미리 말씀드렸어야 했는데―아니면 고객 센터에서도 가능하세요." 

렌은 그쪽 방향을 바라보며 단호히 고개를 끄덕였다. "그렇게 하죠."

"좋아요, 감사합니다, 핀스키 씨!" 그녀가 영수증에 적힌 이름을 읽자 배리는 입술을 앙물었다. 불법 신용 카드라고? 렌에게 물어봐야겠군. 눈치채지도 못한 것 같은 렌은 배리를 향해 몸을 돌리며 물었다. "이따 볼까?"

"어, 그래." 배리는 손을 흔들었고, 계산원이 그의 식료품을 계산하기 시작했다. 만약 그가 계산원이었다면 얼마나 빠르게 일할 수 있을지 약간 궁금했지만, 아마 기계를 망가뜨리고 말 것이다. "저도 10달러 기부할게요." 

소녀는 말 그대로 환하게 웃었다. 그녀의 머리엔 파란 브릿지가 있었고, 환한 미소엔 피어싱이 달려 있었다. "감사합니다! 가끔 YES 그룹 프로그램에 자원하는데, 정말 멋진 사람들이거든요. 그래서 두 분이 커플이신지 물어본 거예요―저랑 제 여자친구도 항상 그런 사소한 거로 싸워요, 그러니까, 아보카도 같은 거요." 

배리는 미소를 지었다. "그렇군요. 저랑 렌은…복잡해요." 그는 고객 센터 데스크에 있는 렌의 등을 힐끗 쳐다보았다. 그런 종류의 대의에 기부한다는 게 말이 되긴 했지만, 자선을 베푸는 모습은 놀라웠다. 아니면…훔친 돈으로 자선을 베푸는 거라던가. 이따가 정말로 물어봐야겠군.

"잘 풀리셨으면 좋겠네요." 그녀가 말하자, 배리는 렌의 어깨를 너무 오래 응시하고 있었다는 걸 깨닫곤 식료품을 계산하기 위해 몸을 돌렸다. 렌을 두고 삽질하기 시작한 걸 보건대 이 시점에서의 정리란 두 가지 방법 중 하나였다.

"그러게요." 

* * *

렌은 뭘 어떻게 해야 할지 알 수 없었다. 가장 좋을 때에도 상황은 말도 안 되게 불편하기만 했다. 그는 계획이 있는 걸, 매초, 혹은 적어도 매 단계마다 상황이 어떻게 흘러갈지 정확히 알고 있는 걸 선호했다. 만약 일이 계획에서 벗어나게 되면 언제나 즉흥적으로 행동할 준비가 되어 있었지만, 이용할 수 있는 구조와 정보는 중요했다.

배리의 경우엔 가장 중요한 정보가 빠져 있었는데, 렌은 그게 별로 기쁘지 않았다. 데이터. 배리에 대한 데이터가 더 필요했다. 배리가 그를 좋아한다는 건 현실이라고 받아들일 수 있을 정도로 점점 더 빤히 보였다. 꼬맹이는 마음이 약했고 쉽게 정을 줬다. 적이든 아니든 그의 이웃을 좋아하게 된 게 그리 놀랄 일은 아닐 것이다. 배리가 그에게 끌린다는 것 역시 아무리 늦어도 수영장에서 확인된 사실이었다. 렌은 그들 사이에 케미가 있다는 걸 알았다―추파를 던지지 않고선 대화를 이어나갈 수가 없었고, 배리의 드러난 피부를 만지고 싶은 생각을 억누를 수 없었다. 이번 주만 해도 그의 갸름한 목선과 각진 턱은 렌을 얽어맸다. 배리 역시 비슷한 문제를 안고 있는 것 같았고, 렌은 겸손하게 굴며 배리가 그에게 아무런 관심이 없다고 여길 생각이 없었다.

빠진 정보는 바로 이거였다. 배리 앨런은 이 상황에서 뭘 하고 싶어 할 것인가? 쌍방 이끌림에도 불구하고, 렌은 배리를 유혹할 자신이 30퍼센트정도 밖에 없었다. 적과 침대로 뛰어드는 게 그의 히어로 미덕을 거스르는 일이라고 생각할지도 몰랐고, 배리는 때때로 놀라운 의지력을 보여줬으니까. 그리고 만약 같이 잔다 하더라도, 그다음엔 어쩔 건데? 이게 가짜 그 이상이―아니면 단순한 섹스, 만약 배리를 설득할 수만 있다면―된다는 건 불가능한 일이었다. 그 부분에서 누락된 데이터는 채워 넣기 쉬웠다: 실제로 잘 풀릴 리 없음.

그가 소파에서 잤다는 사실을 배리가 상기시켰을 때 뱃속이 당겨왔든 말든 상관없었다. 혹은 저도 모르게 자고 있는 배리의 머리를 매만졌다거나. 혹은 배리에게 거지 같은 화합물 덩어리 쿠키를 사지 말라고 했을 때 내면에서 부적절한 무언가가 느껴졌으며, 대신 입에서 살살 녹을 진짜 쿠키를 구워주겠다고 말할 뻔했다거나. 순간 배리에게 직접 만든 음식을 손으로 먹여주며, 그가 렌의 손가락을 입술로 감싼 채 한 입씩 배어물 때마다 신음하는 광경을 상상했다는 건 더더욱 상관없었다. 장을 보는 내내 머릿속에서 그 이미지를 몰아내야 했었다. 그 망할 아보카도를 두고 실수로 시시덕거리기 전까진. 그 무엇도 상관없었다. 왜냐면 배리 '플래시' 앨런이 그의 숙적과 진짜로 사귈 리가 없으니까. 모든 걸 걸고 그의 친구들과 가족들에게 말하고, 렌을 위해 직업과 명성이 위태로워지는 걸 감수할 리가 없으니까. 그리고 렌 또한 범죄자로서의 생활 방식을 포기할 생각이 요만큼도 없었다. 

그런고로, 정말로 교착 상태였다. 사랑과 전쟁에서는 모든 게 공평하다니 맞는 말이었다. 문제는, 두 가지가 동시에 느껴진다는 것이었다. 

"갈까?"

렌은 펄쩍 뛸 정도로 놀란 걸 숨겼다. 배리가 계산을 끝내고 나오기를 밖에서 기다리고 있던 참이었다. 

"그래, 이쪽에 차를 대 놨어." 

"차 끌고 왔어?" 배리가 그의 뒤를 따라왔다. 

"10킬로짜리 밀가루랑 기타 등등을 손에 들고 가고 싶지 않았거든." 

"정말 엄청나게 큰 밀가루네." 

"네 1킬로짜리는 별로 오래가지 못했으니까."

"요새 자주 베이킹을 했나 봐?" 

렌은 눈썹을 움찔했다. 다행스럽게도 밖은 어두웠다. 베이킹 코너에 가지 말자고 해 놓고 렌의 베이킹에 대해 물어볼 용기가 있다니? 가게 앞쪽의 매대에서 밀가루라도 집어온 게 다행이었다. "좀 했지."

그들은 트렁크에 식료품을 넣었고, 배리는 집으로 운전해가는 내내 안절부절못했다. 아파트에 도착해서 계단을 올라가는 동안, 배리가 입을 열었다. 

"식료품을 정리하고 나서 우리 집으로 올래? 아니면 우리 집은 엉망진창이니까, 내가 너네 집으로 갈까?" 

밀가루 덕분에 렌의 팔은 꽉 차 있었고, 두 발짝 뒤의 배리를 어깨 너머로 쳐다보기 위해 물건을 옮겨 들어야 했다. "뭐하러? 벌써 집까지 태워줬는데, 오늘 밤은 이만하면 쌤쌤이 아닌가." 배리를 가게 밖에서 기다릴 때는 그럴 이유가 있는 척이라도 할 수 있었다. 단순히 그런 척을 하는 대신, 진짜로 꼬맹이와 더 많은 시간을 보내고 싶지 않던 시절이 그리웠다. 

배리는 코웃음을 쳤다. "네가 값비싼 미술품을 훔치려고 한 거랑 쌤쌤―"

"내 바이크―"

"그래, 그래, 나도 알아." 그들은 3층으로 올라갔다. "사실, 얘기 좀 하고 싶어서―다가오는 데이트랑, 우리가…어떤 상황인지." 

한 발짝 앞서 있어 그의 꾹 다물린 입술이 안 보이는 게 다행이었다. "'우리'라고, 배리?"

"저기, 올 거야, 안 올 거야?"

여기까지 왔는데 이제 와서 무슨 소용이겠는가? 렌은 문을 열기 위해 밀가루를 내려놓았다. "10분 뒤에 보지."

* * *

그는 맥주를 손에 든 채 배리의 소파에 앉아 있었고―두 병을 가져왔다―가운데 자리에서 쿠션을 낚아챘다. 배리는 알 수 없는 이유로 쿠션을 잠시 노려보다가 렌에게로 시선을 돌렸다. 

"그래서."

"그래서? 말을 돌리는 건가, 배리? 무슨 일인데?" 

"가짜 이름으로 신용 카드를―"

"정말 그런 얘기를 하자고 오라 한 거야?" 렌은 맥주를 몇 모금 마시곤 눈썹을 치켜올린 채 배리를 쳐다보았다. 

"훔친 돈으로 기부해서는 안 되는 거잖아―내 말은, 목적을 망치는 셈이라고."

렌은 코웃음을 쳤다. "로빈 후드라고 부르던가."

"난―" 배리는 목에 담이 온 듯 맥주를 홀짝였다. "남의 신분을 훔치지 않았다고 말해줄래?"

"날 좀 믿어 봐."

배리는 허 소리를 내며 쿠션에 등을 기댔는데, 그를 시야에 담기 위해 렌은 고개를 돌리며 소파의 등받이에 편안하게 팔을 뻗었다. 왜 배리의 테이블에 앉지 않는지 궁금했지만 곧 그 위에 올려진 종이 무더기와 잡동사니들, 접시, 심지어는 옷까지 쌓여있는 걸 알아차렸다. "네게 결벽증이 있을 거라고 생각했는데."

"허? 오―가끔은. 일에 관해서는 그렇지. 사는 곳은 뭐랄까…마음을 내려놓을 수 있는 유일한 장소거든, 무슨 말인지 알겠지?"

렌은 흠 소리를 내곤 맥주를 홀짝였다. 

"난…우린…저기, 렌," 배리는 마음을 단단히 먹은 것 같았다. "한 달 동안 사귀다가 헤어지기로 했잖아. 한 달은 벌써 지났고, 우린―슬슬 이게 어떻게 느껴지냐면…"

영원히 끝나지 않을 것처럼 말이지, 렌이 마음속으로 덧붙였다. 그는 대화가 어떻게 흘러갈지 알며 소파 등받이에서 팔을 떼고 기대앉았다. 이를 악무는 게 낫겠군. 그는 내면에서 욱신거리는 감정을 밀어내려 애썼다. "그래, 알겠어. 지금 나랑 헤어지려는 건가?"

"뭐―아냐! 내 말은―지금 당장은 아니고? 며칠 뒤에 데이트가 있는 데다가, 수영장에서 리사가 친하게 구는 우리를 봤고…"

렌은 그 행복한 부분에 주의가 쏠린 채 능글맞게 웃을 수밖에 없었다. "네 말은 나한테 수영을 가르치는 걸 실패하고서 허둥대는 네 모습을 봤다고?"

예상대로 배리는 얼굴을 붉혔고, 렌은 해냈다는 기분이 들었다. "그래, 그거. 그치만―지금은 적당한 때가 아니잖아, 응? 그냥, 상황이 어떻든 간에, 재밌긴 했지만―"

"영원히 계속할 순 없다는 거지, 꼬맹아, 알아들었어." 렌은 한숨을 쉬며 다리를 쭉 폈다. 알아들었다. 정말로. 데이터 수집 완료. 솔직히 말하자면, 가짜로 약혼해버릴 때까지 가짜 연애를 계속하고, 아이러니하게도 결혼반지를 고르며 한 단계 더 나아가도록 서로를 도발하는 생각을 하는 건 즐거웠다. 그는 일련의 사고를 떨쳐버리며 정신을 다잡자고 결심한 다음, 지나치게 많은 양의 맥주를 목으로 넘기며 그런 생각들을 그만두었다. "넌 네 삶을 되찾고 싶고, 난 내 삶을 되찾고 싶은 거지." 

"난―"

"어쨌거나 헤어질 때가 됐긴 해. 내 로그즈들 중 누군가가 너에 대해 너무 많은 걸 알아차리거나, 네 친구들이 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지 알아내기 전이니까. 물론 아이리스는 빼고."

"그래," 배리의 목소리는 평소답지 않았고, 렌은 그 정보를 나중을 위해 보관해 두었다.

"리사가 믿을 정도로 현실적인 마찰을 빚어내야 해." 

"벌써 해보지 않았어? 그 결과로 수영장에 다녀왔고, 글쎄, 너도 그게 어떻게 풀렸는지 알잖아." 

"그래서 진짜같이 보여야 한다는 거야, 레드." 

"음…젠장, 알았어. 그게 네가 원하는 거라면―네 강도짓은 어때? 왜냐하면 CSI로써, 박물관 문을 닫게 만든 네 작은 파이프 얼리기 수법의 증거를 처리하느라 늦게까지 남아 있어야 했고, 그게 내 빨래하는 날을 망쳤거든. 그날 밤 널 거기서 보지 못했다 하더라도 두 개를 연관짓기 어렵지 않았어. 증거에서 나온 쉬운 결론이었다고." 

렌은 곰곰이 생각했다. 딱히 흠은 없는 것 같았다. 쉽게 믿음이 가는 현실적인 커플의 싸움이었으니까. "리사에게 플래시가 내 일을 망쳐서 기분이 안 좋다고, 그게 별다른 도움은 안 됐다고 말할 수 있겠군. 그런 다음 그걸 가지고 말다툼을 했다고 오늘 밤 얘기할게. 한 주에 걸쳐서 나빠지게끔? 우리가 서로한테 화난 게 틀림없으니까 목요일 저녁 식사를 어색하게 만들자고." 

"아, 그럴 수 있을 것 같아. 최악의 저녁 식사 때의 기억을 떠올려볼게―저번에 내가 말했던 커플 두 쌍 사이에 꼈을 때?―그래, 그거면 될 것 같네." 

렌은 고개를 끄덕였다. "글쎄, 잘 풀리기만 하면 이번 주말쯤 헤어지겠네, 배리."

꼬맹이는 그의 옆에 가만히 앉아 있었다. 배리가 헤어지자는 얘기를 꺼냈을 때 그것까지 생각해 둔 건지 궁금했다. 이제는 상관없었지만; 다 끝났으니까. 계획은 확고했다―아무 문제 없이 리사를 속일 수 있었고, 배리는 저녁 식사 동안 어떻게 굴어야 하는지 알고 있으리라. 그들이 실제로 헤어질 때 누구도 곁에 있을 필요가 없었다. 

"으음…거기에 대고 건배할까?" 배리가 입꼬리를 끌어올리며 그의 맥주를 들어올렸다. 렌은 거기다 대고 배리의 것보다 비어 있는 그의 맥주를 부딪혔다.

"건배."

아마도 가야 할 것이다. 맥주를 마저 마시는 것과 진짜로 헤어지진 않았지만 사실상 헤어진 거나 다름없으니 나가야 한다는 것 사이에 낀 채로, 그는 무감각하게 느껴지는 감정을 집에 가서 해결해야 한다는 걸, 모든 걸 구분해 두어야 한다는 걸 알았다. 그렇지만 배리는 한숨을 쉬며 TV 리모콘을 들고 삑 눌렀다.

"다큐맨터리 어떻게 생각해?" 

렌은 잠시 망설이다가, 기지개를 켜며 소파 등받이에 팔을 걸친 다음 탁자에 발을 올렸다. 배리가 그를 쫓아내지 않는다면야 한 시간 정도는 머물 수 있을 것이다. "부르댕으로 틀어. 그게 더 재미있으니까." 

* * *

마침내 렌이 떠나자, 배리는 문까지 마중한 뒤 소파에 털썩 주저앉고는 좋아하는 쿠션에 얼굴을 묻었다. 쿠션에서 렌의 냄새가 났는데 하나도 도움이 안 됐다. 그는 한숨을 쉬었고, 둘의 만남을 생각하며 몸을 굴렸다. 전혀 계획대로 흘러가지 않았다. 렌에게 물어보려고 했던 건…이거였다. 어쩌면 이걸 조금 더, 뭐랄까…진짜처럼 만들 수 있을지. 그렇지만 렌은 배리를 그의 삶에서 몰아내는 게 즐거운 듯 곧바로 헤어질 기회를 향해 덤벼들었다. 배리가 너무 번거로워서 그랬나? 아니면 플래시와 콜드 일 때문에? 어쩌면, 그가 어떻게 봤건 간에, 배리를 들여보내 주기에 렌의 심장은 너무나 단단히 얼어붙었는지도. 

정말로 생각하고 싶지 않았다. 하지만 다른 걸 생각할 수가 없었다. 머리 밑 쿠션에 렌이 떠올랐다. 탁자 위 빈 맥주에 렌이 떠올랐다. 심지어는 엉망진창인 아파트에도―문제가 있었다. 

헤어지고 나서도 여전히 렌과 친구처럼 지낼 수 있을까? 두 사람이 친구이긴 한가? 아니면 그냥…이웃에 불과한 건가? 숙적? 적어도 뭔가이긴 할 거 아냐, 안 그래? '복잡하다'는 거야말로 지금 상황을 가장 잘 묘사하는 말이었다.

대화가 끝나자마자 문을 열고 가버리지 않았으니까. 배리는 거기, 어쩌면 너무 꼭 매달리고 있었다. 렌은 남아서 배리와 함께 '미지의 것들'을 봤고, 그의 맥주를 너무 빨리 마셔버리자 배리의 맥주를 훔치려 손을 뻗었으며, 대신 배리가 감자칩 한 봉지를 휙 가져오자 웃음을 터트렸다. 소파에 다시 앉았을 때, 배리는 의도했던 것보다 더 가까이 붙어 앉게 되었다. 렌의 쭉 펴진 팔 반쯤 아래에. 그의 뒷목에 닿은 렌의 엄지가 솜털을 문질렀을 때 그는 몸을 부르르 떨었다. 배리는 아무 말도 하지 않았고 렌도 마찬가지였지만, 모든 게 흥분된 나머지 배리는 그 접촉 이후로 쇼에 전혀 집중을 못 했다. 에피소드가 끝날 때까지 그 상태가 계속되었고, 쇼가 끝나자 렌은 몸을 일으키고 기지개를 켜며, 그가 아직 살펴볼 준비가 되지 않은 감정들로 배리의 뱃속을 엉망진창으로 만들어놓지 않은 것 마냥 아무렇지도 않게 굴었다.

무슨 의미가 있을 것이다, 안 그런가?

그는 쿠션을 가슴 쪽으로 옮겨 꼭 껴안으며 한숨을 쉬었고, 목덜미에 닿은 렌의 손가락을 생각하고는 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 배리는 자위를 할 생각이었고, 렌의 미소, 목소리, 문신, 그리고―세상에―그 자지를 생각하게 될 게 거의 틀림없었다. 한 발 빼고 나면 렌 생각을 머릿속에서 떨쳐내서 덜 우울할 것이고, 그리고 나선 아파트를 청소할 힘이 날 것이다.

한 발 빼고 난 다음, 어쩌면 하는 내내 렌에 대해 생각하지 말았어야 했다는 걸 깨달았다. 렌을 생각하며, 렌 냄새가 나는 쿠션에 얼굴을 묻고, 그의 이름을 애써 삼키는 건 렌을 두고 엉망진창이 되지 않으려는 거에 별 도움이 안 됐으니까. 렌이 옆집 대신 여기 있기를 바라게 됐으니까. 그렇지만 당장은 다른 사람에 대해 생각할 수 없었다. 너무 얽혀들어 있었다. 그러니까, 렌에게 말이다.

정말이지 문제가 있는 게 틀림없었다. 

깨끗이 씻은 후 잠자리에 들 준비를 하면서, 배리는 마지막으로 섹스를 한 게 언제인지 마음속으로 계산을 해 보았다. 그건…약간 부끄러울 정도였다. 어쩌면 그냥 누군가와 실제로 만나보면서 어차피 잘 풀리지도 않을 사람으로부터 주의를 돌려야 할지도. 그렇지만 렌과 사귀는 동안 다른 사람과 데이트를 할 수는 없었다. 렌과 사귀는 것 비스무리한 동안은. 둘 중 어느 쪽이든, 그의 친구들은 죄다 렌과 사귀는 줄 알고 있었기 때문에 좋은 생각 같지 않았고, 생각하는 것만으로도 입안에 쓴맛이 감돈다는 건 말할 필요도 없었다.

하지만 여전히 뭔가가 더 필요했다. 아님 다른 거라던가…적어도 섹스를 할 필요가 있었다. 아니면 차선책이라도. 잠들기 전에, 배리는 판단력을 잃고선 섹스 토이를 찾아보고 있었다. 충분한 선택권이 있고 비밀스럽게 포장해주는 괜찮은 웹사이트를 찾았는데, 만약 (계속 '예'를 누르면서 생각하고 있었다) 도움이 된다면 분명히 돈값을 할 것이다. 게다가 토이의 색깔이 렌의 눈을 연상시킨다 해도…뭐, 죽어도 누가 보게 될 일은 없을 거니까.

* * *

"싸웠다고?" 리사는 의자에 등을 기댄 채 자세한 내용을 말해주길 기다렸다. 이제는 레니와 예쁜이가 무슨 속셈인지 알고 있었지만 그 말인즉슨 그들이 작은 계획을 다시 추진하려 한다는 말이었고, 그래선 안 될 일이었다. 

"그래, 리즈. 싸웠어―커플끼리 싸우기도 하잖아." 

전화 너머로 보이는 것도 아니었지만, 리사는 눈을 가늘게 떴다. "비꼬는 거야, 레니? 왜냐면 전망을 열어두려 하고 있거든." 

수화기 반대편에서 한숨이 새어 나왔고, 그녀는 하마터면 눈을 굴릴 뻔했다. 오빠와 배리의 싸움에 실제로 걱정하지 않는 건 그녀의 스트레스 레벨에 놀라운 일을 해줬다. 

"아니야, 리사. 비꼬는 게 아니라, 그냥…가끔 배리랑 힘들어. 할로윈 때 미술관 침입 건을 맡았는데, 보고 들은 걸 가지고 결론을 내렸더군. 자기 일을 하는 거랑, 나를 용의자로 지목할지 어쩔지 하는 것 사이에서 괴로워하고 있어." 

렌은 거짓말을 밥 먹듯이 하고 있었다. 리사는 목소리에 배인 미소를 숨기려 애썼다. "오, 그것참 안됐네. 뭘 골랐는데?"

"자기 일을 하는 거." 

귀염둥이는 당연히 그랬겠지. 어쨌거나 렌의 바보 같은 미술관 침입을 망쳐놓지 않았던가. "그럼 뭐가 문제야? 오빠가 잡혀 들어갈 것도 아니고, 배리는 옳은 일을 해야 하잖아." 리사는 목을 돌리며 주변을 바라보다가, 앞에 놓인 테이블을 초조하게 두드리고 있던 그녀의 손톱으로 시선을 옮겼다. 매니큐어를 다시 발라야 할 것 같았다. 어쩌면 아이리스가 같이 네일을 받으러 가줄지도―쇼나는 하기 싫어했고, 리사는 여자인 친구들이 더 필요했다.

"…그리고 배리가 그 말을 다 한 뒤엔 딱히 도움이 안 됐었는데, 처음부터 플래시가 내 일을 망쳐놔서 열 받았거든."

아 맞다, 오빠가 진짜 남자친구와의 가짜 싸움에 대해 가짜로 불평하는 걸 들어줘야 했었지. "레니, 배리도 오빠가 종종 개자식처럼 굴 수 있다는 걸 충분히 알고 있을 거야. 의견이 다른 게 이번이 처음도 아니잖아. 그치만 내가 오빠를 구해줄게―배리한테 가서 얘기해봐야겠어."

"안 돼!"

리사는 킥킥거리는 소리를 감추기 위해 마이크를 손으로 덮었다.

"아냐, 리즈―스스로 해결할 수 있어."

아, 그녀를 멀리 빼두려는 거군. 똑똑하긴. "별일 아냐, 오빠, 그치만 정 그렇다면 그냥 오빠 집에 들릴게. 캔들이랑 초콜릿을 사서―두 사람은 생크림을 더 좋아하려나?―아파트를 청소하는 걸 도와주면 나중에―"

"섹스하는 데 도움은 필요 없어!"

필요한 것 같은데. 그게 중요한 게 아니었지만. 리사는 웃음을 참느라 배가 다 아플 지경이었다. "그냥 수영장 다녀온 뒤 화해 섹스가 잘 먹혔다고 생각했을 뿐이야. 오빠가 행복하길 바란다고."

긴 침묵이 흘렀다. 렌에 관해서라면 침묵이 가장 해독하기 힘들었다. 그녀는 계속 손톱으로 테이블을 두드렸다. 마침내 짜증이 나려고 했을 때, 렌이 말했다. "그냥 나랑 배리 사이가 잘 풀릴지 모르겠어." 

리사는 똑바로 앉았다. 지어낸다고 하기엔 너무 정직했다. 그녀 또한 진심 어린 목소리로 대답했다. "렌…두 사람은 완벽한 한 쌍이야."

"복잡한 일들이 많―"

"오빠가 해결할 수 있을 거야. 혼자가 아니잖아―나도 있고, 배리한테도 아이리스나 누군가가 있다고. 말해 봐, 배리를 정말 좋아하는 거지? 오빠한테 특별한 의미가 있는 거지?"

"…그래, 리즈, 배리는―그렇게 되기 시작했어. 그래서 걱정되는 거야." 

리사는 그 순간 불안해졌고, 긴장이 감도는 걸 느꼈다. 여전히 잘못되어 버릴 수 있었으니까. 하지만 어찌 된 일인지 플래시와 캡틴 콜드는 오빠가 하는 일과 로그즈의 평상시 활동에도 불구하고 서로를 죽이려 하지 않았고, 코스튬을 벗은 상태에서는 그보다 사랑스러운 커플을, 그보다 사랑에 빠진 사람들을 본 적이 없었다. 렌이 이런 식으로 사랑에 빠진 걸 보는 건 이번이 처음이었다―배리에게 모닝 커피를 건네줄 때의 눈빛, 다른 것은 중요하지 않은 것처럼 미소 짓는 방식.

"의미가 있는 거야, 렌. 오빠의 감정은 의미가 있어. 그냥…이 일에 관해서라면 오빠의 마음을 믿어, 알겠지? 내일 일 끝나고 들를게―세 시면 정찰이 끝나지, 응?"

"그래, 리사. 그때 보자." 

리사는 전화를 끊고 아이리스의 번호를 입력했다. 


	12. 커지는 고통과 문제 해결

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 리사, 아이리스, 그리고 아보카도는 이 도시에 필요한 숨겨진 영웅들이다.

"더 빨리, 배리!"

"노력하고 있어!"

"부족해!"

화가 난 배리는 서서히 멈추며 숨을 골랐다. "가만히 서서 딱딱한 벽을 페이징하는 건 쉬운 일이 아니거든, 케이틀린!"

그는 지난 며칠간 쉬는 시간마다 페이징을 연습하고 있었다. 케이틀린과 시스코는 할로윈 때 배리가 하마터면 폭탄 안에 갇힐뻔한 이후로 걱정이 되는 모양이었다.

"다음번에 네가 충분히 빠르게 진동하지 못하면 어떡할 건데? 혹은 다른 사람이랑 함께 갇혀서 그 사람도 데리고 페이징해야 한다면?"

친구들의 말이 맞다는 걸 알았지만, 그는 다른 사람, 그러니까 렌에 대해 생각하지 않으면서 기술을 향상시키기 위해 열심히 노력하고 있었고, 그건 쉬운 일이 아니었다. 달리기로 속도를 쌓아 올리지 않고 가만히 선 채로 페이징하는 것에 집중하고 있었는데, 대부분의 연습은 진동을 더 잘하는 것에 초점이 맞춰져 있었다.

"다른 걸 해 볼 순 없을까?"

"안 돼, 친구." 시스코가 막대사탕을 빨며 몸을 뒤로 기댄 채 발을 올렸다. "그치만 처음부터 너무 많은 걸 하는 걸지도 모르겠네. 이미 수갑처럼 작은 물건은 페이징할 수 있으니까, 벽돌 몇 겹처럼 두꺼운 거부터 시작하면 안 될지도 몰라. 문이랑 유리부터 시도해 보는 게 어때?"

배리는 그저 한숨을 쉬곤 고개를 끄덕였다. "물론이지." 

"그리고 연습, 연습, 또 연습."

"나도 알아, 케이트. 집에서 연습할게. 말이 나온 김에 가봐야겠어―집안일이 산더미처럼 쌓여 있는 데다가, 내일까지 처리해야 할 사건이 몇 건 더 있거든." 

"그래, 밸." 시스코가 손을 흔들었다. "오, 그러고 보니 미니 히트웨이브는 어떻게 지내?"

배리는 문득 케이틀린과 시스코가 알고 있다는 걸 떠올리며 눈을 깜빡였다. 둘 다 일주일 내내 아무 말도 하지 않았고, 할로윈 이후 사소한 범죄를 처리하느라 바빠서 거의 깜빡하고 있었던 것이다. "허―아, 에이든? 쇼나가 올린 페이스북 사진 말고는 못 봤어." 이 기회를 틈타 렌과의 관계에 대해 바로잡아야 하는 게 아닌가 싶었지만, 어차피 헤어질 거라면 그럴 필요도 없어 보였다. 

케이틀린은 경악했다. "피카부랑 페이스북 친구야?!"

"오. 어, 쇼나가 친추했더라고. 렌이나 리사는 페이스북 계정이 없지만 쇼나는 있는 모양이더라. 할로윈 사진을 몇 장 올렸어." 

시스코는 벌써 의자에서 일어나 있었다. "볼 수 있어? 미니 히트웨이브가 어떻게 생겼는지 봐야겠어."

배리는 눈 깜짝할 새에 옷을 갈아입고 휴대폰을 가져와서 쇼나의 에이든 앨범을 열었다. 케이틀린은 가까이 와서 볼 정도로 호기심이 커진 모양이었다. 두 사람이 입을 딱 벌렸을 때, 그는 으스대는 미소를 숨길 수 없었다. 

"미니 히트웨이브는 누가 봐도 좋은 이름이 아냐."

"쟤가 믹 로리의 딸일 리가 없어." 

"진짜라니까. 그치만 가봐야겠어, 일이 날 부르고 있거든. 나중에 보자." 

* * *

수요일이었고, 집안일을 두고 한 말은 진심이었다. 파일을 전부 끝내 놓고 나서 말이다. 진짜로 빨래를 해야만 했다. 더 이상 남은 옷이 없는 데다가, 내일 저녁은 아이리스랑 에디와 식사를 하느라―술만 마시는 것에서 늘어났다―나가 있을 것이기 때문에, 이 시점에선 의무나 다름없었다.

그거랑, 옆집에서 리사의 목소리가 들리는 게 꽤 확실했다. 그녀가 꾸미고 있는 게 뭐든 간에 건물의 지하실로 대피하고 싶은 마음뿐이었다. 그와 렌은 여전히 싸우고 있는 걸로 되어 있었고―심지어는 점점 더 나빠지게끔―두 사람에게 걸리고 싶지 않았다. 그게 빨래 바구니를 한쪽에 끼고 문을 열었을 때, 노크하러 손을 들고 서 있는 리사의 모습에 그리 감명받지 않은 이유였다. 렌은 어디에도 보이지 않았다. 

"리사." 배리는 굳이 놀라움을 감추지 않았다. 

"배리, 예쁜아! 빨래하려던 참이었니?"

"어―그런데?" 리사는 브라우니로 가득 찬 용기를 들고 있었고, 배리는 그녀가 들어올 수 있게 뒤로 물러섰다. "음, 좀 엉망이긴 해." 빨래하러 가기 전에 정리를 좀 해 놔서 다행이지. 

"괜찮아. 그냥 사과용 브라우니를 전달하러 왔을 뿐이야."

"난, 어―뭐라고?"

리사는 기웃거리는 게 조금도 부끄럽지 않은 듯 대놓고 두리번거리고 있었다. "사과용 브라우니. 레니가 개자식처럼 굴긴 했지만, 오빠는 초콜릿으로 감정을 전달하거든. 널 위해 구운 거야―게다가 베이킹 \소다가 다 떨어져서 컵케이크는 못 굽더라고. 네가 식료품점에서 방해했다던데?"

"난―오, 맞아. 내 잘못인 것 같네. 초콜릿 칩 가격을 비교하는 데 10년이 걸리는 건 원치 않았거든. 렌이 모든 제품의 가격을 비교한다는 거 알아? 그렇게 천천히 쇼핑하는 사람은 처음 봤다니까." 그는 바구니를 거실에 내려놓고 뒤통수를 긁적이며 리사를 따라 식탁 옆으로 향했다. 

"으음, 물론 알고 있지. 심지어는 돈 때문도 아니고, 그냥 제일 싼 가격으로 사는 게 소비자의 의무라고 생각하나 봐." 

"그러니까! 할 수만 있다면 가격을 깎으려고도 할걸."

리사는 웃음을 터트렸다. "나도 그렇게 생각해." 그녀가 브라우니를 꺼내 들었다. "브라우니 먹을래?"

가짜 싸움에 집중하는 의미에서 싫다고 말하고 싶었지만 그의 배에서 꼬르륵 소리가 났고―언제나 꼬르륵 소리가 났다―부끄러워하지 않으려 애쓰며 하나를 집었다. "네가 여기 온 거 렌이 알아?"

"당연히 모르지." 그녀는 머리를 휙 넘겼다 "내가 먹으려고 들고 간 줄 알걸. 여기 와서 널 위해 구웠다고 말하기엔 자존심이 너무 세거든. 대신 부엌에서 씩씩대면서 네 아파트를 가로막고 있는 벽을 노려보고 있더라." 

배리의 내면이 약간 들썩였고, 어디까지가 진짜일지 궁금해하며 브라우니를 한 입 배어물었다. 하마터면 신음을 흘릴 뻔했다. 입안에 감도는 맛에 눈이 저절로 감겼다. "맙소사." 그는 중얼거렸다. 너무나 풍부하고, 부드럽고, 초콜릿 가득한 맛이었다. 너무 달지도 않았고, 겉은 적당히 바삭했으며, 안은 딱 완벽한 수준으로 꾸덕하고 부드러웠다. "여기가 천국이구나." 

리사는 미소를 지으며 용기를 카운터에 올려놓았다. "오빠가 굉장히 자랑스럽게 생각하는 레시피야. 몇 년 동안이나 손 본 거거든. 퍼지 아이싱을 위에 올리기 전에 들고 왔지만, 다음엔 아이싱 있는 것도 꼭 먹어 봐."

만약 아이싱 있는 걸 먹게 되면, 그걸 끊임없이 만들어 주는 대가로 렌에게 몸을 바칠지도 몰랐다. 정말 끝내주게 맛있었다. 그리고 세상에, 머릿속에 그런 이미지는 필요 없거든. 고맙다, 뇌야. 그는 한입 가득 배어물었다. 

"나중에 물어봐야겠어."

"그렇게 해."

침묵이 흘렀고, 배리는 브라우니 용기를 바라보았다. 리사가 그 옆에 서 있었다. "저기, 배리, 오빠한테 화난 거 알아. 널 탓하는 건 아니지만, 네가 알아야 할 게 있어. 오빠가 너한테 직접 말해주진 않을 거." 

배리는 브라우니를 보고 있던 시선을 리사에게로 옮겼다. 골든 글라이더로부터 그렇게 직접적인 말을 듣게 될 거라곤 생각 못 했는데. "그게 뭔데?"

"레니는 플래시랑 거래를 했어."

하마터면 숨이 턱 막힐 뻔한 배리는 웃음을 꾹 참아야 했다. 대신, 그는 눈썹을 치켜올린 채 정색을 하려 (그리고 실패했지만) 애썼다. "오?"

"정신 나간 소리처럼 들리지, 나도 알아―오빠랑 진홍의 스피드스터는 항상 서로에게 맞섰으니까. TV에서 봤지?"

리사가 무슨 말을 하려고 하는지 확신하지 못한 채, 배리는 고개를 끄덕였다. 그의 정체를 모르는 게 틀림없긴 했지만, 왜 CSI가 신경 쓸 거라고 생각한 건지 정말로 알 수 없었다. 아니면 렌의 남자친구로써 신경을 써야 하나?

"글쎄, 네가 범죄 현장에 있을 때 짐작했을 수도 있고, 렌이 너한테 말해줬을 수도 있겠지만, 플래시가 그날 밤 오빠의 일을 망쳐놨거든. 그래서 레니는 로그즈 앞에서 강경한 태도를 유지해야 한다고 생각한 거야. 진심으로 플래시를 붙잡아서 이기거나 죽이려는 것 처럼 보이게끔. 로그즈 누구도 이 작은 거래에 대해 모르고 있지만, 렌은 플래시의 정체까지 알고 있다니까. 아무한테도 말을 안 해줘―나한테조차." 그녀는 입을 삐죽 내밀었고, 배리는 속으로 긴장해야 할지 긴장을 풀어야 할지 고민하고 있었다. "히지만 그게 렌이라는 사람인걸. 그 요상한 빨간 빛줄기가 도시의 사람들을 도와주는 게 보고 싶으니까, 더 이상 맞서 싸우거나 해치지 않으려고 해. 플래시가 얼마나 좋은 일을 하는지 깨달은 뒤로부터는. 상호 존중에 대한 거라나."

배리는 손이 떨리거나 진동하지 않도록 양손을 꼭 쥐었다. "난…그건 몰랐어. 그런데 이걸 왜 나한테 얘기해주는 거야?"

"렌이 박물관에 침입해서 널 직장에서 곤란하게 만든 걸 아니까. 렌이 캡틴 콜드라는 걸 이해하고 괜찮다 하더라도, 가끔은 받아들이기 힘들다는 거 알아. 그렇지만 렌이 물건을 훔치고 차려입는 걸 좋아하긴 해도, 오빠는 그렇게 나쁜 사람이 아니야―플래시조차 그렇게까지 경계하지 않는걸."

"렌이 나쁜 사람이라고 생각한 적 없어." 배리는 몸을 똑바로 세웠지만, 리사의 회의적인 눈빛을 보니 말을 고쳐야 할 것 같은 기분이 들었다. "내 말은, 그래, 처음엔 그랬었지만―렌은 사람들을 납치하고 다치게 한 데다가―내 말은, 플래시를 죽이려고 한 건 맞잖아. 처음엔 어떻게 생각해야 할지 몰랐어. 그치만 이제는 렌이 어떤 사람인지 잘 알아―정말 잘 알고 있고, 렌을 전적으로 믿어―이 일 하나 가지고 화난 게 아니라, 그냥―애초에 왜 물건을 훔치는 건데? 렌은 정말 똑똑하고 능수능란하잖아. 먹고 살려고 훔치는 게 아니라 그냥 재미로 그러는 거라고! 렌은…" 배리는 시선을 내렸다. 문득 가슴이 욱신거렸다. "렌은 훨씬 더 나은 사람이 될 수 있어."

옆에 서 있는 리사는 말이 없었고, 어쩌면 놀란 것도 같았다. 손을 내려다보고 있는 배리는 명백히 놀란 채였다. 그게 다 어디서 나온 건지는 모르겠지만, 모든 게 사실이었다. 그는 렌을 믿었고, 케이틀린과 시스코에게 했던 말 역시 진심이었다―그는 렌을 좋아했고, 렌은 그를 행복하게 해 줬다. 그렇지만 렌은 로그즈가 되는 걸 포기하지 않으리라. 

"렌은 자기가 하는 일을 정말 좋아해, 알고 있잖아. 오빠를 행복하게 해주니까…그치만 오빠가 정말 좋아하는 건 추격이야, 배리―스릴 말이야."

그걸 어떻게 받아들여야 할지 모른 채, 배리는 입술을 깨물었다. 그게 다가 아니었다. "난…가끔은 날 좋아하긴 하는지 모르겠어. 렌에게 난 그냥…심심풀이 땅콩이 아닌가 싶어. 재밌는 게임이나." 

리사는 그가 쳐다볼 때까지 배리의 팔에 손을 얹었다. "배리, 내 말 믿어. 렌은 널 좋아해. 그것도 아주 많이. 여태까지 만났던 사람 중 너만큼 좋아하는 사람은 본 적이 없어. 제발, 믿음을 좀 가져 봐. 만약 플래시가 할 수 있다면…"

그는 고개를 끄덕이며 한숨을 내쉬었다. "네 말이 맞아. 플래시가 할 수 있다면, 나도 할 수 있겠지." 한꺼번에 긴장이 빠져나갔고, 초조하고 마음이 무거운 동시에 안심이 되었다. 리사는 그가 한 말의 깊이를 몰랐겠지만, 미소를 지으며 배리를 껴안았다. 배리도 그녀를 마주 안았다.

* * *

"기억해, 에디." 아이리스가 미소를 지으며 그의 넥타이를 바로잡아 주었다. "내가 일을 벌일 때 놀라면 안 돼, 알겠지." 

에디는 그녀의 손을 떨쳐내며 넥타이를 고쳐 맸다. "애초에 왜 일을 벌이려고 하는 건지 모르겠어, 자기야." 

그녀는 눈을 굴리곤 립스틱을 발랐다. "왜냐면 배리는 조만간 전부 털어놔야 하는데, 그러려면 약간 밀어붙여 줘야 하니까." 그녀는 거울에 비친 에디를 향해 미소를 지었다. "그냥 내가 말하게 놔둬, 응?"

에디는 한숨을 쉬며 고개를 끄덕였다. "서두르지 않으면 늦고 말 거야."

* * *

목요일에 렌이 데리러 왔을 때, 배리는 리사가 들렀었다고 말해야 할지 말아야 할지 확신할 수 없었다. 노크 소리가 들렸을 때도 고민하고 있던 참이었다. 

그는 문을 열자마자 쾅 닫아버리고 싶은 심정이었다. 실제로 그러진 않았다. 그냥 정말 그러고 싶을 뿐이었다. 렌은 꼭 이렇게까지―

"너 정말―음. 너 정말."

렌이 씩 웃으며 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. "말문이 막혔나, 꼬맹이?"

"수트 멋지네." 

"나도 알아."

"개자식."

딱 맞는 새까만 정장을 입고 있는 렌이 그 말에 웃음을 터트렸다. 배리의 시선을 너무나 쉽게 빼앗아 버리는 차림이었다. 그는 먹음직스러워 보였다. "너도 괜찮아 보여. 그 수트는 언제 한번 수선해야 할 것 같지만. 아니면 널 내 재단사한테 데려갈 수도 있고." 

배리는 복도에 나와 문을 잠그려고 몸을 돌리며 인상을 썼다. "그렇게까지 마르진 않았거든." 왜 다들 항상 그를 두고 말랐다고 하는 거지?

"날씬한 거지. 나쁘다는 게 아냐. 누구나 몸에 맞는 정장을 입으면 훨씬 더 멋져 보일걸. 그걸로 네 기분이 나아진다면, 정장을 입은 네 모습이 얼마나 멋진지, 그리고 그걸 벗었을 때 얼마나 더 멋질지 말해줄 수 있어."

렌이 몇 걸음 앞서 계단을 내려가고 있는 덕분에 그의 얼굴을 못 보는 게 다행이었다. 머릿속 이미지를 떨쳐내느라 태연한 표정을 지으려 안간힘을 쓰고 있었고―얼굴이 맛이 가 있을 게 뻔했다. 벗고 있는 배리, 벗고 있는 렌, 벗고 있는 배리를 벗고 있는 렌이 칭찬해주는―

"오늘 밤 싸우는 척하는데 별다른 도움은 안 될 것 같은데, 사랑하는 거의-전남친 씨." 그는 당장 처한 상황을 떠올렸다. 

잠시간의 침묵이 흐르고, 렌이 코웃음을 쳤다. "그래서 싸우게 된 걸지도 모르지―널 자꾸 더듬어서 날 소파에서 자게 만들었다거나?"

상상이 갔다. "이웃인데 소파에서 잘 일은 없지 않을까. 그런 경우라면 그냥 너네 집에 있는 네 침대에서 자겠지."

"아냐―넌 무정한 사람이라 내 방을 빼앗고 너네 집으로 날 쫓아낸 거야." 

"하하, 이건 어때." 그들은 쌀쌀한 바깥으로 나와 있었다. "네 넷플릭스 계정을 해킹해서 네가 사과할 때까지 외게인 다큐맨터리를 반복 재생해 놓는 거야." 

렌이 그를 위해 조수석 문을 열어주었다. "저런, 배리. 그거야말로 차가운걸." 

배리는 웃으며 자리에 앉았고, 내면이 약간 죄여 들었다. 지금 뭘 하는 거지? 진짜 데이트조차 아니었지만, 꼭 그런 것만 같았다. 그는 렌이 앉기를 기다렸다. "우리 정말 싸우는 거 못한다." 

"아무도 알 필요 없어, 꼬맹아. 만약 너 때문에 늦었으면 진짜 싸움으로 만들었을 거지만." 

하마터면 미소를 지을 뻔했지만, 그는 마음을 굳혔다. "아무도 알 필요 없다는 말이 나와서 말인데―그러니까, 우리가 싸우는 거 말이야―리사가, 어, 무슨 말 안 했어?"

"이번 주에 싸웠다고 했어. 리사가 어제 들렀었는데, 내가 할 수 있는 모든 건 다 했지." 

"그렇군. 글쎄, 이제 연기 연습은 그만해도 될 것 같네, 디카프리오."

렌이 그를 흘낏 쳐다보았는데, 미소를 꾹 참고 있는 것 같았다. "지금 내 이름 가지고 농담한 거야?" 

"난―세상에, 그러려고 한 것도 아니었는데, 대체 어떻게―다 너 때문이야." 

렌은 웃음을 터트렸고, 배리는 그 소리가 얼마나 듣기 좋은지 생각하며 가슴이 따뜻해졌다. 제대로 좆된 게 분명했다. 이건 벗고 있는 렌이 그에게 올라타 있는 걸 보고 싶은 것 이상의 무언가였다. 차라리 부정하던 때가 훨씬 나았다. 

"왜 규모를 줄여야 하지, 배리? 원래 계획은 그게 아니었던 것 같은데." 

"그래, 그거 말인데…리사가 어제 우리 집에 들렀어."

"뭘 했다고―" 렌이 교차로를 지나가는 보행자를 치지 않으려 브레이크를 쾅 밟았고, 배리가 안전벨트로 너무 세게 튕겨 나가지 않도록 그의 가슴팍에 손을 올렸다. 몇 초간 긴장된 숨소리가 차를 매웠고―배리의 심장은 너무 빨리 뛰고 있었다―렌은 손을 떼고 교차로를 지나갔다. 

"미안."

"괜찮아."

"내 동생이 너네 집에 갔었다고?"

"그래, 너네 집에서 나와서 곧바로 우리 집으로 온 모양이야. 브라우니를 가져왔어."

렌이 리사에게 향한 것이 분명한 욕설을 잇새로 내뱉었다. 배리는 어깨를 으쓱였다. "브라우니 진짜 맛있더라. 그러니까, 완전 끝내주던데. 한 번에 다 먹어버리지 않게 나눠서―"

"먹고 싶은 만큼 실컷 먹어, 배리. 더 만들어 줄 테니까. 브라우니가 중요한 게 아냐. 리사가 뭐라고 했는데?"

배리는 얼굴을 찡그렸다.

"배리…"

나쁜 생각이라는 걸 알았다. "리사는―어, 플래시에 대해 얘기해주던데." 렌은 눈썹을 치켜올린 채 그를 힐끗 보았다. "알아, 하마터면 웃을 뻔했다니까. 그치만 진짜로, 어, 캡틴 콜드가 플래시랑 거래했다는 것까지 말해주더라. 그리고 네가―글쎄, 너랑 플래시가 충분히 잘 지내는 데다가, 도시의 영웅이 네가 하는 일을 참아 준다면, 나 역시 널 용서할 수 있을 거라고 그랬어."

"정말 그렇게 말했어?"

"정확히 그 단어는 아니었지만, 의미는 통하니까? 믿음을 좀 가지래. 그리고, 어, 난 거짓말을 못 하니까, 어쩌면 얼마나 널 믿고 있는지를 얘기하면서 무덤을 팠을지도. 그치만 네가 물건을 그만 훔치고, 네 재능을 좋은 곳에 썼으면 좋겠다고 넌지시 말해서 만회했어."

도로를 응시하는 렌의 표정은 읽기 어려웠다.

"렌?"

"내가 바뀌길 바래, 배리?"

배리의 가슴이 철렁 내려앉았다. 어쨰서인지, 이건 조금 전 벌인 가짜 싸움인 것 같지 않았다. "언젠가 철창 뒤에 갇힌 네 모습을 보고 싶지 않을 뿐이야, 렌. 널 거기 집어넣는 사람이 되고 싶지 않아." 

* * *

"두 사람 다 아주 멋져 보이는걸." 새빨간 드레스를 입은 아이리스 웨스트는 사랑스러워 보였다. 배리의 볼에 입을 맞추는 모습을 보며, 렌은 그녀가 화장 대신 칭찬과 미소를 두껍게 바르고 있다고 생각했다. 

배리의 미소는 딱딱했고, 렌은 그게 가짜가 아니라는 걸 알았다. 남은 운전 길은 팽팽한 침묵이 맴돌았었고, 저녁 식사 동안 사이가 안 좋은 척하는 건 어렵지 않을 것이다. 리사의 계략 덕분에 꼭 해야 하는 그거 말이다. 

배리는 아주 불이 붙었다. "고마워. 누구 씨는 내가 준비하는 데 시간을 더 들이느라 늦을 뻔했다는 걸 알아주지 않더라고."

"어떻게 하면 다른 사람도 아니고 네가 늦을 수 있는지 도통 이해가 안 돼, 꼬맹아."

아이리스가 두 사람을 번갈아 쳐다보았고, 렌은 먹혔다고 생각할 뻔했다. 그녀가 웃음을 터트리지 않았다면. "대단하지 않아, 응? 에디도 똑같은 걸로 날 못살게 구는걸―그치만 에디의 넥타이랑 꼭 맞는 립스틱 색깔을 찾아야 했다고. 너랑 같이 나갈 때 멋져 보이고 싶었나 봐, 렌."

"충분히 멋지지 않았나 보지. 렌은 내가 양복을 새로 맞춰야 한다고 생각하더라고."

"내 말은 그냥―"

"내가 너무 말랐다고 했었나?"

"우리 테이블이 준비됐대, 얘들아." 쏜이 끼어들자 그들은 구석의 조용한 테이블로 향했다. 그는 배리 더러 날씬하다고 한 게 실제로 아픈 곳을 찌른 건지 아니면 갈등을 쌓기 위함인지 알 수 없었다. 배리를 아는데, 두 가지 모두 이유일 것이다. 렌은 그 정보를 머릿속에 넣어뒀지만 곧바로 자책했다. 플래시를 무너뜨리려는 목적이 아니라 배리를 안심 시켜 주려는 게 목적이었으니까. 선이 너무 흐릿해지고 있었다.

그들은 별문제 없이 앉아 있었지만, 공기엔 긴장감이 맴돌았다. 렌은 스스로에게 잘된 일이라 상기시켰다. 

"렌, 메뉴에 그라탕 요리가 있어." 

신호였다. "나 유당불내증인 거 알잖아, 배리." 그는 일부러 인상을 썼다.

"그리고 넌 내가 헛짓거리에 알레르기가 있다는 걸 알면서도 할로윈날 미술관에서 널 막게 만들었지." 

"너라고 결백한 것도 아니지 않나, 레드. 아니면 내 바이크에 말 그대로 폭탄을 떨군 거 잊었어?"

쏜이 음료를 마시다가 사레가 들렸다―"뭘 했다고?"

"이봐, 난 렌의 목숨을 구하던 거였다고. 할로윈 밤은 하나도 좋지 않았고, 누구 씨는 그걸 더 나쁘게 만들었어야 했나 봐."

렌은 그게 어디까지 거짓말일지 궁금해졌다. 헤어질 때 배리는 웃고 있었지만, 차에서 나눈 대화 이후로는 확신할 수 없었다. 

"우, 네가 잔뜩 화가 나서 트릭스터에 대해 말하던 게 기억나네." 아이리스가 앞으로 몸을 기댔고, 렌은 그날 밤 정확히 무슨 일이 있었던 건지 알고 싶었다. "걔들 때문에 인내심이 닳았었나 봐."

"누군가의 탓이긴 하지." 

아이리스는 가늘게 뜬 눈으로 두 사람을 번갈아 쳐다보았고, 렌은 확연히 인상을 쓴 채 (어려운 일도 아니었다) 배리를 곁눈질했다. 쏜은 몸을 뒤척이며 웨이터가 왔을 때 식사와 함께 와인을 주문했다. 

"알다시피 밸, 가장 가까운 사람들이야말로 걱정을 제일 많이 하게 만드는 사람들인 거 알아. 렌한테 싸늘하게 굴지 말고 폭탄 때문에 걱정됐다고만 얘기하면 되잖아."

"뭐―그런 거 아―"

"널 알아, 밸." 그녀가 렌을 바라보자 그는 눈을 깜빡였다. "배리는 항상 이런 식이거든―걱정이 되면 사람들한테 벽을 쳐 버려. 아빠한테 배운 거지." 배리가 그를 걱정했다면, 웨스트 가족에서의 진실이라는 개념은 렌의 생각과는 다른 모양이었다. 처음 듣는 소리였다. 

"난 그런 적―내 말은 그렇긴 하지만…" 배리는 한숨을 쉬었다. "그냥 내가 화내게 놔두면 안 돼?"

아이리스는 미소를 지으며 고개를 가로저었다. "바보 같은 소리 하지 마, 배리. 어떻게 말해야 할지 모른다고 해서 화를 낼 필요는 없어. 그렇지만 화를 낸다고 하니 생각난 건데, 아빠를 끝장내기 직전이야." 아이리스는 배리 쪽으로 몸을 기울이며 무겁고 꾸밈없는 한숨을 내뱉었다. 싸우려는 시도는 이미 망한 게 틀림없었다. 그녀의 태도는 이미 그와 배리의 싸움이 끝난 것처럼 순식간에 바뀌어 있었다. 배리가 이 상황에서 회복해 계속 팽팽한 상태를 유지할 수 있을까? "저번에 나랑 에디를 두고 뭐라고 했는지 알아? 이혼에 관한 농담을 했다니까. 아직 결혼도 안 했는데 우리가 이혼할 거라 생각하고 벌써부터 날짜를 세고 계신다고."

렌은 움찔했고, 배리 또한 똑같이 움찔했다. "아직도? 지금쯤이면―"

"아, 물론 무난하게 굴긴 하지만 여전히 싫어하시는 것 같아. 계속 힌트를 던지는 데다가, 종종 너한테 우릴 두고 불평하지 않는다고는 못 하겠지. 내가 모를 거라고 생각하면서." 

배리는 앉은 자리에서 불편하게 뒤척였다. 놀랍지도 않았다. 그가 알기론 조 웨스트는 꽤나 개자식이었으니까. 경찰로써는 좋은 특성일지 몰라도, 글쎄, 렌은 원래 경찰을 그다지 좋아하지 않았다. 

"내 말 맞지? 그럴 줄 알았어! 아빠가 왜 너한테 불평을 하는지 알잖아, 배리―"

"아이리스―"

"아빠는 그냥 포기할 줄을 모른다니까." 

"글쎄, 내 말은…결국은 포기하셔야 할 거야. 너랑 에디는 결혼할 거잖아." 

"나도 알아, 밸, 네 탓하는 거 아냐." 

렌은 그가 뭘 놓치고 있는 건지 궁금했다. 단어들 사이에 그가 이해할 수 없는 무언가가 있는 것 같았다. 쏜은 기분이 안 좋아 보였고, 웨이터가 와인을 가져다주자마자 꿀꺽꿀꺽 마셨다. 아이리스는 계속 말을 이었다. "난…난 그냥 아빠가 그냥 내려놨으면 좋겠어, 무슨 말인지 알겠지? 에디가 아빠의 파트너고, 우리 관계에 대해 시작부터 거짓말을 했고, 뭐 그런 것들을. 그치만 내가 결혼한다는 사실을 그냥 받아들이질 못하시는 것 같은데 결혼식은 다가오고 있지, 관심을 돌릴 데가 없는 것 같다니까. 난 그냥…기분이 우울해, 밸." 

배리가 렌을 힐끗 쳐다보았다. 무슨 뜻인지 알아들었다. 배리는 더 이상 싸우고 싶지, 더 이상 거짓말하고 싶지 않은 것이다. 그는 남매를 걱정하고 있었고, 렌은 존중할 수 있었다. 만약 리사가 심란해한다면, 그게 얼마나 말도 안 되는 이유에서든 간에 리사의 기분을 나아지게 해 주고 싶을 것이다. 렌은 아이리스에게 시선을 돌렸다. "배리랑 내가 해 줄 수 있는 거라도?"

"오!" 그의 제안에 아이리스는 놀란 것 같았다. "아니, 음, 없는 것 같아. 그냥 내가 불평하는 걸 들어주는 거?" 그녀는 입술을 깨물었다. "그리고 결혼식에 대해서도. 할 게 너무 많은 데다가, 내 신부 들러리가 조금 더 열심이어야 한다고 생각해."

배리는 순진한 표정을 지어 보였고, 렌은 코웃음을 쳤다. "의심할 나위가 없군. 지금쯤이면 자세한 건 다 정해져 있겠지, 안 그래? 언제 한번 배리가 네 결혼식이 새해라고 말했던 것 같은데?"

배리는 렌이 기억한다는 것에 놀란 듯 눈썹을 치켜올린 채 그를 쳐다보았다. 두 사람은 일상적인 대화를 많이 나눴고―계단에서, 거의 매주 크로스로드에서 마주칠 때, 식료품 가게에서의 일은 말할 것도 없고―렌은 배리와 이렇게까지 가까워지기 전에도 플래시에 관한 모든 걸 기억해두는 게 익숙했다. 

"그래, 정확히 말하면 12월 31일이야." 아이리스는 쏜을 향해 미소지으며 그의 손을 잡고 긴장을 풀었고, 렌은 미소를 지을 뻔했다. 그런 종류의 사랑은 찾기 힘들었으니까. 음식이 도착하고 나서도 그녀는 계속 결혼식에 대해 얘기하고 있었다. "장소, 꽃, 주례, 드레스―모든 게 끝났어. 그치만 세상에―케이크 주문이 막 취소됐다니까!"

"뭐, 왜?"

"글쎄, 원래 동네 빵집에 주문해 놨는데 문을 닫았지 뭐야! 치즈케이크로 하려고 했는데 이젠 잘 모르겠고, 다른 제빵사를 제시간 안에 찾을 수 있을지도 모르겠어―한 해 중 바쁜 시기잖아." 

"그냥 아무데서나 주문하면 안 되는 거야?" 배리가 묻자 렌은 눈을 굴리고 싶은 걸 참을 수 없었다.

"웨딩 케이크는 특별해, 배리. 그냥 아무 케이크나 주문해선 안 된다고."

"내 말이 그 말이야!" 아이리스는 포크를 요란하게 들어올리며 말했다. "에디가 계속 아무 케이크나 하자고 그런다니까!"

"쏜, 딱 한 번만 말할 테니 잘 들어―안 돼."

아이리스는 웃음을 터트렸고 쏜 역시 기분 좋게 눈을 굴렸으므로, 렌은 만족했다. "여기저기 전화 돌려 봤나?"

"해보긴 했는데 아무도 치즈케이크는 안 된다고 하더라고. 그게 아니면 나랑 에디는 의견을 맞출 수가 없어! 난 바닐라 케이크가 싫지만 에디는 초콜릿을 싫어하거든. 레드 벨뱃은 배리가 제일 좋아하는 거라 그걸로 하면 너무 이상해 보일 것 같고. 스파이스 케이크는 어떠냐고 했더니, 에디의 어머니가 그건 결혼식에 안 어울린다고 하셔서 뭘 어떻게 해야 할지 모르겠어."

"층마다 다른 종류로 하는 건 생각해 봤어?"

"다른 종류?"

"많이들 하던데. 일종의 유행이라나. 바닐라랑 초콜릿이랑 스파이스랑 뭐든 원하는 맛을…" 그들은 한동안 스파이스 대 초콜릿, 다른 층마다 다른 종류의 아이싱, 버터크림 아이싱이 퐁당 보다 더 풍부하고 덜 달다는 것과 비유제품이나 비락토스, 심지어는 글루텐이 없는 층을 만드는 것과 사는 것 중 어떤 게 더 쉬운지를 의논했다. 배리와 에디는 반쯤 졸며 음료를 홀짝이고 있었는데, 아이리스가 활짝 웃었다. 

"자기야―문제 해결이야!" 그녀가 에디의 팔을 잡자, 에디는 반쯤 잠든 상태에서 깜짝 놀라 깨어났다. 웨딩 케이크가 모두에게 흥미로운 주제는 아닌 모양이었다. 

"무슨―오 맞아, 케이크. 음, 괜찮은 것 같네."

"맞아! 정말 고마워, 렌! 네가 아니었다면 그냥 모든 종류를 다 해버리자는 생각은 못 했을 거야."

그는 미소를 지으며 의기양양하게 기대앉았다. "결혼식 얘기를 하는 건 언제나 즐거운걸."

"정말?"

"물론. 난 결혼식을 좋아해."

"네 남자친구한테 결혼식이 재밌다고 말 좀 해줘. 메뉴 고르기처럼 재밌는 부분도 참아내질 못한다니까." 

배리가 변명하고 싶었는지 끼어들었다. "음식이잖아. 난 다 좋아한다고―보이는 것마다 다 먹고 싶은데 어떻게 제일 좋은 걸 골라?"

렌은 눈을 굴렸다. "냉동 피자랑 아보카도로 연명하는 사람한테 메뉴를 고르라고 하는 것부터가 잘못된 거야." 

배리가 눈을 흘겼다. "아직 나한테 과카몰레 빚진 거 알지, 응?"

그는 씩 웃었다. "냉장고에서 식히고 있어. 자," 그는 아이리스에게로 시선을 돌렸다. "요리사들은 벌써 다 해결한 거겠지?"

"응, 몇 달 전 이긴 한데…"

그들은 나머지 저녁 식사 내내 이야기를 나누었고, 아이리스는 믿을 수 없을 정도로 친해지기 쉬운 사람이었다. 대화는 손쉽게 결혼식에서 다른 주제로 바뀌었는데, 그의 생각보다 훨씬 더 편안했다. 마침내 계산서가 도착하자 렌이 계산했다. "그 때는 너희를 몰랐으니까, 약혼 선물이라고 생각하라고." 

그 말을 할 때 배리가 우쭐해 한다는 걸 눈치챘고, 쏜마저 (에디, 어쩌면 에디라고 불러야 할지도) 그에게 감사하며 미소를 지었다. 배리 역시 상황에 맞춰 아이리스와 에디가 볼 수 있는 곳에서 그의 뺨에 키스를 했다. 얼굴에 번지는 미소나 따스함을 어쩔 도리가 없었다. 그는 배리의 허리에 팔을 감은 채 레스토랑을 나섰고, 차에 도착할 때까지 팔을 떼지 않았다. 보아하니 이번 주에는 헤어지지 않는 모양이었다. 

* * *

집으로 가는 길은 쾌적했고, 왔던 길보다 조용하고 편안했다.

"저기," 배리가 끝내 중얼거렸다. "바이크는 정말 미안해."

"걱정하지 마, 배리―아니면 밸이라고 불러야 하나? 아이리스는 널 밸이라고 부르던데?"

배리는 얼굴을 구겼다. "배리라고 불러줘, 제발. 아이리스, 조, 그리고…시스코. 전부 다 날 밸이라고 불러. 너까지 그러면 너무 이상할 것 같아."

렌은 미소를 지었다. "가족이 다 그렇지. 날 레니라고 부르는 사람은 리사뿐이야."

배리는 뱃속에서 우러나온 웃음을 내뱉었다.

"왜?"

"널 레니라고 부르는 상상을 했어. 뇌가 좀 망가진 것 같아." 

렌은 코웃음을 쳤다. "그래. 그러지 마." 

"좋아. 배리랑 렌이야. 밸이랑 레니가 아니라." 그는 과장되게 몸을 떨었다. "'ㅣ'는 영원히 네 이름 말고 내 이름에 붙어 있어야 해."

"결코 공존하면 안 되지." 렌이 고개를 끄덕였다. 

"저기, 물어볼 게 있는데―어떻게 결혼식을 그렇게까지 잘 알아?"

"그렇게까지 잘 알지는 못해, 그냥 너랑 쏜 보다 많이 아는 거지. 아까 거기서 너희 두 명이 혼수상태에 빠질지도 모른다고 생각했어." 

"안 그랬거든. 그리고 넌 신부보다도 더 잘 알고 있잖아."

"리얼리티 쇼 덕분이야."

"뭐?"

"리얼리티 쇼. 인기 많은 장르? 넷플릭스?"

"네가…말도 안 돼. 리얼리티 쇼를 본다고?"

"SF는 전부 다 봤고, 네가 범죄자라면 드라마는 시시하다고―그 좆같은 걸 몸소 겪어보면 쇼에 나오는 대부분의 내용이 얼마나 우습게 들리는지 알아? 적어도 리얼리티 쇼는 재밌기라도 하지." 그는 방어적으로 구는 게 아니였다. 

"네 넷플릭스 시청 기록을 꼭 봐야겠어. 이상." 

렌은 코웃음을 쳤다. "냉장고에 과카몰레가 있긴 해. 헤어지고 나서 어쩌면 축하할 수도 있을 것 같아서." 그 말을 하면서 속이 약간 뒤틀리는 것 같았지만, 이 관계, 그리고 이별이 전부 가짜인 만큼, 어쩌면 배리를 초대해서 '축하하자'고 설득할 수 있을지도 몰랐다. 그래, 엉망진창이었지만, 렌도 마찬가지였으니까.

"축하한다고? 글쎄, 그건 저 멀리 날아간 셈이네. 그치만 아보카도의 희생을 헛되이 하고 싶진 않아." 조수석에 앉은 배리는 렌에게 미소를 짓기 위해 고개를 옆으로 까닥였고, 렌은 몸을 숙여 그에게 키스하고 싶은 충동을 억눌렀다. 그는 대신 차를 세웠다. 

"좋아, 올라가지."

* * *

"이 쇼 때문에 트라우마가 생길 것 같아."

"좋아할 거라고 말했잖아."

"왜…왜 이런 게 존재하는 거지?"

렌이 그의 무릎을 톡톡 두드렸다. "그냥 즐겨, 스칼렛." 배리는 그의 손길에 덜컥 내려앉는 내면에 맞서 싸웠다. 렌이 마실 걸 잡으려 몸을 앞으로 숙이자, 배리는 그의 손이 떨어졌을 때 움찔하는 걸 면할 수 있었다.

"이 여자들은 미쳤어. 아직 2화까지밖에 안 봤잖아. 다 이래?"

"쇼 이름이 미친 신부들(Bridezillas)인 거 알잖아―당연히 다 이렇지. 아직 진짜로 미친 여자는 나오지도 않았어." 

"그치만―어떻게?"

렌이 웃음을 터트리자 배리는 신음을 흘렸다. 계단을 올라오는 길에 렌이 쇼를 설명해 주며 아이리스가 신부로써 피우는 난리법석, 그리고 청첩장 글꼴과 테이블 린넨을 고르는 건 아무것도 아니라고 한 게 무슨 뜻인지 알 것 같았다. 그때는 렌을 믿지 않았지만, 이제는 알았다. 

"이걸 보는 게 좋다고?"

"끝내준다니까, 꼬맹아. 그냥 도덕적으로 우위를 차지하려고 하면서 감히 이들을 의심하는 거잖아. 그냥 미친 사람들을 받아들여."

"당장 그 과카몰레를 뇌물로 주지 않으면 다음 에피소드를 살아서 보긴 힘들 것 같아."

"바로 대령하지." 

렌은 소파에서 몸을 일으켰고, 배리는 기지개를 켜며 화면에 나오는 여자와 그녀의 시댁 식구의 말도 안 되는 짓거리에 고개를 저었다. 아이리스가 그에게…화면에 나오는 것들 중 어느 것도 부탁하지 않았다는 사실이 고마울 지경이었다. 

"렌?"

"왜?" 렌은 나초 한 그릇과 몹시 기대 중인 아보카도 딥이 든 작은 그릇을 든 채 거실로 오고 있었다. 

"처녀 파티를 어떻게 계획해야 하는지 알아? 아이리스의 파티가 다가오고 있는데, 내가 한 일이라곤 날짜를 정하고 손님 명단을 짠 게 다야." 

렌이 코웃음을 쳤다. "그냥 총각파티 때 하는 건 하지 마. 아이리스가 스트리퍼와 라스베가스를 원하지 않을 거라는 직감이 드는군." 

배리는 잠시 생각해 보았고… "아이리스랑 케이틀린, 혹은 그 펠리시티까지 머리를 맞댄다면, 스트리퍼와 라스베가스는 거의 시시해 보일 지경일걸."

"그럼 네가 알아서 해야겠네, 꼬맹아. 그냥 여자들한테 원하는 게 뭔지 물어봐." 

배리는 한숨을 쉬었고, 화면에 일어나는 일들에 다시 집중하며 별생각 없이 나초에 과카몰레를 찍어 한 입 배어물었는데―"으음!"

렌이 씩 웃는 게 보였다. "맛있을 거라고 했잖아." 

"어떻게 이런 맛이 나게 하는 거야? 완전―세상에, 저기, 알고 싶지도 않으니까 그냥 계속 만들어줘, 알겠지?" 배리는 터무니없이 맛있는 딥을 또 한 입 먹었다. 단순히 아보카도뿐만이 아니라 짭짤한 마늘, 충분한 라임, 저민 할라피뇨까지 들어가 있었는데, 하마터면 눈이 돌아갈 뻔했다. 이렇게 맛있는 집에서 만든 음식을 마지막으로 먹었던 게 언제였지? 그는 또 하나를 집어 먹고는 자리에 폭 기대서 맛을 음미했다. "계속 먹으려면 아보카도만 주면 되는 거야?"

"훔치는 편이 더 재밌어."

"알겠어. 불평하는 척 할게. 어떻게 감히 내 아보카도를 훔칠 수가 있지? 흉악하기 짝이 없군. 빌런 같으니라고." 그는 미소를 지었고, 그를 부드럽게 밀어내려 손을 뻗는 렌 역시 미소를 짓는 걸 발견했다. 배리는 더더욱 활짝 웃었다. "아냐 진짜로―아보카도 도둑질은 트윈 시티에서 아주 중대한 문제라고. 온갖 곳의 채소 상인들이 너 같은 사람들로부터 아보카도를 보호하기 위해 법을 바꾸려고 의회에 로비를 하고 있다고 들었어." 

"배리 앨런, 넌 내가 만나본 사람 중 제일 말도 안 되는 사람일지도 몰라." 

배리는 과장되게 나초를 배어물었다. 미친 듯이 시시덕거리고 있다는 걸 알았지만 도무지 멈출 수가 없었다. 간신히 '그래도 날 사랑하잖아' 라고 대답하려는 걸 참았는데, 그걸 면한 유일한 이유는 당장 음식이 입에 가득 차 있다는 것뿐이었다.

"그 말은 연속으로 쇼를 보러 또 올거라는 말인가?"

"만약 이 쓰잘데기 없는 걸 보는 대가가 맛있는 음식이라면, 네가 이겼어."

렌은 씩 웃으며 나초를 집어 들었고, 그런 다음 뒤로 기대며 팔을 소파 등받이에 걸친 채로 탁자 위에 발을 올렸다. 배리의 집에서 다큐맨터리를 보던 때와 똑같았다. 렌의 팔은 의심스러울 정도로 그의 어깨 가까이에 있었지만, 배리는 단 1인치도 멀어지고 싶지 않았다. 대신, 마침내 나초와 끝내주게 맛있는 딥을 다 먹었을 때, 그는 탁자에 볼을 올려놓기 위해 앞으로 숙였고, 몸을 다시 소파에 기댈 때 렌의 옆에 딱 붙어 앉았다. 넷플릭스가 다음 에피소드를 자동으로 틀었고, 배리는 무슨 반응이라도 기다리는 것 마냥 몸을 굳히고 있다는 걸 알았지만, 렌은 배리가 갑자기 딱 붙어 앉은 것에 대해 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 잠시 후, 팔이 그의 어깨에 감겨왔고, 팽팽한 침묵이 감도는 '이 얘기 안 함' 순간이 지나자, 배리는 렌의 곁에서 긴장을 풀었다. 단단히 좆된 게 분명했다. 

"이 여자들이 제정신 아닌 것 같긴 해도, 쇼 자체는 별로 나쁘지 않은 것 같네." 

고개를 돌려 렌의 표정을 보기엔 너무 가까이 있었지만, 그의 목소리에 배인 미소를 읽을 수 있었다. "조금도 나쁘지 않아, 스칼렛."


	13. 한 발짝 앞으로

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 배리와 렌은 정점에 다다르고 있다는 걸 알았지만, 뭘 어떻게 해야 할지 알 수 없었다.

렌은 목이 당기는 느낌에 잠에서 깼다. 불편한 자세였지만, 머릿속이 온통 멍한 나머지 정신을 차리는 데 시간이 좀 걸렸다. 단단하고 편안한 무언가가 옆에 딱 붙어 있었고, 따뜻했으며, 배경에서 백색 소음이 들렸는데…

소파에서 배리랑 잠든 것이다. 

음, 그것 참―어―흠.

그는 눈을 서서히 떴고, 찡그린 채 방안을 살펴보았다. 창문으로 새어 들어오는 불빛을 보니 아직 한밤중이었다. 넷플릭스가 다음 에피소드를 자동 재생하고 있었고―볼륨은 거의 안 들리는 수준으로 낮춰진 지 오래였다―팔은 여전히 배리에게 둘러져 있었다. 꼭 붙어 앉은 배리는 부드럽게 코를 골며 렌의 몸 위에 반쯤 늘어진 채 자고 있었고, 렌은 배리의 머리 위에 고개를 기울인 채였다. 목이 어색하게 꺾인 각도 때문에 깬 게 틀림없었다. 그리고 이제 그를 깨어있게 하는 건 심장이 뛰는 소리였다. 그가 인정하고 싶은 것보다 확실히 더 세게, 큰 소리로 뛰는 심장. 

어쩌면 감당이 안 되는 걸지도. 그렇지만 당장은 그걸 생각하고 있을 때가 아니었다.

이대로 다시 잠들 수 없을뿐더러, 무엇보다도 배리를 깨워서 집으로 돌려보내고 싶지 않았다. 아예 움직이고 싶지 않은 기분이라는 건 말할 것도 없고. 배리의 머리에선 좋은 냄새가 났다. 

좋아, 감당이 안 되는 게 확실하군. 생각보다 훨씬 더 좋아하고 있는 걸지도 몰랐다. 

몰래 10분쯤 더 꼭 붙은 채로 안정감을 얻은 렌은 마침내 배리를 깨우지 않으려 거의 고통스러울 정도로 천천히 몸을 일으켰다. 그는 배리를 소파에 눕혔고, 바닥에 떨어진 쿠션을 주워들어 대신 베고 자도록 배리의 머리 뒤에 받쳐주었다. 그런 다음, 조용히 걸음을 옮겨 저번에도 덮고 잤던 담요를 가져와 자고 있는 배리에게 덮어주었다. 이번에는 머리를 쓰다듬을 수 없을 것이다. 지난번보다 훨씬 얕게 잠들었을 테니까. 렌은 TV를 끄고 잠자리에 들기 위해 방으로 향했다. 

* * *

배리는 잠에서 깼다. 렌의 소파에서, 사실상 렌 위에서 잠든 다음 홀로 일어나 상의와 바지를 벗은 기억이 희미하게 남아있었다. 왜냐하면 더운 데다가, 젠장, 어차피 렌은 이미 다 봤으니까. 그런 다음 다시 소파에 뻗어서 몇 시간 더 기절하듯 잠든 것이다. 

그는 엎드린 채 다리에 온통 담요를 감고 자고 있다가, 부엌에서 소리가 들리자 머리를 홱 들었다. 

"조은 아침." 그가 듣기에도 졸린 목소리였다. 

"좋은 아침, 배리." 오늘 아침 렌은 확실히 우쭐해 하는 것 같았다. 렌 위에 반쯤 늘어져 기절했다는 것에 부끄러워야 하는 건가? 어쩌면 그래야 할지도.

"저기," 그는 일어나 앉아 기지개를 켜며 말했다. 렌은 부엌에서 나와 식당에서 거실로 통하는 벽에 기대섰다. "이건 네 잘못이야." 어쨌거나 최선의 방어는 공격이었으니까. 배리는 소파 쿠션에 기대앉아 있었는데, 렌의 시선이 그에게 고정되어 있었다. 침묵이 흘렀다.

"렌?"

"커피 마실래?" 렌은 갑자기 몸을 돌렸고, 배리는 그를 따라 몸을 일으켰다.

"세상에, 당연하지. 마실래."

"뭐라고 했었지?"

"내가 네 소파에서 잠든 건 다 네 잘못이라고. 네가 그 우스꽝스러운 쇼를 보여주는 바람에 머릿속이 곤죽이 됐잖아." 

그는 하품을 참으려 손으로 얼굴을 쓸었다가 뒤통수를 긁적였다. 눈을 떴을 때, 렌은 커피를 따르려 요만큼도 움직이지 않았다.

"괜찮아?"

"옷 좀 입지 그래?"

오. 배리는 스스로를 내려다보고는 여전히 속옷만 입고 있다는 사실을 깨달았다. 그런 다음 상황을 연결했는데, "나 때문에 불편해?" 이성이 미처 멈추기도 전에 그 말이 입에서 튀어나왔다. 어쩌면 말하는 도중 씩 웃으며 앞으로 몸을 기대면 안 됐을지도. 그러나 만약 배리 보다 느린 사람이었다면 그 말을 들은 렌의 동공이 팽창하는 걸 못 봤을 테니 후회하지 않았다. 후회해야 할지도 모르겠지만.

"전혀 안 그래, 배리."

렌이 마침내 커피를 건네주었다. 손가락이 스치자 배리는 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 렌은 청바지와 회색 티셔츠를 입고 있었는데, 배리가 자주 못 본 복장이었다. 티셔츠는 렌의 몸에 딱 달라붙어서 팔을 온통 드러내고 있었고―"잘됐네," 배리는 대답과 함께 커피를 한 모금 마셨다. 이제 속옷만 입고 있거나, 암묵적인 도전에서 물러나거나 둘 중 하나인 것이다. 자연스럽네. 잘하는 짓이다, 앨런. 그는 속으로 말한 다음, 입술을 꾹 다물었다. 머릿속 독백이 그를 마구 재단하고 있었고, 심지어는―

"지금 몇 시야?"

"바로 저기 시계 있거든."

"오 젠―늦었잖아―어떻게 9시가 넘어서까지 잘 수가―" 그는 커피가 든 머그잔을 렌의 손에 떠민 채 집을 나섰다. 이번에는 뒤늦게나마 렌의 거실에서 옷을 주워가야 한다는 걸 기억했고, 마침내 출근길에 올랐다. 

* * *

일요일 오후 2시, 배리에게는 더 이상 선택의 여지가 없었다. 도시를 순찰하고, 플래시가 할 만한 일을 찾아달라고 시스코를 한 시간 동안이나 괴롭혔고, 조는 오랜 대학 친구랑 만나느라 바빴고, 아이리스는 리나와 놀러 나갔기 때문에, 마침내 포기한 배리는 빨래를 해야겠다고 마음먹었다. 

그냥…정말로…빨래를…다른 할 일이 눈 씻고 찾아봐도 없었다. 심지어는 아파트마저 깨끗했다. 렌을 귀찮게 하러 갈 수도 있겠지만, 주말엔 보통…뭔가를 하러 나가는 것 같았다. 아마도 로그즈 일이겠지. 언제 한번 미행해봐야 할지도 모르겠지만, 두 사람의 휴전 협정을 어기는 셈일 것이다. 그리고, 음, 렌을 감시한다는 생각 자체가 불편했다. 그렇지만 렌은 더 탑 일에 정말로 도움을 주었기 때문에, 어쩌면 여지가 남아―

배리는 한숨을 쉬곤 첫 번째 빨래 무더기를 바구니에 던져넣었다. 렌은 바뀌라는 말을 순순히 받아들이지 않는 것 같았다. 그의 안엔 너무나 많은 선함이 있었지만, 범죄자 노릇을 그만두라고 강요할 수 없었기 때문에, 어쩌면 그냥―

"으악!"

"렌!"

"좀 보고 다녀, 꼬맹아!"

두 사람은 아파트 복도에 나와 있었는데, 배리가 집에서 나오자마자 빨래 바구니가 렌의 팔에 부딪혀 그가 들고 있던 크로스로드 카페의 테이크아웃 컵을―보나 마나 아몬드 바닐라 라떼겠지―온통 엎질러 버렸다. 배리는 빨래 바구니를 내려놓고 번개 같은 속도로 앞으로 나섰지만, 곧바로 걸음을 멈췄다―그의 뒤에서 빨래 바구니가 떨어졌다―대체 뭘 할 생각이었는데, 복도에서 렌의 상의를 벗기기라도 하게? 그게 먹음직스럽지 않다는 말은 아니었지만―

"미안해―젠장―막 빨래하러 가려던 참이었는데, 네가 오는 걸 못 봤어."

"그러시겠지," 렌이 걸음을 옮기자 배리는 따라 들어가며, 그가 자켓을 벗어던지고 복도 쪽으로 돌아서는 걸 지켜보았다.

"미안하다니까―저기, 어차피 내가 커피를 살 차례니까, 그냥 두 번 사는 게 어때?"

두 사람은 작은 게임을 하고 있었는데, 크로스로드에서 마주칠 때마다 누가 더 빨리 커피값을 계산하는지 하는 것이었다. 바리스타들은 점수를 기록하다가 결국 배리와 렌이 공평하게끔 번갈아 계산하게 만들었다. 

"주말 오후에 빨래 말곤 할 일이 없나?" 렌이 방에서 외치자 배리는 모퉁이를 돌아 복도로 고개를 빼꼼 내밀었다. 그러길 잘했다. 렌이 방에서 상의를 벗고 있었으니까. 저 문신들이라니, 오, 얼마나 그리웠던가. 

"배리?"

"허?"

렌은 복도를 향해 능글맞게 웃고는 옷을 꺼내려 옷장으로 걸음을 옮겼다. 그는 배리의 시야에서 아주 잠깐 벗어나 있다가 상체를 벗은 채로 문간에 멈춰 섰다. "정신이 팔렸나 보지?"

"오늘 아침의 복수야?" 배리는 아무 생각 없이 내뱉었다. 정말로 정신을 차려야만 했다. 그렇다고 수긍하는 거나 마찬가지였으니까. 렌을 훑어보고 있었다고 인정한다는 건 심각한 문제가 있는 거였다. 노골적으로 렌을 훑어보고 있었다는 것만 빼면. 그만둬야겠지만. 그러니까, 지금 당장.

"먹히고 있나?" 오, 일부러 그러는 거잖아. 우쭐한 개자식 같으니라고. 렌이 새 티셔츠를 입기 위해 두 팔을 머리 위로 뻗자, 배리는 벽에다 머리를 쿵쿵 박고 싶었다. 그래도 눈길을 돌리진 않았다. 렌이 개자식처럼 굴 거라면, 적어도 훔쳐볼 순 있어야 했다. 

"모든 걸 부정하겠어." 렌이 옷매무새를 고치며 복도로 걸음을 옮기자, 배리는 대답했다.

"그러기엔 너무 뻔하게 행동하잖아, 꼬맹아."

"그리고 넌 나쁜 놈이고." 

"이미 알고 있는 사실 아니었나." 렌은 카운터에 놓인 열쇠를 집어 들었고, 한숨을 쉬는 배리를 향해 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. 

"너하곤 도통 승산이 없어."

"없지. 이제 내 집에서 나가, 갈 데가 있으니까." 

"갈 데가 있고, 훔칠 게 있고, 초래할 혼란이 있으시겠다?"

렌이 짜게 식은 눈빛을 보냈지만 부정하지는 않은 채 자켓을 집어 들었다. 배리는 그를 따라 아파트 복도로 나갔다. 빨래 바구니가 그를 기다리고 있었다. 맞아, 저게 있었지.

"어우. 난 빨래가 싫어. 적어도 일곱 번은 돌려야 한다니까."

"아무리 너라고 해도 그건 좀 아닌 것 같은데." 

배리는 아파트 문을 잠그는 렌을 향해 눈을 굴렸다. "그냥 아파트 세탁기가 싫을 뿐이야. 너무 느린 데다가, 내가 제일 좋아하는 청바지가 사라진 이후로는 계속 보고 있어야 한다고."

"왜 집에 세탁기를 들이지 않고? 창고에 꼭 맞잖아."

배리는 빨래 바구니를 줍기 위해 몸을 굽힌 채로 렌을 올려다봤다. 두 사람이 눈을 마주치자 침묵이 흘렀다. 배리는 이미 숨을 가다듬으며, 물어보려고―

"안 돼."

"아직 물어보지도 않았잖아!"

"안 돼, 내 세탁기는 못 빌려줘." 

"렌, 그러지 말고―"

"내 말 못 들었어?"

"인정을 베풀지 않을래?"

"안 돼." 

"좀―제발, 렌, 친구, 형씨, 인마, 세상에서 제일가는 남자친구, 멋진―"

"대답은 여전히―"

"―파트너, 내가 아는 한 제일 잘생기고―"

"이젠 그냥―"

"―매력적인 사람, 내 인생의 달님, 섹시한 정력왕―"

"이젠 그냥 말도 안 되는 소리를 하고 있잖아." 

"―부처나 다름없고, 창의적이며―저기, 진짜로 계속할 수 있거든 렌, 그냥 너네 집에서 빨래하게 해줘." 

다른 건 몰라도 렌은 오그라들거나 웃음이 터질 것 같은 표정을 짓고 있었다. "얼마나 빨래를 싫어하는 건데, 배리?"

"많이."

"나한테 떨어지는 게 뭐가 있지?"

배리는 침을 삼켰다. "음, 어―뭘 원하는데?"

"돌아와서 알려주도록 하지. 내가 집에 없을 때는 빨래를 할 수 없어."

"알겠어. 좋아. 좋아 좋아 좋아. 오케이." 

"횡설수설하고 있잖아." 

"나중에 보자."

적어도 빨래하는 걸 몇 시간 더 미루긴 했군.

* * *

그의 집에서 배리가 빨래를 하고 있었다. 렌은 이를 갈거나 너무 대놓고 다리를 떨지 않으려 애썼다. 그는 답답한 심정으로 위스키가 든 텀블러를 가까이 둔 채 책을 읽으며—정말이지 같은 페이지만 계속 읽고 있었다—테이블에 앉아 있었다. 차가운 음료, 그리고 아파트에 있는 잘생긴 남자라니. 행복한 게 정상이었다. 게다가 아까 쇼나의 생일 선물로 특별한 무언가를 훔치고 싶어 하는 마든과 함께 간단하고 성공적인 일을 끝내고 왔다. 경보장치 하나 건드리지 않았고, 걱정할 플래시도 없었고, 아주 식은 죽 먹기였다. 축하해야 하는 게 정상이었다. 그의 집에서 빨래를 하는 배리를 애 보듯 봐주는 대신 마든의 술 마시러 가자는 제안을 받아들였어야 했다. 

무엇보다도, 페이지에 적힌 단어를 멍하니 바라보고만 있으면 안 됐다. 창고에서 옷을 개는 스피드스터를 한껏 의식하지 않으려 애쓰면 안 됐다. 배리는 흥얼거리며 때때로 머릿속에 박힌 40위 인기 차트 노래 가사를 따라 부르고 있었는데, 이번 주에 샤워하면서 들은 적 있는 노래들이었다. 배리는 그가 듣고 있다는 걸 알고 나서도 그 습관을 버리지 않았다. 

그리고 정말로, 무엇보다도, 배리를 홀랑 들어다 침대에 던져놓지 않기 위해 가능한 모든 의지력을 행사해서는 안 됐다. 그는 무슨 일이 일어나는지 알아채기도 전에 손과 입을 사용해 배리를 엉망진창으로 만들어 놓을 수 있었다. 배리가 내는 소리를 상상하는 것 말고—

이게 다 배리의 잘못이었다. 부엌에서 책을 읽으려고 애쓰는 동안 아래가 선다면, 틀림없이 배리의 잘못이었다. 렌은 남은 위스키를 마저 마셨다.

"너 같은 사람은 그거보다 빨리 개야 하는 거 아냐, 꼬맹아?" 그는 주의를 딴 데로 돌리기 위해 어깨 너머로 소리쳤다. 배리는 빨래하는 걸 싫어한다고 말하긴 했었다.

"그러면 네 창고를 둘러볼 핑계가 사라지는걸!"

렌은 코웃음을 쳤다—총과 코스튬 외에 의심스러운 걸 집에 둘 리가. 더군다나 배리가 옆집에 살고 있는데. 심지어 여러 벌 가지고 있는 파카마저 대부분 세이프하우스에 걸어 두었다. 여기 있는 건 그냥 비상용이었다.

"행운을 빌지." 그는 다시 책에 집중하려고 했지만, 1초도 채 지나지 않아 휙 하는 소리와 함께 배리가 맞은편에 앉아 있었고, 바람 때문에 페이지가 마구 넘어가서 읽던 곳을 잃어버렸다. 그는 미소짓는 배리를 향해 인상을 썼다. 

"벌써 세 번째 빨래를 끝냈다고!"

렌은 한숨을 쉬곤 뒤로 기대앉았다. "나한테 빚진 거야." 

"물론이지."

배리는 너무 쉽게 동의했다. 코스튬을 입었을 때가 아닌 '사생활'에 국한되는 것이리라—그 정도는 알 수 있었다. 그렇지만 문제는 그가 아직 뭘 원하는가조차 파악하지 못했다는 것이었다. 키스를 청하고 싶은 마음이 굴뚝같았지만. 아님 블로우잡이나. 모든 걸 고려해 봤을 때 나쁜 생각인 게 틀림없었지만, 그는 천천히 정신줄을 놓고 있었다.

"언젠가는, 배리, 정말로 이걸 가지고 얘기를 해봐야 해."

"내…빨래 부탁에 대해서?"

렌은 그에게 김빠진 눈빛을 던졌고, 배리의 얼굴에 일련의 복잡한 감정들이 스쳐 지나가는 걸 지켜보았다—놀람, 부끄러움, 유감, 그리고 불안함. 그런 다음 배리는 개방적이고 중립적으로 보이려는 듯 했지만 완전히 망해버린 표정을 지었다. 

"오. 어. 그래." 렌이 아무 말도 하지 않자, 그는 뒤통수를 긁적이며 시선을 피했다. "그래야 할지도. 이게 좀…"

렌은 하마터면 스스로를 걷어찰 뻔했다. 지금 당장은 말할 준비가 되어 있지 않았다—쌍방 오르가즘 이상을 정말로 원하는 건지 전혀 알지 못하는 상태로서는. 그냥 씩 웃으며 망할 블로우잡이나 해달라고 물어봤어야 했다. 아까 그를 빤히 쳐다보던 걸 보건대, 배리가 알겠다고 할 확률은 거의 50대 50이었다. 어쩌면 화제를 돌릴 건덕지가 남아있을지도.

"하지만…얘기하는 것 말고도 할 수 있는 게 있긴 하지." 그는 배리 쪽으로 아주 약간 몸을 기울이며, 목소리를 약간 어둡게 깔곤 배리의 반응을 지켜보았다—눈을 크게 뜨고, 침을 꿀꺽 삼키며 목젖이 울렁이는 모습을. 반드시 블로우잡을 해달라고 물어봐야겠군. 최악의 경우 못 받는 거고, 최선의 경우—

"뭐를, 어, 뭘 생각하고 있는데?" 오, 배리의 목소리가 거칠었다. 잘됐군. 아주 잘 된 셈이었다. 진짜 될지도 모르겠군. 집에서 빨래를 한답시고 술 약속을 거절한 보람이 있을지도 몰랐다. 어쩌면—

"글쎄, 우리 둘 다 너무 쉽게 정신을 빼앗긴다면…"

배리는 웃음을 터트렸다. "정말 그걸로 가는 거야? 잠깐, 방금 그거 '같이 정신을 빼앗기자' 야, 아니면 '상의를 입지 않은 내가 얼마나 멋있는지 상기시켜주는 거야' 야? 왜냐면 두 번째건 통하겠지만 첫 번째건 조금 더 노력해야 할 것 같은데."

"난—내가 자연스럽지 않다는 소리야?" 렌은 그를 향해 눈을 흘겼다. 배리를 아파트의 모든 표면에 엎어놓고 박고 싶다고 말했더라면 넘어올 리가 없었으니까. 

"그냥 네 멘트를 손볼 필요가 있을 것 같다는 얘기야."

"너라면 어떻게 말했을 건데?"

배리가 말을 멈추고 생각에 잠기자, 렌은 스멀스멀 올라오는 미소와 싸워야 했다. "좋아, 네가 날 유혹하려던 중이었다면…" 렌은 약간 뻣뻣하더라도 태연히 고개를 끄덕였다—이 화제가 도마 위에 올라왔다면 부인할 생각이 없는 데다가, 어떻게 감히 렌의 멘트를 모욕한단 말인가? 배리는 약간 더 자신감이 생겼지만 동시에 조금 더 긴장한 채로 말을 이었다. "좋아, 어, 그러니까—조금 더 섹시한 건 확실해. 그렇게 느끼한 거 말고. 오히려…내 허벅지에 손을 얹고, 이렇게 말하는 거지, '이걸 하는 걸 예전부터 생각해왔어, 배리,'" 그는 렌을 우스꽝스럽게 흉내 내며 목소리를 낮게 깔았고, 이번에는 렌이 웃음을 터트릴 차례였다.

"그게 네가 생각하는 내 목소리야?"

"그러지 말고, 그냥 대충 느낌이 그렇다는 거잖아!"

"아냐, 꼬맹아. 말도 안 되는 흉내였다고. 그치만 좋아—네 우스꽝스러운 대사를 써 보지." 그는 앞으로 몸을 숙이며 배리의 허벅지에 손을 얹었다. 배리의 웃음이 숨이 턱 막히는 소리와 함께 잦아들었다. "왜냐하면 이걸 하는 걸 정말로 예전부터 생각해 왔거든, 배리."

"오 젠장."

"이리 와." 배리를 앞으로 끌어당기자 놀랍게도 순순히 끌려왔고, 다음 순간 두 사람은 꼭 붙어선 채 키스하고 있었다. 마침내. 그래, 와우, 배리에게 키스를 하고 있다니. 갑작스럽고, 뜬금없었고, 끝내줬고, 이걸 위해 평생을 기다린 느낌이었다. 몇 달까지는 아니더라도 몇 주는 기다린 게 맞았다. 그날 아침 부엌에서 키스를 한 뒤로부터 하루도 빠짐없이 생각하면서. 그리고 지금, 아무런 불평도 강요도 없이, 배리는 그의 품 속에서 열렬히 기대오며, 렌의 팔에 손을 얹은 채, 입안이 뜨거웠고 세상에—그래, 이거였다. 렌은 배리의 머리카락에 손을 얽었고, 빌어먹게 부드러웠으며, 배리는 키스 도중 신음을 흘렸다. 침대로 가기 전에 행복감으로 죽을지도 몰랐다. 그는 배리를 품 안으로 꽉 끌어당겼다.

그가 배리의 입안을 핥던 바로 그 순간, 배리의 핸드폰이 울렸다. 누구든지 간에 죽여버릴 것이다. 배리는 급히 입을 뗐다. 달아오른 뺨, 어두운 눈, 일그러진 표정—"나— "

렌이 고개를 끄덕이자 배리는 주머니에서 핸드폰을 꺼냈다. 그는 화면에 뜬 이름을 보고 찡그리며 전화를 받을 수 있을 만큼 뒤로 물러섰다. "저기, 시스코—나 지금 좀 바쁘니까— 워우, 천천히 말해, 무슨 일인데?"

렌은 배리의 허리에 손을 올려둔 채로 한숨을 쉬며 그의 어깨에 고개를 묻었다. 계획이 저 멀리 날아가는군. 섹스는 물 건너갔다는 걸 알기 위해 통화 내용을 마저 들을 필요도 없었다. 

"감옥에서? 지금 당장?" 렌은 귀를 쫑긋 세웠다. 아이언 하이츠? 배리는 당장이라도 달릴 준비가 되어있는 것 마냥 갑자기 자세를 긴장시켰다. "바로 갈게. " 그는 전화를 끊었다.

"가 봐야 할 것 같— "

"가, 나도 알아. 가서 영웅이 되라고." 

배리는 안도의 미소를 짓고는 눈 깜짝할 사이에 그의 품에서 빠져나갔다. 무엇보다도— 

젠장. 지금 뭐 하는 거지? 혼자 남은 렌의 몸에 문득 한기가 돌았다. 배리와 침대에 뛰어든 다음엔 어떻게 할 것인가를 알아내려 애쓰며, 그는 한 잔 더 따르기 위해 걸음을 옮겼다. 스스로에게 거짓말하는 걸 그만둔다면 시간문제일 뿐이라는 걸 알았고, 그 다음엔…확신할 수 없었다. 

* * *

다음날, 리사와 렌은 함께 점심을 먹었다. 배리는 전날 밤 돌아오지 않았다. 아이언 하이츠에서 또다시 탈옥이 벌어진 것이다. 뉴스에 온통 그 얘기뿐이었다. 누군가 죽은 모양이었고—제시라는 이름의 어떤 늙은 미친놈—로스코는 악셀 워커라는 꼬맹이와 탈옥했으며, 대다수는 모르겠지만 그들의 아버지인 루이스 스나트도 함께였다. 배리와의 관게 진전에 대해 어떻게 말할 것인가 하는 생각은 뉴스를 보자마자 깨끗하게 사라졌고, 그런 다음, 우선순위에서 내려갔다. 렌은 아직 그 탈옥에 대해 자세히 알지 못했지만, 리사가 괜찮은지 봐야만 했다. 

"난 괜찮아, 레니." 그녀가 포크로 음식을 쿡 찔렀다. "그 사람이 나왔다는 건 아무런 의미도 없어."

그는 입을 꾹 다물고 뒤로 기대앉았다. "마지막으로 나온 지 거의 10년이 넘었어."

"거의 10년이 넘었고, 우리에겐 로그즈랑 무시무시한 총들이 있는 데다가, 도시 전체가 오빠 이름을 알잖아." 그녀는 진지하게 몸을 앞으로 숙였다. "그리고 우리에겐 서로가 있어, 렌." 

"우리에겐 항상 서로가 있지."

"알아. 그래서 우리가 괜찮을 걸 아는 거야." 

* * *

그 후 리사는 그의 아파트에 들렀다. 두 사람 다 인정하진 않겠지만, 함께 시간을 조금 더 보내고 싶은 것이다. 렌은 아파트 입구를 지나 우편물을 가지러 갔는데, 배달원이 물건을 놓아두며 배리의 우편함에 배달 안내 표시를 붙이고 있었다. 

"배리 앨런, 4C?"

배달부가 고개를 들었다. "그쪽이에요?"

"네," 렌은 두 번 생각하지 않았고, 배달부는 어깨를 으쓱이곤 패드에 서명할 수 있도록 펜을 건네주었다. 그는 배리의 서명을 대충 얼버무리고는, 가장 무해한 미소를 지으며 택배를 받은 뒤 계단을 올라갔다. 

"두 사람은 내가 들릴 때마다 가정적으로 변해가네." 리사의 목소리에 오늘 처음으로 미소가 배여 있었다. 만약 그녀를 계속 웃게 할 수만 있다면, 얼마든지 장단을 맞춰줄 수 있었다.

"왜 배리의 빨래가 내 창고를 차지하기 시작했는지에 대한 이유겠군."

"오?" 그녀는 목소리를 높였다. "농담하는 거지?"

"전혀." 그는 아파트로 들어와 카운터에 택배를 올려놓았고, 리사는 뒤따라왔다.

"오-호! 레니, 보아하니 두 사람 아직 그렇게까지 오래된 커플마냥 가정적이고 지루하지 않은 모양인데."

"왜지?"

그녀는 사악한 미소를 지으며 평범하기 짝이 없는 택배 상자를 내려다보았다. "왜냐하면 오빠의 예쁜이가 주문한 웹사이트가 어딘지 알거든." 

* * *

배리는 지옥이나 다름없는 밤을 보냈다. 온통 굳어 있었고, 덫에 걸린 기분이었다 (의미상의 덫 말이다. 당장은 진짜 덫이 더 빠져나오기 쉬울 것 같았지만). 이번이 세 번째라는 걸 감안하면, 함께든 따로든 간에, 트릭스터들은 아이언 하이츠에서 탈옥하는 데 특히나 능숙한 것 같았다. 이번엔 로스코 딜런으로부터 도움을 받았는데, 그가 없었더라면 트릭스터의 계획은 물거품이 되었을 것이다. 그렇지만 도중에 뭔가 단단히 잘못된 게 틀림없었다. 제임스 제시는 무사히 나오는 대신 루이스 스나트라는 자에게 살해당했다—그 장면이 담긴 보안 영상이 있었다. 끔찍하고, 생각하는 것만으로도 몸서리가 쳐지는 영상 말이다. 루이스는 분노한 악셀을 함께 끌고 갔고, 로스코는 기꺼이 그에게 지휘권을 넘기고 따라가는 것 같았다.

배리는 물어봐야 할 몇 가지 불편한 질문들이 있었다. 그의 남자친구에게 말이다. 남자친구가 확실했다. 요상하고 불가능한 방식으로 말이다. 어젯밤 키스를 나눴으니까. 남자친구의 아버지가 탈옥하는 걸 막으려고 달려 나가기 직전에. 그런 다음, 감옥에 있는 그의 아빠에게 찾아가 만나는 사람이 있다는 걸 말씀드렸는데, 왜냐하면 아빠가 다른 사람으로부터 그 소식을 듣는 걸 원치 않았기 때문이다. 이대로 가다간 그렇게 될 것 같았고, 모두가 그와 렌이 사귀고 있다는 걸 알게 될 것이다. 그러니까, 아빠한테 말해야 했다. 이름은 빼고. 감방으로 옮겨드리기 전에 나눈 짧은 대화였기 때문에 정확히 뭐라고 했는지는 기억나지 않았지만, 아마도 이런 말이었을 것이다, "그러니까, 그냥 다른 사람이 말해주기 전에 말씀드리려고요, 저 만나는 사람 있어요. 남자예요. 나쁜 영향이죠. 조만간 와서 자세히 말씀드릴게요. 들리는 것만큼 나쁘지 않아요." 플래시 수트를 입은 상태로 그 대화를 해선 안 됐을지도. 아니면 아예 대화를 하지 말던가. 그렇지만 키스 때문에 들떠 있었고, 그때는 탈옥한 사람이 렌의 아버지라는 걸 몰랐던 데다가, 글쎄, 당시엔 그게 좋은 생각인 것 같았다. 

배리의 삶은 엉망진창이었다. 소파에 놓인 쿠션마저 그를 재단하고 있었다. 질식할 정도로 얼굴을 파묻고 있는 쿠션 말이다. 방금 막 집에 왔는데—오후 내내 범죄 현장에 나가 있었고, 직장에서 몰래 빠져나올 수는 없었다. 보아하니 누군가가 개인 소장품인 값비싼 보석 세트를 훔쳤는데, 그 과정에서 경보를 단 하나도 울리지 않았기 때문에 없어진 걸 알아채기까지 하루가 넘게 걸렸다. 초기 분석에 따르면 보석이 도난당하는 동안 경보 장치가 꽁꽁 얼려져 있었고, 바로 전날 렌이 무슨 일로 나가는지 말을 안 했다는 걸 미루어 볼 때, 범인이 누군지 짐작할 수 있었다. 

렌. 그의 남자친구. 보석을 훔친 렌. 배리가 증거를 처리한 사건을 일으킨 렌. 탈옥해서 사람을 죽인 아버지를 둔 렌. 적어도 그거랑은 아무런 관련이 없다는 걸 확신할 수 있었다. 바로 그때 렌과 키스하고 있었으니까. 배리를 흥분시키려면 어떻게 키스해야 하는지 정확히 알고 있는 렌. 

배리는 쿠션에 대고 소리를 질렀다. 

두 사람 남자친구인가? 딱 잘라 말하기 힘들었다. 어쩌면 가짜 연애는 진짜 연애로 바뀌지 않는 걸지도. 어쩌면 먼저 헤어진 다음 제대로 만나야 하는 걸지도. 보통 있는 일인가? 진짜 첫 번째 데이트라는 게? 그치만 남들한테는 뭐라고 말하지? 세상에, 만약 애들이 생겼는데, 애들이 두 사람이 어떻게 만나고 어떻게 사귀게 됐는지 물어보는데, 전부 거짓말이었다고 말해야 한다면—

배리는 쿠션을 꼭 껴안으며 약간 신경질적으로 웃음을 터트렸다. 말도 안 되는 생각을 하고 있었다. 

몇 분간 혼란에 빠져 뒹굴거린 다음, 배리는 끝내 소파에서 몸을 일으켰다. 다른 건 몰라도 렌의 집에서 빨래를 가져와야 했는데, 필연적인 어색함을 늦추고 있을 뿐이었다. 지금 이게 거의 마지막으로 남은 옷이라는 걸 감안하면, 입을 게 필요하다는 건 말할 필요도 없었다.

그는 렌의 문을 두드리며 마음을 단단히 먹으려고 애썼다. 그는 플래시였다. 남자친구와 무슨 얘기든 할 수 있었다. 탈옥한 그의 아버지에 대해서도. 왜 함께 커피를 마시며 얘기하는 것보다 코스튬을 입고 캡틴 콜드와 싸우는 게 더 쉽게 들리는 거지?

리사가 문을 열었다. 모든 걸 고려했을 때, 이럴 줄 알았어야 했다.

"리사!"

"배리, 들어와." 리사는 미소를 지으며 뒤로 물러섰고, 그는 어색하지만 지나치게 허둥거리진 않으며 문간을 지났다. 너무 긴장하고 있었다. 맙소사, 땀까지 났다. 벌써부터 계획을 취소하고 싶었다. 그는 올라오는 패닉을 억누르며 냉장고에 기대 서 있는 렌 쪽으로 향했다. 스나트 남매는 부엌에 있는 걸 좋아했다. 둘 다 약간 굳어 있는 것 같았고, 렌은 분명히 더 그랬으며, 두 사람 다 (아직은) 배리의 엄청난 어색함에 대해 아무런 말도 하지 않았다. 

"안녕, 얘들아." 어쩌면 리사가 있을 때 얘기하지 않는 게 나을지도. 배리는 결심했다. 너무 엉망이 될 것이다. "난, 음…여기 빨래를 두고 갔거든? 안 좋은 때라면 그냥 갈게." 제발 안 좋은 때여라.

"전혀 안 좋은 때가 아냐, 귀염둥아." 리사는 부엌 문간에 기대 있었고, 배리는 어색하게 서 있기만 했다. 렌의 포즈에 '안녕' 키스나 애정이 딱히 보이진 않았으니까. 잠깐, 젠장, 혹시 배리가 어젯밤 가버려서 화난 건 아니겠지, 그치? "사실, 네 것이 또 있어."

"오?" 리사가 대답 대신 미소를 짓자 배리는 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 도와달라는 의미로 렌을 쳐다보니, 그는 카운터에 놓인 상자를 향해 고갯짓했다.

"오늘 왔던데. 네가 없어서 내가 대신 사인했어." 렌의 표정은 읽기 어려웠다. 화난 것 같진 않았다. 그것보다는 더…조심스럽게 중립적인 것 같았다. 무언가 놓치고 있는 게 분명했다. 그냥 평범한 상자일 뿐인데. 리사가 상자를 두드리자, 그는 더 가까이 다가갔다. 

"lovedreamer.com은 티 안 나게 포장해줘서 참 좋지, 안 그래?"

배리는 얼굴이 달아오르는 대신 핏기가 싹 가셨다. 오. 오 안 돼. "난―어―"

"레니는 모르는 일이라고 하던데, 널 제대로 만족시켜주지 않는다는 뜻이 아니었으면 좋겠네?"

맙소사. 배리는 질식할 뻔했고, 그런 다음 얼굴을 붉혔다. 아주 새빨갛게. 리사를 봐야 할지—능글맞게 웃고 있는—아니면 렌을 봐야 할지—그의 시선을 피하는—아니면 박스를 봐야 할지—그를 배신하고 있는—알 수 없었다.

"뭐—오, 아냐—어, 렌은 굉장해." 별로 믿음직스럽게 들리지 않았다. "끝내주지, 사실은, 관대하고—어," 렌이 잠자리에서 어떨지 몰랐지만 상상할 순 있었고, 상상해 봤었고, 갑자기 상상하고 있었는데, 세상에, "굉장히 능숙해. 뭘 하는지 알지. 특히나 그 손이랑, 혀랑, 어, 그리고—"

"세상에, 예쁜아. 진짜로 알고 싶지 않았어." 리사는 몸을 부르르 떨었다. "이미 필요 이상으로 상세한 내용이라구." 

배리는 부엌 바닥이 그를 삼켜주길 바랬다. 당장은 수직 페이징을 연습하기 좋은 때인 것 같았다. 그가 플래시라는 걸 리사가 모르는 게 거의 유감스러울 지경이었다. 만약 그랬다면 이 대화에서 탈출하기가 훨씬 쉬웠을 것이다. 

"그래." 그는 대답을 뱉어냈다. 누구도 말이 없었다. 렌은 도와주지 않았지만, 적어도 이제는 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜올린 채 웃음을 참는 것처럼 보였다. 배리는 생각할 수 있는 유일한 변명을 꾸며냈다. "렌을 놀래켜 주려는 거였어."

즐거워 보이는 리사가 다시 침착함을 되찾은 채로 고개를 끄덕였다. "그럴 줄 알았지. 그리고 배달 온 김에, 난 이만 가보고, 두 사람은…하려는 일이 뭐든 간에 하는 게 어떨까. 레니는 기운을 북돋아 줄 게 필요하거든."

리사는 윙크를 날리곤 배리를 지나쳐 갔고, 렌 역시 문을 잠그려 그를 지나쳤다. 배리는 가장 가까운 찬장에 이마를 대고 쪽팔림을 가라앉히려 애썼다. 어째서인지 이게 렌의 아버지에 대해 묻는 것보다 더 나쁠지도 몰랐다. 

렌이 옆에 와서 섰지만, 배리는 그를 쳐다볼 수가 없었다. "부끄러워할 필요 없어, 꼬맹아. 너도 사람이잖아. 아니면, 뭐, 메타 휴먼이라던가." 배리는 렌 쪽으로 몸을 돌리지 않은 채 고개를 저었다. 렌의 얼굴에 무슨 감정이 떠올라 있을까—유머? 연민? 부끄러움? 흥분? 세상에, 어쩌면 그 전부일지도. 배리는 한숨을 쉬며 마음속으로 신세를 한탄하는 데 정신이 팔려 있었다. 그런데 바로 그때 무언가를 자르는 소리와 종이를 뜯는 뚜렷한—

"렌! 열어보면 안 돼!"

이미 늦었다. 악의 없는 상자가 안에 있는, 내용물을 자랑스럽게 내보이는 훨씬 더 화려한 상자를 드러내자 배리의 뺨이 붉게 달아올랐다. 렌은 곧장 안을 들여다보았고, 바로 거기, 렌의 카운터에 자랑스럽게 놓여 있는 건 바로 차가운 파란색의 딜도였다. 작지 않은 크기의. 전혀 작지 않았다. 실물로 보니 웹사이트에서 봤던 것보다 훨씬 더 커 보였다. 

"내가 생각했던 게 아닌데." 렌은 쉰 목소리로 말했다.

배리는 상자를 낚아채서 번개 같은 속도로 겉의 상자를 닫았고, 렌에게서 빼앗아 가슴에 꼭 끌어안았다. "왜 열어보는 건데?!"

"궁금하니까!"

"내 섹스 토이가?! 네가 상관할 바 아냐!"

"방금 리사한테 날 놀래켜 주려고 산 거라고 했잖아—물어보면 어떡해?"

리사가 조금도 알고 싶지 않다는 걸 분명히 하고 갔다는 걸 생각하면 졸렬하기 짝이 없는 변명이었지만, 그렇다고 해도— "말해줄 의무가 있는 것도 아니잖아!"

"바이브레이터일 줄 알았지, 꼬맹아. 진정해. 네가 무슨 섹스 토이를 사든 신경 안 써." 

"다른 사람의 우편물을 열어보는 건 중죄거든!"

"그게 제일 큰 문제야, 스칼렛?"

"너 정말 싫어." 배리는 하늘을 바라보며 신음을 흘렸다. 아파트로 돌아가 소파 쿠션에 얼굴을 묻고 세상으로부터 숨고 싶었다. 

렌은 살짝 긴장을 풀며 쿡쿡 웃었다. "창피한 건 둘째치고라도, 배리, 이거야말로 좋은 남자친구라면 도와줘야 할 부분 같은데."

배리의 뺨이 또다시 달아올랐다. "난—맙소사 그 상상은 불공평하잖아, 렌—" 렌이 눈을 휘둥그레 뜨자 그제서야 배리는 그게 농담이라는 걸 깨달았다. 도움이 안 되는군. "—그치만, 어, 다른 할 얘기가 있어. 내 빨래 말고."

"하지 말자. 이 주제가 훨씬 더 재밌다고."

"렌—네 아버지가 어젯밤 탈옥했어. 정보가 필요해" 


	14. 두 발짝 옆으로

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 털어놓은 이야기들, 이루어진 합의들, 변할수록 한결같이 남아있는 것들.

다시 생각해보니, 그 말을 하는 동안 커다란 파란색 딜도가 든 상자를 들고 있지 않는 게 더 잘 먹혔을지도.

"뭐라고?"

그래. 상자를 들고 있지 않았다면 훨씬 잘 먹혔겠군. 자세를 바꾼 렌은 진짜로 화난 것처럼 보였으므로, 배리는 상자를 방패마냥 들고 있었다.

"네 아버지, 감옥, 살해된 트릭스터 한 명, 로스코 딜런을 데려갔어—몇 가지 질문에 대답해 주면 좋지 않을까?"

"나도 뉴스 봤거든. 무슨 일이 있었는지는 알아."

"렌, 널 의심하는 게 아냐." 그는 상자를 카운터 위에 올려놓고 진지한 태도로 말했다. "추적하는 걸 도와줄 수 있을지 알고 싶은 거라고."

"내가 왜 그래야 하지?"

그래. 그건 그렇지. 렌이 왜 아버지를 다시 감옥에 보내려고 하겠는가? 배리가 가질 수 있는 가장 큰 희망이라고 해 봤자 렌이 그를 로그즈에 끌어들이지 않는 게 다였다. "루이스 스나트는 사람을 죽였어, 렌."

"내 알 바 아냐."

"그냥 좀—"

"안 돼."

배리는 뒤로 물러서서 찬장을 바라보며 손으로 머리를 헤집었다. "무고한 사람들을 죽일까 봐 걱정돼, 렌. 딜런과 워커까지 가담하지 않아도 이미 전과가 충분히 고약하다고—워커의 아버지를 죽였으니까, 금방이라도 폭발할 듯 아슬아슬한 동행이라는 건 말할 것도 없고."

"거래를 했잖아, 배리. 난 플래시 일 가지고 널 괴롭히지 않고, 넌 내 로그즈 일에 신경 끄기로. 범죄자를 잡는 걸 도와줄 생각은 없어."

렌이 더 탑 일은 문제없이 도와줬다는 걸 끄집어내고 싶었지만, 당연히 가족과 관련된 일은 경우가 다를 터였다. 그걸 강조하는 게 도움이 될 리가 없었으므로, 그는 대신 고개를 끄덕였다. "알겠어. 존중할게." 배리는 입술을 깨물었다. 렌이 얼마나 굳어 있는가를 봤을 때, 괜찮은 건지, 아버지와 만날 생각인지 물어보고 싶었다. 주제를 바꾸기에 딱 좋은 상황이었지만, 플래시 일 관련 질문을 던진 다음이라 렌이 믿을 것 같지 않았고, 털어놓을 정도로 솔직하게 굴 것 같지도 않았다.

"그러면 빨래 가지고 가야겠네."

"얼마든지 마저 해. 아직 남은 거 알아."

배리의 눈썹이 치솟았다. "뭐—알겠어. 그래. 좋아. 고마워."

렌은 고개를 끄덕였고, 배리는 그게 일종의 휴전이라는 걸 알아차렸다. 여전히 환영이라는 걸 그에게 알려주는 것. 그는 옷을 개고 빨래를 하면서 자기도 모르게 미소를 지었다. 루이스 스나트가 걱정되기는 했지만, 발견될 때까지는 염려를 잠시 밀어둘 수 있을 것이다. 몇 분 후 TV 소리가 들렸고, 렌은 TV를 배경 삼아 타블렛으로 무언가를 읽다가, 팬트리에서 과자를 가지고 와 앉은 다음, 이미 틀어놓은 '외국으로 간 바보(An Idiot Abroad)'를 보고 있었다.

배리는 빨래가 다 끝날 때까지 렌의 집에 머물렀다. 대화가 오가는 대신 TV를 보고 책을 읽으며 서로의 주변을 돌아다녔지만, 렌이 그의 존재를 즐긴다는 느낌이 들었다. 두 사람의 관계가 어디쯤인지, 뭐라고 이름 붙여야 할지 전혀 알 수 없었다. 그들의 삶이 얼마나 복잡한가 하는 질문은 그와 렌과 침대로부터 생각을 멀어지게 하는 고통스러운 알림이나 다름없었고, 아직도 약간 어색한 사이였지만, 적어도 지금으로선 이것도 괜찮았다. 림보에 빠진 것도 그렇게 나쁘지 않았다.

* * *

배리는 며칠 동안 렌을 보지 못했다. 렌은 자주 외출했고, 그 또한 가족, 친구, 직장, 결혼, 그리고 무엇보다도 플래시 일 때문에 정신없이 바빴다. 아이리스와 커피를 마시며 협조적으로 굴려고 애썼고—_미친 신부들_이 새로운 시각을 열어주었다—조가 얼마나 답답하게 구는지 불평하는 걸 들어주었다. 시스코가 집에 놀러 왔고, 그가 눈을 휘둥그레 뜬 채로 렌의 아파트를 가르키며 '세상에, 바로 저기? 바로 저기라고?' 라 말하는 것에 고개를 끄덕이며 하마터면 웃음을 터트릴 뻔했다. 렌이 그날 밤 집에 없는 게 유감이었다. 일상생활 속 렌을 보게 된다면 시스코의 머리가 폭발했을 테니까. 배리도 그게 무슨 느낌인지 알았다.

그러나 머지않아 렌과 마주칠 거라는 걸 알고 있었는데, 크로스로드에서 바로 그 일이 일어났다. 배리는 지각하지 않기만을 바라며 줄을 서 있던 중이었는데, 허리에 팔이 감겨들었다. 이미 익숙해진 일과이므로, 그는 놀라지조차 않았다.

"좋은 아침, 미남 씨." 그는 렌을 보기 위해 고개를 돌렸다.

"내 사랑." 렌이 씩 웃었다. 그는 카페나 은행이나 델리 같은 공공장소에서 마주쳤을 때만 배리를 그렇게 불렀다.

"언젠가는 더 나은 애칭을 떠올려야 할 거야." 

렌이 재킷을 입고 있는 배리의 허리를 꽉 쥐었다. 그의 머리칼에 눈이 묻어 있었다. "널 '베이비'라고 불러야 하나?"

배리는 웃으며 팔꿈치로 그를 쿡 찔렀다. "내가 너무 심하게 웃다가 우는 걸 보고 싶다면야."

"늘 마시던 걸로 드릴까요?"

렌은 그들이 제일 좋아하는 바리스타 중 하나인 셜리를 향해 고개를 끄덕였고, 배리는 그를 밀치고 앞으로 나섰다. "내가 살 차례야, 자기." 

"내 입에서 그 말이 나오는 게 더 낫다는 거 알잖아."

"노인네처럼 들리는 거 알지?"

그가 엉덩이를 꼬집자 배리는 꺅 소리를 냈다—"사주려고 하는 거거든!"

렌은 전혀 뉘우치지 않는 듯 어깨를 으쓱하곤 미소를 지었다. "안 말릴게."

배리는 셜리를 향해 몸을 돌렸다. 그녀는 웃음을 꾹 참고 있는 것 같았다. "제가 없을 때도 이렇게 짜증 나게 구나요?"

"묵비권을 행사할게요." 셜리가 눈을 찡긋했다. 렌이 어떻게 바리스타들을 죄다 구워삶은 거지? 하나도 공평하지 않았다.

"착하군." 렌은 팁이 든 유리병에 지폐를 몇 장 넣었고, 배리는 반칙을 선언하며 손 흔드는 셜리로부터 그를 떼어놓았다. 계산대에서 픽업 카운터로 갈 때쯤엔 이미 주문한 음료가 나와 있었다.

카페를 빠져나가며 렌이 그의 허리께에 다시 팔을 두르자, 배리는 입가에 미소를 띄운 채 커피를 마시며 그 순간을 즐겼다. 이건 좋았다. 쉬웠다. 지난 몇 주간 카페에서 우연히 마주쳤을 때와 거의 똑같았는데, 처음엔 서로를 짜증 나게 하는 게 재밌어서 그랬던 거였다. 그다음엔 평범한 일상이 되었고. 그렇지만 지금은 직장으로 달려가기 전 렌 쪽으로 몸을 기대 키스하는 게 꼭 선택지에 있는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 카페에서 나오자마자 렌이 팔을 거두지만 않았다면. 

배리는 인상을 썼다. 11월의 한기가 문득 싸늘하게 느껴졌다. "저기, 네 말이 맞는 것 같아."

"뭐가?" 눈송이가 떨어지는 배경 아래, 렌은 커피를 홀짝였다.

"이걸 가지고 얘기해야 한다는 거." 배리는 그들 사이를 손짓했다. 놀랍게도, 렌은 미소짓는 대신 정면을 보고 한숨을 쉰 다음, 고개를 기울인 채 생각에 잠겼다. "왜?"

"한 가지 결말밖에 없는 거 알지, 배리?"

"행복한 결말을 말하는 거지?" 배리는 커피를 홀짝이며 눈썹을 씰룩였다.

"섹스로 해소시키고 나면 어떡할 건데?"

배리는 발을 헛디뎌—빙판. 빙판이 있는 게 확실했다—하마터면 넘어질 뻔한 채 허둥대다가 간신히 렌의 어깨에 손을 올려 중심을 잡았다. 커피를 쏟지 않은 건 슈퍼스피드 덕분이었다. "뭐—음, 그런 식으로 말한다면야…잠깐, 어떻게 끝날 거라고 생각하는데?" 그는 손을 떼며 테이크아웃 컵에 얼굴을 숨기려 한 모금 마셨다가 목구멍을 델 뻔했다. 렌의 공간에 들어와 있는 것, 그리고 이런 류의 존재하지 않는 거리감에 너무 익숙해져 있긴 했지만, 당장은 다시 신경이 곤두섰다. 섹스를 한다고 해서—뭐, 두 사람 사이의 감정이 없어질 거라고 생각한 건가? 오히려 그를 더 좋아하게 되기만 할 것 같은데.

"오늘 밤 우리 집으로 와. 얘기 좀 하게."

"조네 집에서 저녁 먹어야 해."

"그럼 내일."

배리는 기대감에 속이 울렁거리는 채로 고개를 끄덕였다. 렌의 집에 가서 차이는 건가, 아니면 또다시 정신을 빼앗기는 건가? 맙소사, 머릿속이 그걸 완곡한 표현으로 받아들인다면 완전 좆된 것이다. 음, 좆을 봤으면 좋겠지만. 만약 이게 잘 풀린다면, 좆을 정말 제대로 보게 되겠지만, 만약 아니면—

"내일." 길을 나서기 전, 렌에게 키스하지는 않았다. 그러거나 말거나 마음은 울렁거렸지만. 렌이 이게 좋은 생각이 아니라고 생각할 만한 이유가 백만 가지는 있었지만, 배리는 희망을 가졌다.

* * *

조와의 저녁 식사는 대체로 괜찮았다. 배리의 마음 속에 자리잡은 불안감만 빼면. 그에게 무슨 일이 있다는 걸 조가 알고 있는 게 분명했다. 조는 항상 그에게 무슨 일이 있을 때마다 알고 있었다. 지난 달 내내 왜 그렇게 활기차냐는 조의 질문들을 이리저리 피하고 있었고, 조는 의심스럽더라도 일단 내버려두고 있었다. 그간 있었던 근황을 나누는 건 좋았고, 더 이상 조의 집에서 살지 않으니까 정말로 보고 싶기도 했다. 험난한 플래시 일에서는 물론이고, 항상 경찰서에서 마주치긴 했지만.

그러나 배리가 설거지를 하는 동안 대화의 초점이 아이리스와 에디에게로 맞춰졌고, 두 사람의 결혼이 얼마나 많은 것에 얽혀 있는지 조가 불평하는 걸 듣고 있자니 점점 더 답답해졌다. _미친 신부들_에 비하면, 이 결혼은 아무것도 아니었다.

"결혼식뿐만이 아니야, 밸. 너도 알잖아." 조는 팔짱을 끼고 카운터에 기대며, 여태까지는 계획대로 술술 풀리지 않았냐는 배리의 말에 대답했다.

"그러지 마요, 조—두 사람 정말 행복하다고요. 그냥 참는 게 아니라, 진심으로 두 사람을 응원한다고 말하면 아이리스와 에디한테는 정말 큰 의미가 될 거예요."

"하지만 두 사람을 응원하지 않아, 그냥 참을 뿐이지."

"곧 결혼하잖아요."

"난 지지 안 한다니까."

"왜요? 아이리스가 행복하잖아요."

"지금은 그렇겠지."

"그게 무슨 소리예요?"

"우리 둘 다 아이리스가 다른 누군가와 인생을 살아나가야 한다는 거 알잖아."

"뭐—아니예요, 조. 또 그 소리라니," 그는 손을 마른 행주에 닦으며 신음을 흘렸다. "아이리스는 에디랑 행복하고, 그러면 된 거예요. 지난 8개월 동안이나 그걸 극복하고 있었다고요. 집도 옮겼고, 지터스에도 더 이상 안 가는 데다가, 더 이상 아이리스만 생각하고 있지 않아요." 아니면, 전혀 생각을 안 하거나. 그는 문득 깨달았다. 생각을 아예 안 했다는 건 아니지만, 로맨틱하게 생각한 적은 없었다. 아이리스를 언제부터 연애 대상으로 보지 않았냐면…

"하지만 에디는 아이리스에게 알맞은 사람이 아니야."

"어떻게 확신하는데요? 가끔은 의외의 사람들과 함께 하는 사람들도 있다고요."

"난 내 애들을 잘 알아, 배리. 에디는 아이리스랑 안 어울려."

뒷골이 땡기기 시작했다. "아저씨의 지지는 아이리스한테 정말 큰 힘이 될 거예요. 에디는 정말이지 아이리스와 어울리는 사람이라고요—그녀를 정말 사랑해요, 조. 누구나 알 수 있다고요. 그리고 아이리스가 아저씨를 놀래킬 수도 있잖아요. 그녀는 행복하고, 지금에나 나중에나 에디가 그녀를 행복하게 해 주지 않을 거라고 생각할 이유가 어딨어요." 그는 말하는 동안 커다랗게 손짓하며 조에게 요점을 전달하려 애썼다.

"어울리는 한 쌍이 아니야, 배리."

"완전 어울리는 한 쌍이예요, 조. 최고라고요!" 그는 손으로 카운터를 쾅 내리치며 강조했다. 조는 그의 격양된 모습에 당황한 듯 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.

"이봐, 배리, 내 아이들을 행복하게 해 줄 수 없다고 생각하는 사람과 함께 하는 걸 내가 완전히 지지할 수 없단 걸 알잖아."

"그럼 무슨 일이 있어도 제가 함께 하는 사람을 지지할 리가 없겠네요." 가슴 속에서 심장이 미친듯이 뛰었다. 오. 오 안돼. 오 안돼 오 안돼 안돼 안돼. 지금 뭐 하는 거야? 지금 뭘 하고 있는 건데?

"네가 함께 하는…만나는 사람 있어, 배리? 언제부터?"

"몇 달 됐어요. 그 남자랑 몇 달째 만나고 있어요." 입을 다물어야 했다. 입에서 말이 그만 흘러 나와야 했다.

조의 눈썹이 치솟았다. "남자라고? 몇 달째? 네가 남자랑 사귄다고 내가 지지하지 않을 줄 알았던 건 아니지? 아무 문제 없다는 걸 알잖아, 밸. 뭔가 있을 줄 알고 있었지. 그래서 말 안 했던 거야?"

"아뇨, 말 안 했던 이유는 제가 만나는 사람이 레너드 스나트니까요."

* * *

자정에 가까운 저녁 늦은 시간에 누가 문을 두드릴 줄은 몰랐다. 렌은 놀랐지만 곧바로 긴장이 됐다. 배리한테 아직 말할 준비가 되지 않았지만, 어쩌면 이게 최선일지도. 어쩌면 반창고를 한 번에 떼버리고, 너무 깊게 생각하지 않는다면 해야 할 말을 할 수 있을 것이다.

"배리," 꼬맹이는 꼴이 말이 아니었다. "어인 일로 여기까지 행차하셨나?"

"얘기 좀 해."

집 안으로 들어온 배리는 냉장고에서 맥주를 꺼냈다. 그는 항상 물을 골랐으므로, 거의 처음 있는 일이나 마찬가지였다. 그는 중얼거리는 배리를 가만히 쳐다보았다. "이게 효과가 있었으면 좋겠네." 배리는 맥주를 원샷했다.

"괜찮은 거야, 스칼렛?"

"음."

렌은 가만히 선 채 술을 들이붓는 배리의 목울대가 움직이는 모습을 바라보았고, 배리는 텅 빈 병을 카운터에 내려놓으며 별로 매력적이지 않은 꺽 소리를 냈다. 그는 신경도 안 쓰는 듯 거실로 향했고, 소파에 발을 올려놓은 채 털썩 주저앉으며 얼굴을 쿠션에 묻었다.

"슬슬 걱정되는데, 꼬맹아."

"내가망쳐버려써." 쿠션 밑에서 억눌린 소리가 새어 나왔다.

"뭐라고?"

배리는 말을 할 수 있을 만큼 얼굴을 들었다. "내가 망쳤다고." 그런 다음 다시 쿠션에 얼굴을 묻었다. 렌은 허 소리를 내고 눈을 굴렸다. 배리가 볼 수 있는 것도 아니었지만. 그런 다음 소파에 놓인 배리의 발을 들어올려 빈 공간에 앉고는, 그의 다리를 무릎에 올려놓았다.

"무슨 일인데?"

쿠션은 이제 배리의 얼굴 대신 턱 아래에 놓여 있었고, 그는 고통스러운 한숨을 쉬며 허리를 피고 앞으로 몸을 숙였다. 다리는 여전히 렌의 무릎에 올려져 있었으므로, 두 사람은 수직으로 앉아 있는 셈이었다.

"날 죽일 거야."

그는 의심스러운 듯 배리를 쳐다보았다. "무슨 짓을 했길래?"

"추수감사절 때 무슨 계획이라도 있어?"

그는 눈을 깜빡였다. 추수감사절까지는 2주나 남아 있었는데, 배리와 이번 주, 가능하다면 오늘 헤어질 생각이었다. 이미 충분히 생각해 본 데다가, 커져가는 혼란 속에서 두 사람이 유일하게 제정신을 되찾을 수 있는 방법일 것이다 (그리고 아버지가 감옥에서 나온 게 결론에 영향을 미쳤다고 인정하진 않겠지만, 사실 별 도움이 안 됐다는 건 알고 있었다). "우리 둘을 위해 추수감사절 계획을 세웠어?"

"그리고 진짜로 와야 해. 진짜로. 완전 중요한 일이야. 생사가 달린 문제라고."

"오버하지 마."

"오버하는 거 아냐."

"대체 무슨 계획을 세운 건데, 배리?"

"조한테 우리 사이에 대해 말했어." 

가슴이 답답해지는 동시에 입이 딱 벌어졌다. "조 웨스트한테 우리 사이에 대해 말했다고?!" 그는 벌떡 일어났고 배리의 다리가 갑자기 땅에 떨어졌지만, 똑같이 자리에서 일어나 소리치는 대신, 배리는 앉은 자세를 바꾼 채 신음과 함께 두 손으로 감싸고 있는 머리를 쥐어뜯었다.

"알아. 나도 알아, 안다고—네가 화낼 줄 알았고 완전 멍청한 짓이었고 아마 그러면 안 됐겠지만 조가 에디랑 아이리스를 두고 완전 바보같이 굴고 있었고 두 사람이 실제로 말 되는 커플인 데다가 행복하다는 걸 조의 머릿속에 심어줘서 나랑 아이리스가 함께 하는 환상을 포기하게 만들어야 했어."

배리가 말하는 동안, 그는 깊이, 천천히 호흡하며 폭발하지 않게끔 초를 세며 숨을 들이쉬었다. 하지만 다음 순간 아예 숨 쉬는 걸 까먹었는데—

"너랑 아이리스?! 두 사람 사실상—그래서 내가 남매라고 할 때마다 그렇게 싫어했던 거야?"

"남매 아냐—" 배리는 고개를 번쩍 들었다. 

"그러니까 뭔가 있긴 한—"

"예전엔 그랬었지—여기로 이사 온 것 자체가 아이리스를 잊으려는 거였다고!" 당황한 배리는 팔을 활짝 벌리며 자리에서 일어섰다. "아이리스가 에디랑 약혼한 뒤로 단골 카페도 포기하고, 조랑 같이 사는 것도 포기하고, 같이 하던 모든 걸 포기했어. 난 두 사람이 함께라는 게 행복해! 내 자신에게도 행복하고! 드디어 아이리스랑 어울리는 동안 계속 함께이길 바라지 않으니까 예전보다 훨씬 행복하다고! 마침내 진짜로 그녀를 잊었는데, 조는 내가 아직도 아이리스를 짝사랑한다고 생각하니까 지지하네 마네 하는 헛소리를 하고 있어! 전혀 아닌데도!"

고함을 지르는 동안 배리의 가슴이 들썩였고, 렌은 당황스러운 동시에 배리가 얼마나 오랫동안 이걸 가슴에서 내려놓기 위해 기다렸을지, 얼마나 오랫동안 이 모든 걸 말하고 싶었을지 궁금했다. 또한 스스로가 굳어 있는 나머지 거의 토할 지경이라는 것 역시 당황스러웠다.

"정말 아이리스를 잊은 거 맞아?"

약간 진정한 배리는 관자놀이에 손가락을 대고 진지하게 고민해보는 것 같았다. "힘들었어—우린 제일 친한 친구고, 난 결혼식에 들러리까지 서잖아. 정말 친한 사이였지. 그치만 시간이 갈수록 점점 더 쉬워지고 있고, 이젠 그녀를 사랑하지만 사랑에 빠지진 않았다고 말할 수 있을 것 같아. 아이리스와 사귀고 싶은 게 아냐. 더 이상 그런 식으로 생각하지 않아. 그리고 그런 적은 처음이니까…그래, 맞아."

"아이리스가 우리 둘이 사귄다고 생각한 게 싫었겠군?" 왜냐하면, 세상에, 아이리스랑 에디 콤비에서 질투해야 할 사람을 완전히 잘못 알고 있었으니까.

배리는 얼굴을 찡그렸다. "네 말은 아이리스가 우리 둘이 사귀는 걸 안다는 말이겠지."

그의 온몸이 굳었다. 배리가 선을 흐린 게 이번이 처음은 아니었지만—젠장, 그가 선을 흐린 것 역시 처음이 아니었고, 요전 날 밤에 키스한 건 하나도 도움이 안 됐다. 그러나 배리는 두 사람이 사귀고 있다고, 가짜가 아니라고 직접적으로 말했는데—그건 그에게 영향을 주었다. 가짜 관계는 잃을 수 있는 게 아니었다. 진짜 관계는…

"돌이킬 수 없다는 건 알고 있겠지, 배리? 네 가족 전체가 우리가 사귄다고 생각해. 이건…이 이후로는 그러고 싶다 해도 헤어지기가 쉽지 않을 거야."

"네가 하려던 얘기가…" 배리는 그를 올려다보다가, 한숨을 쉰 다음 목덜미에 손을 짚으며 시선을 피했다. "정말 날 차버리려던 참이었구나, 안 그래?"

렌은 그 말에 대답하지 않았다. "STAR 연구소에 있는 네 친구들까지 알게 될 수도 있어. 그럴 준비는 됐나?"

"뭐—오, 벌써 우리가 사귀는 거 알고 있어."

"아이리스 웨스트, 에디 쏜, 조 웨스트, 그리고 이제 시스코 라몬이랑 케이틀린 스노우까지. 대체 언제 알게 된 건데?"

"할로윈 때—폭발 때문에 통신기가 다시 켜진 줄 몰랐어. 우리가 발코니에서 데이트에 대해 얘기하는 걸 듣고는 내가 그동안 거짓말을 했고, 우리가 사귀고 있다는 결론에 도달했나 봐. 섹스를 하려고 널 우리 집에 끌고 온 게 아니라고, 네가 옆집에 살고 있다고 해명해야 했어."

"그런데 우리가 실제로 사귀는 게 아니었다고 말하지 않았다고?" 사귀는 게 아니었다고. 과거 시제. 이건…여태까지 해본 연애 중 제일 이상한 연애였다. 렌은 힘이 쭉 빠지는 걸 느끼며 다시 자리에 앉았다. 

"난…거기까진 생각 못 했어." 배리는 얼굴을 붉혔다. 배리가 정말 그의 남자친구일지도 몰랐다. 왜 진작 알아채지 못했던 거지? 배리는 알고 있었나? 두 사람이 사귄다고 모두한테 말하고 다닌 걸 보건대 알고 있었던 게 분명했다.

"그렇군. 즉 네 삶 속 모든 사람들이랑…내 삶 속 거의 모든 사람들이…우리가 몇 달째 사귀고 있다고 생각한다고." 그는 배리의 죄책감 어린 표정을 살피기 위해 무릎에 팔꿈치를 올리며 몸을 앞으로 기울였다.

"그런 셈이지?" 그는 움찔했다. "얘기해야 한다고 말했잖아."

"그건 우리가 사귀는 걸 모두한테 말하기 전이었지. 이게 상황을 바꾼다는 거 알잖아." 

"미안해." 그는 소파에 앉은 렌 옆의 탁자 근처를 서성거리며 그의 눈을 똑바로 바라보았다. 그의 숨결이 렌의 가슴을 때려눕히는 것 같았다. 배리는 연약해 보였다. "이걸 막 끝내려던 참이었지, 안 그래? 그리고 내가 망쳤고. 이해할게, 만약 네가…"

"오늘 밤 너랑 헤어지지 않을 거야, 배리. 조 웨스트한테 그만큼의 만족감을 줄 수야 없지." 

배리의 얼굴에 떠오른 안도의 표정은 문제였다. 모든 게 다 문제였다. 그리고… "확실히 하려는 건데, 아이리스를 잊은 거 맞아? 조 웨스트가 네가 그녀를 그리워할 시간을 벌기 위해 날 이용하고 있다고 생각하는 만족감 역시 주고 싶지 않거든." 조 웨스트가 그의 '아이들'끼리 사귀길 원한다는 건 여러 가지 면에서 문제가 있었다. 

"잊은 거 맞아, 렌." 배리는 솔직한 태도로 몸을 기울였고, 두 사람의 무릎이 부딪혔다. "너랑 내가…이걸 시작한 뒤로부터 아이리스랑 에디와의 우정을 유지하는 게 그 어느 때보다 쉬워졌어. 에디는 이제 내가 아이리스랑 친구로 지내는 거에 훨씬 더 편안해해. 너랑 있는 날 봤으니까." 

"그러니까 내가 쏜의 열기를 식혀준다는 말이군." 그가 씩 웃으며 목소리를 한 톤 낮추자, 배리는 허 소리를 내며 약간 긴장을 풀었다.

"말도 안 돼." 

그 역시 긴장을 풀려 애쓰며 한숨을 쉬었다. "당장 우리가 무슨 사이던 간에, 웨스트가 정말로 믿게끔 만들어야 할 거야. 리사나 네 친구들이랑 다르게, 우리를 붙여놓으려 애쓰는 대신 갑옷의 빈틈을 찾을 타입이라고."

배리는 살짝 축 쳐졌다. "그래, 그건…그렇지."

렌은 고개를 끄덕이며 가능성을 계산한 다음, 몸을 뒤로 기댔다. "정확히 뭐라고 했는데?"

"음, 그러니까 너랑 사귄다는 사실부터 말했어. 몇 달 됐다고. 그 다음엔 조가 폭발했는데—음, 내가 농담하는 줄 알고 한참을 웃은 다음에 말이야." 배리는 얼굴을 찌푸리고는 고개를 저었다. "그다음엔, 막 소리를 질렀고, 네 도덕 관념을 옹호하면서 우리가 함께할 방법을 찾았다고 말한 다음…꽤나 복잡한 이야기를 해줬어. 우리가 이웃이라는 말은 안 하고." 

그는 안도한 채 고개를 끄덕였다. 웨스트는 그가 사는 곳을 몰랐다. "세부 사항은? 형사니까 그게 중요할 거야." 

"일종의 요약된 진실을 얘기했을지도? 코스튬을 입지 않은 너랑 카페에서 마주치고, 진짜 대화를 나눈 다음에…네가 날 데리고 당구를 치러 갔는데, 난 도전에서 물러서고 싶지 않았고, 모든 게 과열되면서 너라는 사람이랑 네 유머 감각에 끌리는 나 자신을 발견했다고…"

"배리…네 양아버지한테 내가 첫 번째 데이트 때 당구랑 말장난을 가지고 널 유혹했다고 말했다고?"

배리는 받아치는 대신 새빨갛게 달아오른 얼굴로 신음을 흘리며 움찔하더니 다시 한번 손에 고개를 묻었다. "지금 뭘 하고 있는 거지?"

"그랬어?" 이 시점에선 그 모든 가짜 섹스가 그에게 악명을 가져다줄 게 틀림없었다. 불평하는 건 아니었지만, 결국 배리와 헤어지지 않을 거라면 그게 언젠가 진짜 섹스로 바뀌어도 좋을 것이다. 

"저기, 조가 에디처럼 '화재 대피 때 렌이 코트를 벗어줬었는데, 얼마나 착한지 거기 넘어갔다' 이야기를 믿지 않을 거라고 생각했을 뿐이야, 알겠어? 너에 대해서, 그리고 네가 페리스 공항에서 우릴 배신했을 때 내가 어떤 기분이었는지 훨씬 잘 알고 있으니까, 내가 그렇게까지 쉽게 넘어가지 않을 거라는 걸 조는 안다고. 네가 여기 산다는 것의 빌미가 될 말을 했더라면 곧바로 의심스러워했을 걸. 그래서 '바보 같은 열정' 루트를 타서, 무모하게 굴면서 아이리스를 잊으려고 했는데, 다음 순간 너한테 진짜로 빠져들었다고 말한 거야." 

그는 여전히 약간 상기된 채 애원하듯 렌을 올려다보고 있었고, 렌은 가슴 속에서 뛰고 있는 심장을 억눌러야 했다. 그는 목을 가다듬었다.

"먹히겠군." 그는 마침내 말했다. "리사한테 말한 거랑 별반 다르지 않아. 하지만 쏜이 들은 건 다른 얘기니까 그게 헛소리라는 걸 바로 알 거야. 쏜도 이 거짓말에 끌어들여야 해. 아이리스도 마찬가지고." 

배리는 눈을 휘둥그레 떴다. "정말로 괜찮은 거야?"

렌은 소파에서 몸을 뒤척이며 표정을 굳혔다. "웨스트가 나에 대해 무엇 하나라도 아는 건 괜찮지 않아, 배리. 하지만 꼭 가야 한다면 추수감사절에는 갈게. 웨스트가 날 쏘거나 체포하지만 않는다면."

"걱정하지 마, 약속하게 만들었으니까."

렌은 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.

"진짜라니까. 조도 약속했어. 범죄자를 집에 들인다는 것에 화가 나긴 했지만, 만약 네가 추수감사절 때 못 온다면 나도 안 갈 거라고 했어. 추수감사절 아니면 크리스마스가 달린 일이야. 만약 널 초대하지 않는다면 나도 안 갈 거고, 크리스마스를 너랑 리사와 함께 보내겠다고 말했다고. 조가 진짜로 믿은 걸 봐선 꽤 진지해 보였나 봐. 한 번도 허풍을 떤 적이 없었던 게 도움이 된 것 같아."

"배리…" 뭐라고 해야 할지는 모르겠지만 크리스마스를 지내지 않는다는 말은 해줘야 할지도. 너무 놀란 표정을 짓지 않으려 하고 있었지만, 놀란 게 사실이었다. 배리가 그들의 '관계'에 얼마만큼의 무게를 싣고 있는지 알고 있긴 한 건가?

"렌…알잖아, 내가―"

"나한테 빚진 거야." 

이해하는 데 몇 초가 걸린 배리는 안도감에 몸을 축 늘어뜨리며 미소를 지었다. "그래. 물론이지. 진짜로, 나도 알고 있어. 그냥 뭘 원하는지나 말해, 알겠지?"

"아마도 총에 맞겠군."

배리는 얼굴이 약간 달아오른 채 헛기침을 했다. "총 맞는다는 얘기가 나온 김에…"

더 있다고? "뭔데?"

"그냥—어—네가 최고의 남자친구인 게 다가 아니라는 걸 조한테 믿게 만들려고 그 모든 '무모한 열정 루트'를 말하는 동안—정말로 믿게 만들어야 했다고—어쩌면 우리가 서로에게서손을뗄수없다는걸 넌지시 말했을지도 몰라."

"다시 말해 줄래?" 제대로 들었지만, 배리가 그걸 다시 말하며 부끄러워하는 모습을 정말로 보고 싶었다.

"우리가…서로에게서…손을…뗄 수 없다고. 조를 불편하게 만들고 싶었어. 때때로 사람들은 그냥 딱 들어맞기도 하니까 아주 많은 공공연한 애정 행각을 기대하라고 했지."

뱃속에 퍼지는 따뜻한 감각은 어쩔 도리가 없었다. "그러니까 네가 하는 말은, 배리, 특히나 조 웨스트를 괴롭히고 열 올리려는 목적으로, 네가 사랑했던 사람과 그녀의 약혼자의 지지를 받아 추수감사절 내내 마음껏 널 만지고 시시덕거릴 수 있다는 거야?"

배리는 할 말을 잃은 것 같았고, 움찔하며 그에게 미소를 지은 다음, 유일한 반응으로 어깨를 으쓱해 보였다. 렌은 배리와 엮이기 전까진 인생이 이렇게까지 미쳐 돌아가지 않았다는 걸 깨닫기 시작했다. 꼬맹이가 미친 에너지를 함게 들고 오는 게 틀림없었다.

"조금이나마 기분이 나아진다면, 난 총알을 잡을 수 있어." 

그게 무슨 뜻인지 이해하기까지 침묵이 흘렀다.

"그래. 그으러니까…자정이 넘었고 해서, 이만 집에 가 봐야 할 것 같아." 배리의 뺨 위로 희미한 홍조가 떠올랐고, 렌은 앞으로 기대서 그걸…핥고 싶은 마음이 굴뚝 같았다.

"얼마든지 머물러도 돼." 그는 몸을 앞으로 숙여 배리의 허벅지에 손을 올렸다. 지난번에는 잘 먹혔으니까. 배리는 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다.

"난—아, 진심이야? 방금 전에 나랑 헤어지려고 해놓고 이제 섹스를 하고 싶다고?"

그는 배리에게 시선을 고정한 채 한쪽 어깨를 으쓱였다. "입장을 바꿨어."

"알겠어, 끌리는 제안이고, 기분 좋지만—" 렌의 손이 살짝 움직이자, 그는 목울대를 울렸다. "정말 잔인하다." 

렌은 씩 웃은 채로 손을 떼며 뒤로 기대앉았다. "방금 추수감사절 때 널 더듬거려 달라고 했잖아. 그동안 연습하지 않을 이유가 어디 있겠어?"

"규범이라는 게 있잖아, 렌. 난 그게 필요하다고. 네가 상황이 편리해지자마자 날 차버리지 않을 거라는 확신이 들기 전엔 너랑 자지 않는 것도 거기 포함돼."

"편리함 때문이 아냐, 배리."

"그럼 뭔데, 렌?" 그는 강렬한 눈빛으로 가까이 다가왔다. 이 대화를 할 바엔 그냥 배리의 허벅지를 쓰다듬는 게 훨씬 나았다. "날 좋아하는 거 알아." 

그리고 그게 유일한 문제지, 안 그런가? "난 차라리 이게 지속되는 동안 즐기길 택하겠어."

"그게 다야, 그냥 이게 잘못될 거라고 생각한다고? 그 일이 일어날 때까지 날짜라도 세고 있는 거야?" 단지 그것뿐만이 아니었지만, 그 정도면 충분한 요약이었다. 놀랍게도, 배리는 그가 부정하지 않는 것에 화내는 대신…즐거워 보였다. 약간 화가 치미는 것 같긴 했지만, 그는 미소를 짓고 있었다. "넌 비관론자니까, 여전히 날 차버릴 생각이라는 거지?"

"섹스가 얼마나 끝내줄지에 대해선 낙관론자야."

배리는 웃음을 터트리며 고개를 저었다. "보아하니 추수감사절 전까진 나를 유혹해야 할 것 같은데. 그 이후로 날 차버릴 생각이라면 말이야. 적어도 추수감사절이 지나고 일주일은 기다려 줘야 해, 아님 조가 또 '그럴 줄 알았지' 라고 할걸."

"그럼 합의한 거로군. 난 널 유혹하는 거고, 넌 내 얼어붙은 마음을 얻으려 한다?" 비웃듯이 말했지만 재밌는 건 사실이었다. 새로운 종류의 게임이었다. 판돈이 아찔하긴 했지만, 언제는 그거 때문에 멈춘 적이 있던가?

"그런 것 같네. 말해두겠는데, 혼자서 아주 많은 밤을 보내게 될 거야."

오, 재밌겠는데. "말이 나온 김에, 배리…저번에 우리 집에 놔두고 간 게 있잖아."

"허? 그게 무슨—맙소사." 배리의 얼굴에 떠오른 옅은 홍조에서 온통 새빨갛게 퍼지자 렌은 미소를 지었다. 창피한 얼굴을 한 배리가 문을 두드리러 오길 기다리고 있었지만, 이게 더 나았다. "난—너—그건—" 그는 옆에 놓인 쿠션을 가져와 얼굴을 묻었다. "왜애애애?" 

렌은 새어 나오는 웃음을 숨기려는 노력조차 하지 않았다. 배리는 해명하려는 듯 고개를 들었지만, 절레절레 젓고는 다시 얼굴을 파묻었다. "그거 알아? 그냥 가져. 이미 골칫거리를 훨씬 더 많이 안겨줬어."

그는 더 큰 소리로 웃음을 터트렸지만, 대답하기 위해 애써 웃음을 억눌렀다. "그런 말 하지 마, 아직 써보지도 않았잖아—네 생각보다 더 가치가 있을지도 모르지. 확실히 크긴 하니까. 하지만 대신 내 방에서 시험해보고 싶다면…"

배리는 그에게 쿠션을 던졌다. "자정이 지났고, 아침에 출근해야 하는 데다가, 더 이상 이 대화를 계속할 만한 존엄성이 남아 있지 않아."

그는 새빨개진 얼굴을 한 채 문으로 향했고, 렌은 거실을 나서는 배리의 엉덩이에 가까스로 쿠션을 던졌다. 섹스는 못 하겠지만, 이 정도면 그럴 가치가 있었다. 그리고 배리는 여전히 딜도를 놔두고 갔으므로, 다음에 왔을 때 더 재밌게 놀려먹을 방법들을 생각할 시간이 있을 것이다. 


	15. 흐려지는 선

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 대부분 잘 지내고 있고, 대부분 계획을 세우며 앞으로 나아가고 있다.

"소식 들은 거 없어?"

"믹 말로는 키스톤에서 사리고 있는 걸 봤다고 하더군. 로스코는 흔적도 없지만 워커라는 꼬맹이는 데리고 있는 것 같아." 렌이 대답했다. 집에 가만히 있기엔 너무 안절부절못한 나머지, 그는 리사와 함께 물건을 전달하려 밖에 나와 있었다. 베이킹 용품들을 꺼내 놓고 있을 때 만나자는 연락이 온 것이다.

"도움이 되긴 하네. 오빠한테 연락하려고 한 적은 없어?"

"그렇게 멍청할 리가. 그 사람 머리를 따버리려는 줄이 1마일이나 늘어져 있는데, 내가 맨 앞에 서 있는 거 알잖아."

"흠, 난 내가 맨 앞에 있다고 생각하고 싶어, 레니." 

그는 씩 웃곤 중개인이 나타나기를 기다리며 주위를 둘러보았다—182초나 늦었지만, 이 바닥에서 시간 지키는 놈을 찾기 힘들다는 건 이미 알고 있는 사실이었다. 그는 콜드건을 다리에 찬 채로 라떼를 홀짝였다. 리사에게 백업이 필요한 건 아니었지만, 그들이 함께 일한다는 걸 때때로 사람들에게 상기시켜주는 건 좋은 일이었다.

"비긴 걸로 하는 게 어때, 리사?" 그는 멈춰 서는 차를 향해 고갯짓했고, 리사가 일을 처리하는 동안 기다렸다. 그런 다음 두 사람은 다시 길을 나섰다. 그는 조수석에 앉아 있었다. "다른 할 일 있나?"

"지금으로선 그게 다야." 리사는 미소를 지으며 라디오를 틀었다. "무슨 계획이라도 있어?"

"딱히—조만간 계획 중인 일이 있긴 해. 몇 주 뒤에 건축 사무소를 칠 예정이야." 그는 잠시 말을 멈췄다. "배리가 이따 들릴지도 모르겠군. 퇴근하고 한가하다면." 

"그러고 보니 그건 어떻게 돼가?"

그는 조심스레 말을 골랐다. "내 생각보다 진지하게."

"오?"

"원래대로라면 가볍게 만나보는 게 다였어. 나 어떤지 알잖아."

"진지한 게 나쁜 건 아니라는 건 알지."

그는 인상을 썼다. "간단하지가 않아, 리즈. 배리의…직업이라던가."

"두 사람이 해결 본 줄 알았는데."

"추수감사절을 배리의 가족과 함께 보내기로 했어."

일 분이 지나도 아무 대답이 없자 렌은 그녀를 쳐다보았다. "리즈?"

"레니…내가 참견하는 걸 싫어하는 건 알지만 어쨌거나 이 말은 해야겠어. 오빠 자신을 위해서라도 이걸 망치지 마. 만약 배리가 자기 가족이랑―조 웨스트도 있는데―저녁 먹는 자리에 오빠를 데려가는 거라면, 오빠를 위해 기꺼이 많은 걸 걸고 있다는 뜻이야."

"나도 알아."

"그리고 오빠도 배리를 좋아하잖아." 

그는 한숨을 쉬었다. "나도 알아, 리즈." 

"잘됐네. 그럼 행복해질 기회를 부정하지 마. 행복해질 자격이 있어, 오빠." 

"그렇게 간단한 일이 아니야."

"배리의 가족이—"

"조 웨스트뿐만이 아니야. 우리 가족 일도 있잖아, 리즈."

그녀는 입술을 꾹 다물었다. "일은 항상 생기는걸." 

"이건 보통 일이 아니야." 

"그럼 늙어빠진 아빠가 머리를 들이밀 때까지는 개자식처럼 굴면서 배리를 밀어내지 마. 오빠도 행복을 누릴 자격이 있지만, 배리 역시 그것보다 나은 대우를 받을 자격이 있어."

그는 생각에 잠긴 채 대답하지 않았고, 리사는 마침내 대화의 방향을 쇼나의 생일 계획 쪽으로 틀었다. 렌이 안 갈 거라고 했을 때 별로 감명받지는 않은 것 같았다. 그가 생각했을 때 쇼나와 그녀의 친구들이 '보스'가 파티에 오는 걸 별로 좋아할 것 같진 않았다. 리사는 인상을 썼지만 밀어붙이지 않았고, 렌이 베이킹을 마저 하게끔 집에 내려주었다.

* * *

배리는 아이리스와 함께 농산물 시장에 있었는데, 매 분마다 렌에게로 마음이 쏠렸다. 렌과 나눈 대화, 그의 다리에 올려진 렌의 손…(또다시) 렌의 집에 놔두고 온 상자 (와 안에 들어 있는 딜도) 사진, 그리고 윙크하는 이모티콘과 함께 온 '언제든지 가져가' 라는 문자. 웃어야 할지 찡그려야 할지 알 수 없었으므로, '인질로 잡는 대신 언제든지 갖다주러 와도 되거든' 이라고 보냈다. 렌은 답장이 없었다.

"배리, 듣고는 있는 거야?"

"뭐—어, 그래?' 그는 노부부를 피해 아이리스 쪽으로 갔다. "주제가…케이크였나?"

아이리스는 한숨을 쉬곤 놀랍지도 않다는 듯 눈을 굴렸다. "오늘 아침부터 왜 이래? 전혀 집중을 못 하잖아. 플래시 일 때문이라고 말할 생각은 접어둬—어제 케이틀린이랑 술 마시러 갔는데, 아이언 하이츠 탈옥 사건 이후로 한 주 내내 잠잠했다는 거 알거든."

그는 한숨을 쉬었다. "어젯밤 이후로 조랑 얘기한 적 있어?"

"우리 아빠랑? 무슨 일 있었어?"

"어어어쩌면 조한테 나랑 렌에 대해 말했을지도."

"뭐라고?" 그녀는 빙그르르 돌았다. "끝내준다, 배리!"

"끝내준다고?"

"야호!" 그녀는 사실상 방방 뛰며 배리를 꼭 껴안았다. "믿기지가 않아!"

"나…도?"

아이리스는 1000와트짜리 미소를 지으며 뒤로 물러섰다. "드디어 한 단계 더 나아가기로 했구나! 아빠가 뭐라고 했는데?"

"그래, 그거 말인데…"

그는 걸어가는 동안 아이리스에게 모든 걸 털어놓았다. 처음엔 조의 반응 ("당연히 깜짝 놀라셨겠지, 밸. 그냥 걱정돼서 그런 거야. 너랑 렌이 함께 있는 걸 볼 때까지 기다려 봐, 그럼 이해하실걸."), 렌과 나눈 대화, 렌이 모든 걸 취소하려고 했다는 거 ("오, 배리…"), 그다음에 렌이랑 키스했다는 걸 말하기 위해 앞으로 돌아가야 했고 ("왜 이걸 이제서야 말하는 건데?!"), 다시 돌아와서 섹스 교착 상태에 대해 설명했다 ("정말로 수절하길 자진한 거야?"). 어느 순간에 다다르자 아이리스는 웃다가 자빠질 뻔했고, 그는 절대로, 무슨 일이 있어도 딜도 얘기는 하지 말자고 결심했다. 

"그러니까…어, 그냥 오늘 아침에 생각이 많았나 봐." 

"배리, 렌이랑 자버린다고 해서 세상이 멸망하지는 않아." 

그들은 핫초코를 사서 시장 구석에 있는 작은 벤치에 앉았다. 배리가 그걸 생각하는 동안, 그러니까 그걸 생각하지 않으려고 안간힘을 쓰는 동안, 적어도 실내에서 추위를 피할 순 있었다. 오늘 아침 샤워하면서 렌에 대해 지나치게 많이 생각했을지도 몰랐다.

"난 그냥…만약 렌이 날 차버릴 거라면, 이용당한 것처럼 느끼고 싶지 않아."

"정말로 널 차버릴 생각은 아니었을 것 같은데, 밸."

"꽤 진지해 보이던걸."

"그러시겠지. 네 다리를 무릎에 올려놓기 전이야, 아님 집에 가는 네 엉덩이에 쿠션을 던지기 전이야?"

"렌이 원하는 게 뭔지 잘 모르겠어…그러니까, 섹스 말고." 렌이 섹스를 원한다는 건 알고 있었다. 그가 보낸 사진이 그 증거였다. 그의 다리에 올린 손이 그 증거였다. 배리가 반쯤 벗고 있을 때 렌이 미소짓는 방식과 눈을 뗄 수 없는 그 자신이 그 증거였다. 맙소사, 정말로 섹스를 해야 했다.

"네가 원하는 건 뭔데, 배리?"

"모르겠어…"

"그만 생각하고 떠오르는 대로 말해 봐. 네가. 원하는 건. 뭔데?"

그는 테이블에 엎드렸다. "렌의거기위에앉고싶어"

"뭐라고?"

그는 테이블을 보고 말했다. 그 말을 입 밖으로 뱉어내야만 했다. 아님 누군가에게 말하거나. "렌의 거기 위에 앉고 싶어. 아님 빨아주던가. 아님 둘 다. 아님 렌이 자기 식탁에 날 엎어놓고—"

"워우, 그쯤 하면 됐어. 진심이야, 배리? 웩. 그냥 자고 싶다고만 했어도 됐잖아."

그는 코끝을 찡그리는 아이리스를 향해 고개를 저었다. "나도 어쩔 수 없어. 한 달 넘게 렌의 그곳에 대해 생각하고 있다고, 아이리스. 내기에서 렌이 이길 것 같아. 나는 그 정도의 의지력은 없어."

"한 달 넘게라고, 배리?"

"진짜 크다니까, 아이리스. 진짜 크다고."

"배리! 알고 싶지 않았어."

"네가 물어봤잖아! 그리고 내 말 믿어, 봤다면 불평 안 했을걸." 

"같이 잔 적도 없으면서 언제 본 거야?"

"수영하러 갔었잖아, 기억나? 어쩌면, 아마도 우연히, 실수로 거길 잡았을지도 몰라. 그치만 황홀했다고, 아이리스, 난 그냥—"

"좋아, 그쯤 하면 충분히 들은 것 같네. 그냥 좆이잖아, 배리."

"그냥 좆이 아니야, 아이리스. 바로 그 좆이라고."

"미친 사람처럼 들리는 거 알지, 응?"

그는 다시 엎드린 채 존재를 한탄하기 시작했다.

* * *

배리는 말도 안 되게 굴며 아이리스에게 트라우마를 안겨주었다. 캡틴 콜드의 거기에 대해 얘기하는 걸 들어주는 건 정말이지 호의를 베푸는 거였다. 적어도 웃긴 협박거리는 뽑아낼 수 있어야 했다. 테이블에 엎드려서 얼마나 침대에 뛰어들고 싶고, 또 그 침대가 렌의 것이어야 한다고 불평하는 배리를 동영상으로 찍는 건 공평할 따름이었다.

그걸 리사한테 보내는 것 역시 공평할 따름이었고.

_그건 그렇고, 우리 아빠한테 둘 사이에 대해 말했대! 임무 완료!_

거의 곧바로 답장이 왔다. _완벽해! 레니와의 일도 생각보다 더 빨리 진행되는 중이야._ 키스, 별, 그리고 머리를 넘기는 여자 이모티콘이 붙어있었다.

_음 어젯밤에 B를 차려고 했다는 거 못 들었어?_

_ㅁㅊ 오빨 죽여버릴 거야 그 말은 안 했었다고_

그녀가 웃음을 터트리자 배리가 고개를 들었다. "내 고통이 너한텐 재밌어?"

"완전," 그녀는 미소를 지었다. 메세지가 하나 더 왔다. '_오빠는 집에서 베이킹하고 있을걸. 한 사람한테 전념한다고 인정하는 걸 무서워하거든. 가족 일이야. 내가 계획을 끝까지 실행하는 동안 배리가 버티고 있게만 해줘. 완벽한 무언갈 염두에 두고 있거든._' 하트 10개와 키스 이모티콘이 뒤따랐다. 

_배리는 잘 버티고 있어. 사실, 네 오빠의 '아름다운' 거기와 그걸로 뭘 하고 싶은지에 대한 시를 짓고 있다고._

_TMI!!!!_

_말도 못 한다니까_

  
"자, 밸, 이제 너네 집으로 가서 식료품을 좀 놔두고 오자." 내가 정신을 놓기 전에 말이지.

"운전해 줘서 다시 한번 고마워. 제대로 만든 홈메이드 식사로 렌을 꼬셔볼 생각이야."

"요리한다고? 이거 보셔, 로맨스 양반."

배리는 핫초코를 마시며 미소를 지었고, 아이리스는 리사에게 다음 만남을 계획하는 문자를 보낸 다음 배리의 집으로 운전해 갔다. 골든 글라이더가 계획하는 범죄 쪽 분야의 일들을 무시하는 한 두 사람은 꽤 좋은 친구가 되어가고 있었다. 그들은 오래된 공포 영화를 함께 봤고, 리사는 함께 네일을 받으러 가야 한다고 고집하고 있었다.

배리의 집에 도착했을 때, 아이리스는 새로운 커피 약속이 잡혀 있었다.

"깔끔한걸." 그녀는 집 안으로 들어서며 미소를 지었다.

"그렇지! 렌 집에서 빨래를 전부 하기 시작했는데, 진짜 다르다니까."

그녀의 눈썹이 치솟았다. "너 빨래 싫어하잖아."

"그래서 렌이 자기 집에서 하게 해 준거야. 개인 세탁기가 있거든."

무슨 이유에서인지, 배리의 얼굴에 이상한 표정이 스쳐 지나가더니 홍조가 떠오르기 시작했다. "뭔데?" 그녀는 웃음을 터트렸다.

"아무것도. 그냥—아무것도 아니야." 

"세탁기 위에서 섹스하지 않았다는 건 아는데."

"그래, 한 적 없어." 그는 죄지은 듯한 표정을 지었다.

"그러지 말고, 밸—뭔데?"

그가 입을 열자마자 문을 두드리는 소리가 들렸다. 아이리스는 신나서 꺅 소리를 낼 뻔했다. "그 사람이야?"

이미 긴장한 얼굴을 한 배리는 문 쪽으로 빠르게 향하고 있었다. "톰슨 부인일지도. 가끔 오셔서 같이 _제퍼디_를 보자고 하시거든."

문 앞에 서 있는 건 노부인이 아니라 렌이었다.

"어쩐지 집에 오는 소리가 들리더라고, 꼬맹아."

"갖다주러 오라는 소리는 농담이었어!" 배리는 높은 목소리로 삑사리를 냈다. 흥미로운데.

"죽어도 그럴 일은 없어. 직접 와서 달라고 하기 전까진 받을 생각 마."

"뭘 달라고 하는데?" 아이리스가 묻자 렌은 배리의 부엌에 서 있는 그녀의 존재를 그제서야 눈치챈 것 같았다.

"웨스—아이리스. 안녕."

"안녕, 렌." 그녀는 미소를 지으며 다가갔다. "배리가 뭘 달라고 해야 하는데?"

배리와 렌 사이에서 말 없는 대화가 오갔다. 배리의 당황한 손짓 몇 번에 렌은 점점 더 즐거워 보였다.

"아무것도, 아무것도 아니야, 그냥—"

"내 베이킹."

그녀는 순간 잘못 들은 줄 알았다. "베이킹이라고?"

"음. 몇 가지 레시피를 고치고 있는데, 와서 시식해볼래?"

* * *

아이리스를 따라 렌의 아파트로 들어가는 동안, 배리는 쪽팔려서 죽을 지경이었다. 만약 그녀가 딜도에 대해 알게 된다면 그를 절대로 가만 냅두지 않으리라—삶이 망해가고 있었고, 언젠가 그의 이야기가 온라인으로 섹스 토이를 사는 위험성의 본보기가 되어 방과 후 특별 프로그램이 만들어질지도 몰랐다. 그 망할 딜도를 써보기라도 했다면 이렇게까지 억울하진 않을 텐데.

그러나 렌의 부엌에 도착해 카운터에 늘어져 있는 음식들을 보자 쪽팔림에 대한 모든 생각들이 싹 지워졌다. 브라우니 중독이 그보다 10배는 심한 아이리스는 꼭 천국에 있는 것 같았다. 렌은 칭찬에 우쭐해 하며 두 사람이 거의 모든 걸 맛보는 모습을 지켜보았다. 칭찬이 마구 쏟아졌고, 배리는 신음하지 않으려 안간힘을 썼다. 대부분은 아이리스 때문이었다. 렌에 관한 한 존엄성이 있는 척하는 건 더 이상 아무런 의미가 없었다.

"으음! 그거 겨울왕국 앞치마야?" 아이리스가 레드 벨벳 컵케이크를 먹으며 물었다. 그는 컵케이크가 놓인 쟁반을 바라보았지만, 손을 뻗진 않았다. 그걸 먹으면 신음을 참을 수 없을 것이고, 그러면 상황이 어색해질 게 뻔했다.

"선물로 받은 거야." 렌은 초콜릿과 밀가루에 뒤덮힌 채 찬장 문에 걸려 있는 앞치마를 힐끗 보며 곧바로 대답했다. 하마터면 저게 있는 걸 잊어버릴 뻔했군.

"아, 좋을 때지, 좋을 때야. 저 앞치마가 모든 일의 시작이었다고. 그러니까, 앞치마랑 생크림 말이야." 

"오, 저게 그 생크림 난장판™에서 나온 그거야?" 아이리스는 미술품을 감상하는 것 마냥 가까이 다가가 앞치마를 살펴보았다. 

"뭐라고?" 렌이 두 사람을 번갈아 쳐다보았다. "T-M?"

"어쩌면…우리 생크림 싸움에 이름을 붙였을지도? 소리 내서 말할 트레이드마크가 필요하니까?"

"트레이…이름을 붙였다고?"

배리는 그 자신이 레드 벨벳 컵케이크라도 된 것 마냥 스멀스멀 올라오는 홍조에 맞서 싸웠다. "들리는 것만큼 이상하진 않아."

"우리 싸움마다 이름을 붙이나?"

"그렇게 창의력 넘치진 않아. 네가 원하면 시스코한테 부탁해 볼까? 시스코한테 분명 아이디어가 있을걸."

"베이킹을 자주 하는 편이야, 렌?" 아이리스가 렌의 짜게 식은 표정에서 배리를 구해주며 물었다.

"가끔."

"거짓말이야, 맨날 베이킹하는걸. 이쯤 되면 내 찬장 속 베이킹 물품을 먼지 한 톨도 안 남기고 털어갔을 거라고. 내가 모를 거라고 생각하지 마, 렌."

"그리고 내 건조기엔 아직도 네 빨래가 잔뜩 남아있지."

"한 방 먹었네."

렌이 눈썹을 치켜올리자 배리는 한숨을 쉬었다. "지금 치울게." 그는 세탁실로 가 빨래를 개기 시작했다. 슈퍼스피드를 사용할 수도 있겠지만 렌과 아이리스가 부엌에서 베이킹과 케이크에 대해 얘기하는 걸 듣는 게 더 좋았다. 그러나 막 빨래한 옷이 든 바구니를 들고나왔을 때, 아이리스는 꺅 소리를 내며 렌을 껴안고 있었고, 혼란스러워졌다. 렌의 표정을 보건대 그 역시 혼란스러운 게 분명했다. 배리는 문득 그와 사귀는 동안 렌이 에이든 말고 다른 사람을 안는 걸 본 적이 없다는 걸 깨달았다. 그러고 보니, 렌은 누군가에게 손을 대는 일이 거의 없었다.

"밸―맞춰봐!" 아이리스는 환하게 미소지으며 넋이 나간 렌을 마침내 놓아주었다.

"어…렌이 너한테 브라우니 비밀 레시피를 주기로 했나?"

"더 좋은 거야! 내 웨딩케이크를 구워준대!" 그녀는 방방 뛰며 흥분해서 박수를 치고 있었다.

"렌이―진짜로?" 렌을 쳐다보자 그는 드물게도 수줍어하는 것 같았다.

"안될 게 뭔데? 내가 만드는 걸 좋아한다면야 난 상관없어."

배리는 고개를 끄덕이며 "그렇군" 이라 말했고, 너무 많은 의미를 부여하지 않으려 애썼다. 렌이 그의 절친에게 웨딩 케이크를 구워준다고 하다니. 그가 쌓아 올린 온갖 호의를 보건대 머지않아 빚을 지게 될 게 틀림없었다. 어쩌면 렌한테 블로우잡을 한번 해 주고 쌤쌤이라고 칠 수 있을지도. 아니면 여러 번 해주거나. 어쩌면 서로 입으로 해줄 수 있을지도. 어쩌면―어쩌면 아이리스가 2피트도 떨어지지 않은 곳에서 케이크 맛에 대해 말하는 동안 블로우잡 생각을 하면 안 될지도. 토론에 끼어드는 대신, 그는 컵케이크를 슬쩍 집어 들고 거실로 가 넷플릭스를 틀었다.

인생이 어떻게 굴러가는지 알고 싶은 게 이번이 처음은 아니었다.

* * *

"그래서, 어, 웨딩 케이크라고?" 식사 초대를 받아들인 렌이 그날 저녁 집으로 오자 배리는 물었다.

"안될 게 뭐 있어?" 렌이 화이트와 레드 와인 두 병을 카운터에 내려놓으며 말했다. "뭘 먹게 될지 모르니까 안전하게 두 병 들고 온 거야." 그의 의아한 눈초리에 렌이 대답했다.

"언제부터 와인을 마셨는데?"

"언제부터 요리를 했는데?"

"오, 하하, 그렇게 나오시겠다, 응? 냉동 피자 말고 다른 것도 만들 수 있다는 걸 알잖아." 배리는 대답했다. 그는 조의 레시피대로 오븐에 립을 졸이며 천천히 굽고 있었다.

"두고 보도록 하지." 

"충고 하나 할게, 남자친구 씨. 날 침대로 끌어들이려고 한다면, 내 요리를 먹어보기도 전에 모욕하는 건 별 도움이 안 되거든." 그는 찬장을 열고 있는 렌을 향해 얼굴을 찡그렸다. "뭐 찾는데?" 그는 식기가 든 찬장을 열었다.

"이거." 렌이 꽃병 하나를 꺼냈다.

"뭐야, 꽃도 가져왔어? 로맨틱하게 구는 건 내 몫인 줄 알았는데." 

대답 대신 돌아온 무표정한 시선은 예상 밖이었다.

"왜?"

"어떻게 25살까지 살아남은 거지?"

"왜, 뭔데 그래?" 그는 하마터면 웃음을 터트릴 뻔했다.

렌은 고개를 저으며 꽃병을 헹군 다음 와인 옆에 내려놓았다. "꽃병이 아니야, 배리. 디캔터라고."

"요리에 집중해야겠어." 그는 아무렇지도 않은 표정으로 대답하곤 오븐 쪽으로 몸을 돌렸다. 렌은 쿡쿡 웃고 있었다. 언제부터 집에 와인 디캔터가 있었지?

저녁 식사는 대부분 순조로웠다. 테이블까지 세팅했는데, 보통 넷플릭스를 보며 간식을 먹는다는 걸 생각해보면 거의 처음 있는 일이었다. 여태까지의 실제 데이트 중 어느 것보다도 데이트처럼 느껴졌다. 어쩌면 둘 다 이게 뭔지 알고 있기 때문일지도. 아니면 이게 뭔지에 대해 대화를 나눴거나. 처음으로 대화 주제를 찾으려 애쓰며 레드 와인을 홀짝이는 지금 같은 경우라면 대화를 안 나눈 거겠지만. 배리 마저 와인 맛이 좋다고 인정할 수밖에 없었다.

"이거 이상한가?" 알콜이 음식 맛을 내는 것 외에도 효과가 있길 바라며, 배리는 끝내 물었다.

"확실히 그렇지. 정확히 뭐가 이상한데?"

"내 말은…지금까지 데이트를 많이 했었잖아. 그치만 이건 꼭…"

"어색한 첫 데이트 같다고?"

배리는 미소를 지었다. "네 셔츠나 뭐 그런 걸 칭찬해야 하나?" 짙은 파란색이 렌의 눈을 돋보이게 해 주었으므로 좋은 생각이었다. 렌은 그저 코웃음을 쳤다.

"그렇게 할 거라면 평소 던지는 작업 멘트부터 시작해야겠군, 배리."

"오―제발. 지난주에 '정신 빼앗기기' 어쩌고 하는 대사를 들었는데? 그래, 부족한 능력을 더 보여주시지 그래."

음식을 다 먹은 렌은 뒤로 기댄 채 와인을 홀짝였다. "이미 알고 있는 사이인데 통하긴 할지 알고 싶은 건가?"

"데이트를 구하려 할 때만 멘트를 친단 말이야? 말장난도 포함이지, 안 그래? 맙소사, 당연히 말장난도 포함이겠지."

"이 대사를 칠 기회를 놓친 건 확실하군: 피곤하겠네, 하루 종일 내 마음속에서 뛰어다녔으니까."

"맙소사, 안 돼." 배리는 못 참고 웃음을 터트렸다. "제발, 그걸 실존 인물한테 진짜로 쓴 적은 없다고 말해줘."

"너한테 제일 잘 먹힐 것 같았지."

"누구한테도 잘 먹힐 리가 없어. 내가 술집에 앉아 있었다면, 네가 다가와서 실제로 그런 말을 하지 않기만을 바랄 거야." 

"음, 멘트가 대화의 시작으로 그렇게까지 잘 먹히진 않아. 장담할게."

"장담한다고―잠깐, 그 이론을 진짜로 실험해 본 건 아니지?"

렌이 대답하지 않자 배리는 또다시 한바탕 웃음을 터트렸다. "돈을 내고서라도 보고 싶네. 얼마나 심하게 까인 거야?"

"섹스는 충분히 하거든."

"그러시겠지, 왜 서비스업 종사자들한테 그렇게나 추파를 던졌는지 이제 알겠네―그게 데이트를 할 수 있는 유일한 방법이니까."

"널 얻었잖아, 안 그래?"

"침대까지 간다는 의미라면, 아직은 아냐." 

"두고 보자고." 

배리는 코웃음을 쳤다. "자신만만한 것 좀 봐. 그치만 우리가 실제로 첫 데이트를 한 적 없어서 다행이야. 당구 이야기로도 충분해―그 멘트에 내가 넘어갔을 리가 없다고."

렌은 한숨을 쉬며 기대앉았다. "마지막으로 널 유혹해보라고 했을 때 이 식탁 같은 데서 키스하는 걸로 끝난 거 알지?"

배리는 미소짓던 걸 멈췄다. 기억이 떠오르자 몸 안의 피가 빠르게 한 곳으로 몰렸지만, 원래 계획을 떠올리고는 새로운 미소를 입가에 걸며 앞으로 몸을 기울였다. "좋은 키스였지. 하지만 음, 내 남자친구가 되겠다고 약속하지 않은 사람에게 키스할 수 있을지 모르겠어. 내 말은, 넌 어떨지 모르겠지만, 난 나쁜 평판을 얻고 싶지 않거든."

렌은 재미있어하며 고개를 기울이곤 와인잔을 돌렸다. "그게 가장 큰 고민이겠지."

"정말 부끄러운 일이라니까. 키스를 안 한 지 상당히 오래됐는데, 연습을 좀 해야 할 것 같아. 날 도와주는 걸 마다하지 않을 것 같은데." 그는 렌을 향해 씩 웃고는 설거지를 하기 위해 접시를 집어 들며 과감하게 렌 쪽으로 몸을 숙였다.

"내가 널 유혹해야 하는 거 아니야, 배리?" 렌이 그를 따라 부엌으로 왔다. 

"오, 글쎄." 그는 완벽하게 가벼운 목소리를 유지했다. "널 충분히 약 올려두면 깨닫게 될지도 모른다고 생각했어. 나랑 사귀고 싶어 한다는 사실을 인정하기엔 너무나 냉소적으로 굴면서 기회를 놓치고 있다는 걸."

"음." 렌은 싱크대에 접시를 놓고 그의 뒤에 와 섰다. 그는 부드럽지만 확실한 손길로 배리의 팔뚝에서부터 손목까지 쓸어내렸고, 따뜻한 몸을 기대오며 목덜미에 숨을 뱉었다. 배리는 침착함 따위는 내다 버린 채 전율했다. "내가 보기엔 너한테 일이 더 빡빡해지기만 할 것 같은데, 배리."

렌의 입술은 그의 목덜미에서 아슬아슬한 거리에 있었고, 배리는 목 졸린 소리를 내지 않으려 애썼다. 렌이 맥박점에 키스하고 있는 것 같았지만, 그럴 리가 없었다. 

"방금 그거―" 오 아니다. 신경 쓰지 마. 확실히 렌은 그의 목에 키스하며 살갗을 빨아들이고 있었다. 부드럽게. 사악하게. 악당처럼. 정말이지 실력 좋은 악당처럼. 아주 부드러운 입술을 가지고 있는 악당처럼. 치아가 부드럽게 스치듯 살갗을 훑자, 배리는 눈을 반쯤 감은 채 미약한 신음을 뱉어냈다. 오 젠장, 젠장, 젠장, 계획을 버려, 도망쳐, 임무는 집어치워, 후퇴, 다시 집중 "―아. 음. 아, 그거 말장난이었어?"

렌이 그의 목덜미에 대고 쿡쿡 웃었고, 안 돼. 아냐―아, 좋아 정말 너무 너무 좋아―안 돼!

배리는 렌의―느슨하다고 할 수 있는―손아귀에서 빠져나와 옆으로 비켜서며 목덜미로 손을 가져갔다. 얼굴이 얼마나 빨개졌을지, 얼마나 아래까지 홍조가 퍼져있을지 알고 있었다. "반칙이잖아."

"내가 페어플레이를 할 거라고 생각했나?"

"그렇게 나오시겠다? 좋아, 좋아. 해 보자고. 딱 기다려."

"음. 내 마음이 말랑해져서 너한테 넋을 빼고 있을 때 그 말을 믿도록 하지."

"오, 그렇게 될 거야."

"그러시겠지."

"다음엔 진짜 데이트를 하러 가. 집 밖에서."

"영화라던가?"

배리는 여전히 약간 얼굴을 붉힌 채 의심스러운 눈초리를 쏘아 보냈다. "영화관에서 날 유혹할 순 없어."

"내기할까?"

"싫어. 너 정말 최악이야."

배리가 렌 주위를 돌아다니며 정리하는 동안 그들은 계속해서 말을 주고받았다. 그런 다음 렌이 가져온 디저트를 먹었는데, 배리는 먹으면서 내는 소리에 부끄러워하지조차 않았다. 꾹 참고 있는 것 같은 렌과 눈이 마주칠 때마다 씩 웃는다면 모를까. 다 먹고 난 후, 그는 렌과 소파에 붙어 앉는 대신 일찌감치 쫓아냈다. 만약 지금 당장 TV를 보게 된다면, TV는 거의 안 보게 될 게 뻔했다.

"범죄자 노릇이나 하러 가." 

렌은 웃음을 터트렸다. "방금 그거 녹음해도 돼?"

"정말이지, 네가 뭔갈 훔치려고 하는 게 다음 데이트가 아니여야 할 거야, 렌." 

"꿈도 안 꿨어."

"그러시겠지." 단 1초도 그 말을 믿지 않았지만 어쨌거나 배리는 미소를 지었다. 렌이 떠난 후, 그는 빈 아파트를 둘러보며 문득 궁금해졌다…렌을 꼬시고 있는 건가, 아님 그냥 더 깊게 빠지고 있는 건가?


	16. 따끈웨이브

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 즐거운 하루에서 신나는 저녁으로.

"자, 그러니까 먼저 첫 번째 편을 보고, 열한 시쯤 되면 네가 배고플 게 뻔하니까 뭘 좀 먹고, 2시까지 기다리다 보면 무슨 일이 생기겠지? 네가 도시를 구하지 않고 얼마나 오래 버틸 수 있을지 알아보는 거야."

배리는 계단을 올라가며 시스코의 하루 요약에 웃음을 터트렸다. 그는 DVD와 간식거리가 든 봉투를 어깨에 매고 있었다. 일요일 아침이었는데, 아이리스나 조와의 계획이 없는 드문 휴일이었는 데다가, 시스코와 별다른 이유 없이 어울리면서 시간을 보낸 적이 까마득했다.

그들은 4층에 도착했고, 시스코는 배리를 따라 들어오기 전에 주변을 둘러보고 있었다. 그는 눈썹을 치켜올린 채 배리의 옆집을 가르켰다. "어? 어어어어?"

"들어오기나 해." 배리는 웃음을 터트리며 시스코를 끌고 들어왔다. "그래, 저기가 렌 집이야."

"맙소사. 장난치려고 해 본 적이 있어?"

"남자친구한테 장난을 치라고?"

"내 말은 사귀기 전에 말이야—문 손잡이에 버터를 발라놓는다던가?"

"어우, 괜히 건수 주지 마. 렌의 유머 감각이라면 그런 걸 진짜로 할지도 모른다고."

"캡틴 콜드한테 유머 감각이 있다고?"

"끔찍한 유머 감각이지. 렌의 작업 멘트를 들어봤어야 한다니까. 다시 생각해보니까, 절대 안 되겠다. 네가 그걸 들었다면 써먹으려고 했을걸."

"이봐, 나 괜찮게 하거든."

배리는 눈썹을 치켜올렸지만 아무 말도 하지 않으며 시스코가 첫 번째 영화를 셋업하도록 놓아두었다. 왜 백 투 더 퓨처 마라톤을 하는건진 모르겠지만, 도시의 범죄를 막기 위해 뛰어다니거나 도시를 구한 후 간단하게 커피나 맥주를 한 잔 하는 것 외에 친구와 시간을 보내는 걸 가지고 불평할 생각은 없었다.

시스코의 예상은 정확했다—첫 번째 영화가 끝나자마자 배리의 배에서 꼬르륵 소리가 났다.

"단백질 바 더 있어? 배고파지는데." 그는 소파에서 일어나 기지개를 켜며 음식을 찾았다.

"내가 다 생각해둔 거 알잖아—새로운 상자에 새로운 맛이라고." 

배리는 코끝을 찡그렸다. 시스코는 시험 삼아 고칼로리 단백질 바를 여러 가지 맛으로 만들고 있었는데, 여태까지 한 번도 잘 된 적이 없었다. "기본 맛도 괜찮다는 거 알지—바닐라나, 초콜릿 같은."

"이건 피넛 버터랑 코코넛 맛이야."

"그러시겠지, 스트로베리 쇼트케이크 맛보다 낫길 바래."

"그러지 말고, 그렇게 나쁘진 않았잖아!"

그는 코웃음을 쳤다. 처음 한 입이야 그렇게 나쁘지 않았지. 연이은 서른 개? 좋다고 하기 힘들었다. 그는 시스코가 찬장을 뒤지는 동안 박스를 팬트리에 풀어놓았다. "칠리 남은 것 좀 가져왔는데, 접시랑 그릇이 다 어디 간 거야?"

"무슨 소리야?" 배리는 부엌으로 돌아와 접시가 있는 찬장을 열며 물었다.

"거기 있었어? 원래는 여기 놔뒀었잖아."

"그랬나?" 배리는 고개를 갸웃한 채 눈을 깜빡이며 기억을 더듬었다. 정말이었다.

"그래, 내가 이사하는 걸 도와줬잖아. 사랑을 담아 아주 공들여서 부엌에 짐을 풀어줬다고, 기억해? 완벽하게 해 뒀단 말이야."

"허. 내가 옮겼나 봐."

시스코는 다른 찬장들을 열기 시작했다. 접시가 있어야 할 곳에 컵이 있었다. 와인 디캔터는 위쪽 선반에 있었다. 그리고, "음식이 왜 죄다 이 위에 있어? 원래는 밑에 넣어두지 않았나." 

배리는 또다시 눈을 깜빡였다. 이번엔 베이킹 용품이었다. 바로 요전 날에도 그 찬장에서 설탕을 꺼냈었다. 언제부터 카운터 밑이 아니라 거기 있게 된 거지? 잠깐—베이킹 용품이 있던 자리를 이제는 냄비와 팬이 차지하고 있었다. 바로 전날 밤에 렌을 위해 요리하느라 썼었는데. 대체 언제…

"오, 개자식 같으니라고."

"밸—?"

배리는 시스코를 돌아보지 않고 집을 박차고 나왔다. 시스코가 뒤따라왔고, 그는 복도로 나가 렌의 문을 마구 두드렸다.

* * *

문을 두드리는 소리가 렌의 잠을 깨웠다. 어젯밤 거의 잠을 자지 못했다. 밤의 절반은 파카를 걸친 채 쌀쌀한 화재 대피구에 나와 있었고, 나머지 절반은 잠들려고 애를 썼지만 별 소용이 없었다. 오늘 에이든을 봐줘야 하므로 에너지가 필요했고, 소파에 편안하게 앉아 깜빡 졸며 눈 좀 붙이려던 찰나였다. 누군가 문을 두드리는 것이야말로 가장 원치 않는 일이었다. 

아마 믹이 에이든을 일찍 데려다주러 왔을 것이다. 문에 뚫린 구멍으로 밖을 확인했을 때 발견한 배리의 조급하고 짜증 난 모습은 예상 밖이었다. 깜짝 놀란 시스코 라몬을 꽁무니에 단 채로. 문을 활짝 열며 지은 찌푸린 표정은 꾸며낸 것조차 아니었다.

"배리, 대체 뭐 하는—"

"믿을 수가 없네." 배리는 그를 밀치고 곧장 부엌으로 향했다. 렌은 시스코를 힐끗 쳐다보았는데, 그는 눈을 휘둥그레 뜬 채 미안함과 경악 사이 어딘가에 있는 표정을 짓고 있었다. 렌이 무표정한 시선을 보내며 들어오라는 듯 뒤로 물러서자, 그는 눈을 더욱 크게 뜨며 집 안으로 발을 들이밀었다.

배리는 부엌에 있는 찬장이란 찬장은 죄다 요란하게 열어젖히고 있었다.

"그래, 배리. 부디 들어와서 설명도 없이 부엌이나 뒤지면서 내 하루를 방해해 줘. 내가 코코아 파우더를 훔친 것 때문에 이러는 거라면, 그걸로 만든 브라우니의 4분의 3은 네 입으로—"

"하!" 배리는 무언가에 만족한 듯 찬장을 가르키며 격렬히 소리쳤다. 그는 해명을—이 시점에선 아무 설명이라도—듣기 위해 시스코를 쳐다보았지만, 몸을 잔뜩 웅크린 시스코는 천천히 고개를 저었다. 아직도 렌의 집에 감히 발을 디딘 대가로 총에 맞을 거라 생각하는 모양이었다. 끝내주는군.

"'하' 뭐, 배리?" 이걸 감당하려면 최소한 커피라도 마셔야 했다.

"내 찬장을 전부 새로 정리해뒀잖아!"

시스코는 신음소리를 내며 어째서인지 이게 그의 잘못인 것처럼 손에 고개를 묻었고—어쩌면 그게 맞을지도 몰랐다. 상황을 고려해 봤을 때—

"그렇게 해 둔 지 몇 주 됐어, 배리."

"뭐—네가—몇 주 전이라고?!" 의기양양한 자세에서 자신감이 빠져나간 배리는 렌 쪽으로 몸을 돌리며 천천히 고개를 가로저었다. 

갑자기 상황이 재밌게 돌아갔다. "눈치 못 챘나, 배리?" 렌은 씩 웃었다. 어떻게 안 웃을 수가 있겠는가? 그는 스웨터 소매를 걷은 채 부엌으로 가 찬장을 전부 닫기 시작했다. "베이킹 용품을 먼저 옮겼는데, 나랑 똑같은 위치에 두기까지 두 번이나 위치를 바꿔야 했어. 내가 팬트리에 넣어두는 건 빼고." 배리의 팬트리는 선택권 밖이었다. 늘 말도 안 되는 양의 음식으로 가득 차 있었으니까. "그리고 컵을 옮겼지. 물을 마시고 싶을 때 그렇게 멀리 갈 필요가 없잖아—싱크대 가까이에 두는 게 훨씬 말이 된다고."

배리는 거의 정신줄을 놓은 채 고개를 끄덕였다. 불편할 정도로 사랑스러운 표정이었다. "그리고 이것저것 좀 넣어뒀지. 항상 디캔터를 가지고 있다고 생각한 건가?" 그게 망할 꽃병이라고 생각한 게 놀랍지도 않네.

"뭐—네가—잠깐, 우리 집에 식기류를 몰래 넣어뒀다고?" 

렌은 코웃음을 쳤다. "시스코가 네 찬장을 뒤질 때까지 몰랐단 말이야?"

시스코는 이 상황을 보면 안 되는 것 마냥 죄책감 어린 표정으로 구석을 응시하고 있다가 고개를 번뜩 들었다. 웃긴 꼬맹이었다.

"믿을 수가 없네, 렌."

"내가 할 말이야, 배리."

"이거 진짜 이상해." 마침내 목소리를 되찾은 시스코가 속삭였다. 

배리는 졌다는 듯 한숨을 쉬며 팔을 옆으로 떨어뜨리더니 손으로 머리를 헤집었다. 그는 배리의 머리가 헝클어진 방식을 좋아했다. "알겠어. 대체 언제 내 찬장을 다시 정리해놨는진 모르겠지만—그리고 만약 내 욕실 캐비닛도 이런 식이라면 다시 돌아올 거야, 맹세해—지금은 네 집에서 나가줄게. 시스코랑 영화 마라톤을 하고 있었거든."

"귀엽군. 무슨 영화?"

"백 투 더 퓨처." 여전히 렌의 부엌에서 어울리지 않는 모습으로 서 있는 시스코가 주머니에 손을 쑤셔 넣은 채 끼어들었다.

"실제로 시간 여행을 하는 사람들한텐 약간 지루할 것 같은데, 아니야?"

바로 그 말에 시스코의 입이 트였다. "전혀 아냐! 영화에 나온 역설? 완전 장난 아니라고. 배리가 타임라인을 망쳐놓은 뒤로부터 얼마나 많은 역설을 경험해야 했는지 알기나—:

"그걸 시작한 건 내가 아냐—"

"배리의 수트마저 역설이라고! 게다가 배리가 기디언을 발명하길 기다리고 있어. 내 말은, 대체 어떻게—"

"좋아, 시스코—"

"기디언이 뭔데?"

시스코는 잔뜩 흥분한 것 같았다. "네가 발명하게 될 AI에 대해 말 안 해줬어? 물론 내가 도와줬겠지만."

배리는 뒤통수를 긁적였다. "저기, 우린 플래시랑 콜드 일을 분리시키려고 하거든…"

렌의 궁금증이 솟아올랐고, 다음에 배리에게 은근슬쩍 질문을 던질 수 있을지 알고 싶어졌지만 누군가 문을 두드렸다. 모두가 얼어붙었다.

"믹이야. 에이든을 데리고 왔나 봐." 렌이 문 쪽으로 걸음을 옮기려다가 말했다.

"따끈웨이브?"

"뭐?" 시스코가 에이든한테 이름을 지어준 건가?

"이런 젠장—믹은 내가 플래시인 걸 몰라." 깜짝 놀란 얼굴을 한 배리는 분명 믹과 마주친 적 있는 시스코 쪽을 손짓하며 속삭였다. 믹이 천재는 아닐지 몰라도, 배리의 친한 친구들이 전에 납치한 적 있는 사람들이라면 의심을 품을 게 틀림없었다. 애초에 시스코가 왜 렌의 집에 있는지는 차치하고서라도.

"숨는 게 어때?" 믹은 오래 머물지 않을 터였다.

"이따가 들릴래?" 배리가 숨는 것보다 나은 제안을 했다. 붉고 흐릿한 에너지, 그리고 샛노란 번개 한 줄기와 함께 두 사람은 사라졌다. 그와 배리의 아파트 사이의 벽을 통해.

흠. 새로운걸.

"어이, 믹."

* * *

"야!"

"휴, 아슬아슬했네."

"페이징에 완전 능숙해졌잖아! 방금 벽을 통과했다고! 단단한 벽을!"

배리는 기뻐하며 웃음을 터트렸다. "어, 그렇지? 매일 하고 있는 셈이라고나 할까. 아직도 연습하는 중이야."

"좋았어!"

그는 미소를 지으며 소파에 털썩 주저앉았다. 시스코가 렌의 아파트에서 왜 쿠키 냄새가 나는지, 에이든이 자주 오는지, 어떻게 아무렇지도 않게 쳐들어가서 소리지를 수 있는지, 그리고 진짜로 렌이 찬장을 정리해놓은 걸 몰랐는지 하는 질문을 던져댔을 때 놀라지 않았다. 모든 질문에 대답할 수밖에 없었지만, 크게 마음 두진 않았다. TMI 사건ⓒ (모든 것에 ™을 붙일 순 없었으니까) 이후로 아이리스가 그의 전화를 피하고 있다는 걸 생각하면, 렌에 대해 이야기할 핑계가 생겼다는 게 즐거웠다.

백 투 더 퓨처 2편을 절반쯤 봤을 때, 누군가 문을 두드렸다. 배리는 머리를 매만지며 번개 같은 속도로 문을 향해 달려갔다.

"안녕." 그는 미소를 지으며 문을 열었다. 

"안녕." 렌의 미소는 부드러웠는데, 에이든이 곁에 있을 때면 늘 그랬다. "네가 들리라고 했었고, 에이든이 제일 좋아하는 가수를 보고 싶어 하더라고." 

렌의 바짓가랑이를 잡고 선 에이든은 손에 닌자 거북이 피규어를 들고 있었다. 그는 뺨이 다 아플 정도로 환하게 웃으며 몸을 굽혔다. "안녕 에이든!"

"배리 삼촌," 에이든은 미소를 지었다. "맞춰바!"

언제 삼촌 칭호를 얻게 된 건지 알 수 없었다. 수영하러 간 날 이후로 두 번밖에 보지 못했는데. 믹이 그녀를 내려주거나 데리러 올 때 계단이나 아파트에서 마주치거나, 렌에게서 음식을 훔치려고 고개를 들이밀었을 때 말이다.

"뭔데?" 렌이 문을 닫고 에이든을 집 안으로 데리고 오는 동안, 그는 팔을 활짝 벌린 채 물었다. 시스코가 이쪽으로 오는 소리가 들렸다.

"이번 주는 부 이모 생일이야."

"정말? 쇼나 이모의?"

"으응! 선물 줄 거지롱!"

"그래?" 그는 미소를 참을 수 없는 것 같은 렌을 쳐다보며 웃었다. "선물로 뭘 줄 건데?"

"음…음…" 에이든은 도와달라는 듯 렌을 올려다보았다.

"청진기."

"청지기!"

"청진기라고?"

"바에즈는 의학을 공부하고 있어, 배리."

"정말?"

"1월에 학교로 돌아가. 풀타임으로."

"멋지네." 시스코가 끼어들었고, 배리는 몸을 일으켰다.

"시스코, 이쪽은 에이든이야. 에이든, 이쪽은 내 친구 시스코야."

에이든이 안녕이라고 말하자 시스코는 작게 꺅 소리를 냈다. 배리는 웃음을 터트렸고, 렌은 코웃음을 쳤다. 영화 마라톤은 이만하면 충분했다. 남은 오후가 어떻게 흘러갈지 알았다. 

* * *

렌은 너무 깊이 빠졌다는 걸 알고 있었다. 에이든을 배리네 집으로 데려와 시스코와 만나게 하기 전부터 알고 있던 사실이었다. 배리가 그를 향해 미소짓는 걸 보기 훨씬 전부터, 배리가 에이든을 안아 들고 노래를 불러주기 훨씬 전부터, 그날 아침 눈을 뜨기 전부터 알고 있었다. 배리가 내기를 건 바로 그 순간부터 질 거라는 걸, 쌍방 시시덕거림보다 훨씬 더 많은 걸 원한다는 걸, 그가 인정하고 싶은 것보다 훨씬 오래전부터 원해왔다는 걸.

오후 내내 배리와 함께 에이든을 돌보는 건 도움이 되지 않았다. 계단에서 처음 마주쳤을 때, 배리는 애들을 어떻게 대해야 할지 모르는 것 같았다. 보아하니 익숙해질 시간이 필요했던 것뿐이었다. 이제는 에이든 주변에서 아주 자연스럽게 놀아주고, 노래를 불러주며 그에게 배리의 아파트에서 여유롭게 점심을 만들 시간을 만들어줬으니까. "배리 삼촌" 때문에 끝장나고 말리라. 그냥 딱 알 수 있었다. 그렇지만 그게 초대를 받아들여 배리네 집에 들리는 걸 막진 못했으므로, 적어도 눈은 뜨고 사격대로 걸어가고 있는 셈이었다.

시스코 역시 그리 나쁘지 않았다. 애들 주변에서 시간을 보낸 적이 있는 게 확실했고, '캡틴 콜드가 점심을 만들 동안 히트웨이브의 애랑 뭘 하고 있는 거지' 같은 멘붕을—멘붕이 확실했다—떨쳐내자마자 에이든이 상상할 수 있는 것보다 훨씬 더 많은 닌자 거북이 이야기들로 그녀의 정신을 쏙 빼놓았다. 갖고 놀 만한 액션 피규어 몇 개가 든 장난감 가방을 들고 온 게 다행이었다.

저녁 식사가 흘러갔고, 시스코는 집에 가려고 짐을 챙기고 있었다. 에이든은 그를 명예 닌자 거북이로 임명했는데, 만약 리사가 들었더라면 건수를 잡았을 것이다. 에이든은 시스코가 가는 걸 보고 화가 나서 떼를 썼다. 낮잠을 충분히 자지 않은 게 분명했다. 그는 에이든을 집으로 데리고 와 먹을 걸 좀 만들어주고, 소파 위 담요 더미에 데려다 놓고 좋아하는 영화를 틀어주었다—사람들의 머릿속에 있는 감정들을 의인화한 영화였는데, 그는 믹을 떠오르게 하는 빨간 남자를 보고 웃음을 터트렸다.

조심스러운 노크 소리가 들렸고, 렌은 배리를 향해 부엌 쪽으로 손짓했다. "벌써 돌아왔나?"

"어, 그냥 확인하고 싶어서—나랑 시스코가 끼어들었던 거 괜찮은 거지?" 배리는 이미 렌의 가스레인지에 놓인 냄비 속 파스타를 멋대로 한 입 먹고 있었다.

"만약 시스코한테 새 직업이 필요하다면, 믹이 1월쯤 새로운 보모를 찾을 거야."

배리는 미소를 지었지만 고개를 저었다. 그의 어깨에 놓인 긴장이 서서히 풀리고 있었다. "잘해 보셔." 

"갈 때쯤엔 덜 멘붕한 것 같던데."

"시스코? 그래. 페리스 공항 일 이후로 널 직접 보는 게 처음이었으니까…"

렌은 기억을 떠올렸지만, 그 주제에 오래 머물지 않길 바라며 고개를 끄덕였다. 특히나 지금 알고 있는 정보를 보건대 두 번 생각할 것도 없이 또다시 그렇게 하겠지만, 다시 체험하고 싶은 최고의 순간은 아니었다.

"그거 알아? 너도 꽤 잘 지내던데. 에이든 말이야."

"아, 에이든은 그냥 자기가 좋아하는 노래를 죄다 알고 있어서 날 좋아하는 것뿐이야." 

렌은 억누를 수 없는 미소를 감추려 애쓰며 고개를 옆으로 기울였다. 가슴에 따뜻한 기운이 퍼져나갔다. "너도 괜찮은 거지? 내가 네 하루에 끼어든 거 말이야." 

"뭐—그래, 괜찮아. 시스코랑 영화 보는 건 언제든지 할 수 있는 데다가, 어쨌거나 에이든을 만나보고 싶어 했으니까."

"그랬어?"

"어, 응. 시스코랑 케이틀린한테 쇼나가 페이스북에 올린 사진을 보여줬거든."

"쇼나의…페이스북이라고."

"응? 우리 페이스북 친구야." 배리는 핸드폰을 꺼내 페이스북 앱을 켜서 렌에게 건네주었다. "보이지? 완전 귀여운 에이든 사진이 엄청 많다니까. 앨범까지 있다고."

렌은 손에 든 핸드폰을 노려보았다. "믹은 모르고 있을 텐데."

"뭐—그냥 사진이잖아?"

"추적할 수 있다고. 게다가 쇼나가 SNS를 가지고 당최 뭘 하는 건데?" 영화 소리가 흘러나오는 바로 옆방에 에이든이 있었기 때문에 목소리를 조절하고 있었지만, 그는 화가 난 상태였다.

"모두가 너랑 로그즈를 노리는 건 아니거든, 렌. CCPD는 쇼나에 대해 알고 있지조차 않다고. 체포 기록도 없고. 그리고 어떤 방식으로든 믹이랑 연결되는 것도 아니잖아."

렌은 얼굴을 찡그린 채 배리의 계정을 샅샅이 뒤지다가 친구 목록을 발견했다. "또 누구랑 친군데?"

"쇼나 밖에 없는데? 내 말은, 내가 아는 한 너랑 리사는 계정이 없고, 다른 로그즈를 찾아보려고 한 적도 없어." 배리는 어째서인지 그게 재밌기라도 한 것 마냥 웃음을 터트렸지만 렌은 여전히 화가 나 있었다. 맨 위 모퉁이에 빨간 숫자가 적힌 버튼이 있었는데, 그걸 누르자 알림이 튀어나왔다.

"내 페이스북 스토킹하는 거 끝났어?"

"아니."

오늘 저녁에 있는 행사 알림이었다.

"배리…"

그의 차가운 어조에 곁에 선 배리가 굳는 게 느껴졌다. "렌?" 배리는 렌이 뭘 보고 있는지 보려고 어깨에 바짝 기대며 그의 어조를 흉내 냈다.

"왜 오늘 밤 쇼나의 생일 파티에 참석한다고 되어 있지?"

"허? 오, 초대를 받아들였거든. 오늘인지 까먹고 있었지만, 너도 올 거라고 하던데?" 배리는 마주 보고 선 채 그와 눈을 마주쳤다. 

"넌 안 가." 

"뭐—내가 왜 안 가." 배리는 핸드폰을 낚아채 이벤트의 세부 사항을 열었다. 그는 다시 뺏어 왔다. 

"넌 안 간다니까." 그가 '거절' 버튼을 누르려던 찰나, 배리는 놀랄 것도 없이 재빠르게 핸드폰을 되찾았다. 렌은 핸드폰을 노려보았다.

"내가 잘도 안 가겠다. 왜 난린데?" 배리는 더 이상 웃고 있지 않았고, 렌은 허리를 쭉 핀 채 둘 사이에 남은 공간이 거의 없게끔 바싹 다가섰다. 그는 조용하지만 열 받은 어조로 속삭였다.

"왜 난리냐면, 그 파티는 로그즈랑 범죄자들로 가득 차 있을 거니까. 내 작전에 대한 정보를 수집하면서 저녁을 보내는 건 우리 거래를 위반하는 거야, 배리." 

"우, 그러니까 내가 스파이 짓을 할 거라고 생각한 거야, 렌? 그러지 말고, 우리 커플로 가는 거잖아, 네가 날 감시할 수 있을 것 같은데." 배리는 도전하듯 눈을 찡긋했지만, 그는 농담하는 게 아니었다.

"네 '초대'는 내 남자친구로써 받은 거고 난 안 갈 거니까, 너도 참석 계획을 취소해."

"네가 거기 없으면 영업 비밀을 알아내는 게 더 쉬워질 것 같은데, 안 그래?" 배리는 반짝이는 눈으로 미소를 지었지만, 이건 렌이 초조해하는 몇 안 되는 일 중 하나였다.

"하지 마." 그의 목소리는 얼음장 같았지만 배리는 눈도 깜짝 안 하는 것 같았다.

"진심이야? 안 갈 거라고? 그러지 말고, 재밌을 거야."

"진심이야. 정말이지, 알고는 있는—"

문을 두드리는 소리가 들렸다. 렌은 짜증스럽게 한숨을 내쉬며 배리의 시선을 몇 인치 안 되는 거리에서 잠시 잡아둔 다음, 문을 열어주려 몸을 휙 돌렸다.

"믹."

"왜 똥 씹은 표정이야, 친구?"

렌은 굳이 숨기려는 노력을 하지 않았다. 믹은 그의 기분을 너무나 잘 알아차렸다. 그는 배리 쪽을 쏘아보았고, 배리가 뒷통수를 긁적이자 믹은 그저 웃음을 터트렸다. 직전에 감돌던 긴장감이 사그라들고 있었다.

"파파!" 소파에 있는 에이든이 박수를 쳤다. 

"우리 난쟁이," 믹은 그녀에게 미소를 지어 보였고, 에이든은 만족한 채 화면을 가르켰다. "인사이드 아웃이야!"

"또 인사이드 아웃이라고?" 믹은 렌을 향해 고개를 저었다. "애 버릇을 망쳐놓는군." 

그는 정신이 팔린 채 어깨를 으쓱였다. 믹은 그와 배리를 번갈아 보다가 역시 어깨를 으쓱하곤 맥주를 가지러 냉장고 쪽으로 향했다. "뭐 때문에 싸우고 있었는데?"

배리는 렌을 향해 눈을 동그랗게 떴지만, 그는 눈을 반쯤 굴렸다. "배리가 쇼나의 파티에 가고 싶대."

"넌 안 가고 싶고?"

"그래." 뻔한 거 아닌가.

"왜? 나도 가는데." 

"에이든은 어쩌고?"

"해봤자 한 시간인데, 뭐. 에이든도 올 거야." 

"술집에서 하는 거 아냐?" 배리가 어리둥절한 표정으로 물었지만, 믹은 그저 어깨를 으쓱했다.

"문제 있나?"

그는 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. 배리의 커져가는 망설임은 놀랍지 않았다. 잘된 일이었다. 어쩌면 렌과 어울리는 사람들은 굉장히 다른 데다가, 그가 어울릴 수 있을 리가 만무하다는 걸 깨달을지도 몰랐다.

"리사도 네가 안 오는 거 알아?"

"리사도 알아." 렌은 팔짱을 꼈다.

"그래서 가기 전에 여기서 만나서 술 마시자고 한 건가?"

렌의 눈가가 움찔했고, 배리는 킥킥 웃기 시작했다.

"언제?"

믹은 시계를 봤다. "바로 지금, 레니."

그때나 지금이나, 그는 리사를 이만큼이나 사랑한다는 사실이 한탄스러웠다. 리사는 보답으로 그의 인생을 망치려고 작정한 것 같았다.

"이걸 멈춰야겠어." 그는 카운터에 놓인 핸드폰을 집어 들고 단축 번호를 눌렀다. 배리와 믹은 그가 눈치채지 못할 거라고 생각한 듯 그의 등 뒤에서 시선을 주고받고 있었다. 렌의 부엌에는 반사되는 표면이 많았다. 통화는 음성 사서함으로 넘어갔고, 노크 소리가 들렸다. 뒷골이 땡겨오기 시작했다. 오늘 밤이 끝날 때쯤엔 누구 하나를 끝장낼 생각이었다.

"안-녕하신가." 리사가 잠기지 않은 문 틈새로 고개를 들이밀었다. "오, 벌써 작은 파티가 열렸네! 배리—와줘서 정말 기뻐! 너네 집 문을 두드렸는데 대답이 없더라고."

당연히 배리네 집에 먼저 갔겠지. 어쨌거나 렌의 인생을 망치려고 하는 거니까.

"리사."

"우 레니, 오늘따라 찬 바람이 쌩쌩 부는걸." 리사는 씩 웃는 동시에 혼내는 듯한 표정을 지어 보였다. 그녀는 포장된 선물과 보드카를 카운터에 내려놓았다. "택시 탈 거지?"

"내가 운전할게." 믹이 말했다. "한 병밖에 안 마셨어." 그는 맥주병을 흔들었다.

"리사랑 둘이 운전해서 가면 되겠군. 나랑 배리는 안 가니까."

"리지 이모!"

"에이든 예쁜아!" 리사는 그를 완전히 무시하며 과장되고 활기찬 환한 미소를 입가에 건 채 거실로 성큼성큼 걸어갔다. 열 받은 렌은 부엌에 남겨졌다. 에이든을 방패로 사용하는 건 불공평했지만, 리사는 공평하게 싸우는 법이 없었다.

"우린 안 갈 거야, 배리."

"이미 네 손에서 벗어난 것 같은데, 자기." 배리의 눈이 반짝였다. 오늘 밤 죽일 사람 명단이 점점 길어지고 있었다. 리사, 배리, 다음엔 누가 올지 어떻게 알겠는가?

리사는 여전히 담요에 둘러쌓인 에이든을 품에 안고 부엌으로 돌아왔다. "술 안 따르고 뭐 해?"

"내가 할게." 배리는 미소를 지으며 뭔가를 하기 위해 렌의 찬장으로 향했다.

"쇼나의 파티에 오는 거지, 그치 배리?"

"우린 안 갈—"

"당연하지." 믹이 이미 결정되기라도 한 것처럼 말했다.

"레니?" 리사는 이미 이긴 것 마냥 씩 웃었다.

"리사, 배리가 오는 게 현명한 일인지 모르겠어." 그는 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 말했다. 리사는 이게 나쁜 생각인 이유를 적어도 열 가지는 알고 있어야 했다.

"왜 그렇게 투덜거리는데, 레니?" 리사는 가짜로 입을 삐죽였다. 재밌어하는 게 틀림없었다. 그녀가 꿈틀거리는 에이든을 내려주자, 에이든은 배리에게 잔을 건네받고 있는 아빠에게 보여줄 그림을 가지러 달려갔다.

"내 남자친구가 CSI라는 걸 잊은 거야, 리사?" 당연히 진짜 속마음을 말할 순 없었지만, 리사는 알고 있을 터였다.

"허?" 에이든이 마구잡이로 그린 낙서를 칭찬하던 믹이 올려다보자 배리가 긴장했다. 렌은 이 기회를 밀어붙였다.

"꼬맹이는 짭새야, 믹."

"진짜?" 믹은 렌과 배리 사이를 쳐다보았고, 렌은 작은 미소를 입가에 내건 채 배리가 준 음료를 홀짝였다. 그런 다음 한 모금 더. 말도 안 되게 맛이 좋았다. 

"그냥 법의학 일만 하는 거야." 배리는 아무 효과가 없을 음료를 한 손에 든 채 가만히 선 자리에서 안절부절못했다. 취하지 못할 바엔 즐기기라도 해야 하니까 이렇게 맛있는 음료를 만드는 걸지도.

"그럼 이 자식이랑 왜 사귀는 건데?" 믹이 렌을 가르키자 그는 코웃음을 쳤다.

"신뢰의 한 마디 고맙군. 네 우선순위가 누구인지 알게 되서 다행이네."

"아, 렌한테 전과가 있는 건 알지만 크게 걱정 안 해. 우리 아빠도 감옥에 계시거든."

그건…놀라울 만큼 자연스러웠다. 그는 배리가 로그즈에게서 웨스트 가족과의 관계를 숨길 셈인지 궁금해하며 날카로운 눈빛을 쏘아 보냈다. 실수일 게 뻔했는데, 왜냐하면—

"자, 레니. 문제없다잖아." 리사는 오늘따라 햇살마냥 미소짓고 있었다. 그녀는 빈 잔을 카운터에 내려놓았다. "쇼나는 배리를 좋아하고, 배리는 오빠를 좋아하고, 오빠야말로 배리를 믿어도 된다고 한 사람이잖아. 내 말 틀려, 레니?"

언제가 될지, 어떤 방법일지는 몰랐지만, 반드시 복수하고 말리라. 

"물론이지." 그는 말을 내뱉었다. 턱을 굳게 다문 채 주먹을 꽉 쥐었지만, 3 대 1인 데다가 죽었다 깨어나도 배리 혼자 로그즈가 모인 술집에 보낼 순 없었다.

"그럼 됐네, 전부 가는 거야." 리사는 그에서 배운 몸짓으로 고개를 기울이며 미소를 지었다.

"기대되는군." 렌은 웃음기 없는 미소를 지으며 남은 술을 들이켰다.


	17. 예견된 곤욕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 배리는 잘못 짚어도 단단히 잘못 짚었다는 걸 알아차린다.

조수석에 앉은 리사는 오빠와 배리가 에이든의 카시트를 사이에 두고 낑겨 앉은 모습을 즐겁게 바라보았다. 그녀는 두 사람을 향해 가볍게 웃음을 터트리며, 레니의 불평에도 아랑곳하지 않고 사진을 찍어 '투덜이들을 실은 파티 웨건' 이라는 캡션을 달아 곧장 아이리스에게 보냈다.

리사는 다음 날 아이리스와 점심을 먹기로 한 참이었다. 렌이 배리와 사귀는 게 그에게뿐만 아니라 그녀에게 있어서도 최고의 일이라는 걸 점점 더 확신하고 있었다. 그녀는 새 친구를―진짜 친구를―사귀고 있었고, 그 어느 때보다 마음이 가벼웠다. 여전히 그녀와 오빠 주위를 맴도는 망령이 있었지만, 여태껏 가능할 거라 생각했던 것보다 자신감에 차 있었다. 슈퍼히어로가 그들 편이었다; 아버지의 편에 선 사람이래 봤자 그녀의 전남친과 어느 발랑 까진 꼬맹이가 다였다.

"거기 뒤에 괜찮아?" 리사는 어깨 너머를 힐끗 보며 말했다.

"아주 좋아."

"그럭저럭."

그녀는 킥킥 웃으며 차 시트에 몸을 기댔다. 걱정되긴 했지만 지금까지는 마음에 들었다. 일이 좋게 흘러가고 있었고, 좋은 것 이상으로 중요하기도 했다. 레니는 배리가 그녀와 에이든처럼 그의 삶의 부드러운 측면 뿐만 아니라 이 모든 것 역시 받아들일 수 있다는 걸 알아야 했다. 다른 것들처럼 플래시와 콜드 일 역시 방법을 찾아내길 원한다면, 약간의 도움과 함께 올바른 방향으로 나아가야 할 것이다. 아이리스가 배리더러 사생활을 털어놓게끔 밀어붙인 것처럼, 리사의 일은 레니가 삶의 나머지 부분에서 배리를 밀어내지 않도록 만드는 것이었다.

배리 또한 레니의 모든 면을 감당할 수 있어야 할 것이다. 만약 못 한다면, 나중보다는 지금 알아내는 게 나았다. 지금까지 지켜본 바로써는 크게 걱정되지 않았지만. 아이러니하게도, 배리는 로그즈와 잘 어울릴 수 있을 것이다. 

* * *

배리는 렌이 왜 이걸 가지고 개자식처럼 구는지 도통 이해할 수가 없었다. 플래시랑 콜드 일에 대해서 얘기한 적이 없는 것도 아닌데—젠장, 렌의 강도질을 막고 바이크를 터트렸을 때도 지금보다는 기분이 좋아 보였다. 이게 뭐든 간에 분명히 일어나고 있는 일이었고, 최대한 활용하는 편이 좋을 것이다.

그렇다고 해서 차 안에 감도는 침묵과 느리게 커져가는 렌의 긴장 속에서 점점 초조해지는 걸 막을 순 없었다. 배리는 운전길 내내 손가락을 톡톡 두드렸고, 렌 역시 손을 가만 놔두지 못하겠는 듯 안절부절못하고 있었다. 그는 믹이 에이든을 카시트에서 꺼내줄 수 있도록 차가 멈추자마자 불쑥 내렸다. 렌은 차가운 밤공기 속에서 훨씬 침착하고 쿨한 몸짓으로 천천히 땅에 발을 디뎠다.

배리는 한 번도 와본 적 없는 술집 밖에서 덜덜 떨고 있었다. 가을옷이 아니라 더 두꺼운 자켓을 입고 올 걸 그랬다. 스웨터에 가죽 자켓을 입은 렌 역시 별로 따뜻해 보이진 않았지만, 그는 추위에 면역이라도 있는 것 같았다. 렌은 배리가 서 있는 곳으로 다가와 주저 없이 그의 허리에 팔을 단단히 감았다. 

"허락 없이 내 곁에서 벗어나지 마." 렌이 그의 귀에 대고 굳은 목소리로 속삭이자, 배리는 고집스럽게 고개를 빼내곤 자세를 가다듬은 다음 마주 속삭였다.

"허락이라고?"

"지금 꼭 이러고 싶어, 배리?" 

그러고 싶지 않았고, 그가 선을 넘은 쪽이라는 걸 알았다. 렌은 잔뜩 날이 선 채 이상하게 행동하며 매 분마다 점점 견고한 벽을 세우고 있었다. 배리 또한 열 받긴 했으나 지금은 그럴 곳이나 때가 아니라는 사실을 받아들일 수 있었으므로, 그냥 이렇게 대답했다. "그래, 좋아. 그러던지." 

뭘 가지고 허락을 구하거나 할 생각은 꿈에도 없었지만. 렌은 그 사실을 받아들여야 할 것이다. 

"그만 화해하지 그래?" 믹이 으르렁거리자 렌은 씩 웃으며 배리의 뺨에 입을 맞췄지만, 애정이 느껴지거나 따스한 키스가 아니었다. 렌이 저녁 내내 완전 개자식처럼 굴 거라면, 배리는 벌써부터 후회가 됐다. 

리사는 문을 잡아둔 채 기다리고 있었고, 믹은 에이든을 안아 올렸다. 옅은 푸른색 방한복을 입은 에이든은 추위에도 쌩쌩한 것 같았다. 그녀가 '파파'에게 렌 삼촌이 배리한테 화가 난 건지를 묻자 꼭 개자식이 된 것 같은 기분이었다. 그는 믹에게 사과의 의미로 웃어 보였지만, 믹은 그저 손을 내저었다. 렌은 배리를 데리고 술집 안으로 들어갔다. 문에 오늘 밤 개인 행사로 인해 문을 닫는다는 공지가 붙어 있었고, 그들은 코트를 맡아주는 직원에게 자켓을 건네며 함께 술집 안에 발을 디뎠다. 렌은 배리의 찌를 듯한 시선을 무시하며 그의 허리에 고집스럽게 팔을 감았다. 

안으로 걸어 들어가자마자 맥주와 담배 냄새가 훅 끼쳐왔다. TV와 음악 소리, 당구를 치는 소리와 사람들이 웃으며 어울리는 소리가 들렸다. 배리는 긴장했다. 생각보다 사람이 적었다. 일반 손님 무리도 있을 줄 알았지, 통째로 빌렸을 거라곤 생각하지 못했다. 텅 빈 건 아니었지만—그의 생일 파티보다는 훠얼씬 사람이 많았다—그가 바란 '군중 속에 숨는' 기분은 느낄 수 없을 것 같았다. 특히나, 상황을 보건대, 렌의 팔 안에서는. 

사람들이 렌을 보는 순간, 그의 방향으로 다양한 정도의 친근감을 띤 환영 인사가 날아왔다—"스나트!" 와 "이게 누구야!" 와 "콜드, 정말로 온 거야?"—어떤 사람은 다가와서 악수를 청했고, 팔을 툭툭 치며 어떻게 지냈냐고 물어보기까지 했다. 배리의 허리를 움켜쥔 손은 미동도 없는 채로, 렌은 질문에 대답하며 배리에게 그를 소개시켜주었다. 난생 처음 보는 조이라는 남자였고, 리사가 대화를 이어받는 동안 렌이 그를 바 쪽으로 데려갔다.

"누구였어?"

"산티니 패밀리. 중요하지 않아." 렌은 차가운 목소리로 무뚝뚝하게 대답했지만, 어딘가에 정신이 팔린 듯 술집 안을 훑어보고 있었다. 렌의 시선이 향한 곳은—

"와줬구나!" 쇼나는 꺅 소리를 내며 밝은 미소와 함께 팔을 활짝 벌렸다 그녀는 눈 깜짝할 사이에 그들 앞으로 순간이동해서 렌을 껴안고, 놀랍게도 배리에게까지 팔을 둘렀다. 그는 마주 포옹했지만 쇼나가 순간이동을 하는 걸 알고 있어야 하는 건지 아닌지 기억을 더듬기 위해 애쓰고 있었다. 쇼나는 누군가의 품에 안긴 채 시시덕거리던 중이었는데, 누군지 알아차리기엔 그 사람이 등을 돌리고 있었던 데다가, 포옹에서 빠져나오며 미소를 짓느라 정신이 팔려 있었다.

"아-안녕, 쇼나. 생일 축하해!"

그녀는 미소를 지으며 뒤로 물러서더니 다시 봐서 좋다고 말했고, 렌은 훨씬 평소다운 목소리로 생일 축하를 건넸다. 

"고마워, 렌. 와주다니 정말 기쁘네."

"잠깐 들린 거야."

"그러지 말고—계속 있어. 즐기면서, 한 번쯤은 긴장을 풀라고." 그녀는 무언가를 발견한 듯 열렬한 "에이든!" 이라는 소리와 함께 또다시 사라졌는데, 몸을 돌리자 쇼나가 믹 옆에 나타나는 게 보였다. 

"부!" 잔뜩 신난 꺅 소리가 대답으로 돌아왔고, 배리는 렌의 어깨 너머로 그 광경을 지켜보며 미소를 지었다. 에이든이 여기 와 있는 게 이상하긴 했다. 세인트 앤 시너즈보다는 덜 허름하지만 탑 클래스라고는 할 수 없는 이 술집에 비하면, 그녀는 너무나 귀엽고 순수한 존재였다. 하지만 에이든은 신경 쓰거나 눈치채지 못한 것 같았고, 미소짓고 부드럽게 말을 건네며 그녀를 둘러싼 사람들 사이에서 손쉽게 관심의 중심이 되었다. 그녀는 따스하게 빛나는 작은 등불이나 다름없었다. 이 장소, 적어도 이 사람들이 익숙한 게 틀림없었고, 믹이 선물을 들어올리는 동안 에이든은 아빠의 품을 떠나 쇼나에게로 달려갔다.

"스나트." 목소리가 들리자 배리는 등 뒤의 광경 대신 눈앞의 상황으로 주의를 되돌렸다.

"마든."

오. 젠장.

"잘 왔어." 마든이 손을 내밀자 렌은 악수하기 위해 배리의 허리께에서 손을 뗐다. 

"너도." 렌의 목소리는 더 싸늘한 동시에 어째서인지 경쾌하게 들렸다. 

"요즘 바쁘다고 들었는데. 잘 보이지도 않고. 그게 다—" 마든은 매력적인 미소를 지으며 배리 쪽으로 몸을 돌렸다. "—이 남자…덕분," 그의 웃음이 싹 가시자 배리의 심장 박동이 빨라졌다.

마든이 알아챘나? 어떻게? 머리가 핑핑 돌아갔다—잠깐, 젠장, 안 돼, 오, 이건 아니야, 게획, 계획이 필요해, 나쁘게 돌아가잖아, 메가-나쁘게—왜 갑자기 머릿속 목소리가 시스코처럼 들리는 거지?—울트라 레벨로 나쁘게—시스코 스타일의 패닉이 오고 있었다—왜 아무도 움직이지 않고 왜 갑자기 모든 게 느려진 거지—오 그래, 스피드를 올렸구나. 패닉한 상태라면 그럴 수 있었다.

배리는 잠시 시간을 들여—그에겐 충분히 긴 시간이었지만 나머지 세상에겐 일 초였을 것이다—렌을 데리고 술집을 뛰쳐나가고 싶은 걸 꾹 참았다.

할 수 있어.

그를 둘러싼 세상이 제 속도를 되찾았다. 

"배리 앨런?"

마든이 그의 이름까지 알고 있다고?!

"바로 그 사람이지, 마크." 렌은 싸늘한 동시에 느긋한 목소리로 대답하곤 놓칠 수 없는 움직임으로 배리의 어깨에 팔을 둘렀다.

"우리 만난 적 있나?" 그가 듣기에도 숨 막힌 목소리였다. 그를 감싼 렌의 손가락이 순간 긴장했다.

"너 조 웨스트의 아들이잖아." 

"아아아! 오! 젠장—네가—아—알겠네—네가 마크 마든이구나." 그는 횡설수설하고 있었다. 웨더 위저드를 앞에 두고. 잘하는 짓이다, 앨런. "너—조—맞아. 오. 안 돼. 아냐, 아냐, 오해가 있는 것 같아."

그는 고개를 흔들고 손을 저으며 전혀 그렇지 않은데도 불구하고 아무렇지도 않게 행동하려 애썼다. 마든은 그가 플래시라는 걸 몰랐다. 그냥 죽이고 싶은 남자의 아들이라는 것만 알고 있을 뿐이지. 우주의 작은 호의에 감사하고 싶은 심정이었다. 이게 더 나쁠지도 모르다는 것만 빼면.

"배리는 논외야. 내 남자친구거든." 반박은 허용하지 않겠다는 렌의 목소리가 그를 아무말의 향연으로부터 건져내 주었다—깜짝 놀란 배리는 그가 쓰는 게 '콜드' 목소리라는 걸 깨달았다. 차에서 내린 다음부터 바로 그 부분이 바뀐 거였다. 

"네 뭐라고?" 마든은 으르렁거렸다. 그가 배리에게 얹어진 렌의 손에 시선을 둔 채로 한 발짝 다가서자 렌은 어깨를 꼿꼿하게 피며 몸을 살짝 앞으로 숙였다. 딱 붙어 있지 않았다면 눈치채지조차 못했을 것이다. 

"똑같은 말을 반복하고 싶진 않은데." 

"저 녀석 CSI인 거 알아, 스나트? 아빠는 형사고? 여자 형제는 기자며? 처남도 CCPD에서 일하는데? 알기나 하는—"

"웨스트 가족, 에디 쏜, 모두 빛나는 평판을 가진 모범 시민들이지. 그래, 알고 있어." 렌은 상황의 주도권을 쥔 것 마냥 배리를 잡고 있지 않은 손을 대충 흔들었다. 배리는 몇몇 사람들, 그리고 믹과 쇼나가 그들의 대화에 눈길을 주고 있다는 걸 알아차렸다. 그는 불편하게 목울대를 울렸다. "하지만 이거 보라지—신경 안 써."

"신경 안 쓴다고? 웨스트가 누구랑 일하는지 알아, 스나트?" 마든은 씩씩거렸고, 쇼나가 에이든을 믹에게 도로 안겨주는 게 시야 한구석에 들어왔다. 그는 다시 몸을 굳혔다.

"알아. 네가 배리에 대해 모르는 건, 피가 정말로 물보다 진하다는 사실이야. 그의 진짜 아버지가 누군지 조사해봤나, 흠? 배리는 우리가 하는 일이나 웨스트가 플래시랑 하는 일에 조금도 신경 안 써. 내가 여기 있길 원하기 때문에 여기 있는 거고, 넌 그걸 받아들여야 할 거야."

렌의 거짓말하는 능력을 높이 평가하는 건 아마도 이번이 처음일 것이다.

새까만 연기와 함께 마크의 옆에 나타난 쇼나가 그의 가슴팍에 한쪽 손을 얹었다. "무슨 일이야, 자기?"

오—오, 그러고 보니 말 되네. 배리는 머릿속으로 정황들을 맞춰나가기 시작했다. 쇼나가 차고 있는 보석, 그가 맡은 사건에서 본 사진들, 웨더 위저드가 일으킨, 너무 바빠서 멈출 수가 없었던 일련의 강도 사건들.

"너도 알고 있었어, 부?"

"뭐를?"

"앨런이 짭새라는 거." 

"그거? 당연히 알고 있었지." 쇼나가 배리에게 눈을 찡긋했다. "그래도 귀여운 짭새잖아. 누가 신경 쓰는데? 콜드가 보증했는걸."

"저 자식 조 웨스트 아들이야."

눈을 휘둥그래 뜬 쇼나는 혼란에 빠진 것 같았다. "어머니가 정말로 백합마냥 하얘—"

"난 입양됐어." 배리는 순간 렌이 혼혈이라는 걸 떠올리고는 쇼나가 잘못된 결론에 이르리라는 걸 알며 끼어들었다. "확실히 해두는 건데," 그는 렌의 보호에서 벗어나 앞으로 나서며 몸을 똑바로 폈다. "내가 CSI일진 몰라도, 일이랑 사생활은 구분할 수 있어. 쇼나가 초대했기 때문에 렌이랑 온 거야. 사건에 대해 얘기하거나 누군가를 괴롭히려는 게 아니라. 이번 달 내내 증거를 처리한 일련의 보석상 강도 사건이나 너랑 플래시가 맞서 싸운 은행 강도 사건을 가지고 누굴 괴롭힐 생각은 없어." 그는 마크의 놀란 표정에 대고 고개를 살짝 기울인 채 딱딱한 미소를 지었다. "내가 일하는 건 직장에 있을 때야, 웨더 위저드. 내가 여기 있는 걸 가지고 저녁 내내 네 여자친구랑 내 남자친구를 힘들게 하지 않는다면, 내일 아침 도난당한 보석들의 행방에 대해 단서를 갑자기 떠올린 채 출근할 생각은 없어."

그는 만족한 채 자신만만한 말투로 문장을 마쳤지만, 작은 연설이 끝난 뒤 흐르는 침묵에 식은땀이 났다. 그리고, 마든은 얼굴에 천천히 미소를 띄우더니 잇새로 낮게 휘파람을 불었다. 

"이거 보셔, 앨런. 내 생각이랑 다른걸. 보아하니 그리 나쁘지 않은 것 같네."

배리는 팽팽한 긴장의 끈이 풀어지는 걸 느끼며 마주 미소를 지었다. 쇼나는 마크의 뺨에 입을 맞추었고, 렌은 다시 그의 어깨에 팔을 두르며 상대방 커플의 곁을 떠나 마실 걸 가져오기 위해 바로 향했다. 

배리는 바에 도착하자마자 축 늘어졌다. 그들은 다른 손님들에게 방해가 되지 않도록 구석진 곳에 나와 있었다. 그는 렌을 따라 팔뚝과 팔꿈치를 카운터에 기대며 바텐더를 기다렸고, 진정하고 정신을 다잡기 위해 한숨을 내쉰 다음 렌에게 기대 속삭였다. "정말, 정말 미안해, 렌. 마든도 올 줄 몰랐어."

"난 알고 있었어." 

"믿거나 말거나, 이젠 알겠어." 마음속 무언가가 꿈틀거렸다. 왜 그냥 마든에 대해 말해주지 않았을까? 리사랑 믹이 있어서?

렌이 술을 주문했지만 바텐더는 돈을 달라고 하지 않았다.

"스나트!" 이번엔 금발 남자가 와서 렌의 어깨를 두드렸고, 렌은 몸을 돌려 일종의 반-미소를 지으며 굳은 표정으로 악수를 했다. 본 적은 있었지만 한동안은 못 보던 표정이었다. 그 남자 옆에 서 있는 건 하틀리 래서웨이였다. 끝내주는군. 그냥, 와우, 처음엔 마든이더니 이젠 이거라고? 렌이 그를 '제임스'와 하틀리에게 소개시켜줄 때, 그는 온 힘을 다해 알아보지 못하는 척을 했다. 그래. 만난 적 없어. 이게 첫 만남이야. 만나서 반가워요. 넵.

하틀리 역시 별 관심 없는 미소를 띄운 채 공손한 태도로 악수했고, 그를 알아보는 것 같진 않았지만, 렌이 아무렇지도 않게 허리에 팔을 두르며 두 사람에게 어떻게 쇼나를 아느냐고 물어보지 못하게끔 손아귀에 힘을 주며 대화를 넘겨받는 걸 보건대 어색한 거북이처럼 굴고 있을 게 뻔했다. 그런 다음 렌은 그들의 최근 활동에 대해 축하 인사를 건넸고, 배리는 질문에 대한 대답을 얻었지만—래서웨이가 언제부터 로그즈의 일원이었단 말인가?

렌은 두 사람을 쫓아냈다. "가서 재밌게 놀아. 하트, 자존심 세워주겠답시고 제임스가 다트에서 이기게 해 주지는 말고." 렌의 얼굴에 순간 다정하다고까지 할 수 있는 표정이 떠올랐지만, 바로 다음 순간 중립적인 얼굴로 돌아왔다. 

"'하트'라고?"

여전히 싸늘해 보이는 렌은 능글맞게 웃었다. "술 마시면서까지 파이드 파이퍼라고 불렀으면 좋겠나?" 렌은 바 쪽으로 고개를 돌리며 배리에게 눈썹을 치켜올렸고, 배리는 한숨을 쉬며 똑같이 했다. 로그즈 얘기는 하지 말라는 거지, 알아들었어.

"쇼나가 어떻게 이걸 다 내는 거지? 술집을 통째로 빌리고, 술도 무한대로 제공하다니?"

"쇼나가 내는 게 아니야."

"그럼 누가 내는데?"

여기가 집이었다면 렌은 한숨을 쉬었을 것이다. 대신, 그는 뻔한 질문을 들은 것 마냥 냉소적인 표정을 지어 보였다.

"내가."

"네가 낸다고?" 

그는 렌의 표정을 살피다가 바를 돌아보았고, 거기 있는 사람들을 쳐다보았다. 걸어들어온 순간부터 모은 퍼즐 조각이 찰칵 소리를 내며 맞춰지기 시작했다.

그리고 모든 게 들어맞았다. 

이건 쇼나와 로그즈 친구들이 단순히 어울리기만 하는 게 아니었다. 이건 완전한 로그즈 행사였다. 조직 범죄, 마피아, 폭력배, 그리고 뭐든 간에, 로그즈 행사에 섞인 쇼나의 예전 지인들―아니면 그 비슷한 거라던가―산티니 패밀리, 메타 휴먼, 또 누가 있는진 모르겠지만, 그런 사람들이었다. 배리는 빠르게 주의를 훑어보며 생각치도 못했던 사실을 알아차렸다. 그동안 허리나 팔에 감긴 렌의 손 때문에 정신이 팔려 있었던 것이다. 다트판 앞에 서 있는 래서웨이와 제임스, 몇몇 사람들과 테이블에 앉아 있는 로이 비볼로. 경찰서나 플래시 일을 하면서 분명 본 적이 있는 도둑들이었다. 젠장, 로스코 딜런이나 카일 님부스가 여기 없다는 게 문득 감사했다.

그의 마음속에 불편한 감정이 철렁 내려앉으며 자리 잡았다. 여기서 대체 뭘 하고 있는 거지? 그는 얼마나 많은 눈이 그들에게 쏠려 있는지를 알아차렸다. 렌에게 말이다. 깡패들, 바텐터들, 그리고 다른 모든 사람들까지. 렌의 존재는 마치 중력장 같았다. 모든 사람들이 어떤 방식으로든 그를 의식하고 있었고, 그를 중심으로 움직이는 것 같았다.

렌은 단순한 범죄자가 아닌 보스였으니까. 바로 그 보스 말이다. 그는 이 곳의 주도권을 쥐고 있었고, 로그즈의 우두머리였다. 산티니 패밀리의 보스를 죽인 남자. 단순한 살인자가 아닌―배리는 알았다―명성이 있는 남자였다. 범죄, 위험, 돈, 그리고 콜드로서. 렌은 여기서 콜드 목소리를 쓰기만 하는 게 아니었다. 콜드 그 자체였다. 그리고 콜드는 웨딩 케이크를 굽거나, 볼링을 치러 가거나, 넷플릭스를 보다가 잠든 남자친구에게 담요를 덮어주거나, 망할 찬장을 정리해 주지 않았다. 이들에게 있어서 렌은 그런 사람이 아니었다. 리사, 믹, 어쩌면 쇼나에게는 그럴지 몰라도, 마든이나 여기 있는 그 누구에게도 그렇지 않았다.

배리는 토할 것 같았다. 이걸 망쳐버리고 말 것이다. 어쩌면 벌써 망쳤을지도 몰랐다. 게다가 그의 생각보다 판돈이 훨씬 컸다. 

그는 잔을 쭉 비우곤 렌 쪽으로 몸을 돌렸다. 다른 모든 사람들은 렌을 보고 있었지만, 렌은 그를 보고 있었다. "내가 망쳤지, 안 그래?"

렌은 그의 마음을 읽으려는 것 마냥 눈을 가늘게 떴고, 발견한 게 무엇이든 간에 만족한 채 바텐더에게 한 잔씩 더 달라고 손짓했다. 바텐더는 그와 렌의 주문을 우선적으로 받았다. 어떻게 렌이 모든 사람들보다 우선시된다는 걸 눈치채지 못할 수가 있지? 리사와 믹마저 들어가기 전에 렌을 기다렸는데.

"몰랐으니까."

배리는 움찔했다. 그들은 여기 있었다. 지금 일어나고 있는 일이었다. 전부 그의 잘못이었다. "어떻게 하면 바로잡을 수 있지?"

"바로잡는다고?" 렌은 카운터에 놓인 코스터를 손가락으로 톡톡 두드렸다. 두 사람 앞에 새 음료가 나왔다.

"내가 뭘 하면 될까…" 그는 머리를 헤집으며 렌에게 조금 더 가까이 다가가 기대며 조용히 물었다. "네가 보스라는 거지. 그건 알겠어, 응? 여긴 네 공간이고, 난 그래서는 안 될 곳을 침범하고 있는 거잖아. 그치만 이미 왔으니까…뭘 해야 하지? 사람들이 기대하는 게 뭐야? 내가…" 그는 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. "마피아 와이프처럼 행동하면서 냉담하고 동떨어진 것처럼 행동할까? 아님 꼭 달라붙는, 강아지 타입의 남자친구처럼 네 팔에 매달려서 질투해야 하나? 아님 너무 깊게 들어와 사랑에 빠진 순진한 CSI라던가?"

렌은 코웃음을 치며 잠시나마 긴장을 푸는 것 같았다. "방금 너더러 마피아 와이프라고 한 거야?"

배리는 미소짓지 않으려 애썼다. 그의 어깨에 자리 잡은 긴장이 약간씩 풀리고 있었다. "네 악세사리가 아니라면. 그게 내가 오지 않길 바랬던 진짜 이유지?"

렌은 그의 잔을 홀짝이며 아무렇지도 않게 주변을 둘러보았지만, 이제는 그게 아무렇지도 않은 게 아니라는 걸 알았다. 그는 배리의 등에 손을 얹은 채 엄지로 움푹 들어간 곳을 어루만졌고, 배리는 그의 시선을 따라갔다. 바 중간이 아니라 구석에서 술을 주문한 이유가 있었다. 여기서라면 구석의 벽 덕분에 등을 노출시키지 않은 채 내부 전체를 볼 수 있었다.

"어떤 역할을 연기할 필요는 없어, 배리. 마든이랑은 잘하던걸." 

배리는 걱정에 휩싸인 채 고개를 끄덕였다. "이건 '해도 되고', 저건 '하면 안 되고,' 그런 건 없어?"

렌의 날카롭게 집중된 시선이 다시 그에게로 돌아왔다. 그는 희미하게 씩 웃으며 몸을 가까이 기울였다. 배리는 그의 시선이 입술로 향했다가 다시 눈으로 돌아오는 걸 놓치지 않았다. "네가 빨리 따라잡았다면야―여기선 내 말이 곧 법이라는 걸 이해하는 게 좋을 거야." 그는 가까이 다가왔고, 배리의 등에 얹은 손을 허리로 미끄러졌다. 렌은 그의 뒤로 몸을 움직이며 귓가로 몸을 숙였다. "나한테 도전하고 싶다면, 둘만 있을 때 하도록 해."

배리는 고개를 끄덕였다. 렌은 아주 가까이에 서 있었다. 배리는 그의 코가 목덜미에 닿아오는 감각에 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. "또 다른 건?"

렌은 배리의 버튼업 셔츠 밑으로 손을 넣었고, 여전히 엄지로 원을 그리며 문지르고 있었다. 이제는 맨 살갗에 대고 그런다는 것만 빼면. 정말이지, 지금은 발기를 억누르기에 알맞은 때도 장소도 아니었다. 

"하나 더―널 만질 거야. 그것도 많이. 마음의 준비를 하고 뒤로 빼지 마. 보스의 특권 중 하나는 누구도 건드릴 수 없는 걸 과시하는 거니까." 렌의 목소리는 뜨거운 동시에 차가웠고, 그 이분법은 배리의 리비도에 조금도 도움이 안 됐다. 렌은 손가락을 그의 상체로 미끄러뜨렸고, 배리는 공공장소에서 으레 그래야 할 것보다 거칠게 숨을 쉬고 있다는 걸 알았다. 적어도 구석에 있는 게 다행이긴 했지만, 고작 몇 분 전에 얼마나 많은 사람들이 이쪽을 보고 있었는지도 알고 있었다.

"들러리…라는 거군." 배리는 억누른 목소리로 말했고, 렌은 대답하게도 그의 목덜미에 입을 맞췄다. 부드럽게 입술을 문지르기만 하는 수준이었지만, 요전 밤 부엌에서 있었던 일을 배리에게 상기시켜주기 충분했다. 곧 아주 제대로 된 문제가 생길 게 분명했다. 

"제대로 알지 못했다면, 배리, 네가 즐긴다고 생각했을 거야." 

그는 코로 숨을 뱉었다. "내가 제대로 알지 못했다면, 그냥 복수하기 위해 이런다고 생각했을걸." 

렌은 그의 목덜미에 대고 쿡쿡 웃었지만―완전 반칙이었다―끝내 손을 떨어뜨리며 몸을 뒤로 물렸다. "사람들과 어울릴 수 있도록 허락해주지. 가서 재밌게 놀아." 그는 씩 웃으며 옆으로 물러섰다. 저녁을 무사히 넘길 수 있을까? 


	18. 들러리와 그 이후

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 배리는 저녁을 무사히 넘기고, 렌은 다행이라고 생각한다.

배리는 쇼나, 곧 떠난 믹과 에이든, 그리고 리사와 어울렸는데, 그녀는 아무도 보지 않을 때 비밀스러운 윙크를 날리며 '잘했어' 라고 말했다. 하틀리와 제임스와도 어색하기 짝이 없는 대화를 나누게 됐다. 리사는 그에게 비볼로를 소개시켜 주기까지 했는데, 무리에 있는 어떤 여자가 그를 두고 '진짜 예술가'라고 일컬었다. 어떻게 받아들여야 할지 알 수 없었다. 

하지만 대부분, 그 모든 일들 사이에서, 배리는 렌의 곁에 딱 붙어 있었다. 그의 가족을 죽이고 싶어 하거나, 그가 감옥에 가둔 사람들 말고는 아는 사람이 없었는데, 그가 그런 짓을 했다는 걸 알아보는지 아닌지도 모를뿐더러 래서웨이의 경우엔 아직도 아리까리했다. 렌은 그에게 사람들을 소개시켜 주었고, 가까이 붙어 있으라고 하며 좋아하는 게 틀림없는, 진행 중인 하키 경기에 대해 설명해 주었다. 

렌의 곁에 붙어 있는 건 단점이 있었다. 배리를 얼마나 많이 만지는가 하는 게 바로 그것이었다. 렌은 꼭 트로피라도 과시하는 것처럼 그를 만지작거렸는데, 한편으로는 모욕적이었지만 다른 한편으로는 여태껏 누구도 그를 트로피라고 생각하거나 과시하고 싶어 했던 적이 없었다. 배리는 그 사실에 약간의 스릴과 흥분을 느꼈다. 

그러나 '평소대로' 있기가 아주 힘들기도 했는데, '평소대로' 였다면 진작에 팔꿈치로 렌의 옆구리를 찔렀을 것이다. 나란히 서 있을 때마다 아주 당연하게 배리의 뒷주머니에 손을 찔러 넣는 렌, 아니면 그의 엉덩이를 움켜쥐는 것에—때로는 숨이 턱 막히는 방식으로 주무르거나—질렸을 때 셔츠 자락까지 손을 미끄러뜨려 그 아래의 맨살을 엄지로 간지럽히다가, 허리께를 따라 문지르며 침을 꿀꺽 삼키게 만드는 렌. 무슨 말을 속삭일 때마다 배리의 귓가에 너무 가까이 기대왔다. 중요한 얘기조차 아니었고, 대부분 방금 만난 사람들에 대한 무의미한 말들이었지만, 한번은 시간을 들여 그의 귓볼을 입술로 빨고는 부드럽게 숨을 불여넣었다. 배리는 한꺼번에 폭발해버릴 것 같은 기분으로 부르르 떨었다. 

영향력에 관한 거였다. 영향력에 관한 게 틀림없었고, 배리에 관한 것조차 아니었다. 모든 사람들, 그리고 배리를 옆에 끼고 있는 동안 대화를 나누는 사람들에게 신호를 보내는 셈이었다. 이제 배리의 직업은 공공연하게 알려진 사실이 되었는데, 마크 다음으로 조이 산티니와 다른 사람이 물어보았을 때 렌에게서 "내가 챙긴 것 좀 보라지" 하는 메세지가 뿜어져 나오고 있었다. 캡틴 콜드와 만나기 위해 직업을 잃을 위험을 무릅쓴 예쁘장한 CSI 말이다.

쇼나와 몇몇 친구들과 대화하고 있었을 때 렌이 다가와 그의 허리에 팔을 감으며 바에 가자고 끌어당기자, 그 모든 것에도 불구하고 배리는 여전히 놀란 채였다. 

"누가 마음에 안 드는 말을 하더군." 렌이 그의 허리께에 손을 감고 바 쪽으로 끌어당기며 귓가에 대고 속삭였다. 

"오?"

"내가 좋게 넘길 수 없는 암시였어." 그가 반쯤 으르렁거리자, 배리는 과연 무슨 말을 듣고 온 건지 궁금해졌다. 렌이 그의 영웅이라고 비꼬고 싶은 마음이 굴뚝같았지만 당장은 별로 재밌다고 생각하지 않을 것 같았다. 대신, 배리는 렌이 끌어당기는대로 순순히 나무 벽에 등을 기댔다. 렌은 어두운 눈빛을 한 채 엄지로 그의 셔츠 맨 윗단추를 만지작거리고 있었다. 렌의 강렬한 분위기와 렌과 벽 사이에 갇힌 상황. 다음에 닥칠 일이 뭐든 간에 공공장소에서 이러면 안 될 것 같은 기분이었다.

"이 밑에 티셔츠 입고 있어?" 배리가 그보다 일 인치 정도 더 크긴 했지만, 어째서인지 지금은 렌이 더 큰 것처럼 느껴졌다. 아마도 자세 때문이리라. 배리는 뒤로 기대 서 있었고, 렌은 너무 가까이 붙어 있었으니까. 

"그런데?"

렌은 더 이상 속삭이지도 않으며 첫 번째 단추를 풀었다. "벗는 게 어때."

상황이 말도 안 되게 흘러가고 있었다. 배리는 뺨이 온통 붉어진 채 스트립쇼에 대한 신랄한 한 마디를 날리며 그의 말을 무시하고픈 충동을 억눌렀다. _들러리 들러리 들러리_ 라는 단어가 머릿속에서 끊임없이 번뜩였고, 더 이상 속삭이지 않을 셈이라면 반항하는 것처럼 들리지 않게끔 목소리를 골랐다. 그의 말을 알아들었을 때, 배리는 시키는 대로 하겠다는 걸 보여주기 위해 한쪽 손을 두 번째 단추로 옮기고 있었다.

"그냥 내 팔을 보고 싶은 거잖아."

렌은 씩 웃으며 체크무늬 셔츠에 가려진 배리의 팔로 시선을 옮겼다. "보고 싶어."

배리는 숨이 턱 막혔다. 그는 시시덕거리는 것처럼 보이도록 렌에게 가까이 기대며 귓가에 대고 조용히 속삭였다. "진심으로 이러는 거야?"

귓가에 닿아 오는 렌의 목소리가 부드러웠다. "네가 불편하다면 안 해도 돼. 그렇지만 내가 뭘 용납하고 뭘 용납하지 않을지 모두가 알았으면 해. 게다가 언제나 시각적 전시의 효과를 믿어 왔으니까."

'그래, 배리, 술집에서 널 벗기게 해 줘.' 를 장황하게 말한 것에 불과했다. 

"내 옷을 벗기는 게 정확히 어떤 식으로 도움이 되는 건데?" 배리는 렌을 곁눈질했다. 표정을 읽기엔 너무 가까이 서 있었다. 그는 여전히 한 손을 단추에 놓아둔 채로 장난삼아 렌의 벨트 루프에 다른 한 손을 가져갔다. 

"왜냐하면, 배리," 렌이 더욱 가까이 다가오자 열기가 훅 끼쳐왔다. 두 사람의 가슴팍 사이에 그의 손이 끼어 있었다. "내 무리에 있는 사람들이 내 남자친구인 널 보는 게 이번에 처음이니까. 한편으로는, 영역 표시를 하는 거지." 렌이 그의 상체에 놓인 손을 미끄러뜨리자, 배리는 반응하지 않기 위해 안간힘을 썼다. 불가능한 업적이었지만, 적어도 노력은 하고 있었다. "넌 건드릴 수 없는 존재라는 걸 모두한테 보여주는 거야." 

렌은 그의 목덜미에 금방이라도 입술이 닿을 것 같은 상태로 말을 이었다; 보고 있는 사람이 있다면 달콤한 속삭임을 읊조린다고 생각할 터였다. 배리는 그의 밸트 루프를 잡고 있던 손을 올려 스웨터를 꽉 움켜쥐었다. 

"여기 우리의 작은 전시가 모두에게 보여주는 거지. 넌 내 소유일 뿐만 아니라, 다른 사람들이 뭐라고 생각하든, 난 내가 원하는 걸 얻을 거라는 걸. 호모포빅한 개소리는 집에 놔두고들 오라지." 렌은 짓씹듯 말했는데, 그의 귓볼을 깨물지만 않았더라면 괜찮았을 것이다. 어두운 구석에 서 있는 게 다행이었다.

"'전시'야말로 이걸 표현할 수 있는 방법 중 하나겠네." 바지 가장자리에 놓인 렌의 손이 허리께를 감싼 채 멈추자 배리는 숨을 들이마셨다. 요부가 된 기분이었다. 보고 있는 사람들이 있는 게 확실했다. 

"널 과시할 용의가 있다는 걸 증명하는 거야. 네가 어떻게 반응할지도 자신 있다는 거지."

배리는 너무 거칠게 숨을 몰아쉬고 있었다. "꼭 나를 바에 밀쳐놓고 섹스할 것 같은 느낌인데."

렌은 쿡쿡 웃었다. "네가 어떤 시선을 받는지 봤어야 해, 배리. 내가 약간의 소유욕을 내보인다고 탓하면 안 되지." 

맙소사, 렌이 질투가 나서 이러는 게 아니여야 할 텐데. 최악인 점은 이걸로 렌에게 빚을 지울 수도 없다는 사실이었다. "그럼 빨리 내 오버 셔츠를 벗기지 그래? 네가 또 목에 키스했을 때 내 머릿속이 녹아내리기 전에?"

렌은 그의 목덜미에 대고 음 소리를 냈고, 배리는 생각할 수 있는 모든 신들을 저주하며 욕을 내뱉었다. 렌은 그의 셔츠의 단추를 풀어 어깨로 끌어 내렸다. 셔츠 아래에 티를 입고 있었는데, 보여줄 만한 게 있는 것도 아니었다. 그는 티셔츠를 입은 스스로의 모습을 썩 좋아하지 않았다. 그의 팔은 너무 길고 가늘었고, 옷 태가 날만큼 근육질이지도 않았다. 하지만 한 발짝 물러선 렌의 눈빛이 어두워지는 방식은 어떻게 본다면 칭찬이라고 여길 수 있을 것 같았다. 

렌이 한 잔씩 더 가져오자, 배리는 다시 숨을 쉴 수 있었다. 바지가 좀 꽉 끼긴 했지만 그건 완전히 다른 문제였다. "셔츠 어떡해?" 그는 잔을 싹 비운 뒤 말했다. 적어도 이걸 마시는 동안은 술이 세다는 평판을 얻을 수 있을 것이다. 

렌은 자켓과 함께 겉옷을 두는 곳에 두겠다고 약속하며 셔츠를 건네받아 바텐더에게 주었다. 그런 다음, 그 말을 한 장본인이 분명한 산티니 개자식에게로 배리를 데려가 대화를 시작했는데, 말도 안 될 정도로 우쭐해 보이는 렌은 아무렇지도 않게 술을 홀짝였다. 그는 또다시 배리의 뒷주머니에 손을 찔러넣었다. 이제 주의를 기울여보니 한 명 이상의 사람들이 굶주린 시선을 보내며—남자와 여자 모두—그를 바라보는 걸 느낄 수 있었다. 배리에게 진짜로 끌리는 건지, 렌의 팔에 감긴 사람이 배리라는 것에 대한 질투인지는 잘 모르겠지만.

마크 마든이 다가와 당구를 치자고 했을 때, 배리는 너무 정신없는 나머지 별생각 없이 그러겠다고 대답했다. 

"연습을 좀 할 수 있겠는걸. 스나트는 절대 안 져서 재미없거든."

배리는 약간의 안도감과 상실감을 동시에 느끼며 렌의 옆에서 몸을 빼냈다. 신선한 공기가 필요했는데, 그 말인즉슨 렌의 섹스 어필을 들이마시지 않아도 되는 공기를 뜻했지만, 동시에 떨어져야 한다는 사실이 약간 슬프기도 했다. 

  
"그렇다면 운이 좋네, 마지막으로 쳐 본 지 몇 년은 됐거든."

그들은 하키 얘기와 키스톤 콤바인이 이번 시즌에 잘 나간다는 얘기를 나누며 대부분 조용히 당구를 쳤다. 배리의 실력은 기억만큼 형편없지 않았다. 그의 몸은 예전보다 훨씬 연마된 상태였고, 손과 눈의 조정이 근육 기억을 통해 훨씬 나아져 있었다. 마크는 함께 당구를 치기에 충분히 우호적이었다. 플래시 수트를 입고 있을 때도 이런다면 좋으련만.

마크가 줄무늬 공을 구멍에 넣었다. "웨스트가 너랑 스나트에 대해 알고 있나?"

배리는 마크가 또 다른 샷을 치는 걸 보고 있다가, 주의를 돌려 질문을 곱씹으며 뭐라고 대답할지 잠시 고민했다. "조 말하는 거야? 어…그래, 그런 셈이지. 한동안은 숨기고 있었지만…사실, 바로 저번 주에 솔직하게 털어놨어."

"허, 어떻게 받아들이던?" 마크가 샷을 미스하곤 배리에게 차례를 넘기며 고개를 끄덕였다. 여전히 하키 점수처럼 가벼운 주제로 얘기하고 있는 것 마냥. 

배리는 입술을 꾹 다문 채 샷을 쳐 흰색 공을 구멍에 넣어버리곤 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "딱 네가 생각하는 만큼 잘 풀렸어. 그냥 평소 하는 걱정이지: 그러다가 죽을 수도 있고, 렌이 내가 아끼는 사람들을 다치게 했고, 난 정신이 나갔고, 속고 있는 거고, 뭐 그런 것들."

마크는 웃음을 터트리며 코너 포켓에서 흰색 공을 꺼내 들었다. 그가 이기고 있었다. "그럴 만도 하지. 너도 알다시피 불화가 많이 쌓여 있으니까. 웨스트가 너한테 말했는지는 모르겠는데, 스나트가 나랑 다른 로그즈들을 플래시의 작은 감옥에서 탈출하도록 도와줄 때, 그도 거기에 있었어."

음. 이것 참 어색하네. "어, 그래? 조가 가끔 플래시랑 같이 일한다는 거 알아. 메타휴먼 기동 부대라던가, 그거 때문에."

배리는 마든이 또 조를 다치게 할 생각인지 궁금해졌다. 마음속에서 불편한 감정이 스멀스멀 올라왔다. 

"그럼 네 소중한 아버지가 마음만 먹으면 손을 더럽히는 데 아무 문제 없다는 것도 알고 있겠지?" 

"손을 더럽힌다고? 조가—오, 플래시랑 파이프라인 말하는 거야?" 마든이 고개를 끄덕이며 그를 힐끗 쳐다보았고, 샷을 미스했다. 배리의 차례였지만 그는 뻣뻣히 굳은 채 움직이지 않았다. "왜 이런 얘기를 하는 건데, 마든?"

"그냥 하는 소리야, 앨런. 만약 웨스트가 널 이용해서 콜드를 잡으려고 하는 거라면…"

배리는 입을 딱 벌렸다. 그는 화가 나서 마크의 쪽으로 가 조용히 속삭이며 공을 쳤다. "미쳤어? 조가 날 이용해서 렌을 다치게 할 거라고 생각해?"

마크는 그를 잠시 보더니 한쪽 어깨를 으쓱였다. "네 아빠가 규칙대로 놀지 않는 거 알지, 응? 콜드는 우리가 아무도 죽이지 못하도록 하지만, 경찰들은 그런 규칙이 없어. 게다가 플래시의 팀원들은 하려는 일에 대해 두 번 생각하지 않는 것 같더군—누군갈 다치게 하기도 전에 날 가둬뒀으니까."

배리는 어떻게 받아들여야 할지 알 수 없었다. 마든이 조를 납치하고 쓰나미를 일으킬 거라는 걸 알았지만, 마든은 그런 기회가 있었다는 것조차 기억하지 못할 것이다. "난…"

마든이 그를 가엾게 여겼는지 배리의 어깨에 한쪽 손을 올렸다. "봐, 앨런, 넌 괜찮은 녀석 같아. 그냥 웨스트가 스나트한테 무슨 짓을 한다면 여기 와서 우리한테 얘기해주겠다고 말해줄래? 우린 서로의 등 뒤를 봐주거든."

배리의 가슴이 꽉 죄여 들었다. 이건 충성심이었다. 어떻게 된 일인지, 렌은 범죄자들 무리 속에서 충성심과 보호, 혹은 더 많은 걸 쌓아 올린 것이다. "약속할게."

마크는 고개를 끄덕이며 삐딱한 미소와 함께 손을 내렸다. "믿을 수가 없군, 앨런. 정말 널 잘못 판단한 것 같네, 그거 알아?"

배리는 그의 안도감을 숨기기 위해 코웃음을 치며 게임으로 돌아갔고, 다음 샷을 미스했다. 마크가 그의 집중력을 온통 흩트려놓았다. "네가 스토킹하면서 얻은 정보로 말이지? 왜 로그즈는 죄다 망할 스토커인 거야?"

마크가 웃음을 터트리자 공기가 다시 가벼워졌다. 마크는 웨스트 가족을 조사한 자료에서 그가 얼마나 지루한 너드처럼 보였는지 아무렇지도 않게 말했다. 배리는 역시 웃고 있는 스스로를 발견했다. 특히 약간 취한 쇼나가 마크의 옆에 나타나 웃는 얼굴로 그를 휙 데리고 갔을 때 말이다. 마크 역시 마주 미소를 짓더니 눈 깜짝할 사이에 사라졌다. 배리는 그 두 사람이 어느 구석에 처박혔을지 알고 싶지 않았다. 

"갈 준비 됐나, 배리?"

그는 렌을 올려다보았다. 오늘이 마침내 끝났다는 사실에 대한 안도감은 차마 표현할 수 없을 지경이었다. "완전."

렌은 고개를 삐딱하게 기울이며 아까보다 약간 부드러운 미소를 지어 보였고, 배리는 자발적으로 렌의 곁에 딱 붙어서 그의 손을 다시 허리로 끌어왔다. 

* * *

리사가 집까지 운전했는데, 주최한 파티에서 나와 택시를 잡는 건 마피아 보스가—로그즈가 정확히 어떤 집단이든 간에—할 법한 일이 아니기 때문인 것 같았다. 렌은 이상했다. 배리는 그가 오지 않으려고 했던 이유가 스스로 때문인지, 쇼나 때문인지, 아니면 밤새 뻣뻣한 개자식처럼 굴고 싶지 않았기 때문인지, 그것도 아니면 단순히 사람들이 많이 모인 곳과 파티가 싫기 때문인지 확신할 수 없었다. 

이유가 뭐였든 간에, 집으로 가는 도중 흥미로운 일이 생겼다. 배리는 리사와 수다를 떨며 재밌었다고 안심시켜주고 있었다. 함께 뒷좌석에 앉은 렌은 아무런 말이 없었다. 하지만 술집이 더 이상 보이지 않고 집에 가까워질수록, 렌은—정말이지 이 말은 하고 싶지 않았지만 달리 표현할 단어가 없었다—서서히 녹아내렸다. 그는 팔을 뻗어 배리의 손을 잡았고, 긴장하고 있던 어깨는 서서히 곧게 펴졌는데, 두 가지는 분명 달랐다. 경직되어 있던 자세와 표정은 점점 풀어졌으며, 그게 사라지고 나서야 렌이 '언제든 싸울 준비가 되어 있는' 분위기를 뿜어내고 있다는 사실을 알아차릴 수 있었다. 그는 콜드에서 렌으로, 처음 만났을 때처럼 딱딱한 사람에서…그의 남자친구로, 그가 지금 알고 있는 사람으로 변해갔다. 

어째서인지 가슴이 욱신거렸다. 

리사에게 잘 자라는 인사를 건네고 조용히 계단을 올라가는 동안, 그는 렌의 어깨선을 응시했다. 평소에 볼 일이 없는 렌의 일 뿐만 아니라, 이쪽에서의 삶이 얼마나 외로웠을지 궁금해졌다. 모든 것들과 모든 사람들을 팔이 닿는 거리에 두고 꽉 쥐고 있는 채로, 바늘 하나 떨어지는 소리에도 방어할 준비가 되어 있는 삶. 

렌이 얼마나 외로웠을까 하는 생각을 떨칠 수가 없었다. 

침묵 속에서 각자의 아파트 문 앞에 도착했을 때, 배리는 렌의 뒤로 다가가 그를 팔로 감쌌다. 렌을 껴안고 싶었다. 

"미안해." 그는 렌의 목덜미에 대고 그의 체향과 가죽 자켓의 내음을 들이마시며 웅얼거렸다. 

렌은 몸을 굳히더니, 한 박자 뒤 긴장을 풀며 미약한 한숨을 내쉬었다. "뭐 하는 거야, 배리?"

"사과하는 거야."

"보통 사람을 뒤에서 습격하는 식으로 사과를 하나?"

배리는 웃음을 터트릴 뻔했다. "습격이 아냐. 포옹하는 거라고." 

렌의 목소리에 반쯤 담긴 미소를 읽을 수 있었다. "이걸 그렇게 부르는 거야? 적어도 복도 한복판에서 이러는 대신 안에 들어가면 안 되나?"

배리는 허 소리를 냈지만 렌의 목덜미에 대고 미소를 짓고는 안으로 들어갈 수 있도록 그를 놓아주었다. 

그들은 집 안으로 들어왔다. 불은 여전히 꺼져 있었다. 렌이 항의하거나 움직이기 전에, 배리는 이번엔 그와 마주 본 채로 껴안았다. 잠시 후, 렌은 팔을 든 채 약간 머뭇거리다가 배리를 마주 안아주었다. 승리의 춤을 추고 싶은 기분이었지만 그러기 위해 렌을 놓아줄 생각은 없었다. 두 사람은 편안하게 마주 안고 있었다. 키가 거의 똑같았으므로, 같은 높이에서 나란히 머리를 맞댄 상태였다. "정말로 미안한 거 알지." 

매시간이 지날수록 렌은 그의 곁에서 긴장을 풀고 있었다. 그는 배리를 더욱 단단히 껴안은 채 머리를 기울여 기대왔다. "이미 충분히 사과했잖아, 배리. 괜찮아. 네 가족과 함께하는 추수감사절이라고 생각해."

빠져나갈 길을 주는 건 렌 답지 않았다. "그거랑 다른 거 알잖아."

렌은 고개를 끄덕였다. "내가 과하게 행동하긴 했지. 쌤쌤이라고 치자고." 

"기회를 틈타 그러는 줄 알았지."

렌은 동의하는 소리를 냈지만 별다른 대답은 없었다. 언젠가는 놓아줘야겠지만, 지금은 그러고 싶지 않았다. 그는 대신 팔을 두른 자세를 바꿨다. "왜 전에는 한 번도 포옹한 적이 없었지?"

"다 큰 남자들은 보통 문 앞에서 포옹하지 않으니까?" 특히나 이렇게까지 오래는. 입 밖으로 나오지 않은 말이었다. 

배리는 미소를 지었고, 고개를 기울이며 렌의 목덜미에 얼굴을 묻었다. "남자친구끼리는 그러잖아. 우리는 해도 돼." 

렌은 배리에게 두른 팔을 꽉 조였다가 힘을 풀었고, 뒤로 물러났다. 배리는 약간 아쉬운 마음으로 몸을 떼려고 했다. 하지만 렌은 그를 완전히 놓아주는 대신, 배리의 자켓으로 손을 뻗어 지퍼를 내렸다. 숨이 멎을 것 같았다. 불 꺼진 방 안에서, 거실 창문으로 새어 들어오는 밤도시의 불빛 속에서, 보이는 거라고는 렌의 눈빛에 떠오른 반짝임이 다였다. 하지만 배리는 렌이 그의 자켓을 벗기도록 두었고, 렌 역시 자켓을 벗는 소리가 어렴풋이 들리는 동시에 보였다. 

입을 열면 이 순간이 깨질 것 같았으므로, 그는 숨을 죽인 채 기다렸다. 렌은 실망시키지 않았다. 그는 손을 들어—바깥 공기 탓에 아직까지 차가운 손을—배리의 턱을 감싸 쥐며 한 발짝 가까이 다가왔다. 배리는 렌의 허리에 손을 감은 채 그의 스웨터를 잡고 앞으로 끌어당겼다. 괴로울 정도로 느릿한 숨결과 함께, 렌은 마침내 앞으로 기대 그에게 입을 맞췄다. 

저녁 내내 애태우던 손길, 그를 더듬던 손과 목덜미에 닿은 웃음기 어린 입술을 생각하면, 뜨겁고 열정적일 거라고 생각했었다. 하지만 완전히 다른 느낌이었다. 느릿하게 머무르는, 다른 곳이 아닌 바로 심장을 찌릿하게 만드는 극심한 감각. 얼마나 많은 게 느껴지는가 하는 사실만으로도 숨이 막힐 것 같았다. 부드러운 동시에 자신감이 넘치는 렌의 입술이 그의 입술 위에서 느릿하게 움직이고 있었다. 배리는 녹아내렸다. 

배리는 알았다. 느낄 수 있었다—이런 키스는 그냥 떨쳐버릴 수 없다는 걸.

렌이 입술을 뗐을 때, 그는 이 순간이 영원히 지속되기를 바라며 떨리는 숨결로 렌의 입술을 쫓았다. "자고 가." 

배리는 숨이 막혔다. 

"신사처럼 굴겠다고 약속할게."

그는 억눌린 웃음을 터트렸다. 렌이 신사처럼 굴길 바라는지 확신할 수 없었지만, 자고 가고 싶었다. 이게 뭐든 간에, 그와 함께, 렌 옆에 있는 걸 원했다. 떠나는 것이야말로 세상에서 제일 나쁜 생각인 것 같았다. "그래. 알겠어, 자고 갈게." 그는 마른침을 삼켰다. 렌은 미처 반응할 틈도 없이 입가에 부드러운 키스를 남기곤, 그의 손을 잡은 채 어둠을 뚫고 집 안을 가로질렀다.

* * *

완전히 솔직해지자면—다른 사람은 몰라도 스스로에겐 솔직해지려고 하는 중이었다—렌은 불안하고 무섭고 흥분되고 아찔했는데, 이 모든 대조적인 감정들은 한동안 느껴보지 못했던 것들이었다. 처음으로 혼자 벌인 강도질이나, 어쩌면 플래시와 처음 몇 번 마주쳤을 때를 제외하면. 이런 감정을 느끼게 만드는 게 배리라는 사실이 더욱 견고해졌을 뿐이었다. 

그는 배리를 그의 방으로 데려갔다. 진짜로 유혹할 계획은 없었다. 정말이지 그러고 싶어서 몸이 다 쑤실 지경이었지만, 그의 또 다른 일부, 우스꽝스럽고 말도 안 되는 일부는 그러고 싶지 않았다. 배리에게 그저 섹스만을 원하는 게 아니라는 걸 증명하고 싶었다. 왠일인지 배리가 밤새도록 그를 내보이게 해 주며, 질투심과 소유욕을 자극하며 주저 없이 만지게 해준 뒤라면, 단지 그것만이 아니라는 걸 진심으로 배리에게 알려주고 싶었다.

렌은 그들의 내기에서 기꺼이 패배를 인정하는 게 별로 자랑스럽지 않았다. 그 생각만으로도, 배리가 그를 함락시켰다는 생각만으로도 가슴이 약간 따뜻해진다는 건 절대로 입 밖으로 내지 않을 참이었지만. 

방 안의 램프를 켜자 마침내 배리의 표정이 보였다. 그도 같은 기분을 느끼고 있었다. 배리는 감정을 숨기는 법을 몰랐으므로, 그 감정이 얼굴과 자세에 온통 드러나 있다는 게 다른 점이었다. "잠옷 줄까?"

배리는 입술을 꾹 깨물더니 고개를 저었다. "나, 어, 티셔츠랑 속옷만 입고 자. 대부분은 속옷만 입고 자지만." 

렌은 고개를 끄덕이고는 그를 화장실로 데려가 새 칫솔을 꺼내주었다. 치아 위생에 대해 굳이 말하진 않겠다는 미소와 함께. 어쨌거나 배리는 한마디 했지만. "치실질도 하게 만들 거야?"

렌은 그 말에 그저 눈썹을 치켜 올리곤 이를 닦았다. 오늘 밤은 교정 장치를 빼고 자기로 이미 마음먹은 뒤였다. 그는 배리를 세면대에 남겨두고 방으로 가 잠옷 바지를 입고 티셔츠를 벗었다. 그가 다 갈아입었을 때쯤 배리가 방으로 돌아와 옷을 벗었는데, 렌은 눈 앞에 펼쳐진 광경을 감사한 마음으로 지켜보았다. 그는 배리의 모습이 좋았다. 흠집 하나 없는 피부의 기다란 선, 말도 안 될 정도로 단단하고 강한 근육들. 

그는 침대 가장자리에 앉아 있었다. 방의 대부분을 차지하는 킹사이즈 침대는 두 사람이 눕기에 충분했다. 거의 헐벗은 배리는 약간 부끄러워하며 마침내 다가와 그의 옆에 앉았다. 

"들러리, 포옹, 같이 자는 거…많은 일들이 있었네." 배리가 그의 옆으로 가까이 기대오자 맨 어깨가 닿았다. 렌은 곰곰이 생각하는 척을 하며 대답 대신 고개를 까닥였다. 

"몇 달째 사귀고 있는 데다가 곧 네 가족이랑 저녁을 먹을 예정이라는 걸 생각하면, 누군가는 우리가 느리다고 생각할걸." 

그 말에 배리는 그가 원하는 대로 웃음을 터트리며 약간 우쭐해 하는 미소를 지었다. "차가운 분석인걸." 

렌은 따라 웃지 않을 수 없었다. 배리의 미소엔 전염성이 있었다. "드디어 나를 꼬실 방법을 찾아낸 거야?"

배리가 웃음소리와 함께 침대에 눕자, 그의 내면이 익숙하지 않지만 기분 좋은 방식으로 들썩였다. "콜드 말장난. 당연히 그렇겠지. 왜 진작 시도해보지 않았을까?"

"가끔 좀 느리긴 하더라." 

배리가 베개로 그를 때렸다. 

"맞을 만 했을지도." 

"그럴 만 했어." 배리는 씩 웃고는 베개를 들고 침대로 기어들어 갔다. 렌은 사랑에 빠진 멍청이처럼 굴지 않으려 최선을 다하며 램프를 끄고 배리 옆으로 미끄러지듯 누웠다. 껴안아도 되는 건지 아닌 건지 확신하지 못한 채 가만히 누워 있었는데, 배리가 그를 향해 돌아누웠다. 

잠시 침묵이 흘렀다. 천천히, 그는 혼자 잠들지 않는 게 얼마 만인지, 특히나 급하고 비인격적인 섹스 없이 누군가와 하룻밤을 내내 함께 보내는 게 얼마 만인지 생각했다. 기억이 모호했지만 대략 몇 년은 된 것 같았다.

"저기, 다행이라고 생각해."

"흠?"

"그러니까…네 이런 면을 알게 된 게."

렌은 고개를 끄덕이곤 팔꿈치로 몸을 받치며 옆으로 돌아누웠다. "내 이런 면을…네가 감당할 수 있어서 다행이라고 생각해."

배리는 어째서인지 그게 쉬운 일이었던 것 마냥 미소를 지어 보였다. 그는 쉬울 리가 없었다는 걸 알았다. "다음번엔 내가 어떤 일에 말려드는지 미리 말해주지 않을래?"

"저녁 내내 도시를 뛰어다니면서 뭘 하는 건지, 어떻게 다른 사람을 데리고 벽을 통과하는 법을 배웠는지 말해줄 건가?"

"거래한 거야." 

렌은 그의 행운을 믿을 수가 없었다. 이걸 누릴 수 있는 자격이 있다니 전생에 훨씬 더 나은 사람이었던 게 틀림없었다. "아침에 출근해야 하잖아. 늦었어. 자게 놔둘게."

"아, 맞는 말이네…"

생각보다 훨씬 더 늦은 시간까지 깨어있는 중이었지만, 빗나간 일정에도 불구하고 그는 즐거웠다. 저녁 내내 배리는 그의 존재만으로도 모든 걸 쉽게 헤쳐나가게끔 만들어줬다. 조만간 로그즈 행사에 또 초대할 생각은 없었지만.

"나 얌전히 자는 스타일이 아니야. 뒤척거리거나, 잠이 안 오면 침대에서 일어날지도 몰라." 

배리가 어찌나 활짝 웃었는지 새하얀 이가 달빛 아래 드러나 있었다. 그는 미소를 짓는 걸 멈출 수 없는 것 같았다. "난 푹 자는 편이니까 내 걱정은 하지 마."

무슨 말을 해야 할지 몰랐지만, 배리는 앞으로 다가와 그의 입술에 키스를 남겼다. 완전히 순수하지만은 않았지만 그게 다였다. "잘 자, 렌."

"잘 자, 배리."


	19. 미끄러지다

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 배리는 벽을 뚫고 넘어가 버린다.

짜증 내는 렌 곁에서, 배리는 따뜻하고 편안한 상태로 깨어났다. 핸드폰에서 알람이 울리고 있었다. 

"빨리 꺼." 렌이 칭얼대는 것 비스무리하게 들리는 건 이번이 처음이었다. 그는 렌의 온기에서 벗어나 핸드폰을 집어 깨어났다는 걸 증명하려면 꼭 풀어야 하는 간단한 수학 문제를 풀었다. 직장에 지각하는 건 상당한 문제가 되고 있었다. 

그치만 2분만 더 침대에 있는다고 큰일 나진 않겠지, 응? 그는 똑바로 누워서 자고 있는 렌에게 꼭 붙은 채로 엎드린 아까의 자세로 돌아갔다. 딱 들어맞는 자세가 아니라도 괜찮았다. 

"출근?"

"응. 그치만 너 정말 따뜻해." 

렌은 만족스러운 소리를 내며 그에게 팔을 둘렀다. 배리의 아침 발기는 다리 사이에서 확연한 존재감을 드러내고 있었는데, 렌이 바로 여기 함께 있다는 걸 생각하면 백만 배는 더 나빴다. 하지만 아무리 배리라도 침대에 머물면서 바로 그 활동에 빠져들 시간이 없다는 걸 알았다.

"샤워하러 가야 해."

"흠."

"나 딱 준비할 시간만 남기고 일어나거든."

"음."

배리는 잠이 덜 깬 렌이 벌써부터 꼭 마음에 들었다. 그의 얼굴과 어깨에 드리운 햇빛이 문신과 오래된 흉터, 상처를 비췄다. 그는 미소를 지으며 억지로 렌의 포옹에서 빠져나왔고, 침대에서 벗어나 옷을 주워들었다. 

"오늘 저녁엔 못 들릴 거 같아―에디의 가족이랑 결혼식 어쩌고 하는 일이 있는 데다가, 패트롤도 돌아야 하거든."

"흠." 이전의 흠 소리보다 확실히 덜 감명받은 것처럼 들렸다. 

"문자해." 

렌은 한쪽 눈을 떴다. "작별 키스도 안 해주는 건가?"

배리는 렌의 기다리는 미소에 대고 마주 미소지었다. 반쯤 잠든 상태에서도 장난끼가 서려 있는 건방진 미소. 렌의 이런 부분은 그만을, 오직 그만을 위해 남겨둔 게 분명하다는 생각에, 그는 순간 놀라움을 금치 못했다. 배리는 몸을 숙여 렌에게 입을 맞췄다. 렌의 옆으로 다시 기어들어 가지 않고 진짜로 집을 나설 수 있을 정도로만. 그는 노래 부를 시간도 없이 아침 샤워를 마치고 직장으로 달려갔다. 

* * *

"결혼식 준비는 어떻게 돼가?" 식사를 주문한 후, 리사가 물었다. 처음으로 리사와 렌이 배리와 점심을 먹는 걸 발견하고서 최악을 예상했던 식당에 와 있다는 게 조금 이상하긴 했다. 

"사실은, 잘 돼가는 중이야. 오늘 에디네 부모님이랑 저녁을 먹기로 했어. 가족 전체가 말이야." 

"너희 아빠는 아직도 배리랑 얘기를 안 하셔?"

아이리스는 한숨을 쉬곤 소다를 마셨다. "아직은. 내 말은, 아예 말을 안 하는 건 아닌데, 사적인 용무로는 대화를 안 하셔. 아빠만의 찬바람 날리는 방식이랄까." 그녀는 눈을 굴리곤 어깨를 으쓱였다. "배리는 괜찮을 거야. 아빠 말로는 성급한 결정을 내리는 대신 추수감사절까지 기다리는 거라곤 하는데, 그 말인즉슨 '그럴 줄 알았다' 어쩌고 하는 말을 하는 걸 기다리고 있다는 뜻이지."

"두 사람은 괜찮을 거야." 리사는 손을 내저었다. "배리는 어젯밤 파티도 무사히 넘겼는걸. 이제 레니한테 추수감사절쯤은 누워서 떡 먹기일 거야." 

"아 진짜? 로그즈 일이었어?"

음식이 나오자 두 사람은 잠시 말을 멈췄고, 곧 리사가 설명하기 시작했다. 평소보다 화를 내며 굳어 있던 레니와, 웨스트 가족이랑 엮여 있는 배리를 알아본 웨더 위저드 같은 일들을. 아이리스는 그 부분을 태연하게 받아들이지 못했지만, 리사는 그저 손을 저었다. "마크는 로그즈 규칙을 받아들였어. 레니는 복수라면 찬성이지만―정말이야―개인적인 일 때문에 플래시와 너무 가까운 사람을 건드리는 건 배리가 렌 옆집으로 이사 오기 전부터도 위험부담이 너무 큰 일이야." 

"그런 점에서 너희 로그즈는 정말 독특해. 내가 들어본 것 중에 가장 이상한 마피아야."

리사가 칭찬을 들은 것 마냥 미소를 짓자, 아이리스는 그게 일종의 칭찬이었음을 깨달았다. "굳이 따지자면, 우린 마피아보다는 갱에 가까워. 보호비나 마약 밀매나 그 정도 규모의 조직에는 관심 없어. 마피아랑 일하긴 하지만 다른 존재라고." 

언젠가 이걸 쓸 수 있으면 좋으련만. 픽쳐 뉴스는 바로 같은 거리에 있었고, 아이리스는 로그즈 특집 사설에 대한 생각으로 손가락이 근질근질했다. 진짜로 기사를 낼 생각은 없었지만. 적어도 허락 없이는. "갱들은 요상한 가입 조건이 있지 않아?"

리사는 가볍게 웃음을 터트렸고, 신비롭게 보이려는 듯 음료를 홀짝였지만, 이제 아이리스 눈에는 그저 웃기게 보일 뿐이었다. 

"오, 그러지 말고—불어. 로그즈 가입 조건이 있어?"

"꼭 알아야겠다면야," 리사는 수다 떠는 걸 좋아했다. 아이리스가 생각하기엔 미덕이었다. "로그즈의 맴버가 되려면 플래시랑 맞서 싸워서 멀쩡하게 빠져나와야 해." 

그녀는 웃음을 터트렸고, 곧 리사도 따라 웃었다. "오, 나도 명예 맴버로 받아주면 안 될까? 어느 로그즈보다도 내가 배리를 더 많이 쓰러뜨렸을걸." 

리사는 미소를 지으며 포크로 그녀를 가르켰다. "물론이지. 레니가 결혼 선물 겸 가입을 받아줄 거야." 

"아, 벌써 케이크를 만들어주기로 했어."

"정말? 오빠는 늘 웨딩 케이크를 만들고 싶어 했는데."

"렌의 베이킹은 황홀할 지경이라니까."

"배리의 신진대사가 나머지 부분만큼이나 빠른 게 다행이지. 레니는 자기 삶의 모든 사람들을 천천히 살찌우고 있다고." 

아이리스는 미소를 지으며 고개를 저었다. "티 안 나는 거 알잖아. 반면 내 브라우니 중독은 언젠가 문제가 되고 말 거야." 

"넌 몸무게랑 상관없이 아름다워, 아이리스."

그녀는 미소를 지었다. 가끔, 리사는 한 번도 가져보지 못한 언니처럼 느껴졌다. "묻고 싶었던 게 있어. 결혼식 좋아해?"

"내 결혼식만 아니라면. 난 결혼할 생각 없거든." 

"잘됐네. 내 결혼식에 올래? 배리는 여전히 동행이 필요한데, 렌을 데려올 순 없는 거잖아. 손님 절반이 그가 범죄자라는 걸 알아볼 테니까. 렌이 케이크를 만들어주기로 했을 때 결혼식에 올 건지 물어봤었는데, 말 떨어지기 무섭게 거절하더라고." 그녀는 포크를 급강화하는 어뢰마냥 내리꽂으며 상황을 묘사했다. 

"오빠는 평소에도 사교 모임을 별로 안 좋아해. 그치만 네가 원한다면, 내 기록은 여전히 티끌 하나 없이 깨끗해. 레니는 내가 절대로 잡히지 않도록 제대로 가르쳐줬거든." 리사의 미소는 자신만만했다. 

"끝내준다, 벌써부터 기대돼! 자, 이제 어젯밤 파티에 대해서 좀 더 자세히 말해줘. 그리고 언제 쇼나를 만나볼 수 있는 거야? 완전 멋있는 사람 같은데!" 케이틀린을 구하기 위해 그녀의 뒤통수를 때렸던 것에 비하면 크나큰 변화였지만, 요즘 들어 변화라는 게 공기 속에 섞여 있는 것 같았다. 적어도 그것만큼은 고마운 일이었다. 

* * *

사흘은 쏜살같이 지나갔다. 배리는 안 바쁜 순간이 없었다—결혼식 계획, 막아야 할 새로운 메타 휴먼이 일으킨 사건의 쇄도, 문제를 일으키는 로스코 딜런, 그리고 평소 삶이 흘러가는 속도. 며칠 동안 렌을 볼 시간이 없기 전까지는 그를 보는 것에 얼마나 익숙해져 있는지 깨닫지 못했다. 그는 주고받는 문자와 크로스로드에서 마주칠 때마다 나누는 짧막한 입맞춤으로 버티고 있었다. 렌을 볼 때마다 너무 환하게 미소를 지었지만, 배리는 신경 쓰지 않았다. 

_웨스트가 제일 좋아하는 스카치가 뭐지?_

CCPD 경찰서 안에서 캡틴 콜드랑 문자하는 게 일종의 모독이라고 볼 수 있는 건가?

_추수감사절에 스카치를 들고 가려고_ _?_

_내가 구운 파이는 안 먹을 거라며. _

_그래 그치만 *나는* 다 먹을 거 아냐 _

_스카치 종류?_

조가 받긴 할 건지조차 확신할 수 없었다. _그냥 다른 사람들처럼 와인이나 들고 가…_

_오늘 밤 볼 수 있어?_

_:( 더 탑이 개자식처럼 굴어서 키스톤에서 잠복해야 할 거 같아._

_더 이상 리사랑 사귀지도 않는 로스가 어떻게 여전히 내 인생을 망치고 있는 거지?_

배리는 핸드폰에 대고 웃음을 터트렸다._ 패트롤 돌다가 몰래 빠져나올 수 있을지도._

_우리 아파트랑 키스톤이 참 가깝기도 하겠다…_

_;P_

배리는 결국 몰래 빠져나오긴 했다. 플래시 수트를 입고 화재 대피구에서 렌과 키스하는 게 좋긴 했지만 정말로 갈 곳이 있었던 데다가, 렌과 키스하느라 딜런을 놓치게 된다면 케이틀린과 시스코가 그를 절대로 가만두지 않을 것이다. 한편으로는, 이미 그의 성욕이 그를 가만두지 않고 있었다. 남자친구가 바로 옆집에 사는데 어떻게 아직도 섹스를 못 할 수가 있지?

* * *

추수감사절 아침이었다. 렌은 긴장된다는 사실을 인정하지 않을 참이었다. 결국 파이를 구웠는데, 집에 놔두면 나중에 배리가 먹을 수 있을 것이다. 정말이지 그는 배리가 이따 들리기를 간절히 바라고 있었다. 

남자친구라는 건 완전히 새로운 동시에 조금도 새롭지 않았다. 모든 게 변했다는 것 외에는 크게 변한 게 없었다. 배리는 도시를 순찰하던 도중 그에게 키스하기 위해 잠깐 들렀고, 렌은 그에게 우스꽝스러운 딜도 사진을 보낼 필요가 없었다. 배리가 곧 그와 잘거라는 걸 알았으니까. 

꽤나 기분 좋은 생각이었다. 어쨌거나 그는 상자 사진을 찍어서—그의 옷장에 처박혀 있었다—'_조만간 이런 건 필요 없을걸_' 이라는 말과 함께 배리에게 보냈다. 요점이 제대로 전해진다면 좋으련만. 

_며칠 동안 그걸 샀다는 걸 간신히 잊고 있었는데. 그것 참 고마워 죽겠네_

렌은 답장으로 하트를 날리며 윙크하는 멍청한 이모티콘을 보냈다. 그는 쿡쿡 웃었고, 그 구매 내역을 가지고 배리를 괴롭힐 방법을 (그가 모르는 또 다른 비밀 섹스 토이 콜렉션을 가지고 있는지 알아낼 방법 역시) 고민했다. 그런 다음 믹이 정확히 몇 시에 파이와 요전날 밤에 두고 간 에이든의 장난감을 가지러 올건지 확인했고, 나머지 아침을 어떻게 보낼지 계획을 짜기 전 커피를 홀짝였다. 

* * *

추수감사절이었고, 배리는 활기가 넘쳤다. 새로운 메타휴먼을 잡아 아이언 하이츠로 데려다 놓느라 어젯밤 내내 나가 있었는데, 오늘은 출근할 필요가 없었으므로 간만에 12시까지 내리 잘 수 있었다. 그는 힘이 넘치는 상태로 샤워하러 들어갔고, 머리카락에 거품을 내며 샴푸 병을 마이크 삼아 힘차게 You Can't Hurry Love를 불렀다. 인생이 그야말로 최고조였다. 

오늘은 정말이지 끝내줄 것이다. 

그는 다가오는 오후를 생각하며 씻는 내내 노래했다. 렌을 생각하면서. 렌이 샤워하는 모습, 그리고 그가 지금 곁에 있다면 어떨지를 생각하면서. 그 생각은 즐거운 상상을 불러일으켰다. 반쯤 현실이나 다름없었지만. 렌의 몸을 타고 흘러내리는 물줄기, 그에게 키스하는 렌, 요전 날 아침 침대에 누워 있던 렌, 그 모든 것 말이다. 

정말로 이럴 시간이 없었지만, 이미 일어나고 있는 데다가, 잔뜩 달아올라서 초조한 상태가 아니라면 오늘 저녁은 훨씬 부드럽게 흘러갈 것이었다. 따라서 배리는 평소처럼 알맞은 각도가 나오도록 쿵 하는 소리와 함께 샤워실 벽에 몸을 기댔다. 그는 천천히, 렌을 생각하며 중심을 문질렀다. 빠른 진동이 몸을 타고 흘렀다. 배리는 소리를 내지 않으려 입술을 깨물었지만, 그가 내는 소리가 반대편 욕실 벽을 뚫고 들릴지도 모르는 데다가, 렌의 욕실에서도 물이 흐르고 있다는 것만 깨달았을 뿐이었다. 조네 집으로 가는 내내 무자비하게 놀림받고 싶지 않다면야 너무 큰 소리를 내지 않는 편이 나을 것이다. 

맙소사, 서둘러야 할 것이다. 갈 곳이 있었지만, 배리는 더 많은 걸 원하는 동시에 렌과 바로 그 자지에 대해 생각하지 않을 수 없었다. 그게 어떻게 생겼는지, 어떤 느낌이었는지…배리는 얼마 전부터 욕실에 두기 시작한 루브를 가까스로 집어 들었다―그의 성욕은 하루에 두 번씩 자위를 할 정도로 높았고, 적어도 한 발은 샤워하면서 빼는 게 편했다. 그는 벽에 기댄 채 루브를 듬뿍 바른 손가락을 쑤셔 넣으며 입술을 깨물었다. 소리를 내지 않으려 애쓰며 강하게 진동하며, 렌을 생각하고, 렌의 그곳에 대해 생각하고, 또―

* * *

렌은 배리의 노래 한 곡이 끝나갈 때쯤 씻으러 들어갔다―도대체 배리는 왜 태어나기도 전에 나온 노래를 부르는 것이며, 그렇게 잘 부르는 법을 어디서 배웠단 말인가? 렌은 노래를 따라 부르며 생각에 빠졌다. 흥얼거리며 재빨리 씻고 있던 도중, 알만한 쿵 소리가 벽을 통해 들려왔다. 배리와 사귀기 전부터 익숙해진 방식대로, 그 소리를 들은 렌의 중심이 움찔했다.

만약 배리가 자위를 하고 있다면, 적어도 추수감사절에 끌려가기 전에 똑같이 할 시간 정도는 가져야 했다. 렌은 배리를 마음껏 상상하며 손을 아래로 내렸다. 배리의 긴 목선, 요전 날 밤 주무를 때 손 안에서 느껴지던 엉덩이의 감촉, 그리고 그의 침대에서 거의 다 벗고 있는 배리의 모습이 얼마나 좋았는지, 키스했을 때 얼마나 붉게 달아올랐는지, 배리의 몸이 그에게 기대오는 감각이 어땠는지―

"뭐―오―이런―미친!" 

이게 무슨―

렌은 충격에 휩싸여 자기도 모르게 뒤로 물러났다. 그의 욕실 벽이 울렁이고 있었다. 벽 반대편으로 빌어먹을 유령 혹은 진동하는 미친놈이―누가 봐도 진동하는 미친놈이었다―말 그대로 떨어졌는데―그것도 벽을 통해!―비틀거리는 배리는―팔을 마구 흔들며―세상에 맙소사 완전히 벗고 있었고―

렌이 그의 팔을 잡자, 배리는 그의 가슴팍에 등을 댄 채로 사랑스러울 만치 혼란스러운 눈을 깜빡이며 그를 올려다봤는데, 다음 순간―

"악!" 그는 렌의 품에서 휙 벗어났고, 렌도 놀란 소리를 내뱉으며 비슷하게 반응했는데, 대체 어떻게 배리가 그의 욕실에 들어온 것이며 여기서 대체 뭘 하고 있는 거지?!

두 사람은 잠시 동안 서로를 응시했다. 그들 사이로 샤워기에서 물이 떨어지고 있었고, 배리는 방금 뚫고 나온 벽을 팔로 받치며 뒤로 기댄 채 눈을 휘둥그래 뜨고 숨을 몰아쉬고 있었다.

"방금 페이징해서 내—"

욕실 문을 두드리는 소리가 들리자 두 사람은 화들짝 놀랐다. 세 가지 일이 동시에 일어났다. 배리는 입을 열었고—뭔가를 말하려는 듯이. 무슨 말을 하려고 한 건지 누가 알겠는가—믹은 "괜찮은 거야, 스나트?!" 라고 소리치고 있었으며, 렌은 앞으로 나서는 동시에 배리가 말도 안 되게 뜬금없이 렌의 욕실에 나타난 본인의 존재를 알리지 못하도록 손으로 그의 입을 막았고, 남은 손으로 샤워실 벽을 짚었다.

"그냥 거미 때문에 그래, 믹!" 

배리는 그의 손바닥 아래에서 새빨갛게 달아올랐다. 뺨에서 이마, 목선, 그리고—

"거미라고?!" 믹이 요란하게 웃음을 터트리는 소리가 들렸다. "말랑해진 건가, 스나트?" 

오, 아냐. 무엇하나 말랑한 게 없었다. 놀란 게 가라앉자마자 그의 중심은 온 힘을 다해 다시 단단해져 있었다. 렌은 뺨이 약간 달아오르는 걸 느끼며 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 배리가 그의 욕실에서 홀딱 벗고 있었다. 그는 자기도 모르게 시선을 천천히 내리다가—배리의 얼굴 높이로 휙 올렸다. 발기한 게 렌뿐만이 아니었다. 맙소사 방금 배리의 거길 본 거—

"신경 꺼, 믹!" 그는 문에서 멀어져 가는 웃음소리를 들으며 소리쳤고, 거친 숨을 내쉬었다. 배리는 바로 여기서, 손끝 하나 까딱하지 않은 채, 이 미친 상황을 받아들이지 않으면 감당하지 않아도 될 것처럼 그를 바라보고 있었다. 렌은 천천히 배리의 입에서 손을 떼며 그가 목울대를 울리는 모습을 지켜보았다. 

"실수였어." 배리가 속삭임이랄 것도 없이 낮고 거친 목소리로 말했자, 그의 중심이 움찔했다. 

"어떻게 단단한 벽을 실수로 뚫고 올 수가 있는데, 배리?" 그는 속삭였지만 물러서지는 않았다. 배리는 쏟아지는 물에서 비켜선 채 샤워기 수도꼭지 바로 아래에 서 있었다. 그는 상체를 내민 채 앞으로 기댔고, 두 사람은 얼굴이 겨우 몇 인치 떨어진 상태로 마주 보고 서 있었다. 배리의 시선이 아래로 향했다가 도로 올라왔다. 그는 순간 눈을 질끈 감으며 스스로를 다잡는 것 같았다. 배리는 억눌린 목소리로 말했다. 

"요즘 들어 자주 페이징을 연습하고 있었는데, 진동하다 보니까 그냥…어쩌다 보니…그렇게 됐어." 

뒤로 물러나야 했다. 배리가 벽을 통해 페이징해갈 수 있도록 공간을 내주고 이 모든 일이 일어난 적 없는 것처럼 굴어야 했다. 아니면 시간이 있을 때 다시 하거나. 적어도 이렇게 묻지는 말았어야 했다—"진동한다고?" 

거의 평범한 낯빛으로 돌아온 배리는 완전히 새빨갛게 물들었다. "그건—어—난—오 젠장" 

"배리 너 혹시 진동하면서—" 

배리는 빠르게 전율했다. 눈으로 보지 못할 정도로 빠른 진동이 그의 몸을 스치고 지나갔고, 렌은 가쁜 숨을 몰아쉴 수밖에 없었다. 젠장. 젠장, 젠장, 젠장. 거기가 잔뜩 단단해져 있었다. 배리도 잔뜩 단단해져 있었다. 하체에 닿아오는 감각을 느낄 수 있었는데, 대체 언제 가까이 다가선 건진 모르겠지만 그래, 느낄 수 있었다. 

"젠장," 배리가 속삭였다. 그는 팔을 축 내리고 서 있었다. "젠장, 렌, 망할, 정말 미안해, 믿을 수가—세상에 그거 알아 그냥 좆까라고 해 젠장 제발 만져주면 안 될까 네가 곧바로 만져주지 않으면 미쳐버릴지도 몰라 너 정말 섹시하고 벗고 있고 젖은 데다가 정말 커 세상에 네 자지 정말 크다니까 내 안에 넣고 싶어—이런 망할 말이 안 멈춰 제발 불쌍한 신세에서 날 구해줘—"

배리가 너무 빠르게 뱉어내는 말들을 멈추기 위해, 렌은 거칠게 입을 맞췄다. 혀가 즉시 닿아왔고, 그는 몸을 가까이 붙이며 깊고 강렬한 키스를 이어나갔다. 젠장. 그래, 이거야말로 그에게 일어날 수 있는 최고의 일인 게 틀림없었다. 배리는 곧바로 그의 허리, 등, 엉덩이를 더듬으며 허리를 붙여왔고, 두 사람의 몸 사이에서 각자의 중심이 서로의 허리께와 배에 단단하게 맞닿아왔다. 배리는 신음을 흘리며 빠르게 진동했다. 사랑스러운 소리였다. 원래 욕실에 렌 혼자 있어야 하는 것만 빼면. 

그는 입술을 떼고 "조용히 해, 배리," 라고 속삭이며 배리의 얼굴을 가린 젖은 머리칼을 뒤로 넘겨주었다. 

"난—" 배리는 숨을 들이마셨다. 그는 거칠게 속삭이며 팔을 내려 두 사람의 페니스를 손으로 감싸 쥐었다. 배리의 손이 그의 중심을, 그와 배리의 것을 한꺼번에 문질렀을 때, 렌은 새어 나오는 소리를 꾹 참으며 낮고 거의 들리지 않는 신음을 뱉어냈다. "아, 너무 커, 렌." 

그렇게까지 크진 않았고 (그래, 사실은 그렇게까지 크다는 걸 알았다) 어떤 사람들한테는 위협적일 수 있다는 걸 알았지만, 보아하니 배리는 신경 쓰지 않는 모양이었다. 렌은 그 사실이 기뻤다. 사실, 배리가 아까 횡설수설했을 때 그걸 얼마나 넣고 싶은지 하는 말을 했던 것도 같았다. 

"좋아?" 그는 배리의 귀 가까이에 대고 속삭였다. 숨을 들이쉬는 게 들릴 정도로 가까이.

배리는 고개를 뒤로 젖히며 "으-으응" 하는 소리를 내뱉었고, 놀랍게도, 이렇게 속삭였다. "저기—세상에 이 말을 하려 하다니 믿을 수가 없지만—손가락 넣어줄래? 제발, 나—"

맙소사, 물론이지. 그는 배리의 허리 위에 놓인 손을 옮겨 둥글고 단단한 엉덩이를 움켜쥐었다. 유일한 문제라고 한다면, "루브는?"

배리는 숨을 내뱉었고, 렌은 고개를 뒤로 빼 배리가 또다시 얼굴을 붉히는 걸 지켜보았다. 그럼에도 두 사람의 페니스를 감싸 쥔 손은 멈추지 않았다. "나 벌써, 아, 이미 하고 있었—"

"젠장, 배리." 렌은 속삭이며 다시 입을 맞췄고, 이미 젖은 채 기다리고 있는 입구를 찾을 때까지 엉덩이 사이로 손가락을 미끄러뜨렸다. 배리가 쥐고 있는 중심이 뻐근했다. 그는 조여오는 열기에 감탄하며 손가락 두 개를 즉시 탐욕스러운 구멍에 쑤셨다. 배리는 다리를 벌린 채 키스 사이로 숨을 헐떡였다. 그는 렌의 손과 샤워실 벽 사이의 공간을 더 만들기 위해 하체를 가까이 붙여왔다. 렌은 배리의 입구에 손가락을 쑤시며, 배리의 신음을 입맞춤과 함께 삼키며, 그가 렌의 허리를 붙든 채 남은 한 손으로 그들의 페니스를 문지르는 동안 배리의 머리카락에 손가락을 감았다. 

배리는 키스로 막힌 입으로도 지나치게 많은 소리를 내고 있었다. 인내심이 닳기까지 오래 걸리지 않는 것 같았다. 렌은 뒤로 물러나 그의 목덜미에 키스했다. 배리가 숨막히는 소리를 내는 게 사랑스럽긴 했지만, 그는 머리칼을 쥐고 있던 손을 내려 그의 입을 막아 조용히 시키며 목덜미를 빨아들이는 동시에 전립선을 문질렀다. 배리는 그에게 기댄 채 진동하기 시작했다—어떻게 이게 현실일 수 있단 말인가—그는 두 사람의 중심을 쥐고 있었고, 이런미친맙소사세상에, 렌의 것에 닿은 배리의 페니스가 진동하기 시작했다. 기분이 너무 좋은 나머지 숨 쉬는 것도 잊어버릴 지경이었다. 그는 소리치고 싶은 기분으로 절정에 다다르며 신음을 삼키기 위해 배리의 목덜미를 세게 깨물었다. 배리는 전율하며 그의 손에 대고 신음을 흘렸고, 몇 초 뒤 마찬가지로 사정했다. 

너무 빨리 끝났다는 생각이 들었다. 욕실에서 하루 종일 하고 싶었다. 믹을 아파트에서 내쫓은 다음, 잃어버린 시간을 보상하는 차원에서 배리를 테이블 위에 눕히거나 냉장고에 기대게 한 채로 범하고 싶었다. 하지만 이미 샤워를 너무 오래 하고 있는 데다가, 망할 조 웨스트 형사네에 가서 저녁을 먹어야 했다. 렌은 숨을 골랐고, 배리에게 입을 맞춘 다음, 뒤로 물러나 물줄기 아래에 섰다. 그는 씩 웃었다. 

"갈 데가 있지 않아, 꼬맹아?" 

배리는 조용히 웃음을 터트리며 장난스럽게 눈을 흘겼다. "너보다 빨리 준비할 수 있을걸." 

"증명해 보시지." 

배리는 도전을 받아들인 것처럼 미소를 지은 채 고개를 젓고는, 몇 분 전보다 훨씬 빠르게 몸을 진동시켜서, 렌이 눈을 깜빡하기도 전에 등 뒤의 벽을 통해—

죽어도 익숙해질 것 같지가 않았다. 그때 한번 렌의 문을 통과했을 때도 이상했고, 시스코를 데리고 벽을 통과했을 때도 이상했는데, 이번엔 파이프와 흐르는 물을 통과한 게 아닌가. 대체 어떻게 하는 거지? 

당장은 상관없었다. 당장은, 믹한테 가서 그의 샤워실에 등장한 가짜 거미에 대해 말해줘야 했다. 로그즈의 리더가 될 권리를 잃고 싶지 않다면 테니스공만 한 크기였다고 말해야 할 것이다. 어쨌든 간에, 믹은 절대 이걸 그냥 넘기지 않을 것이다. 

* * *

배리는 렌의 문 앞에 기록적인 시간 안에 도착했다. 그가 제일 좋아하는 소파 쿠션에 대고 소리 지른 시간만 빼면. 렌의 손가락. 렌의 입. 렌의 그곳.

그의 능력 때문에 생긴, 최고인 동시에 최악인, 가장 쪽팔린 동시에 끝내주는 모험이었다. 이게 마침내 현실이 된 게 더없이 기뻤다. 진짜로, 이 이상 진짜일 수가 없는 현실. 그 페니스는…와우. 정말로 진짜였다. 게다가 렌의 손가락이라니. 그 손가락의 감각이 밤새도록 남아있을 게 틀림없었다. 

조네 집에 도착해서 조의 눈을 어떻게 볼지는 또 다른 문제였다. 

잠시 후, 그는 얼굴을 물들이는 홍조와 맞서 싸우며 렌의 문을 두드렸고, 믹이 걸걸한 소리를 내며 문을 열어주었다. 믹. 하마터면 믹에 대해 까먹을 뻔했네. 

"그 자식은 셔츠 고르고 있어." 

그는 믹을 따라 거실로 향했다. 

"여기서, 어, 여기서 뭐 하는 거야?" 에이든 버프 없이 어떻게 믹과 잡담을 해야 하는 거지.

"쇼나네 가기 전에 에이든 장난감 몇 개랑 파이 가지러 온 거야." 믹이 특유의 분명한 말투로 말했다. "방금 퇴근했거든."

"그렇구나." 

"왔어, 배리?" 렌이 복도 끝에서 외쳤다. 

"그래, 이 느림보야!" 렌이 그를 볼 수 없음에도 불구하고, 배리는 미소를 지었다. 

"빨리 좀 준비하라고 말했는데. 욕실에 망할 거미가 나왔다고 계집애처럼 놀라더라니까—"

배리는 달아오른 얼굴을 가리기 위해 웃음을 흘렸지만 이내 기침하는 걸로 끝났다. 

"테니스공만 했다고, 믹." 렌은 으르렁거리며 복도를 가로질러 왔지만, 눈이 마주치자 그의 눈에 담긴 장난기와 웃음을 볼 수 있었다. 

"곤경에 빠진 공주님마냥 소리를 질러댔잖아, 스나트. 들어가서 널 구해줘야 하나 걱정했다고." 

오, 결코 좋은 상황이 아니었을 것이다. 배리는 그게 얼마나 나빴을지 생각하지 않으려 안간힘을 썼다. 그는 부끄러운 동시에 즐거운 기분으로 여전히 렌의 손에 대해 생각하고 있었다. 답이 없었다. 

"나가야 해. 벌써 늦었어." 그는 대신 렌에게 말했다. 새까만 바지와 검청색 버튼 업 셔츠를 입은 렌은 멋져 보였다. 

"넥타이도 매야 하나?" 

"그럴 리가." 

배리는 이미 자켓을 입고 있었고, 렌 역시 파이 두 개와 장난감이 든 가방을 멘 믹을 따라 집을 나서며 자켓을 들고나왔다. 렌도 가방을 메고 있었는데, 와인과 파이가 들어 있었고—어쩌면 조가 받아들도록 설득할 수 있을지도—배리의 배는 이미 꼬르륵 소리를 내고 있었다. 주차장에서 믹과 헤어진 다음, 두 사람은 렌의 차에 탔고, 자리에 앉아 시동을 켜자마자 배리는 활기로 몸이 떨렸다. 

"그래서." 

"그래서," 렌은 확연히 입꼬리를 당긴 채 그를 힐끗 바라보았다. "그것참 흥미로웠지." 

"그렇게 말할 수도 있겠네." 

"언제 한번 또 하고 싶다고 받아들여도 되나?" 

"이따 오늘 밤 어때?" 

"같은 생각을 하고 있어서 다행이군." 

렌은 뒤로 기대앉으며 미소를 지었다. 상황이 잘 흘러가고 있었다. 해볼 수 있을 것 같았다. "수영하러 갔을 때부터 하고 싶었어—잠깐, 아냐, 네가 키스했을 때부터—아니면, 뭐, 그 전부터일지도." 

"세상에, 나도 마찬가지야, 배리. 네가 동의할 거라곤 꿈에도 생각 못 했어."

"섹스하는걸?"

"우리가 처해 있는 정신 나간 상황에서 섹스하는걸." 

배리는 웃음을 터트렸다. "정신 나간 상황이라니, 맞는 말이네." 그는 뒷통수를 긁적였다. "아직도 사귀는 척하자는 네 설득에 넘어갔다는 게 믿기지 않아."

"변명하자면, 진짜로 사귈 생각은 없었어. 널 볼 생각조차 없었다고. 그냥 싸운 척하고 쉽게 끝내려고 했지." 

"우리가 얼마나 많이 헤어지려고 했는가를 생각해보면 좀 안쓰럽지 않아? 다 네 잘못이지만." 

"대부분 네가 시작한 거잖아." 

배리는 한숨을 쉬며 미소를 지었다. "내가 시작한 건…한 개쯤 된다고."

렌은 도로에 시선을 두고 있었지만, 배리가 보기엔 웃고 싶은 걸 꾹 참고 있는 게 분명했다. "네가 망친 게 몇 개 되긴 했지. 별로 아까워할 필요는 없을 것 같지만. 어쩌면 조 웨스트가 아이리스와 에디에 대해 무신경하게 구는 것에 감사해야 할지도 모르겠군. 그게 너랑 진짜로 헤어지려는 걸 취소하게 만들었다면 말이야." 

배리는 스쳐 지나가는 자동차와 집들을 바라보았다. "…우리 이상해, 그치?" 

"머리부터 발끝까지 빨간색 가죽옷을 입는 주제에 이제 와서 물어보는 거야?" 

"내가 '운전자 밀지 않기' 방침을 가지고 있어서 다행이라고 생각해야 할 거야." 

렌은 쿡쿡 웃었고, 배리 생각에 이번 판은 그가 진 것 같았다. "오늘 밤 내내 너랑 시시덕거리면서 보내야 하는 거 알지, 그것도 네 부탁으로?" 

"아, 맞아, 그랬지. 그치만—'들러리' 처럼은 아냐. 행복하게 해야 해." 

"밤새 네 엉덩이를 움켜쥘 수 없다는 말이야, 배리?" 

"개자식처럼 굴지 마." 

렌은 씩 웃었다. 

배리는 잠시 머뭇거렸지만, 직접 들을 필요가 있다고 마음을 굳혔다. "그냥 확실히 하려는 건데…이거 진짜지, 응?" 

정적이 흐르는 동안 배리는 식은땀을 흘렸지만, 곧 렌이 고개를 기울였다. "남자친구지."

그는 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다. "남자친구."

"네가 이긴 것 같네." 렌은 입꼬리를 당겼다. 

"아, 우리 둘 다 이긴 거지. 누가 봐도 방금 섹스했는데, 엄밀히 따지면 아직 추수감사절 저녁이 아니니까."

렌은 조의 집에서 한 블럭 떨어진 곳에 차를 세웠다. 

"알다시피, 배리…여전히 많이 남아 있어…" 그는 고개를 좌우로 꺾었다. "앞으로 나아가면서 생각할게. 이 관계가 여태까지 잘 풀렸던 이유 중 하나는 우리 둘 다 현실을 감당하지 않아도 됐기 때문이야."

"먼저 저녁 식사부터 무사히 넘기는 게 어때?" 

렌은 고개를 끄덕였다. "그리고 그동안은," 그가 몸을 앞으로 숙이자, 배리는 렌이 그에게 키스하는 순간에 맞춰 눈을 감았다. 깊고, 따뜻하고, 가슴과 뱃속으로 열기를 퍼트리는 입맞춤. 렌이 입술을 뗄 때쯤, 그는 꽉 죄여 드는 감각과 함께 약간 흥분해 있었다. "널 실제로 내 것이라 부르는 데 이의가 없다고만 해두지." 

어째서인지, 배리는 그것만으로도 숨이 가빠졌다. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on https://arotic.postype.com/


End file.
